Words Left Unspoken
by kingleby
Summary: COMPLETE. The calm has returned and everyone has settled down except Rikku. Then when Besaid is attacked by a powerful machina she needs to join forces with the cocky, arrogant Gippal in order to restore the peace. But what will happen along the way? GR
1. Poor Excuses

****

Words left unspoken

AN: I love Gippal/Rikku fics, I love the couple, I love the characters. I just love them! So here I am writing about them. All will suffer I am off on holiday in two days but have five more chapters written and ready. So if I get a good response I'll post the next one before I go. Main couple is Gippal/Rikku but there is also Baralai/Paine, Tidus/Yuna and maybe some Nooj/LeBlanc, Wakka/Lulu.

Disclaimer: I will only do this once cause I am lazy I don't own anything to do with final fantasy. I tried to convince Gippal to run away with me but…well it didn't happen. Don't sue!

I'd like to thank Starling94 for reading this story and liking it, thank you for keeping me writing it! also to Dark Anima who read the first chapter ages ago and is the reason I started writing the second.

The full summary wouldn't fit on so here it is:

The calm has returned and everyone has settled down in life. All except Rikku. Then when Besaid is attacked by a powerful machina she needs to join forces with the cocky, arrogant Gippal in order to restore the calm. But when she realises part of Gippal's past is involved she must to decide between what her heart and her head are saying. Gippal/Rikku

Anyway, enjoy!

****

Poor excuses

_Sometimes I would watch you during those peaceful days where the growing threat of sin was only a small concern to our young ears. I would watch you and smile at the beautiful fire of courage within you that even then you seemed to possess. I would watch and believe that one day you would be smiling at me with a look of true love and tenderness. I was right, I always am these days, but now that treasured smile we had between us faded into nothing. It became a nice memory and nothing more. All because of my stupid big mouth. I never mean those words I told you Rikku, never for one moment were they mine. I was just…scared, for you._

He had come to me and told me to say those words, told me to leave you for good. He said…no, I can't tell you what he said because it wasn't his fault. I hurt you Rikku and it had nothing to do with what he said. I let myself listen and now it's too late to change what happened.

I had it all planned out, our future together felt so near and so right. But now…it's just gone. I know that I'll spend the rest of my life regretting what happened Rikku, all I can ask is that you don't do the same. You are the princess of the Al Bhed, you're not my princess anymore. You used to like it when I called you my girl, but now I can no longer bring myself to. You're Cid's girl again now, not Gippal's girl. Maybe one day soon I will say that in my mind and actually believe it, believe that we can no longer be together. I miss you so much Rikku, but I can't ever tell you that. I'm sorry, sorry I love you still, I'm sorry you can never know it.

But that's the way it has to be in order for you to be happy.

The soft warm rays reflected in the clear water causing a reasoning glisten of beauty to reach her entrancing eyes. She giggled slightly at seeing Tidus and Yuna a little way out into the glistening heaven happily splashing each other. Rikku grinned at the two and flopped onto the comfortable familiar sand while she gazed up at the bright sun shining down on Besaid Island.

It had been four months since the calm had returned on the now anger weary Spira. Now after the threat of Vegnagun had passed all groups of Spira had found their peace amongst each other. Finally High Summoner Yuna had been able to retire happily from her role as Spira's protector. The last four months she had spent with Tidus travelling around Spira, now for the first time able to enjoy it without worrying about her future responsibilities.

Yuna had told Rikku he'd proposed in Macalania Woods which had still not completely faded yet. Rikku had complained when she realised they hadn't recorded it, yet she hadn't protested long when she realised she was to be a bridesmaid. Now she laid on the soft sand watching as the couple splashed about for a few minutes before their engagement party was to begin. Ever since their two years of separation they always now found the time to enjoy each other's company as often as possible.

Rikku sighed slightly as she watched the slow peaceful clouds move above her head. She was happy for them both, glad that her cousin's suffering and suffocating responsibilities had finally ended. But part of her was going to miss their fun adventures, their sphere hunting days. Before Vegnagun had threatened Spira it had been a lot of fun. But now that Yunie had left YRP it was now turned into just the R. Paine hadn't stayed long after Vegnagun and had instead spent her time travelling Spira in order to search for the Paine she once was. She had come here to Besaid for the party that day yet Rikku had yet to see a change in her. But then again Rikku had only arrived a few hours ago herself and had yet to talk to Paine properly.

For the past four months Rikku had been travelling with Brother and Buddy looking for more spheres. But their searches had turned out to be useless and no way near as much fun now that Rikku was alone on missions. Brother had now become some boring depressed orientated man, and a rather annoying one at that. Buddy remained the same as ever, but he too was considering leaving the Gullwings. Not that he had told Brother about it yet. Buddy had been following the rumours about the rebuilding of Home with great interest. Other Al Bheds, Rikku included, had thought the idea pointless. Why build a home when they didn't have to hide anymore? Then again there would be times she thought of the Home they once had and find herself smiling longingly. It wasn't about the belonging, it was about starting fresh. They could finally build a home that wasn't for sanctuary but just for a home.

So now Rikku had told Brother she too would no longer be returning to sphere hunting. He had merely nodded at her sullenly saying that maybe it was time for them all to move on. After all the calm had finally come and it was time to go their own ways, lead their separate stories.

Rikku shivered at the thought. Be alone? That was the last thing she wanted, yet she could understand that everyone wanted to settle down now. But what about her? She had no one to settle down with. Her father was busy leading his people but didn't need any extra help with it either. Brother was beginning to realise he too wanted to settle down with someone, one that would return his affections. Paine was too busy searching for herself while everyone else was finally able to enjoy the peace they deserved.

Yet Rikku still ended up alone. She had no one like her who just wanted to keep on having fun. No one else was left with nothing to do or no one to turn to. They all had their plans, all had their futures. But what was she left with? What did she have to show for all this?

"Hey Rikku! You aren't allowed to fall asleep already!" Yuna laughed as Tidus held her firmly by the waist from behind. Rikku sat up and grinned pointing a finger at them

"I was just getting bored waiting for you two! Can't start the party without you ya know!"

"Have the three leaders arrived yet?" Tidus asked nervously. He had yet to meet any of the three due to the peace arrangements between Youth league and New Yevon keeping them busy. Also it had been made clear that the Machine Faction was swamped with upgrades and more orders for protective machines.

"They should be arriving any minute now, that's why I came down so we can meet them at the dock." Rikku said while running off ahead towards where the boat would release it's passengers once it arrived. "Come on lovebirds!"

Nooj glared at the sight of the approaching island not at all in the mood for this engagement party. He was happy for the High Summoner but unfortunately her news had put a rather frightening idea in LeBlanc's head. So far she had been far from subtle with hinting at what she now expected him to do.

"Hey! There's no frowns allowed on this trip Nooj." Baralai said while giving his own full smile. Nooj just rolled his eyes at him muttering his favoured 'brat' comment quietly. Baralai laughed and gazed at the three figures waiting for them to reach shore.

"At least I came." Nooj pointed out watching as the smile vanished from the praetor's face.

"You know he would have come if he could." Baralai argued quietly.

"We are the two finishing off all these peace arrangements, he has no excuse not to be here."

"Maybe his job is harder than you believe." Nooj just snorted .

"Building machines? How hard can that be." Unfortunately for Nooj this optimistically filled conversation was ended by a squeal heard from behind Baralai.

"Oh Noojie Woojie finally we're here! Now I can properly show you off for the first time without all that Vegnagun business in the way." LeBlanc said happily while waving her fan about.

"I guess so." Nooj said dully.

"Oh Noojie! Just think of the wedding there will be soon! Doesn't it just give you ideas?" She said with a wink, Nooj groaned causing Baralai to chuckle slightly. "What's wrong love? You still upset about that Al Bhed not coming? I think it's better he didn't! He's so annoying!" Once again Baralai's smile faded and he began to walk away from the couple ready to get off the boat as soon as they docked.

"Hiya!" He heard Rikku call at them as she waved her arms about and jumped up and down with such energy. Baralai placed a warm smile on his face and waved back beginning to believe the hyper activeness was an Al Bhed thing. The young blonde smiled happily at them as the three stepped off the boat. However the happy look faded as she noticed one of them was missing.

"Where's…" She began.

"He's not coming." Nooj sais moodily as he began to hobble towards the village. Tidus scratched his head trying not to look offended by the lack of introductions. Baralai just sighed and gently placed a sphere in Yuna's hand.

"He told me to give you this and offer his deepest regret he couldn't be here." This comment caused Rikku to snort.

"He never changes, always too busy with number one." Yuna just shrugged and turned on the sphere…

_"Gippal! Cen, fa haat ouin ramb!"_(sir, we need your help!)_An Al Bhed called out. Gippal, who was currently in front of the sphere, groaned and looked over at the man._

"Fryd'c ib huf? E druikrd fa kyehat luhdnum uv dra aqbanesahd ykyeh drec sunhehk."(What's up now? I thought we gained control of the experiment again this morning)

"Ed'c dra luvvaa sylreha oui syta cen."(It's the coffee machine you made sir)_A much needed laugh escaped the young cocky leader._

" Keja sa veja sehidac."(Give me five minutes)_He said through his chuckles before turning back to the sphere. "Gotta love them guys."_

Rikku couldn't help but smile and shake her head with a giggle.

_"Anyway…" Gippal began._

"Cen! Veja suna baubma ryja lusa vun ehdanjeafc!"(Sir! Five more people have come for interviews!)_Gippal sighed gritting his teeth slightly. For the first time the viewers could clearly see the dark circle under his single eye due to lack of sleep._

_"Zicd keja sa veja sehidac ugyo? E haat du syga drec buun aqlica vun yh ybumuko cbrana."_(Just give me five minutes okay? I need to make this poor excuse for an apology sphere)

"Oac Cen!"(Yes sir!)

_"Lid dryd cen lnyb."_(Cut that sir crap)

_"Oac Gippal." The woman said with a laugh._

_"And I thought I was annoying." Gippal muttered before rubbing his hands together and smiling at the sphere. "Anyway, a couple of days ago I was given my messages that weren't marked urgent for the past few months. And, er, as honoured as I am to be invited by a celebrity I won't be able to make it. I have a whole new batch of upgrades to finish designing and making for both Bevelle and Mushroom Rock. Plus as you heard I have more interviews and I need to do an inspection soon on this other batch of machines. Then, of course, I have to design another…"_

"Gippal! We really need you to inspect this batch before we can continue the finishing touches."

"Tysh! Tell them to take a coffee break."

"But the coffee machine is broken sir."

"…Please, just do something." He said tiredly.

"Okay Gippal…When's the last time you got some sleep?"

"Lance please! Not now okay." The older man nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Gippal's shoulder before leaving. "Anyway, I am really sorry you guys, I kind of wanted to meet Sir Tidus but I guess we'll have to wait till the wedding. If I'm…er, still invited that is. I'll try to make it up to you with an extra special gift for you both." With that his hands moved to turn off the sphere but then he paused. "Oh and Cid's girl, if you're listening tell your old man to back off would you? I'm already swamped here, thanks." The screen went blank.

"The nerve!" Rikku burst crossing her arms angrily.

"…He looks so tired." Yuna said quietly seeing Rikku's anger melt away at her words.

"The thing you should know about Gippal is…he's always tired, you just don't usually notice it."

"Huh?" Tidus asked.

"Never mind. Come one you guys, better go before the party starts without us!"

I know they seem out of character a bit, especially Gippal. He's meant to be. Trust me on that. As for his thoughts at the beginning…well I just think they are his deep feelings he'd never admit to anyone so they'll be more where they came from. Hope you liked it! If you did review and I might be nice and post the next chapter before I leave for France for two weeks


	2. The Engagement Party

****

Words left unspoken

Thank you for the lovely reviews! You all swayed me to post this before I went . Hope you like, it has a bit more action than the last chapter.

By the way the title I got from the game, Yuna said it near the end but I thought it suited the story. Basically the words left unspoken are Gippal's thoughts at the beginning of each chapter. Anyway I'll shut up and let you read.

The engagement party

_It had been two years since I had last seen your face. I doubt you'll ever be able to understand how hard I tried to wipe it completely from my memory. But every night as the rest of the world slept I would sit and see that beautiful face. Why do you haunt me Rikku? Why? For two years I have tried to avoid the memory of us, of what we could have been. I was getting better at it, at least I think I was, until that day. That day you showed up in my life again._

Two years was a long time for me to dim the memory of your beauty, I was shocked by how much I succeeded. Unless you had grown more impossibly beautiful. I felt so helpless. For two years I had tried to get over you, forget that the only happy memories I had were with you. I had made happy memories in the Crimson Squad, when starting the Machine Faction. none could ever begin to match your effect on me.

I can easily boast about my good acting skills, it's what got me through the visits with you. I pushed my real emotions down so deep that it was hours before they resurfaced, by that time you had gone again. Yet even being the genius actor I am I couldn't help but give a hint the second time you arrived at my doorstep. Remember? 'We made quite the couple'. I couldn't help myself. I…I know it was a forbidden thing to mention after what happened, but I needed to know. I needed to see your reaction, whether you'd be disgusted, relieved or just deny it all.

I guess denial was the best choice, although I was disappointed a little. but then after what I said to you two years ago I was amazed you only shoved me instead of drawing your daggers! …It hurt me a little though, we had so many good times and now they have been forbidden from remembering due to one idiotic fight. Yet I know even now if I was given the chance to change it I wouldn't. You deserve so much better Rikku and I refuse to be the one to pull you down again. I had you to myself for a long time and I know they will remain in my happiest memories. No one can ever replace you in my heart Rikku, no one.

I wish I could leave our past behind and move on from you but it will never happen. Every time I see you I am reminded that you are the only one, and yet the only one I can never have.

I love you Rikku, but you can never know that. You have to believe I broke up with you for those other reasons I made up, you can never know the truth. I've hurt you enough already…

-----

The everlasting silence that had descended upon the lonely woods was being ungratefully disturbed by the echo of footsteps. The trees had faded into a transparent state causing the once proud woods to look more like an illusion, a small record of what it once was. A rough, harsh hand brushed against the tree bark causing part of it to peel off and fall hopelessly to the ground. A soft moan escaped from the fading forest, cursing the man for disturbing their last chance of dignity.

"What have those bastards done to you?" The stranger growled to the flaking tree in disgust. His boots stamped the group sending a wave of pain which allowed the forest to fade faster. "But don't worry my beauty." He cooed to the forest with a little grin. "Soon those filth shall crawl back to the desert. And the leaders…they don't deserve to live after being allies to those rats!"

The forest groaned again fading a little more, fear pulsed through every tree, through every rock. The man continued his trek through the forest unaware that his evil presence and deeds were making it fade faster. He reached the lake where the two lovers had once enjoyed their first kiss. The forest tried to cling onto that beautiful memory rather than look at what was happening now.

By the lake's edge stood one of the most powerful machina anyone had made. The man grinned at his baby he had created within a month. Now those Al Bhed would pay for ever existing, the summoner would die for what she had done to his home. All those who helped her or supported her wouldn't live long, and where better to strike them then when they are all together?

"Come on pet." He purred powering up his machina, using what was left of the forest's energy to do so. "Go to Besaid and eliminate your targets!"

---

"Open mine Yunie!" Rikku whined pouting slightly as her cousin purposely avoided Rikku's gift. Yuna gave her a teasing smile as she began to open the present from Nooj and LeBlanc.

"Oh." Yuna managed blushing crimson as she revealed a baby outfit.

"You'll never know how soon you need it love." LeBlanc told her while clutching onto Nooj's good arm. Obviously he hadn't been a part of the present decision because he stared at her with disbelief. Rikku giggled at Yuna while Paine tried to hide her smirk. "Thank you." Yuna said politely. Tidus had been stunned into silence beside her.

"Open mine Yunie!" Rikku yelled again bouncing about on the soles of her feet. "Please!"

"As long as it's not matching shoes." She heard Paine whisper with a chuckle. Rikku grinned glad to see Paine in such a good mood, she really had changed since The Gullwings. Rikku had heard from Yuna it had something to do with the frequent 'visits' she made to Bevelle and it's praetor. The idea made Rikku happy for her but again sad for herself. Everyone else had something and someone. What did she have?

"Okay, okay I'll open it!" Yuna said with a giggle. Rikku instantly banished the thoughts and grinned happily beginning to dance on the spot. The present seemed to be rectangular but when Yuna opened it she found it was a box. She looked puzzled at Rikku who urged her to keep going. Eventually after another two layers of smaller boxes there sat a sphere.

"Rikku, I'm not…"

"I know!" Rikku said cheerfully. "It's not that kind of sphere, I made it myself. I, uh, recorded some memories with the help of the movie theatre in Luca. Thought you two might like it. It's of your stories." Yuna smiled at her with slight tears in her eyes and got up to hug her cousin. Rikku heard a mumbled 'My present was cuter' from LeBlanc before Yuna sat back down and started playing the sphere.

---

"Lusa uh baubma mad'c kad sujehk!" (Come on people let's get moving) Gippal yelled while running about with the famous Al Bhed energy. It had been two days since he'd last laid down, let alone been able to get any sleep. However, once he'd fixed the coffee machine his cocky self had returned. Thank the fayth for caffeine.

"Gippal! We've finally got that batch done." Lance told him proudly. "But we've got a report from the Thunder Plains that one of the towers have malfunctioned."

"Again?" Lance nodded wearily but still held a smile.

"Well, I guess we should send Femmings again. Tell him I want a full report on it's condition. If its really that bad we'll have to go there and redo it."

"Okay Gippal." Lance said studying the young man. "Maybe you should take that medicine and get some sleep, we can manage now." Gippal sighed while scratching the back of his neck, a habit he'd always had.

"Yeah I think I will…" He began but stopped when a loud alarm echoed through the temple. "Fryd'c kuehk uh?" (What's going on?) Gippal yelled over the noise.

"Y fydlran ryc muyldat y tyhkanuic, ihghufh machina raytehk cdnyekrd vun Pacyet! Ed'mm naylr ed eh dah sehidac!" (A watcher has loacted a dangerous, unknown machina heading straight for Besaid! It'll reach it in ten minutes!)

"Cred." Gippal muttered before going into his leader mode. "Ugyo, e fyhd Days Uha du bnab dra ynecreb huf! Days dfu yht Drnaa bnabyna vun pyddma yht Days Vuin yna dra lmayh-ib lnaf. Days Veja cdyo rana yt bnudald drec bmyla! Bid dra tavahlac ib ihdem fa kad pylg!" (Okay, I want Team One to prep the ariship now! Team two and Three prepare for battle and Team Four are the clean-up crew. Team Five stay here ad protect this place! Put the defences up until we get back!) He then turned to Lance while his men prepared and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're in charge here."

"I doubt she needs rescuing Gippal." Gippal choose to ignore the comment as he shouldered his weapon and headed for his ship.

---

"Five respect points Rikku." Paine said quietly. Rikku stared at her shocked.

"Huh? But I didn't do anything! I thought is was a cute pressie!"

"I meant added." She said with a slight smile, Rikku grinned and began dancing on the spot again.

"Thanks Rikku, that's so thoughtful of you." Yuna said hugging her cousin again. Tidus gave her the thumbs up. Their reactions had been worth the hassle she'd been through to finish it.

Rikku watched as Yuna and Tidus finished opening the presents and then immediately hinted on the giant cake Lulu had prepared. What? Sphere hunting and being cheerful took up a lot of energy and she needed sugar! Yuna giggled and told her to help herself.

Rikku bounced over to the table and noticed that Paine and Baralai headed off away towards the waterfall. She giggled and placed a large portion of cake in her mouth. This earned her a glare from Nooj and him muttered something that sounded like 'brat' before he shuffled off to talk to Yuna.

"Sayhea" (Meanie) Rikku mumbled with the cake in her mouth before moving away towards where her father, Brother, Buddy and Shinra stood. "Having fun?"

"Rikku! don't talk with your mouth full! It's rude!" Brother yelled before turning back to gaze at Yuna. Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going after the party then?" Buddy asked as Rikku swallowed the last of her cake.

"I don't know." She whined slowly walking in a circle. "Maybe I'll go to Bikanel for a while or just travel around. Something will come up."

"Well you could always settle down kid." Cid butted in hesitantly, Cid being nervous was never a good thing. "You know, meet a decent guy, marry, be the wife of the next Al Bhed leader.."

"WHAT! I'm only seventeen for Spira's sake!"

"You'll be eighteen soon girl and that's when me and your mother were married!"

"But I'm not as boring as you!" She said standing her foot and wearing her usual pout.

"Just think about it Rikku, you're friends are all settling down. Maybe it's about time you started to grow up too. Whoever you pick is gonna be our next leader, you need to chose well."

"What about Brother?" Rikku pointed who was still drooling at Yuna. Cid shivered as he watched him making Rikku grin.

"You're our only hope." He said with a serious look that made Rikku laugh. He didn't seem to like this reaction very much. His latest remark, however was cut off by a cry that sounded like Baralai.

"Paine!" Rikku's blood chilled at the sound of terror in his voice. She glanced over at Yuna who quickly grabbed her gun. Rikku unsheathed her daggers and headed towards the sound.

----

Gippal had been pacing about for the first fifteen minutes but after he received a few glares he made himself stop. Well, after giving a little annoying pep talk to make everyone want to murder him. His crew were so fun to wind up, but not as good as Rikku. However after that he now sat down, occasionally scratching his neck until it was red while tinkering with some machina. Usually any sort of mechanical job was enough to calm him, but not now. Not when it was Rikku.

"Cra'mm pa veha." (She'll be fine) He told himself beginning to take the machina apart again so he could rebuild it. He grinned at a nearby worked who wasn't doing much and told him to 'prepare to _bring it _for the machina'. The man rolled his eyes but did as his immature leader said. Gippal went back to his less happy thoughts.

If anything happened to her…he wouldn't know what to do. It had been bad enough when his mother died and life had just carried on. He didn't want to carry on when he knew Rikku wouldn't be paying a little visit one day. He lived for those visits.

He knew she was strong, that she had helped defeat Sin and Vegangun. He knew if he had been in that situation he would have died, but he still worried. What if she got careless? What if she was stubborn and wouldn't leave a fight she couldn't win. What if she died and he failed to protect her? He sighed and began tapping the floor while grinning cockily at his workers. Being leader was fun, no one wanted to be the person to tell him to stop it. He could just sit and watch their annoyed faces being distracted from their worry of the upcoming battle and concentrate on their joint hatred towards the annoying Al Bhed. He chuckled before a new thought came across him.

_What if she doesn't need you to rescue her. _He sneered at himself. _What if she survives and stops visiting anyway? What if she finds out the truth about your life before Home? What if she hated you?_

"Yc muhk yc cra cinjejac." (As long as she survives) He told himself earning a curious stare from an Al Bhed working nearby. "Yc muhk yc cra mejac eh untan du ryda sa, e tuh'd lyna." (As long as she lives in order to hate me, I don't care) _You're starting to sound like some obsessive crush, concentrate on what's to come so you don't get both of you killed!_ Gippal sighed and placed the machina away already having rebuilt it. Everyone around him sighed with relief but he ignored them. How could he be of help to a powerful Gullwing? He hesitantly removed a sphere from his pocket and nodded slightly. It hadn't been tested yet, but it was the only way they would be able to get rid of that machina quickly…

-----

Rikku gasped and paused when she saw Paine unconscious on the floor. Baralai was trying to fight a massive, powerful looking machina while desperately struggling to give her a Phoenix Down. Yuna rushed ahead of Rikku and threw one at her fallen friend while beginning to change into Alchemist gear. Rikku gulped, memories of Vegnagun crossing her mind. Is this going to be like it? Just when everyone was settling down? It wasn't fair!

_But you wanted this, adventure._ Part of her realised. Yes she'd wanted adventure, but not one that would effect her friends! They deserved to be left alone!

"Huf e's syt!" (Now I'm mad!) She yelled running forth and striking out with her daggers. They clunked uselessly against its armour. "Yunie! We have to get it further away from the village!" She called as Yuna threw a lightning grenade. It had no effect whatsoever!

"Yeah, you're right! But how!" Rikku took a moment to glance at Paine who was now awake but looking weak, Baralai was helping her stand.

"Get her out of here!" Rikku yelled while changing to Black mage and casting Thundaga. It didn't even quiver from the force. Paine was protesting and trying to stand and fight but she collapsed again. Obviously this thing had really done a number on her that a phoenix down alone couldn't help. Baralai rushed her away before she could stop him and Yuna and Rikku were left alone. Yuna had shot at the thing and again found it had not penetrated the armour.

"Yuna!" Tidus called coming up beside them with his sword ready. "Leaving me out on the fun are we?" He said grinning. Yuna smiled back as she watched him slice at the machina. Again, no effect. "This one looks tough." They watched in horror as a puzzling sound came from the machina, as if it were scanning something. Rikku took the time to cast again and take in the machine's appearance.

It's mid section was bulged with thick armour that she doubted any weapon could pierce through. Two huge arms were expertly attached, ones that looked slow but she soon found very quick to react. It seemed to move about on wheels, a potential weakness. However this idea was soon squashed when she realised they were metal. If the arms weren't there she might have been able to crawl under and see if a spell in the gap of the wheels would damage some of the inside. But if she tried it would just hit her with the arms…

"**Scanning.**" A robotic voice reported making Rikku shiver. "**Identified, Tidus of Zanarkand. Potential target.**" An arm came up towards Tidus and before he could react had whacked him, knocking the wind from his body and throwing him back near the bridge. Luckily he landed on it and not in the waters below. Yuna gasped and began changing into White Mage dress sphere while the machina continued it's scanning. "**Identified, High Summoner Yuna. Potential target.**" The other arm came and struck her before she finished changing and she flew back near Tidus. Rikku gasped.

"Hey! That's cheating! She yelled beginning to rapidly go through her dress spheres. From Black Mage to Alchemist to Berserker to Gun Mage. She hadn't even equipped her White Mage dress sphere! "Oh poopie!" She yelled pausing to throw two phoenix downs at the lovers before going to thief again. She froze slightly when she heard the robotic voice begin again. She quickly began changing to her Machina Maw…

"**Identified, Rikku. Princess of the Al Bhed. Target**" What? Not a potential target? What made her so different? The thought was forgotten when the arm began swinging down towards her, not aiming to knock her back but to crush her! The impact happened with a loud clang of metal on metal and Rikku suddenly remembered to breathe. She'd changed in time! Thank the fayth for that! "**Searching for potential weakness**" The voice reported causing Rikku to groan and steer her beloved machina towards the beach, away from the village and from Yuna and Tidus. Hopefully someone would find them while she distracted this thing.

The machina began to chase her and she whimpered slightly. Being alone was no fun, it was just scary. Soon this thing was going to catch her, and then what?

_You'll die _She told herself _You can't defeat this thing alone._

"**Weakness found, machina vulnerable to thunder element.**"

"Oh poopie." Rikku moaned as she heard a thunder spell being prepared. "Well, if I'm going down you're getting a fight first!"

Hope you like! I'll put chapter 3 up as soon as I get back! That one should be better cause Rikku and actually join forces. See you later!


	3. Rescue

****

Words left unspoken

I'm back! Thank you all for the reviews! I feel so happy I have plenty written up ready to post after this one so hope you'll enjoy it. It gets pretty weird later on and they will be a bit out of character at times but I have a reason. In the game you don't see Gippal too much, you see him with Rikku all laid back and you see him more serious in the Crimson Squad and farplane. So he may be a bit more serious at times cause that's just how I'd think his character would react in that situation. But don't worry his cocky attitude will shine through even then Anyway hope you enjoy! This chapter and the next one are a personal favourite so far.

Quick note to iridescentwings: sorry it makes it more gamish but I have no better way of having then fight. They will only use them during big fights though and maybe to heal but that's it. Promise.

Rescue

_I remember that day you'd needed me there to protect you. I felt so special to be able to rescue you from death's grip, I didn't even care about what it cost me. But you were seven then, and already strong. Just not strong enough to go up against that Zuu. Then again neither was I, it was luck I had that powerful grenade with me. But I guess luck had known I needed to feel important. I needed that alpha male thing, knowing I would protect my girl no matter what._

_But after that day your strength began showing itself, you didn't need me to fight fiends away anymore. You were far better than I could be in a fight, I found myself being rescued by **you **instead of the other way round. And part of me didn't like it. That male ego part didn't want you to be independent, obviously. It wanted you to rely on me, to reassure myself that you would always need me there._

I was glad that you could defend yourself, that you had a chance to prove what our people could do. But then I began to realise you would leave me one day. You would want to be independent and have fun with different people. I was scared of that day, scared when you would leave me for the world of adventure. I wanted you to stay with me.

And then it began, you would talk about the missions to capture summoners, talk about the salvaging. You hinted so often you wanted to go that I knew it would come. But never did you hint you wanted me to come as well. You needed the adventure alone. It was something you needed to do, to be able to be strong and not hide the whole of your strength just to make me feel better. That's when I began to lose you, that's when I knew I had to leave first.

At first I wasn't going to break up with you. I was going to join the crusaders and travel Spira, I was going to write letters to you and tell you the adventure. I would write and you would write back telling me of your adventure. Then when we were tired of the thrilling life and ready to settle down we could meet up again and be like we were before. Except maybe we'd be closer because we wouldn't feel the other was holding us back anymore. That was the plan.

That's why I don't make plans anymore, they suck. I act on the moment because at least then you can't be disappointed with what lies ahead. If I'd done it back then I wouldn't of cared that I wasn't 'eligible' for the Crusaders. I wouldn't have cared what your father said to me that night. We would still be possible.

I act on the moment now, but its already too late. I've lost the thing I wanted the most, what I needed to make me complete. Now I am destined to be half a person due to trying to be grown up. So what if I act immature? I'm not planning ahead anymore, I might end up losing you completely. I can't go through that again. Not anymore.

* * *

"I'm fine Baralai, really." Paine insisted. She found herself in one of the tents at the village, panicked people were outside wondering what the mahina was doing here. Paine sighed and gazed over at Yuna and Tidus on a bed nearby. Even though Tidus had been badly hurt he'd carried his lover here, showing just how much he really cared for her. She didn't know where Rikku was though and she was worried. "I have to go fight, Rikku can't do it alone."

"You're not going anywhere in your condition. That thing really hit you hard." Baralai said firmly his voice full of concern. "Rikku will be fine, you told me once she has her own machine."

"Yeah I guess, but alone…"

"You can't do anything Paine. At least she's led it away from the village while they call for Youth League forces."

"You're right." She said in defeat. "Maybe it isn't even after Rikku anyway."

"You mean the scan it did?" Baralai asked thinking hard about it. "It seems it targeted you and me. As soon as it identified you as a potential target it struck, it would have done the same with me if High Summoner Yuna and Rikku hadn't come." He looked over towards the two unconscious heroes. "I guess they were a target too."

"I can understand you and Yuna, but why me and Tidus?"

"I don't know, I just hope we can find it out before whoever's doing this manages to finish their task."

"Cen! Dra machina ec avvaldehk dra creb! fa haat du myh yfyo vnus ed!" (Sir! The machina is effecting the ship! we need to land away from it!) The pilot called. Gippal cursed now dressed ready for battle. He needed to get down there, he was pretty certain that machina running from it was Rikku's special dress sphere.

"Ugyo! Pid tnub sa uvv vencd icehk dra fenac! Dryd bancuh haatc ramb!" (Okay! But drop me off first using the wires! That person needs help!) He could tell they were considering telling him how crazy that was but once he showed his serious look they shrugged and complied. They knew who was down there and knew he wouldn't let it go.

Gippal took in a deep breath readying himself. Living life for the moment had brought him here. Hopefully this time he wouldn't screw it up and get them both killed.

* * *

Rikku yelled out in pain as the fourth thunder spell coursed through her machina. She quickly changed to her thief outfit needing to escape the pain of the thunder. Now she was helpless in front of the large machina and she could only try and stop tears of pain. One of the arms began to lift up slowly, obviously enjoying the moment, making her suffer more than necessary. She glared at it with defiance as it began to lower its arm…

The machina had suddenly turned its powerful arm from and turned to scan the sky. Rikku looked up to see the largest, most powerful ship she'd ever gazed upon. A thick wire he been fired and had penetrated into the sand near to her. She grinned and climbed to her feet as she saw someone sliding down. She tossed a Hi potion to herself and started dancing on the spot again as the person reached the safety of the sand. Well…not that the location was very safe.

"Lusa du zueh dra vih?" (Come to join the fun?) She asked the Al Bhed, he just nodded at her and took a place beside her. He wore one of the underwater suits which covered his face with a mask. Rikku wasn't sure but the way he stood looked kinda familiar…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the familiar sound that was the machina beginning a scan on the new Al Bhed beside her.

"Fa haat du pnayg drnuikr dra ynsuin!" (We need to break through the armour!) She told him, he nodded silently and placed one hand on his hip while dipping around in his pocket for something. He seemed so familiar.

The boy threw something at the machina and it was blinded in light, she had no idea what it was. But when she put her arms down that had been shielding her eyes she could see a slightly weaker area in the armour. She grinned and struck out with her daggers and saw that it had actually effected the thing.

"Frah drec ec ujan naseht sa du gecc oui!" (When this is over remind me to kiss you!) She yelled as she watched him take another one of those grenade things out and use it again. She giggled happily spinning about when she saw another part of the armour weaken.

"**Iden…identified, Gippal. Leader of Machine Faction. Primary target!**" Rikku gasped and gazed at the Al Bhed beside her. She should have known! His hip action, the cocky stance…

"Drana kuac dryd bmyh." (There goes that plan.) Gippal muttered quickly changing to his normal Alchemist outfit and producing his enormous gun. He shot at the machina and watched with satisfaction as it sank to the ground slightly. Rikku growled in annoyance before finishing the machina off with her daggers. Why him? Why did it have to be him! She watched the machina shut down on the floor and was about to move to begin disassembling it when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Tu e kad dryd gecc huf?" (Do I get that kiss now?) he asked with a cocky grin on his tired face. Rikku glared at him and then gave him something he wouldn't have expected, although not as nice as a kiss. Well, certainly not in his opinion anyway.

* * *

"What happened?" The man yelled in disbelief, his voice echoing through the forest. "How did those rats hurt you?" He growled at the screen showing a young Al Bhed girl kick her rescuer in the…the man winced visibly. If the man hadn't hated Gippal he would have felt sorry for him. As it was though…

"Do you really think you can win that easily?" He yelled at the image while taking his remote device and fiddling about with it. "I am not that easily defeated boy, it's time you remembered that."

Tidus woke with a groan and an aching feeling running through his entire body. What the hell had hit him? Then he suddenly remembered.

"Yuna!" He called sitting up way too quickly. Praetor Baralai was instantly beside him.

"Don't worry she's fine. Take it slowly okay?"

"What about that machina?" Tidus asked while rubbing his sore head.

"Well I saw an airship land near to here not so long ago, I think it's Gippal's men because they were Al Bhed. They were headed towards the beach…" He was interrupted by a cry outside, followed by a lot of Al Bheds speaking. Why hadn't he learnt Al Bhed when he had the chance? He glanced at Paine to see the sleeping potion he'd given her still in effect.

"I'm a bit rusty," Tidus began. "But I think they said something about a barrier over the beach."

"Well…that can't be good." The young praetor said with a sigh. The tent flap opened and Nooj came shuffling in followed by LeBlanc.

"I finally found one that spoke common." He muttered, obviously not in a good mood. "Apparently Rikku is on that beach, along with Gippal. And the machina they just defeated has restarted itself."

* * *

"Tyssed Rikku!" (Dammit Rikku) Gippal groaned behind her as she allowed a smile to cross her features. Maybe she had gone a bit far, but he did tease her a lot. She distracted herself from his whines by changing the dress spheres in her garment grid. White Mage, Alchemist, Black Mage, Dark Knight, Thief and Berserker. She didn't want to be unprepared again.

"Canjac oui nekrd vun paehk cilr y banjand!" (Serves you right for being such a pervert!) She said swinging around and sticking her tongue out. Apparently Gippal had finally recovered because he stood upright again, hand on hip, looking pretty tired and angry. Rikku giggled nervously. He quickly grabbed her wrists tightly and came in inch away from her face. She could feel his soft breath against her mouth and she swallowed.

"Oui uvvanat." (You offered) He said with a smirk before letting her go and walking in a circle around the fallen machina. "Dryd fyc aycean dryh E druikrd ed fuimt pa." (That was easier than I thought it would be) He commented before trying to remove the weakened armour from the front. Rikku didn't bother helping.

"What do you mean easier!" She yelled in common. "That thing took out Paine, Yunie and Tidus with one swoop for each! It damaged my machina! How was that easy?" Her face was red with anger and Gippal smirked at her reaction.

"I'm just saying that I doubt we hit the core of the thing. It seems doubtful it malfunctioned just because of couple of hits." His cocky attitude fell for a moment as he checked her over. "You okay? You seem pretty shaky." Rikku just stamped her foot and turned away from him. She wasn't about to let him know how badly the thunder attacks had hurt and scared her.

"Where did this thing come from anyway! Can't you ever keep your machina under control!" Gippal frowned at her then moving away from the said machina and closer to her. His height was very intimidating.

"It's not from the Machine Faction." He said coldly. "We just got a report it was headed here and I figured you might need backup."

"I don't need your help thank you very much!" Rikku spat out, why did he make her so angry? "I helped defeat Sin and Vegnagun when you would have died."

"True, but I was better prepared for this." He said, cocky grin back as he tossed one of the grenades to her. She caught it expertly and examined it with a frown. "It's a powerful grenade mixed together with the armour break ability. Pretty useful for strong machina." Riku just grunted and pocketed the grenade. She was beginning to feel slightly guilty for her…quick action before.

"I didn't even get to use my new sphere thing." He said catching a glowing sphere. Rikku rolled her eyes. She wasn't in a good mood. She was scared, hurt, angry and very very embarrassed by being rescued by him!

"This isn't a game Gippal! The calm should have finally come and now this is happening! It's not fair!" She said stamping her foot madly.

"Yeah I know, but at least…" He was interrupted by the sound of machina moving about behind him. He turned round and saw the machina waving arms about as if nothing had even damaged it before. "Cred." (naughty word) He moaned. "E ghaf ed fyc duu ayco." (I knew it was too easy) Rikku just mumbled under her breath while tossing herself a potion before readying her daggers.

"You're going down!" She yelled happily while running and slashing at the thing. This was the adventure she needed! Just as long as Yuna and Paine didn't have to be dragged unwillingly into it.


	4. New Dressphere

****

Words left unspoken

I thought I'd be nice and put this up early then I planned I'm pretty nervous at the moment because I'm getting my GCSE results on Thursday. I'm at my sisters tomorrow and after I get my results so I figured better post now. Next update will depend on what I get, if I get rubbish I will get depressed and sulk for a while, lol. Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad you like it Okay I have a little request here because I am rubbish at spelling and need help! I have always mixed up lose and loose and what you use then for. Could someone help me! I'll give you a small part in the story if you do!

Okay I'll shut up now and let you read.

**New dress sphere**

_I remember the first day I arrived at Home. The day I realised there were more Al Bhed in Spira that didn't have to live in constant fear of others as I had. Everyone was staring at me, looking at me as if I were a fiend, not an Al Bhed, not one of them. It's then I began to lose that hope that had kept me surviving the past six years and nine months of my life. I knew I needed that hope to stay sane, to stay alive, yet seeing them look at me as every other Spiran had made me question whether it was worth the hassle. I stood there staring at each one, determined not to be weak or ignored. On the outside I seemed unaffected but on the inside…it was the worst feeling I've ever had. One I've only felt once since that day and never want to again._

But then my gaze rested upon you and you smiled at me without hesitation. You saved my life for the first time then, because I wouldn't have bothered carrying on if it wasn't for that smile. You made me laugh for the first time since I was a baby. You made me remember what life was meant to be lived for. Gee, how soppy is that! Good job no one is a mind reader or I'd be in a heap of trouble.

How do you do that Rikku? How do you save people like that? You've done it with others too, you effect them with your happiness and optimism. Everyone loves you because you provide them with what they need. You give them hope like Yuna does. The Al Bhed people look at what you've achieved, you've proved the rest of Spira us Al Bhed are good people. You did that Rikku, no one else. You saved our entire race.

I always felt special because you saved me first. I thought that would be enough to keep use together no matter what. But then that awful feeling came back to me and I knew it would last longer if you found out the truth of my past. I had to leave you so that I would still have your optimism effecting me. Maybe if I'd told you, you might have understood, but I couldn't risk it. I needed you to remain civil with me. If I told you that wouldn't have happened. At least this way you forgave me for being a jackass. This way I see everyone being allowed to love you except me.

* * *

Rikku cried out as the arm whacked her roughly. Luckily though the machina didn't seem to be as strong as the first time and she healed herself with a potion. Gippal fired at the machina looking slightly worried and very tired. Rikku smiled at him for encouragement before changing to Dark Knight.

This was the third time the machina had restarted itself, each time it was weaker but so were they. It was too tiring, too much energy wasted to begin with. Gippal hadn't looked very alert even before it had restarted the first time! There had to be something else they could do.

"We have to do something! It just keeps restarting!" She whined while preparing to cast darkness. "Owie!" She yelled as she let the attack loose. Maybe this wasn't so fun after all.

"We have to disable the main core! That's where the restart trigger will be! We have to break through the armour more!" He said tossing a break armour grenade. Rikku followed suit with the one she'd been given earlier. The machina collapsed for a moment then but as they came closer to disable it before it restarted again it knocked them back with an arm. Rikku groaned and felt a potion wash over her.

"I have an idea!" Gippal yelled suddenly. "Time to use this new baby!" He yelled while beginning to change…

* * *

"What's happening over there?" Lance yelled while holding the microphone in his ear. All the men in charge of the teams were equipped with a small microphone in their ear so they could report in. Gippal wasn't responding though.

"This is Team One reporting. We arrived at Besaid and found the machina on the beach pursuing someone in a special dress sphere. We couldn't land due to the problems the machina was having on the ship. Gippal requested we drop him off first to go after who we think was Rikku before going to land further away. We did so and landed the airship just outside the village on a slope. Team Two and Three went to go help Gippal but they came back reporting a barrier stopping them. We've been trying to contact Gippal but the barrier seems to be effecting communications." Lance took his time to let out a long amount of curses, something he'd picked up from Gippal. That boy was a bad influence on him. "What shall we do?"

"Send the clean up crew to try and disable the barrier. Keep Team Three near the village to protect the people. Team Two should go to the barrier in case we can break through. Are there any injured?"

"Three sir, but they have received treatment and are resting."

"Okay fair enough, keep me updated." Lance said switching to standby. What had Gippal gotten himself into now?

* * *

He felt his usual clothes disappear under protective layers of metal as it covered him from ankle to neck. His hands remained gloved but his arms were also covered with metal. It was extremely heavy. He felt a sharp sting in his right…well where his eye used to be, as a impressive piece of machina connected with his nerves and allowed him to see an ultra sonic red with his right side. He grinned as it scanned the machina looking for the best place to penetrate the armour. Gippal heard Rikku gasp slightly beside him. He wasn't sure it was because of the dress sphere or the blood seeping down from the machina eye. Hey, it was painful but at least he had an advantage now.

His weapons were a little tricky to work out. The main one was what looked like a large gun but instead of firing bullets it fired wire lines that had hooks on the end. Especially designed to penetrate armour and reveal the goodness underneath! The other weapon with it…that was a little secret.

"Hayd!" (Neat!) Rikku yelled with a giggle, Gippal grinned at her.

"You haven't seen nothing yet Cid's girl." He told her as he located the weak spot and taking careful aim with the help of the machina eye.

"Gippal watch out!" Rikku screamed as the machina struck Gippal in the stomach. The armour reduced the damage and Gippal grinned with a new found amount of cockiness. He aimed again and fired, watching as the two wires penetrate into the weakened areas. Electricity then ran down the wires and into the weak spots. The machina would have screamed in pain if it were a fiend. The attack was similar to Rikku's darkness in the effect to the attackie. Gippal gasped slightly as he sunk to his knees.

Just when he was about to close his eye she felt an X-potion hit him. He sighed and climbed to his feet aware that the wires were still connected to the machina but the electricity had stopped. The machina seemed pretty bashed up but already it was beginning to move again.

"Does it ever give up?" Rikku moaned. Gippal grinned at her grabbing hold of his weapon tightly and pulling as hard as he could. It wasn't what he was meant to do, the weapon was designed to release the wires when he eased his grip on the trigger, but this would be much more effective.

Rikku had obviously quickly picked up what he was trying to do and grabbed hold of the weapon too, pulling with all her might. Gippal took a moment to grin at her before pulling as hard as he could. This was what he used to picture when they were kids, them fighting together, side by side. He gripped hold of it even tighter and pulled trying so hard he was gritting his teeth. Rikku was the same next to him. Then he began to feel it, the metal give way…

"It's starting up again!" Rikuk said pulling with all her might, Gippal grinned.

"That might be a good thing." She stared at him as if he was insane, which he was sure he was by this point. He nodded his head towards the machina rather than trying to explain. As it began moving about the armour gave way more, not able to take the strain. Rikku laughed as half the metal detached itself.

"When this is over remind me to…"

"Kiss me?" He asked hopefully receiving an eye rolling.

"You wish." She muttered before they were both thrown to the ground when the armour tore loose from its owner. He grabbed Rikku by instinct and made himself fall on his back to take the shock of the impact. He laid there dazed with Rikku on top of him realising this was the first time he'd laid down for two days. He tried to ignore the effect Rikku's closeness was having on him. He groaned as pain shot through him, glad that his armour had absorbed most of the impact.

"You okay?" Rikku asked rolling off him and gazing into his eye. He nodded and then suddenly remembered where he was. From the look on Rikku's face she must have just realised too. She threw a potion over him before climbing to her feet and dragging him up. The machina was in a sorry state, the front part now showing it's inside wires and vulnerability. Yet it was still going. Gippal fixed his machina eye to scan and saw what the needed to do.

"The main core is in the centre of the wiring." He told Rikku quickly. "If I can get to it and disable it the restart programme will be overridden.

"But how the hell are we suppose to get near it without being squished by those arms?" Gippal grinned at her and held up what looked to be some type of control.

"That's where this baby comes in."

* * *

Wakka had checked up on Yuna, Tidua and Paine before checking on Lulu and Vidina again. He felt so helpless, he was suppose to protect this village but here he was pacing about while the Al Bhed risked their lives. One of them said Rikku was down there along with the leader of the Machine Faction. Alone. He now stood at the barrier, it's blue colour not allowing him to see what was happening beyond. All he could hear was the occasional sound of machina attacking and a few battle cries.

The Al Bhed were doing everything they could think of to break the barrier, but nothing was working. Wakka was pretty sure nothing would work until that machina had finally been defeated. They had been fighting the thing for so long, but at least he knew they were still alive as he heard odd comments and battle speeches escape them. They seemed to be doing okay.

Then the scream echoed towards them causing the workers to pause a moment and then begin again with new determination. That was a young girl's scream.

"Rikku!" Wakka yelled slamming his fists against the barrier.

* * *

"What's that do?" Rikku asked puzzled as she powered up a darkness attack. Gippal just grinned at her and pointed the device at the machina. He tinkered about with its controls for a while as the machina continued to move towards them. "Ow ow ow." Rikku complained as she used her darkness attack. Gippal still continued to just play about with his toy. "Do something!" She yelled glancing nervously at the approaching menace.

"Patience Cid's girl." He replied calmly not looking up. Rikku growled but it soon died as the machina began raising an arm to strike…and then it froze in place. "Come on, we don't have long." Gippal said grabbing her arm and moving towards the machina's middle.

"How did you..?"

"Someone is controlling this thing, you can tell by the sequence of the restarting method. If it was just an automatic programme then it wouldn't take a few minutes to start up again." He explained while tearing past wires to find the core, Rikku helped him numbly. "Whoever is using this first builds up some restored power before restarting it again. It's why its still strong after every time we defeat it. I was able to override their control on it, but it won't be long before they get it back up and running. We have to get the core out before that happens." Rikku stopped a moment and looked at Gippal with a smile. He noticed her staring and turned his gaze to her.

"What?" He asked nervously turning back to his work, the core was in view and he quickly took out some equipment to unscrew it loose and carefully remove it. It was going to be slow work and they didn't have time. Rikku grabbed a screw and helped.

"I just never realised how good you'd gotten with machina." She said with a grin gazing at him again. He gave her a rare honest smile at that and held her gaze. The next thing she was aware of she something hitting her hard and knocking her through the air. She screamed out in pain before hitting the ground and knowing only the darkness.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Yuna said suddenly opening her eyes. Everyone that was awake in the tent looked over at her. "Where's Rikku?"

"Yuna you should rest." Tidua told her softly.

"Where is she?"

"She's on the beach with the machina." Nooj said slightly less coldly than usual. "Her and Gippal have been fighting it for nearly an hour now. No one else can help because of a barrier over the place."

"Something's happened to her, we have to help her!" She said scrambling to her feet. "We have to get to the beach now!"

"There's nothing we can do." Nooj said harshly.

"I want to be there." Yuna said quietly with tears in her eyes. "I can feel it's about to end, one way or another."

* * *

The man grinned as he finally broke through the little runts code. Did he really think he could outsmart him? Just for that he aimed at the girl and smiled when she landed away from the machina with a weak heartbeat. He didn't have to worry about the princess anymore.

"Now it's your turn boy. After so long I can finally see your corpse being picked at by the insects."

* * *

"Rikku!" Gippal yelled looking over at her still form so far away. He was tempted to go to her but knew the arms would get him first. He swallowed hard trying to push his thoughts down. If she died he didn't know what he'd do… "Whoa!" He yelled as the arm swung at him. He wiped useless tears from his face and concentrated on unscrewing. The arm was getting ready to hit him again. "Cred!" He yelled dropping the screwdriver and grabbing hold of the core trying to yank it out with brute strength. Only one corner was still held and with as he concentrated his rage to strength. It came lose in his hands sending an electric shock through his body. He screamed in pain but it didn't stop him grabbing a small chip from the core and placing it in his pocket before the arm hit him…

He was flying, then he knew only pain again. His armour that was meant to protect him was making it hard for him to breath. He slowly changed to his normal outfit and stare in the distance at the machina. It was in pieces, it wasn't going to get up again.

He heard people coming closer but he couldn't lift his head to look. He just crawled beside Rikku and clung to her arm. Everything hurt, but his heart hurt the worst.

"E's cunno Rikku" (I'm sorry Rikku) He muttered before he gave into the pain and closed his eye. After that he couldn't feel anything anymore.


	5. Shock Of Recovery

****

Words left unspoken

I am in such a good mood that I decided to be nice and update quickly I'm so happy! I got three A's, four B's and three C's! I didn't fail anything! I can get on my college courses! happy dance So here's an update! And honestly, did you really think I'd kill Gippal? Well…not permanently anyway. You'll see what I mean when you read

Thanks to Mary78 and skirty embroidery for the grammer lesson I will put a character in based on each of you. Tell me what names you would like me to use though and gender.

Shock of recovery

_Let me give you a little lesson in life now that my own seems to be over. You never know how much you need something until you've actually lost it. I know what you're thinking, everyone says that. Well maybe if people actually listen they wouldn't say it so much! Trust me, you'll do well if you listen._

Don't get me wrong I already knew I'd miss you Rikku, but even then I didn't realise just how much. I hadn't thought it was even possible to miss someone like I missed you. During the time I was hiding in the desert from the temples was the worse. I didn't have a lot to do but dwell on what we once had. Before that, in the Crimson Squad I was usually distracted from the heartache.

No one ever knew about how I was feeling deep down. Only once had they come close to the forbidden subject in a 'casual' conversation I'd started to figure out whether Baralai had some girl back in Bevelle. What? I was trying to get him and Paine fixed up together, although it seems they've done it on their own now. But anyway, I didn't think he'd ask me if I had a girl waiting. Thankfully my brilliant acting fooled them, hinting that I was some kind of male slut. At least Nooj totally bought it, the look on his face!

Only at night did it show, when all others weren't around. I would sit there and just feel so numb. I missed you so much, so very much. But at least then it was only heartache and loneliness, I didn't feel that feeling of being unaccepted as much. I was too distracted with the thought of you and what a jackass I was to hurt you.

But then when I saw you lying there after the machina was defeated I felt it all again at the same time. The loneliness, the emptiness and that awful feeling of being unaccepted. You looked dead, and if that's true I could never be happy again. I could never feel whole, never feel alive.

If that's the case, I hope I am dead. Because there's no point in being in Spira when you can't light up the day. There's just no point in living when no purpose for it remains. Damn, I guess I really am just as bad as Nooj.

* * *

The man yelled out in open rage causing a shiver to run through the forest. His anger was so strong it sent a shockwave through the environment causing it to fade more.

"I will not let him ruin me again!" He seethed, slowly calming down as he took deep breaths. "Never mind. So he's passed the practice round but once my other babies are finished none of them will be able to live through the attacks. Not him, not the girl, not even Cid!" The man grinned happily beginning to head away from the spring and to the other part of the forest another creation of his lay waiting. "Not even Cid."

* * *

For so long he had been only aware of endless darkness. Now he was beginning to feel a dull pain, one he knew should be more but was glad he couldn't feel. Guess that means he was alive after all.

_Disappointed? _Part of him asked. W_ith Rikku dead what's the point in being alive?_

**No, Rikku can't be dead.** He muttered feeling an aching in his heart.

"Hey Lu, I think he's waking up ya?"

_Of course she can be, and it's your fault. _He accused at himself, _First you break her heart now you kill her, you failed to protect her!_

**I tried, please forgive me Rikku.**

She can't, she's dead!

**She can't be dead!**

"Hey buddy, wake up ya? Everyone's getting worried." Who was that? What was going on.

**Rikku?** A laugh followed his question and he suddenly felt the dull pain increase a little. He could feel his body again, feel his heavy eyelid. He tried to use some energy he didn't have to open it. He managed to make it flicker.

"Talk about a one track mind ya. Rikku's fine brudda, been up and about for couple o' hours now." Gippal forced his eye open and gazed around him trying to make sense of his blurry vision. He waited a few minutes while closing and opening his eye a lot before he was able to see around him properly. He seemed to be in some sort of hut, or maybe a large tent. A man who looked as if his head was on fire stood nearby with a woman cradling a baby next to him. She looked kind of scary.

"Huh?" Gippal asked trying to sit up, bad idea. "Uh my head."

"Careful there kiddo. You took quite a beatin' you need more rest." The fire hair man said. "I'm Wakka, this is my wife Lu and my son Vidina. You're in Besaid village, some of your men brought you here after they found you on the beach." Gippal was having trouble sorting through all this information so soon after being nearly fried to death.

"You named your kid future? I heard you hated the Al Bhed." Wakka looked slightly embarrassed by this.

"Not anymore, I was stupid back then. I know you're people like the rest of us. You should get more rest, or maybe eat something. You look kinda skinny to me."

"Where's Rikku? Is she okay?" Gippal asked trying to sit up again and being shoved back down. The pain should have been awful, but it wasn't. What was going on? He didn't even feel scared about what just happened.

"She's fine, better than you. She just needed healing and some rest. She'll be a bit stiff and achy for a few days but good to move about. Apparently when they found you two you were dead."

"Huh?" Again he didn't feel too shocked by the news, he guessed he must be having a delayed reaction. Great. It was the first time he had felt being calm was a bad thing.

"Your heart had stopped, something about being electrocuted. They had to start your heart again with a thunder spell." Wakka told him waving a hand in front of his nose while he talked. What an odd person.

"Can I see her?" Wakka frowned at him then, obviously having expected something more than asking for Rikku after explaining to Gippal he'd just died.

"Ya, I'll go get her. Lu, will you watch him?"

"Sure Wakka." She said with a warm smile. Gippal attempted to show a smile of appreciation but for some reason he just didn't see the point. He watched as Wakka left to find his girl, feeling indifferent. Something was definitely weird.

"How are you feeling?" The woman named Lu asked. She cradled her son close and Gippal heard him giggle happily.

"Fine, strangely enough." He said calmly. "I thought I'd be a bit more, well, shocked."

"I think that's the problem, you're already so shocked."

"Huh?"

"I've seen it happen before after encounters with Sin." She explained. "People who should be terrified are completely calm, they don't feel the pain they should be in. They go in a state of shock and block out the emotions as if it were happened to someone else."

"That sounds like the case here. I take it it's not good."

"Many people can die from it after they snap out of the shock. Let's just hope that's not the case here." She said with a smile while placing her kid in a cot. Gippal shifted a little so he could see better.

"Can I have a look?" He asked pointing to the baby. The older woman just smiled and picked Vidina up bringing him closer to the bed. "He's cute."

"Thanks." She said carefully placing the baby on his chest who then giggled again. Gippal would of smiled if he was in his normal state of mind.

"Rao get." (Hey kid) He muttered watching as a tiny hand was placed in his. It was only then he noticed how red and sore his own hands seemed to be. Must be what you get trying to remove part of a machina when it was still active. "Oui muug mega y vidina maytan du sa." (You look like a future leader to me) He told him knowing this little guy was definitely going to grow on him when he was out of his shock.

Lulu watched him as he played with the baby and smiled. She hoped Rikku knew just how lucky she'd be if she actually claimed the Al Bhed leader as her own. They seemed to be meant for each other. Hopefully Wakka would be back soon with her, she had a feeling it was Rikku who'd help him through this trauma caused by the attack. Even through shock he was concerned for her, that had to be some hint of his feelings for the Al Bhed girl. Lulu grinned and laughed slightly. It was funny how so many people avoided their true feelings, she had done it herself years ago. And now she was so happy, hopefully these two would end the same way.

* * *

Rikku stood on the mini cliff over the water that was on the turn just before the beach. She hadn't been able to bring herself to go there yet. Not after she heard Gippal had died there. Actually died, as in his heart stopped and his life force had left him. She had felt such an overwhelming feeling when she heard that, a bit like the one she'd felt when her mother died. It was the worst feeling and she'd never wanted to feel it again. Yet it had returned. Why had this happened? Why Gippal? He'd just come to save her and he'd died! If his crew hadn't been there he could have remained dead…

"Stop thinking about it!" She yelled stamping her foot. "He's gonna be fine. He'll wake up soon, that's what everyone says so it will happen!"

"Rikku?" A voice asked behind her. She turned to see Yuna standing there with a smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yunie!" She said putting on a smile and dancing about. Yuuna wasn't convinced.

"You haven't been to the beach yet and you've been up for four hours. Are you still shaky about what happened?"

"Nah, the battle thing I'm used to already." She said turning to gaze at the water below.

"But what about Gippal? When they told you his heart had stopped you looked so scared and pale." Rikku didn't dare turn around to face her.

"It's just scary you know? The fact that someone has actuually died ina battle when i always thought they were more fun than anything else. And...the fact he died when I was sleeping, i wasn't even awake, i didn't even realise what happened. It felt…wrong. I felt like I should have realised, I should have felt something when his heart stopped." She wiped away stray tears feeling ashamed. How could she cry like this? She was suppose to be the happy cheerful one who kept it together. She had made sure she was that person since the day her heart got broken by Gippal. Now here she was crying over him again!

"You couldn't have known Rikku, you where unconscious and close to death yourself. You couldn't have known." She said kindly placing reassuring hand on her cousin's shoulders. Rikku still stubbornly fought back her tears.

"Maybe not, but…Do you know that time in Luca when we were talking about dreams?"

"Yes." Yuna said with a smile on her face.

_They had finally caught up with Yuna after she'd been running around the whole of Luca while asking if anyone else could 'see it?' Paine was the first one to speak after they found her at the dock._

"What's with you?" She said standing in her normal pose.

"A dream, I think." Yuna told them shakily. "My heart won't stop pounding!"

"That's not a dream." Rikku spoke up while walking up the plank onto the docked ship. "Not if your hearts pounding like that." She jumped off the ship and stood next to her cousin with a smile on her face. "You and someone you care about are connected somehow. That's what it is!"

"How worldly." Paine said with some amusement in her voice. Rikku put both hands on the back of her head and turned her back towards them.

"I've felt that way, too."

"About who?" Paine asked not able to hide her interest.

"I dunno." Rikku said playfully.

"Spill it." Paine commanded.

"Maybe we can trade secrets." Rikku shot back.

"You drive a hard bargain."

"You know I told you about when your heart quickens and you know you have a connection with someone because of it? Well, that person I had it with was Gippal, a long time ago. Even though we're not like that anymore I thought we would still have the connection. But today showed me we don't. We're not connected anymore. I know it sounds stupid but…"

"No Rikku." Her cousin said firmly making her turn to face her. "I can understand that. I felt the same way when Tidus was gone. But you know…even if you think it's gone you could be surprised." She said with a knowing grin. 

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked with hands on hips. Luckily for Yuna Wakka came up panting and puffing. "Geez tubby you're getting too old for exercising!" Rikku said while dancing about. Wakka looked at her seriously which made her stop instantly.

"Your boyfriend's awake." He said between huffs, Rikku didn't bother correcting him. "But he seems a bit off ya..?" She didn't need to listen to any more, she just took off as fast as she could towards the village with Yuna behind her.

* * *

Lance had called back Team Two to Djose once he'd gotten the report that the machina was defeated. Team One and half of Team Four accompanied them on the ship, bringing back the machina parts. Lance watched them unload and tried not to think about what he'd been told. Gippal, someone he had thought of as a son for twelve years, had died. Maybe not permanently but he had died fighting the machina.

It had been like that day all over again. Not only the day Gippal had lost his eye, but also when he'd been thirteen. Those few weeks had been so terrifying for Lance, he had thought he'd lose his son. And today he'd felt that loss again. Now however he was feeling more angry than anything else, why did Gippal insist in putting him through this all the time?

"Nabund!" (Report) He yelled as the men exited the ship. They looked at him briefly and knew not to kid about like they would do sometimes with Gippal. Lance was a much more of an authority figure and they knew not to test that.

"Frah fa mavd dra jemmyka caasat du pa ugyo ykyeh. Ymm uv druca ehzinat ryt sucdmo nalujanat aqlabd Gippal fru fyc cdemm ihluhcleuic. Fa ryja pakih yhymocehk dra nasyehc uv dra machina pid ryjah'd teclujanat yodrehk icavim. Rufajan ed caasc dra syeh luna fyc tacduoat, ymuhk fedr dra bnuknyssehk lreb frelr fuimt uv paah jano icavim du ic." (When we left the village seemed to be okay again. All of those injured had mostly recovered except Gippal who was still unconscious. We have begun analysing the remains of the machina but haven't discovered anything useful. However it seems the main core was destoyed, along with the programming chip which would of been very useful to us.) Lance nodded slightly after hearing this.

"What about Gippal?" He asked in common due to his reluctance to hear the answer. However the Al Bhed in charge of Team Two could understand the question.

"We don't know. The recovery team and some mages from the village healed his physical wounds but there's no telling what effect the shock had on his mind. He'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up, but if he can live through that then he should be okay." The man laid a reassuring hand on Lance's shoulder, knowing all too well that Gippal was family to him, hell, he was family to them all in a way. Even if he was annoying and if they complained about him a lot.

"Have Team One check the ship over." Lance said firmly to him. "I'm going to Besaid."

* * *

Rikku came to a stop outside Wakka's and Lulu's tent. Lulu was standing waiting for her with a serious look on her face. Rikku felt her heart quicken even more at the look.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" She asked with panic in her voice. Yuna had caught up and tried to give a reassuring look, however it was lost to Rikku as she stood waiting for an answer. She was too scared to go in herself, too afraid of what she might find. "He's not dead is he?" She was shaking all over now at the thought, it could have happened between Wakka leaving and her getting here. Why had she left him?

"Rikku calm down!" Lulu told her firmly while shaking her a little. Rikku blinked at her a few times before slowly nodding her head. "He's not dead. He's very much alive. You got that?" Rikku nodded not daring to open her mouth. "Good. Now listen. He needs to see you Rikku, you need to help him."

"Why? What's wrong?" She burst but stopped before she began babbling due to Lulu's death glare.

"He's in shock Rikku. And despite how it would look I don't think its from being electrocuted or from the shock of the attack. I think its because of what happened to you."

"Me?" Rikku squeaked. "But he's the one that died."

"You said you were unconscious before the machina had been destroyed which means he must have seen you that way. Considering the fact that you are seen as so strong from defeating Sin and Vegnagun he could have been shocked that you can be so vulnerable. And if he has strong…feelings for you it could have caused more pain than his actual injuries."

"What?" Rikku half laughed. "Gippal have strong feelings for _me_? I don't think so."

"All I know is that since he woke up he keeps asking whether you are okay and if he can see you to make sure. Go see him and we'll find out if you can snap him out of the shock, but be careful. If it becomes too much it could kill him." Rikku swallowed and nodded before heading into the tent.

"Hey Cid's girl." Came an emotionless greeting, Gippal lay on the bed with Vidina asleep across his stomach. For a moment Rikku had thought she'd seen a smile before it had disappeared. Rikku smiled at him before claiming the baby and passing him to Lulu outside. "So…are you really here?"

"Huh?" Rikku asked turning back to look at his anxious face. He seemed to wince slightly in pain.

"I saw you on the beach and you looked so pale and still. I thought you were dead, so am I dead or are you just not really here? Because I'd rather I was dead then living without you." It was such a straightforward comment that it almost put Rikku in her own state of shock. Gippal never gave such straight answers to her.

"I'm alive Gippal, and so are you." She told him softly kneeling beside the bed. Gippal stared at her, looking at every curve of her to see if she was telling the truth. "Look." She said finally taking his right hand gently and placing it on her cheek. "I'm real." That's when it happened.

There you go! The next chapter has more fluff in it I'll give you a clue about what will happen by its title 'connected with a kiss' lol.


	6. Connected With A Kiss

****

Words left unspoken

Hello people! It's enrolment for college tomorrow so I thought I better post this up. The updates will probably less frequent after this cause I'm starting college and the work will be coming. But I will try to keep updates up. I have decided to put my other fic on hold until I finish this one.

Okay just one more thing. There's this really really good fic that for some reason hasn't got many reviews. It has an ace storyline and some cute Rikku/Gippal moments so please do read! Its called The secret of star diamonds by Crazy Katy and is on my favourites list.

Okay here's the next chapter!

Connected with a kiss

_I remember our first kiss, the first kiss I ever had. We had been going out secretly for over a year already. I had opportunities before when but I'd been too scared to act on them. Hey, what can I say? I was nervous that you wouldn't like it, that I wouldn't be able to do it properly. I **was **nine years old!_

I bet you've been trying to forget it as much as me, but I never can. We were so innocent, back then it was kind of cute. Yes, Gippal just described our past relationship as cute. Good job you never realised that I agreed with you.

Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes, the kiss. Looking back I can't believe I was so nervous. I mean, it wasn't like we tongue wrestled when you were eight. Your father would have killed me! I guess it was what your reaction would be that scared me. After all, I did act like an ass most of the time. But then when you were cuddling up to me and said that thing about my heartbeat, I just couldn't resist.

"Your heart is beating really fast." You'd said smiling knowingly at me. "Is Gippy nervous?" That nickname was my worse nightmare, but coming from you it was just too adorable. Not that I'd ever tell you that.

"From what? You?" I'd said with my cocky grin. "You wish. Anyway, your heart is beating fast too."

"It's cause we're connected, it shows we care about each other." That was the most adorable thing I've heard to describe our attraction. Gee, I'm saying adorable a lot aren't I? See what you do to me Rikku? Anyway, after that how could I let the moment pass? I kissed you. It was soft and only for a few seconds but it was enough. That was the day that you became my girl, Gippal's girl, properly. That's the day Cid's girl became connected to me through our heartbeats, the day I knew I loved you for certain.

I always get nervous around you because of how you make me feel. I have always been able to feel that connection since that day. I guess I always will. Except it's weaker then before. Luckily for me otherwise I would have gone crazy by now. I've only once felt it strongly again since our break up and that's when you shoved me for saying we used to make quite the couple. I guess it was the contact and how your heart was racing from embarrassment. But I felt it for a moment again, wishing it could last like it used to before everything changed.

I have to stop thinking like this! It's embarrassing for someone with my reputation. Stop it stop it stop it! You see what you do to me? It's making me crazy! I just **knew **if you ever touched me again I would be able to feel the connection. I **knew** I would get nervous like I used to every time we kissed. Being physically close had always made me see how much I need you, how much I love. I can't go on like this while still being sane!

So when you made me touch your cheek I was bound to feel it again. Feel **everything** again. Let's say a final goodbye to Gippal's sanity.

* * *

Paine was sat on the beach next to Baralai while gazing at where the machina parts had once been. She sighed and looked around making sure no one else was watching before cuddling up to the praetor.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked while trying to sound tough. Baralai, who she decided knew her too well, kissed the top of her head as comfort before wrapping his arms round her.

"You and me both know that Gippal is just too stubborn to die." He told her causing a much needed laugh to escape. Baralai smiled. "He'll be fine as long as Rikku is near by."

"True, do you think they'll actually give in to their feelings any time soon?" Paine asked now staring at the ocean.

"Well, if they are anything like you when it comes to being stubborn this could go on for a while." Baralai told her with a teasing smile.

"Whatever." Paine said not letting herself being manipulated. The praetor sighed and turned her head giving her a soft kiss. Paine smiled, a smile she'd only let him see. "They could take a while." She admitted.

"That's what I thought." Baralai laughed. "Maybe we should help them out a bit along the way."

* * *

Her cheek was so soft and satisfying to touch. The first thing he felt was such an overwhelming longing he thought his heart might burst. Then everything else came to him. All he could manage was a gasp before he withdrew his hand and curled himself up in a ball. The pain just began to increase beyond any bearable point as he gritted his teeth against everything. He didn't know which was worse, the physical or the mental pain.

"Gippal." Rikku said gently while messing with his hair. "I'm here for you okay?" Gippal gave her a smile and ignored the pain enough to gently grab her hand that as ruffling his hair and just hold onto it. That simple contact was enough for him to feel that connection again, enough for him to live through any torture as long as Rikku was there at the end of it all.

"Don't get your hopes up Cid's girl." Gippal began with a cocky grin. "I'll live through this and continue to pursue my mission to annoy you for years to come."

"Good." She told him grinning, she looked so beautiful. She quickly changed to a different dress sphere with a white robe making her look like an angel.

"So yhkam." (My angel) He muttered softly kissing her hand. "Now you owe me just one more kiss." He told her as a white light enclosed him and his pain lessened. Gippal could feel his body begin to shut down as a protest for more sleep, it needed more energy after the shock it had been through. He smiled up at her and closed his eye without complaint. Everything was fine now.

He had almost completely drifted off when he felt something press lightly against his lips. Something sweet and so satisfying to him.

"Now I owe you none." He heard Rikku whisper before drifting completely into sleep. Now he was never going to get the taste out of his mind.

* * *

Yuna waited anxiously for Rikku to come out. Would the Al Bhed man be okay? What would happen to her cousin if he wasn't? She felt a grip on her shoulder and turned to see Tidus back from the beach. She smiled happily at him giving him a kiss for being there when she needed him most.

"Did you get bored of practicing?" She asked lightly.

"I got too worried to practice anymore. Wakka said Gippal had woken up but was acting odd. Plus Paine and Baralai were having a 'moment' so I thought I'd better leave before she killed me." Yuna giggled happily and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "So how is he?"

"Well Lulu said he's in shock, but Rikku is in there trying to help him."

"He'll be fine then." Tidus observed receiving another giggle from his fiancée. "It's amazing how powerful certain emotions can be." He told her hugging her close to him.

"So you've noticed that too?" Yuna asked teasingly allowing him to give her a full kiss. This was interrupted when they heard someone clearing their throat loudly.

"Gippal will be fine if you're wondering." Rikku told them with a playful scold.

"We knew he would." Tidus said through his blush but not letting go of Yuna. "He power of _love _conquers all."

"Hey!" Rikku complained playfully punching him. "Me and Gippal aren't like that!"

"Can't fool me Rikku." He said slyly.

"Well you must be stupider than you look cause Gippal is nothing but a cocky, ignorant, giant egoed son of a…"

"Yeah whatever." Tidus said laughing. "And that's why your face is the shade of Paine's eyes."

"Oui'na cilr y sayhea!" (You're such a meanie!)

* * *

Gippal didn't dream often, and he had long ago decided this was a very good thing. However he couldn't avoid his subconscious images this time. His body was too exhausted to escape back into the waking world.

**He had been running for what seemed like hours. Away from the attack, away from the life he had known for almost six years. He stumbled and fell on his knees gazing at his hands that were covered with cuts and dried blood. How had it come to this? Why did it have to end this way? Everywhere he turned people hated him, cursed his very existence. Why? Why was he was different just because what race he was?**

The five year old sobbed with despair curling up in a tight ball and rocking gently, trying to find some small comfort in his life, something to live for. Nothing. Was there really nothing to hope for anymore? His mother was dead, he was alone, everyone hated him even though they didn't know him…

"That's because you are just filth!" Came a harsh voice Gippal immediately recognised. He whimpered slightly and hid his head between his legs, willing the man to go away, to end the suffering he'd endured for so long.

"What do you want?" He whimpered between sobs as the man came closer, a blunt knife clasped tightly in his right hand.

"I want to see you die, I want to see every Al Bhed die!"

**"But you're…"**

"Don't speak!" The man screamed slashing out with the knife and cutting the young boy's arm deeply. "Don't you ever speak!"

Gippal muttered darkly in his sleep, tossing and turning and whimpering slightly. Lulu frowned at the young Al Bhed while feeding Vidina. She carefully balanced her baby on one hip before stepping outside the tent in search of Rikku. She saw her wrestling Tidus with an angry blush on her face. Lulu smiled slightly before calling out to her.

"Rikku! You better come in here." Lulu said before heading back inside. Five seconds later Rikku burst in and ran to Gippal's side.

"What's wrong with him? Why's he whimpering? Is he in pain?" She asked frantically causing Lulu to chuckle.

"Well I'm no expert but I would guess he was having a nightmare." Rikku blushed then.

"Oh yeah, of course."

"I figured you might be able to calm him down like you did before. He really needs to rest right now, both mentally and physically."

"Okay!" Rikku said cheerfully back to her normal self. Lulu smiled at her and left the tent to go find Wakka.

**"Gippal! Run!" His mother called before the sound of gunshots and an animal roar silenced her. Gippal choked back tears as he began running…**

"Rikku!" He yelled overwhelmed with terror as he saw the Zuu swooping down on her. Anger rose in him and he ran to them only to feel a sharp pain in his right eye…

"Why are they killing each other?" He asked sitting down with defeat. He felt so confused, so scared, just like he used to when…

Light above him but unable to reach it, his lungs were burning with the need for oxygen, the need for life…

Pain flooded through him and he whimpered slightly, Lance gripped his hand and muttered comforting words while Rikku sat there crying…

A gunshot fired behind him and he turned to see Nooj, his friend, aim at him and fire…

"You're not my girl anymore! You're just Cid's girl!" He yelled feeling his heart break as tears appeared on Rikku's beautiful face.

"It's cause we're connected, it shows we care about each other." Rikku said grinning, Gippal smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss…

Gippal crawled over to Rikku's still form, clinging to her arm and feeling his heart ache…

_"Rikku." He muttered trying to escape the memories._

"Shush, I'm right here Gippal." He heard a beautiful voice say, he looked around but didn't see anyone. He could feel someone touching his cheek but couldn't see the fingers.

_"Rikku?"_

"It's okay, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled within the darkness and felt that connection so strongly again. This girl was going to drive him insane one day.

**"What are we going to do Gippal?" The ten year old Rikku asked. "Brother is sure to tell father about what he saw! We'll never be able to stay together!" She said unhappily tears in her eyes.**

"Don't worry Ree, I'm not scared of Cid, I'll just tell him I love you and I refuse to give you up!"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course silly! You mean a lot to me."

_Gippal smiled at the memory and allowed himself to fade into it, enjoying the happy moments he'd forever cherish._


	7. Where's My Baby?

****

Words left unspoken

Okay so I didn't realise I wouldn't start actual college till the 15th September so I got to write some more up. This chapter is kind of boring cause it's a filler chapter. Next one is better with lots of fluff, its going through my unofficial beta Starling right now

Marty: glad you liked the fluff, me happy now.

Skirty-embroidery: waves as well I just had to have that line Glad you like the intro I had fun writing it, who wouldn't when you can get in Gippal's head drools thanks for the good luck. Sorry about not explaining what the story was properly, I had tried to put a link up but only realised after our review that it hadn't worked so I went back and fixed it. It's a really good story, it had Paine in pink later on and Baralai dressed as a girl so funny.

Riyue: sorry if it was confusing, they're kind of suppose to be because Gippal is all confused and I wanted to make that clear somehow. Basically all of Gippal's weird flash dreams are memories which will all come up again later.

Crazy Katy: Noises are good, better than a awkward silence don't mind me I'm odd. As for the questions… 1) maybe 2) you'll see later 3) you'll see later. Lol sorry but if I told you it wouldn't be as exciting, that man is a big part of Gippal's past (you'll learn how in chapter 9) and so is a big part of the story. You'll learn more about him soon but why he hates Al Bhed is near the end of the story and hols a twist to it

Milkie: lol, yeah. But a different one would be more boring and half my plot would be gone poor Gippal having to suffer because of me hides from the Gippal fans

Anyway on with the boring chapter.

Where's my baby?

T_here is something about you Rikku that I never dared tell you before. You are so much like your mother. I know it doesn't seem like a big thing to tell someone but it always was for you. Your mother was like a goddess as far as we all knew, she was the queen of the Al Bhed. I guess you could say I loved her, I loved her for bringing you into the world. I loved her for understanding my past and not hating me because of it._

That's one of the reasons I never told you about the resemblance, because if I said it out loud to you I would realise just how true it was. My heart would win over my head and I'd tell you everything about my life before Home thinking you would forgive me like your mother did. And you might too, that's what I'm so afraid of. Because I should be punished for my past, for what I did. I should not be rewarded with the most beautiful woman in all of Spira. You don't deserve to be stuck with a murderer.

You always used to have this thing about honesty too. Something I have been mostly lacking in the day I met you. Every time you would mention how much you hated lying and secrets it made my heart sting and my eyes water. I wanted to tell you but I was so afraid, I was afraid I would lose you, afraid you would accept it all. I was just afraid of either response because I knew I didn't deserve either. I didn't deserve you and I didn't deserve to live without you. Death would have been a better option than to have you hate me for the proper reason. But I'm no death seeker, I never really was. Despite everything that once happened.

That's the good thing about living for the moment, you don't consider death as an option, cause it could happened anytime and it doesn't matter. Maybe Nooj should take a note out of my book. I'll have to tell him that later, must remember to do that.

Anyway, your mother forgave me when I told her but your father didn't. You've always been a mix of both of them. The beauty, cheerfulness and kindness of Lidea mixed with the determination, temper and hidden authority of Cid. Put them together and what do you get? My angel. My Rikku.

I remember when Lidea died just after I recovered from my own illness. She gave me three things and gave me strict instructions of when to pass them onto her daughter, you. The first was a locket with the image of Cid and Brother one side, you and her on the other. She said wait till your eighteenth because that's when you'll need it most.

The next was a sphere, one that I have never dared watch. It didn't seem right to peek at the thing when it was meant to be between a dead mother and her only daughter. I just couldn't. Amazing isn't it? I have some shred of decency somewhere within me. I wonder how many would believe me if I told them that? She told me that one was for your eighteenth too.

As for the third…not even in my head can I tell you that! My face went so red for so long after seeing that! Lance thought I'd got sunburnt instead of blushing as a teenage girl would. **That **was meant to be from me before I left Home. Lidea knew my plans to be in the Crusaders and she said if I didn't give it to you before I left she'd come and haunt me for the rest of my life. You must miss her so much Rikku, I miss her a lot and she wasn't even my relative.

She didn't come to haunt me though, even though part of me wanted her to. I could have convinced myself then she haunted me because she thought I was being stupid listening to Cid and giving up like that. But no one did haunt me and so I didn't question whether it had been wrong, even your dead mother knew it wasn't meant to be.

So that present stays with me for now. The others I will give to you like she told me. But never the third one, and never the remark that you and Lidea were so alike. I can't let my heart take control anymore, it did that for eight years and look what that caused! I love you Rikku but I can't let you make a choice about me, I have to chose now. And I chose to keep you away from pain, because that's all you would feel if you found out the truth of who Gippal really is.

* * *

Rikku opened her eyes slowly and stretched. She was on the floor of Wakka's and Lulu's house next to the bed Gippal had laid in…wait a minute. Where was he?

"Gippal?" She asked the empty tent as panic began to fill her. She climbed to her feet and looked outside the tent. Lulu was nearby not cradling Vidina like usual but instead having a chat with one of the remaining guests from the party. Rikku made her way over and opened her mouth to ask the question but Lulu stopped her.

"He's down at the beach, mostly everyone is. He insisted I let him baby sit for the rest of the day." Lulu said with a smirk. "Tell Wakka tea will be ready for everyone in two hours." Rikku nodded and made her way down towards the beach.

* * *

The man sighed heavily as he looked at the half finished machina. He just didn't have enough parts to finish. He would have to go get more parts.

"Dammit!" He yelled out and stamped to the wood's exit. He'd go to Mi'then, steal a hover and get the parts from…

* * *

A blitzball landed near his feet on the soft sand. Vidina giggled on his lap and reached a little hand out to touch it. Gippal smiled a rare truthful smile at the baby before grabbing the ball and letting Vidina whack it on the sand again with a chuckle. It was kind of scary that he felt so comfortable around the kid, he always thought he'd hate them. Damn, just when he realised he'd probably never settle down to have some of his own as well. Oh well, maybe he could baby sit…

"Hey! Are you goin' to throw that back kiddo?" Wakka demanded from further down the beach near the sea. Gippal had made sure to stay away from the water as much as possible with the excuse of Vidina, he didn't want the kid to drown. He picked up the ball again and passed it accurately to the former guardian. He'd never played blitz ball before but he'd learnt how to aim with a gun at a very young age.

Gippal sighed and gritted his teeth, it was nearing sunset in an hour or so and still the airship hadn't arrived. One of his men had told him Lance had set off the day before to come check on him, it only took an hour in Gippal's ship to reach here. Where was he?

Gippal subconsciously cuddled Vidina close to him not wanting to feel like this anymore. He'd almost lost Rikku not so long ago, he couldn't lose Lance too. Vidina made a noise that resembled a bored moan and Gippal laughed slightly. He rested the kid on his lap and bounced him about lightly which he was rewarded for with a happy laugh.

"Oui yna zicd duu lida get." (You are just too cute kid) He muttered allowing another rare honest smile to cross his lips. "E pad dra kenmc fuh'd mayja oui ymuha eh dfahdo oaync desa." (I bet the girls won't leave you alone in twenty years time)

"Hey! Don't be putting ideas in his head!" A familiar perky voice said behind him. He didn't bother turning around to greet her.

"You're just jealous that us two hot guys are going to be taken pretty soon." Gippal grinned when he heard her scoff at the comment and hit him lightly over the head before sitting beside him. "Sleep well Cid's girl?" He asked innocently.

"Not too badly." Rikku said suspiciously. "Why? What did you do?" Gippal looked at her then and paused slightly in bouncing Vidina to look at her properly. She'd obviously rushed down here because her hair was all messed up. She looked so…_Don't go there stud._

"Hey, why would you think I did anything?" He asked with mock surprise beginning to lightly bounce Vidina again. "It's just that you were snoring so loud you could have woken me from a coma." He grinned at the deep blush and angry look that spread across her face.

"No I wasn't you meanie!" She said shoving him playfully and stealing Vidina from him. She sat there next to him rocking the baby close to her with a pout on her face. Man she looked so…

"Hey you two!" Yuna called with a giggle, Tidus was following her to their location as well. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to blitz with us?" A grin spread across Rikku's face and she jumped to her feet dancing about with little Vidina. "Botta said he'd sit out with Vidina for a while."

"I wanna play!" Rikku yelled jumping about now. Gippal raised an eyebrow before achingly standing to his feet and taking the baby from her before she dropped him.

"You go ahead and I'll sit it out." Gippal told her with a cocky look. "I was never much of a sports person in the first place." Rikku stopped dancing then and looked at him with a glare. His grin wavered and he moved about nervously. Rikku really could glare when she wanted to. He watched her turn fully towards him with arms crossed and looking deadly serious.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Nothing's up with me Cid's girl." Gippal told her expertly while ruffling her already messy hair.

"Gippal." She said sternly earning curious looks from Tidus, Yuna and Wakka. Gippal just turned his back to her and cradled the baby close to him. "Cut the rubbish okay? You're all anxious and you never get like that unless something is really bothering you." He just shrugged at her and moved about nervously trying to escape her glare. However Rikku was unusually patient to wait for an answer and had her usual stubbornness mixed with that glare. Gippal sighed and sat back down on the sand.

"It's just…my baby should be here by now." He muttered looking up at them. He didn't realise how his words sounded until after he saw the reactions. Tidus and Yuna stood there looking completely shocked, Paine and Baralai wandered over making it known they'd been eavesdropping. Wakka gave a slight chuckle before Gippal handed Vidina back over. Rikku's was the best. Her face had a mixture of anger, jealousy and embarrassment all in one while she turned bright red. Gippal couldn't help but laugh.

"What do ya mean kiddo?" Wakka asked while rocking his son lightly. "You call your girl that or is she expecting?" This just made Gippal laugh harder as he clutched his sides, they hurt from him laughing so hard. Man, he hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

"Spira's sake Gippal were you talking about your ship!" Rikku yelled her face still red but now filled mostly with rage. Gippal snorted and nodded his head trying to calm down. He saw Baralai chuckle slightly and Paine raise an eyebrow.

"Same old Gippal with his machina." She muttered before heading back to her original spot. Baralai followed too before anyone tried to convince him to join in the blitzball game.

"You are so mean Gippal!" Rikku yelled turning her back on him and standing her foot in the sand. Gippal rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet. Was she jealous? Nah, probably just angry that he made her look stupid.

"Ah come on Cid's girl I didn't mean it to sound like that. Like Dr. P said 'same old Gippal with his machina'." The imitation of Paine had cracked a smile on her beautiful face and Gippal was grateful Rikku never stayed mad at him for long.

"Why are you worried about your ship anyway?" Yuna asked causing the smile to waver on Gippal's face. Unfortunately for him Rikku noticed this before he'd replaced it with a usual smirk.

"I'm not that worried to be honest, they're just probably taking a detour or something. Always looking for a chance to slack off a bit." Gippal told her while wandering near to where Baralai and Paine sat. He heard Baralai groan and his grin widened. The praetor knew Gippal too well to suspect what was coming. "So, when's the wedding?" This earned him a hard shove from Paine that sent a shot of pain through his aching body. It was definitely worth it though when he noticed her blush slightly. So he _had _been right about them!

"Injured or not he's still a brat." Nooj muttered as he shuffled onto the beach with LeBlanc by his side. Gippal cocked his head slightly at the two and smiled. Nooj had just dug his own grave.

"What about you Noojster?" Gippal asked loudly. "Are you going to…" The remark died on his lips when he saw three of his men moving sorrowfully onto the beach. The others had noticed his distraction and watched the approaching men.

"Yho hafc?" (Any news?) Gippal asked while chewing on his bottom lip. They shook their heads. Gippal chose to ignore the curious stares he was now getting from everyone within hearing range.

"Ed'c paah ymsucd y fruma tyo huf yht drao'na hud yhcfanehk lussihelydeuhc." (It's been almost a whole day now and they're not answering communications) One man said gravely. Gippal just nodded with his head down. "Yht fa cdemm haat dra axiebsahd ed fyc pnehkehk du bnudald dra jemmyka." (And we still need the equipment it was bringing to protect the village)

"What are they saying?" Baralai asked his girlfriend. Gippal sent a rare glare in his direction.

" Fa lyh'd fyed vun druca cibbmeac, fa ryja du yccisa dra funca vun dra yencreb. E fyhd dra nasyehehk daysc uh dra puyd du Kilika. Drana'c uha mayjehk eh yh ruin. Rayt du Djose du kad ar byndc fa haat. Ev dra creb ech'd rana eh dfu tyoc E'mm vummuf oui yht mayja y fydlrat rana fedr cusa udran cdivv." (We can't wait for those supplies, we have to assume the worse for the airship. I want the remaining teams on the boat to Kilika. There's one leaving in an hour. Head to Djose to get eh parts we need. If the ship isn't here in two days I'll follow you and leave a watched here with some other stuff.) His men nodded in understanding and went off to follow his command, too unsure to offer comfort over Lance.

"Supplies?" Rikku asked. Gippal smiled slightly putting a hand on a hip before turning to Wakka.

"I can understand you'd want to keep your Island from machina but with it being under threat I'd like to put some on guard here. I was planning on something unnoticeable and very powerful but without the right parts I can't build it. For the moment I can rewrite some of the rouge machina and have a watcher circle the village until I can make the better one." He saw Wakka chew his lip in distaste. "You can say no to wither if you want. I just wanted to keep this place safe until I can find out who did this."

"Until _we _find out." Rikku said firmly with her arms crossed. "If this person wants me as a target I wanna target them!" Gippal chuckled and messed up her hair again.

"Fair enough Cid's girl, you can tag along. You could prove useful." He teased grabbing her in a light headlock.

"Hey! Lemme go!" She whined only half struggling to get free. A laugh erupted from Wakka and he lightly slapped Gippal on the back. Gippal winced slightly but didn't complain.

"Tell you what kid, you can put your machina here for now as long as you look after Rikku for all of us."

"No problem." Gippal said as Rikku finally managed to wriggle out of his grip and put on a pout.

"I can look after myself!"

"Yeah we know." Wakka told her taking his turn to mess up her hair. "But I'd feel happier if he watched out for you." He glanced over at Gippal and the two men nodded in a hidden understanding.

"Hey! What about me?" Yuna complained. "I want to help too!"

"You always do, that's your flaw." Paine muttered.

"This isn't your problem." Gippal agreed. "You already took care of Sin _and _Venagun. This is an Al Bhed problem."

"He's right Yunie." Rikku told her cousin. "Only an Al Bhed could have made that machina and if you took sides it would put you in more danger. You deserve a life away from this now."

"But if me and Tidus stay here we'll endanger Besaid!" She insisted stubbornly. "That thing said we were a potential target so this person wants us too!" Gippal groaned, he hadn't thought of that. He must be losing his touch.

"Ur buubea cra'c nekrd!" (Oh poopie she's right!) Rikku complained stamping her foot. "Ed'c hud vyen!" (It's not fair!)

"They'd be safe at Djose." Gippal told her trying to keep her happy. "It's well protected there."

"But what about the others? We don't know how many are targets! Didn't your Faction find the main chip when they took it to Djose?"

"They said it wasn't there so it must have been destroyed.." He paused frowning slightly. A memory came into his mind.

_"Cred!" He yelled dropping the screwdriver and grabbing hold of the core trying to yank it out with brute strength. Only one corner was still held and with as he concentrated his rage to strength. It came lose in his hands sending an electric shock through his body. He screamed in pain but it didn't stop him grabbing a small chip from the core and placing it in his pocket before the arm hit him…_

"You okay kid? You look kinda pale." Gippal smiled with a cocky grin while digging around in his pocket.

"I blocked the memory out before but when I was electrocuted I pulled the chip from the core to stop it getting destroyed." He produced said chip and handed it to Rikku while he continued looking hi pockets. "The rubber of my gloves should have stopped the voltage effecting it, then after that it was safe in my pocket." He paused when he found what else he'd been looking for and watched Rikku inspecting the chip.

"It seems okay to me!" Rikku said with a happy grin. "HOw do we find out what's on it?"

"With this baby." Gippal smirked holding up his own designed dress sphere. Rikku's grin faded and was replaced with a frown. "What?"

"You can't use that! It drains the energy from the person who wears it!"

"So? I have potions." What was the big deal? "You use that Dark Knight one and that hurts you."

"You haven't recovered properly yet! Someone else should do it."

"They don't know what to do in order to access the chip." Gippal pointed out.

"Well you can just access it some other way!" Rikku told him firmly.

"There isn't another quick way!"

"Well we won't be leaving for another two days so it doesn't really matter. Now hand it over!"

"Hu!" (No!) Gippal yelled stubbornly crossing his arms after replacing the sphere in his pocket. People around them were laughing slightly at his humiliation but he tried to ignore them. Rikku smiled then knowing how much this was damaging his ego.

"Aw come on Gippy! Does mummy have to give you a smack for this?" Gippal knew full well everyone was expecting him to turn this to an advantage, even Rikku was expecting this. Never use the threat of a smack with no real specifying to where it would be directed.

However when his mother was mentioned he flinched openly and three the sphere at Rikku's feet before skulking off.

"I think you hit a spot there kid." Wakka mumbled to Rikku.


	8. How It Once Was

****

Words left unspoken

Well, tomorrow I start college party I'll try my best to keep updating once a week. This chapter is the fluff, and its twice as long as usual. So enjoy!

Master Theif: It's a very bug part in their relationship, the teasing and fun to write! Glad you like it.

Back of Beyond: Glad you like it, makes me happy here's the chapter!

Riyue: Yes he is, you find out in the next chapter. Cid's approval is going to be hard to get, lol. Especially with it being Cid.

Torii: Don't worry I'll continue could take me years but I will finish this (although this is all planned out so it shouldn't be that long.) Rikku was just trying to get her points in the teasing game but it backfired. Hee hee, remember about the way you know Gippal's mother died, it's important later on.

Milkie: here you go!

Cute-kitty2: there are two reason why. 1) Male ego, he wasn't about to give into Rikku and he wasn't about to admit she was clever enough to use it. Lol, my favourite reason 2) The dress here is designed for someone with their right eye missing, if Rikku or anyone else had used it, it would have taken out their right eye in order to connect to the nerves.

Skirty-embroidery: thanks for the grammer advise, although there might be some in this one too cause I only checked it over once. I'm too lazy to do it again, lol. Glad you like the way I did Wakka. I just thought he deserved to stop something the others didn't. I just thought he's been a lot of things, blitzer, guardian etc so he would notice people getting addicted on the adrenaline. If that makes sense. You won't find out about the third item for a while, but you will eventually twice daily? Bless you fomr now on I'll try and update every Tuesday.

Bookworm: thank you! I tried to make it exciting for a filler which seemed to have worked a little hope I can do it again with the next filler chapter.

Quadrono: glad you like I'm a complete Gippal/Rikku addict and I couldn't resist starting to write a fic. No, there's still quite a bit to go, they haven't even set off to find the bad guy yet! Thank you! I was worried about how I was doing Rikku and Gippal. You didn't see him much in the game except in some different situations so his mood was always a different one (except when he was near Rikku, lol). As for Rikku, well I don't see her as a ding-dong because she's helped through both games so she can't be. Rikku is too good a character to be like that

How it once was

_Mothers are odd things. You could have a mother like yours or someone who wouldn't give a damn about their offspring. Lidea would have given her life for her children, she would have given her very soul. My mother…she was a lot like that too, at first anyway._

My mother used to always care for me. She'd make sure I ate my fill before even any food herself. She'd sometimes sit with me at night to reassure me life as an Al Bhed wasn't all that bad. She saved my life more times then memory allows me to recall. Each time she would receive a new scar for her efforts but still she kept saving me.

The scary thing about my mother is how much she is like you. Remember when you were seven and you tried to keep that baby Malboro as a pet? You were so mad at me for shooting it when it tried to bite you. You never realised just how dangerous that thing was!

That's exactly what my mum was like, she never realised just how close danger was to us. She would never listen to reasoning. I can only hope you don't end up the same Rikku. I couldn't bear to see your soul die before your body does like my mothers did.

You seem to go out looking for fun in danger, my mum used to look for comfort in it. Maybe you too are secretly looking for danger in order to feel less lonely. I mean, everyone seems to have settled down and it must have scared you a little. I just hope that's not true because soon you will despise it as my mother did and stop caring altogether. After four years of looking after me before yourself she began to change. She would come back with little food left after eating her fill first. She threw herself into harm not to protect me but just to end her suffering. It was me that had to save her then, and soon I had more scars than she did.

_I can only beg that doesn't happen to you Rikku. I wouldn't let it. You're still young so I hope you seek adventure just for fun. Don't take comfort in it, that will be your end._

_But I won't ever let that happen. Wakka may not be too smart but he saw what none of the others did. He wants me to protect you on our journey, what's me to protect you from yourself. He wasnts me to save you from where life is beginning to take you._

_I don't care if you'll hate me for it or if my whole body will be overlapped in scara. I will save you from this life. I will save you from yourself. Even if I have to tell you the truth…if it's the only way then I'll do it._

_

* * *

_

Rikku sat alone on the beach, for once needing to be alone to sort out her thoughts. She hadn't had the chance to do so over the last two days since Gippal had stormed away from her. She'd made herself too busy with catching up with people and trying to convince Brother over a commsphere to get out of the desert and take them to Djose. But not even Yuna could convince him to let Gippal on his ship.

She hadn't seen much of Gippal over the last two days. He was either chatting to Wakka about his secret machina idea or working on overriding the rogue machina without the help of his dress sphere. He'd been avoiding her, that much she could see. Rikku knew she had to apologise but she still wasn't completely sure what for.

Gippal had never once mentioned his parents to her, never. No matter how many times she pressed him or threatened. All that resulted from it was Gippal getting angry at her so she'd have to apologise twenty times before she was forgiven. Gippal was one of the most secretive people she knew besides Paine. If you asked him about life before Home he would say nothing yet anything after that he'd mostly tell you. He was a very odd person.

Very few people knew about Gippal's past, as far as Rikku had guessed he had only told four people. The first was Lance who seemed to have accepted it, after all he had adopted Gippal within a month of him arriving at Home. The second had been her father, someone Gippal had to tell in order to stay at Home. When Cid first met Gippal he seemed to like him but after they went in the tent and Gippal explained everything her father wouldn't even look him in the eye anymore. Gippal may be annoying and arrogant now but back then he was just some scared kid. Cid's reaction had really hurt him.

Rikku's mother had also been there when Cid was told the story of Gippal's past. Her reaction was more like Lance's, she just accepted it and never judged him by it. Rikku, knowing this, would try bug the truth out of Lidea when it became obvious Gippal wasn't going to say anything. Her mother however would just smile and say not to judge people by their past but more on how they felt about the ordeal themselves. She'd said Gippal wanted to start afresh from what he'd been through and they should respect that. Since that day Rikku hadn't asked Gippal anymore. She had told him she understood his need for a new life and would settle for what a wonderful person he was.

But on the day Cid had found out about them dating he'd been so angry with her he'd almost burst out Gippal's past. Lidea had been the reason Rikku hadn't learnt it and had been allowed to keep seeing Gippal. That day had really scared Rikku, for the first time she actually realised Gippal must have done something awful. If her father had been prepared to use it as a weapon against her feelings for him then it must be something bad. For the first time she had begun to wonder about him. By that time they'd been dating for a year yet Cid had succeeded in filling her with suspicion.

The next few months of their relationship after that had been distant. When he'd tried to kiss her she would edge away and then leave. Her mother eventually confronted her and pointed out how torn up Gippal was over it. He thought Rikku knew about his past and that like her father she hated him for it. She'd felt so guilty after her mother had shouted at her. Lidea had been so angry that she'd avoided him instead of telling him the reason. For the first time in her life she felt like the bad guy.

Rikku sighed slightly at the memories, looking back on it their relationship had been so odd. They were always mad at each other or scared what the other was thinking of them. Yet they had still kept working at it. They had really wanted to be together. Even when she was eight she'd wanted to make everything between them okay, she wanted to defy her father's wishes so she could be with him. That had been the first time she had to fight for their relationship. She had gone to Gippal and explained why she'd been so distant. She'd been so scared he'd hate her.

That day when she'd told him he had merely listened in silence, a silence that had made her fear of rejection grow. She'd thought she had lost him forever then because of her stupidity which made her start crying.

_"Please don't cry Ree, I can understand it." Gippal told her gently while hugging her close. "But this is the reason I can't tell you. I don't want to lose you because of what happened so long ago."_

Those words had always stayed with her since that day. She recognised the idea, it was one every Al Bhed had and wanted. They wanted the rest of Spira to forget the Machina War and their accusations that the Al Bhed were to blame. They all wanted to forget the past, just like Gippal did.

So she allowed Gippal to forget and she ignored her father's warnings that it would end badly. She enjoyed the Gippal she knew and didn't wonder about who he once was anymore. Gippal had helped too, helped work keep their relationship going by dropping hints of his unspoken past over the nest seven years. The more serious they had become the more hints he'd drop so Rikku could feel even closer to him. Through those hints Rikku learnt he had travelled around Spira constantly until he was five. She learnt he had suffered great prejudice from people and it had effected him.

One time Gippal had even mentioned the scars he had, something that Rikku hadn't even known about. He told her they were given to him for a good reason and he was grateful they were there to remind him of it. That had been the last hint the ever gave her, because a month later he broke up with her.

Within that month Gippal had told Brother his secret and they had stopped being friends. That month Gippal had found out he wasn't 'eligible' for the crusaders. That was the month Gippal had been more distant because of Brother until Rikku had yelled at him to stop being stupid and actually care what her brother thought. And then after those troubles it had been the month they were inseparable from each other.

Rikku sighed heavily at the memory of those last two weeks they'd spent as a couple. They had been so wonderful, she had thought they would remain like that forever. She remembered how on the day before their eighth anniversary Gippal hadn't stopped grinning and hinting that he had something very special planned for her. Once she had made sure it wasn't sex (he had been a sixteen year old male after all) she had tried to bug him into telling her with no result. Whatever it had been though it wasn't breaking up for her, she knew he hadn't planned on leaving her and Home behind. But that's what happened instead.

Something had happened for him to think he needed to hurt her. Something bad enough for him to give up on the happiness they had. He'd broken her heart so badly and it had taken her time to realise he must have been lying about what he said. Right? It just didn't make any sense. Maybe, just maybe he still felt something for her like Lulu said. Maybe she could finally find out the truth of what happened after nearly three years…

"There you are!" Paine called looking annoyed. "Come on, everyone's saying their goodbyes at the dock."

Rikku shook off her thoughts and jumped to her feet racing towards the dock. She arrived there just after Gippal and Tidus had finished saying goodbye and went onboard the boat. Gippal didn't look very happy about it. He had been working none stop the past two days and hadn't got any sleep, he was not in a good mood.

"Well I guess we'll see you later tubby." Rikku teased before moving over to hold Vidina one last time.

"Just be careful ya?" Wakka said seriously. "I'm worried you'll get too carried away with this and hurt yourself."

"You're starting to sound like pops." Rikku pointed before giving the family a hug and heading onto the boat.

* * *

Gippal gazed over the edge of the boat at the merciless water. Merciless, just as life could be sometimes. Merciless like placing the most beautiful woman in all of Spira on the same boat knowing he could never have her. He was stuck on a small boat where he couldn't escape her, couldn't escape the idea and memories of what they once had. Stupid boat.

"What are you doing love? Everyone else is below." LeBlanc stated while waving her fan about. Gippal usually prided the fact that he was good at judging people's personalities yet he was still unsure about this woman.

"Where's Noojster?" Gippal asked avoiding her question.

"Oh, Noojie is with that chump Baralai doing some boring stuff. Ormi and Logos are sleeping so I'm feeling rather bored." Gippal chuckled at that, thia woman was a real mystery. "Noojie told me about all that Crimson Squad business." She stated almost accusingly.

"So?"

"He told me you wanted to be a Crusader once. Why?" Gippal raised an eyebrow at this, she was pretty good at assessing people it would seem.

"I wanted to make a difference."

"For who love? Your people or yourself?" Gippal turned his gaze back to the water.

"I don't really know." A long silence fell on the pair with only the sound of the ocean and LeBlanc's fan flapping about making a sound.

"…It's that perky one from the Dullwings isn't it?" She said finally with a knowing smile that made Gippal uncomfortable. "I knew it!"

"Rikku has nothing to do with anything!" He protested with putting on a cocky stance.

"Sure she doesn't love. That's why you have a pet name for her and do that whole tease the girl you fancy thing. And did I mention the air between you? Your bad-boy-with-any-kind-of-skirt attitude isn't fooling anyone love. I wouldn't be surprised if you lost that eye saving her life or something just as romantic." This caused Gippal to shuffle about uncomfortably again. "So did you break up with her?"

"Who said we were ever together?" He protested angrily. LeBlanc just smiled, she had him and she knew it.

"Just a little conversation Noojie told me about when you were in the Crimson Squad."

_Nooj glared at the cheerful Al Bhed. Tomorrow they were going to receive their test assignment yet he didn't seem to be the least bit nervous._

"Would you stop jumping around and go to sleep?" He growled.

"Aw come on Noojster! There's no way I'll get any sleep tonight."

"You should at least try to conserve some energy." Baralai said sleepily.

"I'm an Al Bhed, I always have energy."

"Pity." Paine muttered from within her sleeping bag. Silence fell among them, Nooj knew better than to think it would last when they had a sixteen year old Al Bhed with them.

"Hey Baralai, do you have some cute Yevonite waiting for you back I Bevelle after all this?" Gippal asked while glancing over meaningfully at Paine's sleeping bag. Nooj rolled his eyes when he saw Baralai turn red and Paine shuffle with interest from within her bag. Those two were so hopeless.

"No, I don't." Baralai muttered causing a cocky grin to appear on Gippal's face. "What about you? Any pretty Al Bhed woman?" This sudden question caused the grin to fall and the jumping about to stop. Nooj quirked an eyebrow at the sudden change. Even Paine sat up and looked out of her sleeping bag. Too late to be convincing Gippal recuperated and placed a false smile on his face.

"Me? With some princess? Nah, I prefer the kind of women who like you for a few hours and then never see you again." Paine rolled her eyes too tired to question him and hid back in her bag. Baralai stared questionably at his friend but choose not to say anything. Nooj glared at Gippal wondering what a princess had to do with anything. He watched as Gippal turned his back on them and sat down saying nothing more all night. Nooj then decided he preferred the constant chatter rather than the pained silence.

"That goody two shoes Yuna told me Rikku's dad is the leader of the Al Bhed. That would make her 'some princess' no?" Gippal didn't answer and LeBlanc understood why his pained silence was worse than his constant chatter. "So I'm taking by the silence with such guilt and pain that you broke up with her." Another silence followed this. "Why?"

"Because if she found out the truth it would have been a lot more painful for both of us." He said quietly.

"Didn't give her much of a chance though did you?" LeBlanc grunted.

"She would have hated me because of it, just like her father and Brother."

"Don't be so sure love." LeBlanc said kindly. "I've been watching her too and I think…"

"There you are!" Nooj said as he hobbled over. "I was wondering where you went."

"Well I had to do something while you were in a boring meeting." LeBlanc said with a warm smile. Gippal chuckled realising it wasn't only LeBlanc that did the chasing in their relationship.

"Glad to see you've cheered up." Nooj said sourly but with hidden relief. "Come on, everyone's getting food downstairs."

* * *

The man cursed slightly as he saw Rin standing by the hover near the agency front. Did the man ever leave? Apparently there was some emergency, some idiot had managed to fall out of a crashing airship and they had sent a hover to pick the man up. Now it had returned and they still hadn't taken the injured Al Bhed out from fear of causing further injury.

Why couldn't he have just died? It would have made everything a lot easier. A corpse would have been removed by now. They were bringing white mages now! What was the point? He wouldn't survive after a fall like that anyway. Stupid Al Bhed scum, they were like cockroaches, nearly impossible to kill.

It was another ten minutes of endless spell healing before they decided to risk moving the idiot. About time, the man was sick of crouching behind the stupid bush. Rin was muttering in his native tongue as they began to carry the man inside. The man silently cheered as he watched them leave but stopped when he caught a glimpse of who the injured man was. It was Lance.

Suddenly all thought of the hover was momentarily forgotten. Instead he began to ask around to see what happened. Apparently Lance had been on his way to Besaid on the _Bnehlacc _when the safety mode had been disabled and they began to crash. Lance had fallen out while the ship itself had crashed in Kilika Woods. Whoops. If he'd known Lance was on the ship he wouldn't have disabled the thing. If only it had crashed here and he could have used it!

Lance's condition was uncertain but the man couldn't afford to wait any longer. He quickly and expertly rewrote the hover and made his way off towards…

* * *

Rikku looked up from her food when she saw Nooj return with LeBlanc and Gippal. Nooj looked rather moody while Gippal seemed back to his normal self. He kept glancing at LeBlanc and talking as if she were a close friend. This caused a boil of jealousy to rise up in Rikku. How come he was so happy around LeBlanc?

"Hey Cid's girl." Gippal said casually as he sat next to her. "What's up? Your face is all red." Rikku laughed nervously and blamed the hot food. Gippal just shrugged, well at least he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"So you're back to your normal self I see." Baralai commented after they had all eaten.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Nooj muttered darkly. LeBlanc hit him lightly on the arm with a grin.

"Probably because of the isolation an island has love." LeBlanc told Baralai. Gippal just shrugged and everyone continued to sit in silence. "How about a game?" LeBlanc suggested. "Truth or dare and we can learn some secrets!" Gippal seemed slightly uncomfortable by this statement but nodded in agreement anyway. Rikuk smiled thinking of the possibilities.

"I'm in!" She said cheerfully and then took it on herself to bug everyone into agreeing. Everyone sat around in a circle. Rikku sat near Yuna, then Tidus, Paine, Baralai, Nooj, Leblanc then Gippal on her other side. It was an odd arrangement done by LeBlanc but Rikku couldn't be bothered to complain.

"Who's going first then?" Rikku asked. No one spoke.

"Fine I will." Gippal grinned. "Baralai, truth or dare?" His grin widened as the praetor groaned.

"Truth."

"Okay, so how serious are you and Dr. P?" Rikku giggled at the glare Paine gave him.

"I want a dare." Baralai said eventually.

"Fine, I dare you to declare your love to Paine in front of everyone." Rikku was laughing so hard that she fell into Gippal. He didn't complain about it though.

"That's not fair!"

"Pick one." Gippal smirked.

"I'm going to get you back for this." Baralai threatened before turning to Paine. "Paine, I…from the moment I first saw you I knew you were special. You are my best friend and a great girlfriend. I…I love you." Rikku burst out laughing again as Paine's face turned the colour crimson.

"Um, thanks." Paine said lamely but with a loving look in her eyes.

"Okay my turn!" Rikku grinned pointing a finger. "I dare Paine to tell Baralai she loved him!" This time the glare caused Rikku to give a nervous giggle.

"Ten respect points Rikku." She spat before turning to Baralai. "I..I love you Baralai." She stuttered her face the shade of her eyes. Baralai just smiled and pulled her into a hug. Gippal pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and Rikku giggled to hide the sudden emptiness she was feeling.

"Lady Yuna." Baralai spoke suddenly. "May I have my turn before yours and Sir Tidus?" Gippal gulped slightly at the evil grin Baralai gave him.

"Sure." Yuna said avoiding Gippal's pleading look.

"Let me help with Gippal love." LeBlanc demanding while shuffling over to Baralai and whispering in his ear. Rikku quirked an eyebrow at the grins on their faces. This should be good.

"Be my guest Lady LeBlanc." Baralai said politely.

"Thanks love. We dare Gippal to kiss Rikku for thirty seconds and no less!" Rikku gasped which caused Nooj to burst out laughing.

"W-what?" Gippal stuttered. "No way!" Despite the situation Rikku felt a little hurt by his reaction.

"Well you can do truth if you prefer and tell us the real reason you broke up with her." LeBlanc offered. Gippal gave her a betrayed look before sighing. _What did she mean the real reason? _Rikku thought.

"Rikku, come here."

"Hu fyo!" (No way!)

"Part of the game love." LeBlanc smiled. "And you have to kiss back."

"Sayhea!" (Meanie!) Rikku yelled and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Mad'c zicd kad ed ujan fedr." (Let's just get it over with.) Gippal sighed placing his hands on her hips. The touch sent a warm shiver through Rikku.

"Fine, but you owe me for this!"

"Come on loves some of us want to finish this and get some sleep."

"Ur buubea." (Oh poopie) Rikku complained gazing up at Gippal. "Go one then." She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see her friend's smirking faces. She knew LeBlanc was evil.

His lips were just as soft as she remembered them to be from forbidden memories. At first she was unsure of what to do, just the feel of him so close had effected her brain.

"You have to respond love." LeBlanc said softly. Rikku growled slightly before parting her lips and allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She moaned slightly and felt his hands move to her back and tighten around her, pulling her closer to him. All around them was quiet and she forgot about the ones watching. She placed her hands on his chest which allowed her to feel his heartbeat quicken. She could hear her own pounding in her ears and knew they were beating at the same rate. Just like they used to, just like how it once was.

Rikku felt Gippal pull back for air and she took the chance to move her arms around his neck and pull his lips back to hers. She could feel his shock but he responded when she invaded his mouth with her own tongue by lifting her onto his lap. Now their chests were touching and she heard him moan softly. They were kissing more frantically now, more desperately. It wasn't something they wanted but needed, they'd been needing it for so long…

"For the third time loves time is up!" LeBlanc shouted so loudly that Rikku was shocked into opening her eyes. The next thing she knew she had fallen on the floor on her butt and was completely out of breath. She glanced at Gippal to see his face flushed, his hair a mess and his lips swollen. "Now that was chemistry!" LeBlanc exclaimed. Rikku felt her face burn red at everyone's stares. She clumsily got to her feet and left the room unable to look anyone in the eye, especially Gippal.


	9. A Princess' Fall

****

Words left unspoken

Warning: This chapter is not happy. It's quite shocking and half of what Gippal explained about his past isn't true, he just wants Rikku to believe it. Please don't give up on this story by what will happen, I promise it will all be explained later on.

Back of Beyond: Glad you like not sure you'll like this chapter but please bear with me!

KairiYuna14: glad you like and please don't stop reading just cause of this chapter, I promise it will get better.

Torii: Yep she does I just couldn't resist writing that. The past revealing is this chapter and I don't think its what you'd expect but please don't give up on the story because of it! I'll explain it all soon.

Temelia: I'll remember to add more PainexBaralai in then just for you.

Cute-kitty2: I didn't realise it myself until you asked, I was just going with the first excuse male egos are fun to crush. Lol, hormones are funny things. Plus he's pretty confused due to his past. Please don't give up on the story after this chapter! I will have it get better! Honest! Gippal is still a good guy in this story!

Tanya Takaishi: Glad you like how I've portrayed them, I was kinds worried about that. The past is revealed in this chapter and it probably will be a surprise but please don't give up on the story because of it! It's not as bad as it sounds. I love his dressphere! I just pictures it and figured he should have one seen as he's one of the main fighters in this. I thought about other people having them in the game too. I mean just by their clothes I thought they were dresspheres. Leblanc was Lady Luck, Tidus/Shuyin warrior. Gippal an alchemist (I think) and there's some others I can't remember right now.

I thought about what you said regarding their ages and I think I will change it. I only did it that age to show they've been out before and cared about each other but that age will still work as well. I think I did it because I had a boyfriend from about the age of seven till I was twelve. And now after you said that I realised you were right about it being extreme, lol. That relationship of five years I only saw him about five times!

I'll try read through it more carefully, I am a natural bad speller/grammer person, lucky me. I would get someone to check it for me but they would think I'm crazy writing a ffx-2 fic. My family are just a bit odd that way.

Anyway I'm glad you like the story and I hope you'll stick with it despite what happens next! Thank you!

Milkie: glad you liked it. I just had to do Leblanc that way, it seemed the type of thing from what I got off her through the game. This chapter not so happy but I hope you'll stick with the story long enough for the explanation.

Megamoogle76: don't waste away! I don't want to lose your opinion, lol. Glad you like the cuteness, I love writing it hope you continue reading despite this chapter, I promise there will be more cuteness later on in the story between them. They just have to sort out some issues first.

Violet121: blushes really? Four words I've longed to hear thanks! I doubt you'll think that after this chapter, but I promise it will get better!

Beautiful Songstress: Thanks for letting me know. I love the chapter and thanks for the review!

A Princess' Fall

_I hate LeBlanc, how could she do this to me? I was already going insane due to distant memories of our time together and now this happens! Now the connection is so strong again. My heart is beating so fast that I feel it's about to burst unless I hold you again soon. I can't do this anymore._

Maybe I can tell you, maybe you'll understand and everything will be perfect. Why couldn't it be? All I've ever really needed since arriving at Home is you. Just you. Why can't **we** have a happy ending? Dr. P has a saying that if you want a happy ending you have to write your own. Can I do that? Can I just follow you now and kiss you, tell you everything and finally feel whole? Could I do that to you? Make you chose between moral sense and love, how could I ever do that to you?

You ran out of the room, ashamed of what happened. LeBlanc whispered in my ear to follow you. She knew I wanted, knew everything I am needed to…Yet I shook my head.

My heart's still pounding hard, it's missing you, calling out for it's soulmate. How can an organ know? How can it know what my entire mind craves for? How does it know love? …Maybe I should become a priest. I could devote my life to guarding some stupid statue and never have to come into contact with you ever again.

It won't stop pounding. It won't let me lie anymore. What should I do? Even the thought of your beauty makes me want to get up and follow you. The thought of never feeling your lips again makes me want to cry like an infant. Why? Why? Why? Why can't I have you? Why did I have the one past that ensures you'll hate me? Why Rikku? Why?

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Yuna asked worriedly. Her and Tidus were in bed yet she couldn't sleep after seeing Rikku storm off. The Al Bhed had gone to her room and refused to come out but Yuna had heard crying from within.

"I'm not sure." Tidus admitted. "She's in love yet something is stopping them admitting it."

"I just hope he'll come to his senses and open up to her. They both need it, he's just as helpless too." Tidus smiled fondly and stroked her cheek.

"They'll sort it out, no one can deny something that strong for too long." Yuna giggled at that.

"True, but I just hope it's before they really hurt each other."

* * *

Has there ever been a point where you feel so overwhelmed that you just burst? That's how Rikku felt. After the kiss had ended and Gippal's warmth had left her she'd felt so lonely, so scared that she was forever doomed to feel this way.

She could still taste him now and like a hopeless addict she wanted more, needed more. Yet something held her back. If she felt this strongly he must feel it a little too. He must feel their heartbeats become one, the completeness when they are close to each other. He feels it yet he denies it. Why?

Once upon a time they had been happy together, it had been perfect. But one day it had ended for no reason. He'd said it was because she was spoilt and would remain daddy's little girl. He'd said she was too immature and he needed a woman rather than a girl. But it didn't make sense. Gippal is far from mature at most times so why would he suddenly despise her for being his female version? It was like hating himself or just hating innocence altogether.

But that had never bothered him before so what had changed? Had Brother said something? Had her father?

"E ryja du ghuf." (I have to know) Rikku said out loud with determination. "Ev ra fuh'd damm sa fro drah E'mm veht uid socamv. Drah e'mm gelg rec pidd vun biddehk sa drnuikr drec." (If he won't tell me why then I'll find out myself. Then I'll kick his butt for putting me through this.)

* * *

It was early morning when Kilika Island came into view. Gippal sighed with relief at the thought of finally getting off the boat. It was way too small for his liking and he needed to…run about or something.

Gippal hadn't even bothered trying to get any sleep the night before knowing it would be pointless. He couldn't sleep, especially with Rikku near him. He just needed to get off the boat, to get away from Rikku. He needed his ship! He needed to hear the purr of the engine and feel the controls within his grasp. Machina was simple to him and he understood it. All this was too much for him right now.

"Lusa uh oui cdibet puyd!" (Come on you stupid boat!) Gippal yelled while jumping up and down. He was too close to going crazy from everything that had happened and he needed to stop it!

"Well I see someone's eager to dock." The praetor said from behind him with a sad smile. "Why so desperate?"

"I don't like small spaces that's all." Gippal insisted. "There's nowhere to go, nothing to do."

"You mean there's nothing here to distract you from you thoughts?" Gippal didn't bother replying to that. "I didn't hear you go to bed last night." He accused quietly.

"You were probably too distracted with your girlfriend." Gippal said easily with a cocky smile.

"Gippal…why are you doing this? You've loved this woman for years yet you won't allow the two of you to be happy. Why?"

"Because this way it will hurt less than if I told her the truth of my past."

"I highly doubt that."

"And that just shows how much you really know!" Gippal spat. "Baralai, you've been a good friend to me so I'm warning you. Butt. Out." Before Baralai could reply the Al Bhed had ran past him and hidden himself within the boat's belly. Baralai sighed slightly no longer knowing how to help his old friend.

* * *

Paine stepped off of the boat with an inward sight of relief, that had been close to torture. She looked around her and noticed the two Al Bheds were standing as far away from each other as possible. Hopeless. She glanced away from the two and realised for the first time just how sparse the villagers were near the dock. Paine didn't like it.

"Does something seem wrong to you?" She said aloud.

"Huh? No." Rikku burst turning red. Gippal was silent.

"I meant with the town." Paine said making her annoyance obvious. "They're not in this area except one person."

"Well let's ask him!" Rikku said loudly rushing over to the man. Paine just rolled her eyes and followed. "Hi there! Where is everyone?" The man looked up at her and his eyes widened.

"You didn't hear?"

"…Nope."

"An Al Bhed ship crashed in the forest and everyone is over there trying to help out." Paine glanced at Gippal who'd paled visibly. "A few of the crew were injured but I don't know anything more."

"Do you know it's name?" Paine asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's the _Beelacc _or something…"

"Cred!" Gippal burst and sped off towards the forest. Paine looked over at Rikku.

"The piicess?" She asked.

"Princess." Rikku told her before they followed after Gippal.

* * *

Her black paint was scratched and flaking. It looked so scrappy, as if it had been slopped on with no care. That was so far from the truth. The sound of the engine made Gippal wince, it sounded as if it were beyond repair. He heard the shouts of the Al Bhed as they tried to repair the damage, already each one knowing it was worthless. They just needed a task, one that would take their minds off what had happened.

Gippal was vaguely aware that the others had caught up, he didn't turn to them. He heard Rikku gasp at the disaster before them. Yep, that about summed up the feeling.

"That's your ship?" Baralai asked in amazement. "Where did you find it?"

"I didn't." He said blankly as he heard one of his men call to him in disbelief. "E syta ed." (I made it.) He didn't bother registering his friend's confusion, he let Paine translate it while he ran to his ship.

"Gippal, dryhg dra vyodr!" (Gippal, thank the fayth!) One of his men exclaimed. "Fa raynt oui fana tayt!" (We heard you were dead!)

"Uhmo vun y vaf sehidac. Fryd rabbinate?" (Only for a few minutes. What happened?)

"Dra haf cyva suta caddehk oui tacekhat fyc ujannettah cusaruf yht fa lnycrat." (The new safe mode setting you designed was overridden somehow and we crashed.)

"Ec ajanouha ugyo?" (Is everyone okay?)

"…Cusa fana ehzinat." (…Some were injured) The man said hesitantly.

"Yho taydrc?" (Any deaths?)

"...Uhmo uha." (...Only one)

* * *

Rikku soon found herself helping out as much as she could. The ship was a mess and even she could tell new parts would be needed for it to be repaired. She had seen Gippal's face at the sight of it and knew he thought it beyond repair but she was feeling more optimistic.

"With the right parts this baby should be able to fly again." Rikku said confidently.

"Yes, although I think Gippal is too shocked to see it right now. We were about to send someone to Djose before you arrived but Gippal said you're heading there anyway." An Al Bhed man told her.

"Oh, you saw Gippal? I haven't seen him in a while, where is he?" The man grimaced slightly at the question which made Rikku nervous.

"Gippal went to the temple so he could pray for a friend to cross to the farplane safely."

"The farplane? Someone died?"

"…When we were flying over Mi'ihen Highroad that was when the airship started to fail. Lance was attempting to fix one of the bucky cables so we'd be able to land safely…He was caught by the strong wind and fell from high up…too high."

"L-Lance is dead?" Rikku stuttered in disbelief. She'd always known Lance, he'd always been there for her and Gippal when they needed help. Why did he have to die? How was Gippal going to feel losing his father?

The man nodded at her solemnly and turned away. Rikuu's eyes were full of tears yet she was too shocked to shed them. Dead?

"So where's Gippal gone off to anyway?" Nooj muttered as she entered outside. Everyone except Gippal and Rikku was sat around, some looking bored and some sympathetic for the Al Bhed.

"He's praying at the temple." Rikku choked out causing her cousin to gaze at her worriedly. Nooj just smirked at this announcement.

"Gippal? Praying? What, for his ship to repair itself?" Rikku gave him such a glare that even he almost winced.

"No! he's there to pray his father's soul makes it safely to the farplane!" She yelled at him before bursting into helpless tears.

* * *

Kilika temple had changed a lot since the last time Gippal had been there. The atmosphere was more pleasant and calm. The change suited it yet even in such an atmosphere he couldn't bring himself to pray. Who was he suppose to pray to? Yevon? Yeah right, he'd never believed in Yevon even when Spira hadn't known he was an imposter. The fayth? They were gone and wouldn't care less about one spirit reaching the farplane. Fate? Fate had been the reason Lance was taken. He wouldn't pray to fate for Lance's safe journey to the place it had forcefully sent him to.

Even if he found something to pray to he knew it wouldn't feel right. Lance being dead just didn't make any sense to him. He felt as if it were impossible, that it couldn't be true. Why take Lance? He had nothing to do with anything.

_Maybe it's to punish me for trying to forget. Maybe they want those who accept me and make life matter to suffer for it. Both Lidea and Lance forgave me for what I did and now they are dead. Maybe…I'm not suppose to be forgiven._

"Gippal?" Came a beautiful yet pain filled voice. Gippal silently cursed in his head. _This is fate, it's obvious what's suppose to happen now. Her being here proves that, I have to make sure I'm never forgiven so no one else dies. _His heart had begun beating faster as he realised it, it was protesting saying it didn't have to be like that. _Yes it does, she deserves the truth._

Gippal slowly turned to face his princess, his angel, his Rikku. Her face was stained with tears of grief, tears he seemed unable to share. His breath caught slightly at how beautiful she was, his heart pounding madly in desperation for him not to tell her. It knew she would hate him, it knew that it would break again and never be repaired. "I'm so sorry Gippal…"

"No." He said coldly. Inside of him he cried in grief over what he was about to do. He was going to break her heart again. Her was going to hurt her so badly…but maybe then she'd be safe, safe away from him. "I should be the one who's sorry, he died because of me."

"Gippal…"

"Don't say anything Rikku! You don't know! He died because he loved me, he died because he let me forget what a monster I am. Just like your mother did. She thought I could change and she died. I can't change me being a monster."

"You're not a monster." Rikku whispered.

"Shut up!" He yelled with such anger he saw a flash of fear in her beautiful eyes. "I'm a monster. I'm a murderer. You want to know my past? You want to know about Gippal's life before Home, the reason your family hate me? I'll tell you."

"Don't." She said desperately.

"But you've always wanted to know haven't you? Up until Brother found out anyway, then you realised just how awful it must be. Well guess what Rikku, it's so much worse then you could have ever imagined." He paused slightly with a gulp knowing that this was it. This was the moment everything would change. Gippal took one long loving gaze at his soulmate before turning his back to her and beginning his story…

"Since I was a baby I had been travelling around Spira with my mother and a man who was a wanted criminal."

"Your real father?" Rikku asked quietly.

"…No. my father died before I was born , I never knew my real father." No comment greeted this so Gippal had no choice but to continue. "My mother knew it was stupid to travel with him but alone we wouldn't have survived. She needed his love and I needed the food he would share. But just because we were there didn't make him a nice person. He was a criminal, a killer. He…he'd become a wanted man for trying to kill your father."

"That's it? Gippal…"

"There's more Rikku. Much more than that. Just because he was wanted didn't stop him from killing others. He hated the Al Bhed, I mean _really _hated them. The only reason he didn't kill us was because his lust for my mother had lasted through…well, his hatred." Gippal gulped again, he couldn't tell her that part, not ever. "We would travel all over Spira praying in every temple for the Al Bhed to all die out. Every time he saw one he'd drag them away from other people's sight and…he tortured them first if he could. He was an expert at it. And I…"

"Gippal please don't." Rikku begged.

"I never stopped him, not once. Sometimes my mother would manage to and she'd suffer for it. But I never did, in fact I…I usually helped him kill them. I..I even ended up helping him to kill my own mother." The silence that followed was so absolute it was painful. Gippal felt his heart jerk violently already beginning to break. It was weakly begging him to continue, to explain what he meant by it really. He stayed silent.

"You killed them." Rikku stated coldly. The ice in her voice made him shiver, the hatred made his heart begin to wither away…

"Two hundred and twenty eight Al Bheds." He listed quietly. "Thirty normal Spirans, nineteen Guados, three Hypellos, one Shoopuff…"

"Enough!" Rikku screamed so loud it made him wince. He turned to face her as a single tear fell from his eye. "You murdered those people? Murdered!" Her beautiful face looked so hurt, so angry and betrayed. So much disgust, oh fayth, so much hatred.

"E's cunno." (I'm sorry) He whispered as more tears invaded his face.

"Sorry? Sorry! Why don't you tell the ones you helped kill that! Tell them how sorry you are for taking their chance of life away!" Rikku was sobbing so much she was choking on tears. She looked down at the floor unable to look at him anymore. "Were you there when he tried to kill my father? Were you going to help him then too?"

He was shaking his head before he could stop himself, luckily though Rikku was still looking at the ground. Part of him wanted to tell her the rest of it, the part that would allow her to forgive him for all this. But he stayed silent and focused on keeping his head still. It was better for her this way.

"Every time you touched me you had their blood on your hands. Every time you kissed me it was with a passion you could easily use to kill people. Every time…every time our hearts beated as one it was a heart that was so cold it had stopped so many others!"

"Rikku." He pleaded subconsciously taking a step forward.

"No! Don't come near me and don't ever touch me!" She screamed her face looking into his, shooting out a look of such hatred his heart finally broke. "I hate you Gippal! E RYDA OUI!" (I HATE YOU!)

With that she turned and ran. Gippal could only sink to the floor and stare at the spot she had been. No longer could his heart feel anything. No longer did he have a purpose in his life.

hides please don't hurt me! It had to be that way. Gippal is grieving and convinced people he cares about die so he's bending the truth to make Rikku hate him. He didn't actually kill anyone, I promise. It will be explained in the next chapter in Gippal's thoughts. Please don't give up on this! Those two are too stubborn to give up on each other, this is just a set back that had to happen.


	10. The Confusion Of Grief

****

Words left unspoken

So here's the explanation chapter…sort of. It will be a while before you learn the rest but this should keep you satisfied in Gippal's involvement for now. I'm hoping to hit 100reviews with this chapter, only three away! By the way for the chance to be a character in here that either flirts with Rikku or Gippal look at the bottom of the chapter.

Torii: glad to hear it! That about sums it up, this chapter isn't very exciting but I hope you still like it!

Back of Beyond: yay! Thank you!

Angel Taisha: Thanks for understanding. Drama and suspense is still on the list for a while. And I definitely agree with the love being fought for, it makes it more real. Plus these two just aren't the type to do that in my opinion.

Shampooing: Don't die! Here's the next chapter, breathe! Lol.

Megamoogle76: How? With a very depressing mind, lol. I wanted to add suspense, his past has a lot to do with everything. Here's more.

Tanya Takaisha: You see Rikku's thoughts on what happened in this chapter. She is very confused so it might not make complete sense. One minute she'll want to forget it and the next she'll want to know everything. I love leaving cliffhangers, it annoying to readers, lol. I can't believe I did that! Ugh, and I went over the chapter so carefully! I changed that and then went over this once twice so hopefully I got all the mistakes. Thanks for telling me.

Gip-rik: lol, okay here you are!

Kairiyuna14: This soon enough? Lol, sorry to leave it at such an evil cliffy. It's just so fun to do it.

voicelord: dramatic? Yay! At least I did something right, lol. Happy ending? I think I'd hurt myself is I didn't make it one. I love the couple too! They're just meant to be!

CrazyKaty: Stupid when it does that XX it did that to me a few times with your story. Your welcome, least I could do your ace story!

Rikkufan: she's upset and confused and hurt. Plus she's grieving over Lance. I guess she just needs to be a bit bitchy, well that's how I see it. Gippal was just the one who set her off.

Cute-Kitty2: Bless you, remember that little detail by the way, there's something in chapter 11 that will interest you…and I'm glad you aren't gonna stop reading!

Milkie: lol, not so bloody! You'll see anyway, hope you'll like him again after this.

Violet121: Glad you won't give up! I don't know, I just thought some people would try and hurt me for that chapter laughs nervously

Master Thief: glad you liked it, here the update!

Kimberly: blushes thanks, I'm glad you like it. This chapter is a little boring but I hope you still like it!

The confusion of grief

_…So now you know. You are the fifth person to know my past and the third to hate me for it. But at least you are alive._

_Maybe I'm being stupid thinking that if I tell you the rest it will lead to your death. Maybe. But I just find it strange I recovered from the illness and your mother didn't, I find it strange Lance was on the ship when it was overridden and I wasn't._

_Both of them had heard the same story I told you and just looked at me questionably. Then they had both asked the same question I both longed and dreaded to hear._

_"When you say helped to kill them do you mean you picked up a tool and actually helped end their life?" Each time I argued that it made no difference whether I had or not. Do you know why Rikku? Because even if I didn't help kill them I didn't ever stop him._

_"Do you mean didn't try to stop him or just didn't succeed?" Man those two knew me too well, they knew I twist words around to a different meaning. And that was back when they only knew me for a few hours! They…just knew._

_I didn't literally help the man to kill them. But I could never stop him. Mum would try and sometimes succeed but when she had finally had enough I could never save them instead of her. All that I succeeded in was getting more scars on my back._

_That's the truth behind it. I wasn't there when he tried to kill your father, I wasn't even born! I could have been there in spirit though but that doesn't count. I didn't help kill my mother, I just failed to prevent her death. The man didn't kill her either, he loved her too much for that. No, those idiot Al Bhed hating Guados did that._

_That's the whole truth in the matter…well except the man's identity but I can't even tell you that, not even in my head. That doesn't have anything to do with it anyway…well, not really._

_Enough of that! The point is I would try and stop them but couldn't. I helped him murder them because we continued to travel with him even when we knew what he did. And you can never know that Rikku. I know you could forgive me for it that way and you mustn't. Even if it means both of us can never be happy again._

_Lance and Lidea had guessed I meant something different but you didn't, just like Cid and Brother. That tells me this was meant to be. So…this is the end of us. Goodbye my Rikku._

_Cid's girl you are destined to remain._

* * *

A relieved smile passed across Rikku's face as she saw Luca come into view. Finally.

The last day had been too confusing for her to look back on now. Many tears had been spilt over the deceit, betrayal and the pain. Part of her still didn't want to believe it, wanted to go back to Gippal and demand something more. There had to be more right? How else would her mother and Lance have forgiven him? There just had to be more to it…

But right now she was too confused to care properly. Even if it wasn't as bad as it sounded he obviously didn't want her to know it. Even though he'd told obviously Lidea and Lance the rest. So why should she bother? Why should she have to keep fighting for something he didn't seem to want.

Rikku brushed away her tears angrily. She wouldn't cry over this anymore. She'd been such a mess the whole boat trip and it wasn't like her. No one had said anything assuming it was over Lance's death and that realisation had made her feel very, very guilty. Lance was dead and all she could think about was herself. She wanted what Gippal had said to be a lie, she wanted Lance alive, she wanted her heart to stop hurting her and just to forget him…

So many wants and all so different. Rikku felt ready to pull her hair out or bang her head against the boat's edge. She wanted the confusion to end! It was pointless to keep wondering about things that weren't meant to happen. Gippal may have told her everything and he may not have, but as far as she knew it was true. If he wanted it to be true then it would be. That should be the end of it!

Yet the confusion was still so strong. A confusion born from secrets, doubts, the memories that told her Gippal was lying. How could he have been so loving towards her if he was a person that helped kill his own mother? The confusion wouldn't go away and kept finding more flaws with Gippal's explanation. This was stupid! She needed to stop it, she didn't want to find anything within that confusion.

Yes you do She told herself with a sigh.

"Gippal made his choice, you have to accept that." Rikku told herself firmly. "Just concentrate on the mission and nothing else." With that she smiled fully for the first time since learning the truth. She was Rikku and she needed to stay positive.

So what if Gippal may be a killer? He was the best help she had on this mission. And if he wasn't? Well…she'd deal with that later.

* * *

It had been over ninety six hours since Gippal had last slept. He was both physically and emotionally exhausted to the point of collapse yet he had found he couldn't sleep. He stared stupidly at the cup of coffee in front of him trying to focus enough in order to actually drink it and have the glorious caffeine in his system.

It had been nearly an hour since they had arrived at Luca, each going their own way and promising to meet up at lunch so they could carry on to Mushroom Rock. Nooj had made it quite clear he wanted to go there and no further. So had, naturally, LeBlanc, Ormi and Logos.Just drink the damn coffee He muttered to himself finally making himself lift the cup to his lips and drink. It felt too warm for his numb body but he made himself drink it anyway. He needed to drink so he could stay awake.

"Excuse me, could I have some more coffee?" Gippal asked as politely as his nature would allow. The waiter glanced over him doubtfully. "I've only had one."

"They have a hotel down the street kid, looks like you could use one." Gippal smiled at him sadly.

"Wish I could but I have to head off pretty soon and once I'm asleep there's no waking me." The man chuckled at that.

"Sounds just like my wife." He said while placing another coffee on the table. "Last one though kid, I don't want to get accused of not looking after the customers." Gippal just nodded and drank his coffee quickly. For a moment one hand lingered in his pocket where his medicine resigned, if only he had time to have some…

"Good morning Spira! This is Shelinda with breaking news about the attack on Besaid four days ago. We have been interviewing those who eye witnessed the attack and have finally confirmed their evidence as fact. Now for the first time I am able to reveal the information learnt."

"Ur cred." (naughty word) Gippal moaned placing his weary head on the table. He could guess what was coming.

"All witnesses agree that the attack was from a large piece of machina." Shelinda said with a blank face, only her eyes showing her shock. "High Summoner Yuna, Sir Tidus and Miss Paine of the Gullwings were injured during the attack. The machina was destroyed by Miss. Rikku of the Gullwings and the Al Bhed from the Machine Faction. We have also received reports that as soon as the machina was defeated the Machine Faction removed the machina from Besaid and have taken it to Djose. It is unclear why they did this so quickly even when their leader had been injured. I have learnt that Gippal, the leader of the Faction, is currently in Luca and am hoping he will help explain the actions better."

Gippal sighed when he saw Shelinda come into the café. Sometimes he really did regret being born an Al Bhed.

* * *

Rikku sighed at the displayed items definitely not in any type of mood for shopping. Yuna had insisted they needed supplies but Rikku just wished they could get on with the quest as quick as possible. The quicker they got it over with the faster she could get away from Gippal. Then she could finally sort out her jumbled thoughts and then maybe confront him about everything.

It was something she needed to do, something she wanted to do soon! The longer they spent buying items the longer it would be before she could find out the truth, before she could forgive him and be in his arms again…

_Whoa!_ Rikku slapped herself on the face earning a glare from Paine. _Where did that thought come from?_ Rikku had never been the type to need a guy in order to feel complete. What had changed now?

"Yunie?" Rikku asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Her cousin asked while paying for her stuff.

"How did you know…Tidus was the one?" She knew she was being obvious but she didn't care, she had to know. She didn't want to be this confused anymore. She noticed Yuna and Paine exchange a look but she didn't dare comment about it.

"Well…When I'm around him I feel as if I'm whole, as if part of me is in him and I can only feel that when I'm with him. That feeling was what made me realise for sure he was the one. I..I felt it first in Macalania on the pilgrimage." Rikku just nodded silently. She knew the feeling, for her she knew it was their heartbeats.

"Yunie? If you lost Tidus again…just in a discussion way." She added quickly when seeing the worry on her cousins face. "Would you be able to cope like last time?" This was the answer she was truly dreading. Yuna had lost Tidus for two years but managed to stay strong and carry on without him. Rikku had had her heart broken by Gippal and managed to stay her usual cheerful self for two years. Yuna and her were both strong that way. Rikku had just lost Gippal for the second time and she needed to know if she could cope with that, whether Yuna would be able to.

"I…I don't know Rikku. But even if I could…I wouldn't be the same. Those two years were so lonely, I don't ever want to feel like that again." Yuna smiled slightly at that and let out a little giggle. "I guess I've changed since the Gullwing days huh? Now I'm the one getting helped."

That realisation shocked Rikku into silence. She hadn't really seen it like that before but Yuna had changed! She needed Tidus more than ever and he was helping her everyday by being there. Yuna, who was the strongest person she knew was dependant on one guy.

"Are you alright?" Paine asked with real concern. Rikku nodded her head numbly. If she did confront Gippal and accept him would she be the same? Would Rikku of the Al Bhed, of the Gullwings become entirely dependant on a man? Would she just become an extension to Gippal and nothing more?

"I need to go for a walk alone." Riku managed with a smile. "I'll be back in time to meet everyone." The two friends just nodded seeming to understand so Rikku gave them another smile before heading off to wander around the docks.

* * *

"Could you please clear up for us why your Faction took away the machina parts before anyone else could investigate?" Shelinda asked hesitantly before shoving the microphone near his nose. Gippal raised an eyebrow at her and although she reddened a little, her face remained blank.

"Because my Faction is an expert at machina and we wanted to analyse it as quickly as possible so we can limit the suspects. The quicker we did that the more likely we could catch them. Is that alright with you?" Gippal said coldly. He was tired, fed up and sick of being treated like a criminal just because of he was an Al Bhed. There was no way he was going to be intimidated by a amateur reporter.

"Well…y-yes that makes sense." Shelinda stuttered under his gaze. "And how is the investigation going Mr.Gippal?"

"Please don't call me that, it makes me feel like I'm forty." Gippal said with a half grin. "As for the investigation I don't know, I haven't gotten back to Djose yet."

"And why is that?" This woman was really starting to annoy him now.

"Why?"

"Yes, why. A moment ago you said you removed the machina to do a quick investigation yet this is the fifth day since the attack and you have not investigated?" Gippal sighed feeling all his exhaustion in that moment. They never changed. No matter how much he tried they still would blame the Al Bhed's even before looking at the evidence.

"You want to know why? Well, first of all I was trying to recover from dying. Then my ship had mysteriously disappeared so I decided to wait on Besaid an extra day before we took the boat to Kilika where my ship had crashed. My father died on that ship." He saw Shelinda blink slightly at that, sympathy in her eyes. Gippal smiled bitterly feeling tears well up in his eye. "And now I'm going back to Djose to see what they've discovered, I left my crashed ship and injured men to help Spira as fast as I could. And what do I get for it? Suspicion."

"Maybe you should leave the lad alone now." The waiter said harshly. "He's been through enough."

"E'ja ryt funca." (I've had worse) He muttered quietly.

"That's enough!" Nooj suddenly spoke up as he walked into the café. Gippal noticed that the camera was now directed at his friend and was glad for it. He didn't want to be here anymore, he just wanted to go to Djose and hide away for a few weeks. But that wasn't going to help clear the suspicion towards the Al Bhed.

"And what is your view in this Meyvn?" Shelinda asked quickly.

"My view? It's obvious Gippal has spent the last two years trying to keep the Al Bhed neutral to the rest of Spira. My view is he loves his people too much to have been involved in this, plus it doesn't make sense he'd make himself the primary target for the machina if he had built it. My view on this is my friend is very patient to be accused of this case yet is the only one trying to solve it. I don't see you at Djose trying to see the machina parts, you're just accusing those actually doing that." Gippal looked up at the old deathseeker in amazement. It almost sounded like Nooj had respect for him!

"I too stand by my friend through this." Baralai butted in. "And I want all of Spira to realise both the Youth League and New Yevon will support the Machine Faction through this. Thank you." That was Baralai, always the polite one. Gippal grinned at his two friends and saw Tidus stand beside them, silently showing his support for what it was worth. Shelinda just nodded and turned back to the camera.

"Well there you have it! The Machine Faction is investigating the attack with the support of both main groups of Spira. Will there work show success? As soon as we know, you will know. This was Shelinda at Luca."

* * *

At midday when the group met up again no one seemed to be in a happy mood. Rikku was still deep in her thoughts, Gippal too. Paine also noticed her boyfriend and Nooj were talking over their new sense of involvement and support during the investigation. Paine gave a rare smile in their direction as she listened.

"I'll stay at Mushroom Rock as planned so I can keep a close eye on the investigation and contact you in Bevelle."

"Yes, thank you. I have to return and explain to New Yevon what this involvement will mean to us all." He glanced over at Paine. "Will you be joining me?" Paine frowned slightly with indecision.

"It depends on what the Faction have found out." She said eventually. "They might need my help." Baralai just nodded and slid his hand in hers before she could protest. Paine smiled again, at least something good was still happening.

Sorry if you thought I was being cruel to Shelinda, but I was. I hate her. She is two faced and annoying. All the way through the first game she's like 'marry Seymour, screw your happiness' and then suddenly she's all nice in ffX-2.

By the way, if you can guess what Gippal needs the medicine for I will give you the chance to be a character that will flirt with either Gippal or Rikku (depending which gender you are) at the thunder plains. You have till next week cause it's revealed in the next chapter.


	11. Realisations

**Words left unspoken**

Hey! Thanks all for guessing and I was so thrilled when someone actually got it! I was worried I didn't drop enough hints so it would be really stupid when I let it out but I know its believable now. There was a few hints in the story starting from chapter one and I'm sure you'll be able to stop them once you know. The winner is...Tanya Takaishi! You were right, lol. Now you have the chance to flirt with Gippal in the Thunder Plains! Tell me any details you want in okay, if not I'll just think of something.

This chapter is another weird one, Rikku might seem a bit OOC later on but I need her to do this! So please don't hate me for it. If you all hate it then I'll change it but be nice about it, I get angry with rude reviewers sometimes and am not proud of it. Just warning you.

I'm 17 now! Yay!

Back of Beyond: Not as silly as you think cause it is a drug to help with his condition, lol.

Marty78: I take it you mean don't like the pair, I just think they suit each other, Nooj deserves to be tortured, lol. She gives him a reason to stop being a deathseeker.

Angel Taisha: I just needed to put that in to show they are still all good friends after the whole tension during Vegnagun. Plus I think Gippal needed to know someone actually liked him at that point, lol. I just don't like Shelinda, she's worse than Dona. At least Dona shows some decent side to herself but Shelinda is just...I just don't like her.

Violet121: Well seen as Tanya won she can now give me some details and I'll create a character based on her to flirt with Gippal, lol. I just like doing stuff like that to see whether people are really into the story.

Master Thief: Yay! Someone who agrees! I really don't like her! Plus I needed the harsh issues against the Al Bhed to be brought up and she was the only one who could do it with a worldwide impact.

Torii: lol, sort of. You'll see. Glad you liked it, I just thought it might be boring cause there hasn't been any action for a while. So expect some in chapter 12.

Milkie: You thought it was touching. Bless you, I guess I did it right then. I needed to have him see he still have friends otherwise he might have gone insane, lol. I guess he will have bloody hands still until he explains the rest of it...which could be a while.

Cute-Kitty2: true, but I still don't like her. She's too much of a suck up, the type who'd turn on you in a second. It's just my view of her.

Tanya Takaishi: Well I figured with Rikku being Rikku she'd act then think later, lol. So that's how I did her reaction. The talking bit could be a while but they will still be persistent. Glad you liked the Nooj standing up for him, it just seemed right and I wanted to show that Nooj had a nice side cause I don't think I've shown that very well yet. And yep you were right! So you can flirt with Gippal now, lol. Tell me any details you want about your character added in okay? And I'm glad the grammer was better! I'll keep trying with it.

DecidingBark: Everyday? Lol, I'm honoured. And I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the shortness, I couldn't think of anything to write much for the Luca part and I couldn't write any more because of the Gippal thoughts at each chapter beginning. As for the guess that was my second choice for him to suffer from. So you have the same ideas as me, lol.

Rikkux: Glad you like it! Afraid not but they were such cool guesses!

Starling94: lol, thank you! You are the main reason this story made it this far! The other fic idea is still being awkward but I'm definitely going to do it. Wanna be the beta for that one too?

Gip-Rik: Glad you like and that you can picture it! Maybe we can start the hate Shelinda club, lol. Science is boring so I don't blame you, lol.

Rikkufan: Don't worry about it, at least you were honest and you had a fair reaction to it. I do? Phew, that's my main worry. Thanks!

JadedSnake: Glad you like it! I am a Gippal/Rikku obsessive, lol. I don't think there's a fic about them I haven't reviewed. And I can see what you mean about the one eyed men, lol. My cousin is engaged to one. Clasko is kind of annoying but I can see his intentions so he's not as bad. His obsession is chocobos, but I just wish he wasn't so whimy about it, lol.

Rikku-chan: Thanks! So would I! lol, he's too cute not to, although I think Rikku would want a fight over him.

Meow the chibi neko: lol, don't worry she will. This IS Rikku were talking about.

**Realisations**

_Sleep, how I miss it. That__'s one of the realisations I always seem to come across. You see I love a lot of things but I have my list:_

_3) Machina_

_2) People sleeping_

_1) You._

_Sounds weird huh? Well it would to most except you. You already know about my obsession with the natural sleep, the sleep I have never experienced. I guess everyone always longs for what they can't have, just like we do when we long to be together. _

_I always used to think sleep would be the one thing I longed for above everything else. Don't all people always long for what the know they can never experience? For so long that's what I believed. The frustration I have to feel has been awful over only getting the rest I need when I was either: knocked out, exhausted to the point of collapse or needed to drink the 'medicine', sleeping potion. I thought more than anything I would just long more than anything else to be able to lay on my bed, put my head on the pillow and drift off, just like everyone else. _

_Sleeping disorders suck, trust me on that. But I've found something that sucks even more. Lucky me. _

_And it's losing you. Having you hate me._

_It may not seem like a big thing, but lets just try and make it more clear. I'll describe how much I **hate** having insomnia and you just imagine what something I see as worse must be like. _

_Okay, now I'm sounding stupid. Blame the lack of sleep! It turns my thoughts to rabble. I really hope we stop at the Mi'then Agency before I end up dropping dead from exhaustion... _

_Someone's trying to talk to me and I'm not even listening. See what insomnia does? It makes me a walking zombie but in reality I just look like an asshole. I'm a jackass, not an asshole. The difference? I have no idea. But I try to add jackass to my everyday personality, I don't try to be an unsociable asshole._

_Where was I again? Anyway, see how crazy my head is right now? It's a lot worse when I'm thinking of you, you just get me so confused when I'm not near you, when I hurt you in any way. _

_You know the other awful thing about sleeping disorders? Just like being an Al Bhed it makes you feel separate from everyone else. Think about it, you can visit your little world of dreams whenever you fall asleep. I don't know whether I actually do but when I'm in a drugged sleep I never remember any dreams. The only time I remember dreams is either when I faint cough I mean collapse, or when I get knocked out by someone else. Then I just wake up with a headache and don't really give a hoot about any stupid dreams. _

_I **know** I always say me not dreaming is a good thing, but I just find it kind of...isolating? Everyone else dreams except me. I have never had a happy dream, ones people think of when times are bad, the ones that give you hope. I don't have them. So that interview with Shelinda didn't help the feeling of Al Bhed doom go away. Only you could do that for me._

_Except you can't be there for me anymore. Not now. I've hurt you too much and I can never count on seeing you happy while around me ever again. _

_That's the one thing worse than insomnia to me, losing you. The things I love have all turned against me and you're all I can think about._

_3) A machina attacks Besaid_

_2) No one has times to sleep, there's just no time to take a potion and snooze for twelve hours anymore._

_1) You hate me. You really do hate me._

_Chocobo? What's a chocobo got to do with anything? What the hell? Did you just..?_

* * *

"Gippal, are you okay?" Baralai asked for the fourth time. Gippal just grunted, looking more like a zombie than a person.

"Maybe he doesn't like interviews." Nooj grumbled as he continued as shuffle down the Highroad.

"Look! A chocobo!" Rikku suddenly yelled almost causing the young praetor to have a heart attack. Rikku had mostly been quiet since they left Luca, obviously she must have just found her reserved cheerfulness again. Baralai smiled at her nervously.

"Rikku, there's a flan near it." He warned as Rikku went closer to the yellow bird. Rikku just waved a dismissive hand at him before moving dangerously closer.

"Rikku, be careful." Her cousin said worriedly. What was she doing? She hadn't even moved to draw her daggers! It was as if...

A loud bang went out through the Highroad and Baralai turned to see Gippal still aiming his gun at where the flan had just been. A few moments passed where no one moved until Gippal seemed to snap out of his trance and stride angrily over to Rikku.

"Fryd tu oui drehg oui'na tuehk?" Gippal yelled, Baralai glanced at Paine for a translation but she was too busy watching the scene.

"Lusa uvv ed Gippal! Ed fyc uhmo y vmyh, E luimt ryja aycemo gemmat ed!" Rikku yelled back, obviously very angry.

"Hud fedruid y faybuh oui luimth'd! Oui'na kaddehk duu femt vun ouin ufh kuut! Oui sekrd aht ib kaddehk pytmo rind ev oui tu cdivv mega dryd!" Rikku just laughed at his words and Baralai knew it wasn't a nice laugh. What was going on? Why hadn't he learnt Al Bhed when Gippal had offered?

"Drec lusehk vnus oui! E pad oui't muja du caa cusauha kad rind!" Gippal sighed heavily and shook his head tiredly.

"You're going to end up like her." He muttered under his breath, only Baralai was near enough to have heard.

"Are you okay Rikku?" Yuna asked anxiously, the Al Bhed in question just grinned and began bouncing about as if nothing had happened.

"You bet! Just meanie Gippal spoiling my fun." She said cheerfully before skipping off in front. Gippal sighed and knelt onto the ground.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." He whispered. The others just nodded not daring to ask about the argument. It wasn't until they were a few minutes ahead of Gippal before Baralai asked what it had all been about.

"Gippal was concerned she'd get hurt and Rikku...didn't appreciate it." Paine said bluntly.

"I don't understand." Baralai said quietly. "Ever since Kilika she' avoided him and...it's as if she hates him. But why?"

"I don't know." Paine said shortly. "But it's their problem to sort out. All we can do is...put them in certain situations?" The innocent look on her face caused him to grin.

"Paine the matchmaker, who'd have thought."

* * *

Rikku was still ahead of the group and cursing Gippal continually when she finally reached the Travel Agency. Finally. It had taken forever walking with Nooj and thanks to the machina attack they were all put under investigation all over Spira. Stupid machina.

"But this is what I want isn't it? I want adventure, I don't _need _anything else. I don't need _anyone _else."

She had come to the decision that forcing Gippal to tell the truth was stupid. He was stupid. If he wanted to lie that was up to him, it had nothing to do with her anymore.

"I don't need him, I just want adventure." She told herself, far from convinced. But why should she feel otherwise? Why did life on the road suddenly seem so awful now?

Rikku had no idea what she had been thinking approaching that flan with no weapon. She had just...felt so tired. The thought of another battle had been too painful, another mindless fight. For once she had just wanted to stroke the chocobo. A boring task, but it had been the only one she wanted to do.

_Oh my fayth I__'m becoming boring! _Rikku thought. Yet she didn't feel sad or angry. She should feel angry right? Adventure was all she'd ever wanted but now the thought of it made her sick.

That flan...she could have been hurt and she hadn't cared, she just wanted life to slow down a little. She wanted _her_ calm to come.

Rikku sighed and decided she couldn't be bothered to wait five minutes for the others to catch up. It was nearly dark and she just wanted to sleep. Maybe she could concentrate on staying angry after some rest.

"Ah." Rin exclaimed as she entered. "I was wondering if you'd be coming, I have good news for you and Gippal."

* * *

Gippal sighed and pinched himself in order to force his feet to keep moving. This was ridiculous. He needed to drink his medicine and have a half day worth of rest. He wasn't going to last much longer...

Paine and LeBlanc had been talking together most of the time and it was beginning to worry him. They were complete opposites, what were they planning?

"Finally." Nooj grumbled as they saw the inn in the distance. Gippal smiled feeling a little better about the world. This, of course, was when the two women decided to act.

"You've been looking kind of down since Kilika love. You okay?"

"My father died." Gippal pointed out harshly.

"Yes I know but that still doesn't explain what's wrong with the perky one."

"Lance is a good friend to her." Gippal stated not noticing he'd used the present tense.

"Then why is she angry at you?" Paine asked nicely, well, as nicely as Paine could get. Gippal shrugged as he quickly came up with a likely theory she'd believe.

"My new system failed and the ship crashed, maybe she sees it as my fault."

"The crew told me it was overridden." Paine stated.

"Which shouldn't have been able to happen." Gippal said with no emotion.

"You couldn't have known. Rikku knows that."

"I knew there was a machina at Besaid, I should have told them to stay there no matter what."

"You were dead love." LeBlanc butted in while waving her fan about. "Anyway, you didn't give the order for them to come back."

"I was dead." Gippal shot back. "Lance automatically takes command."

"But he knew you were alive." Yuna spoke up causing Gippal to stop walking.

"Yeah, and he came to see if I was okay. He died because he cared." No one challenged this, no one knew what to challenge it with. Except one unexpected person.

"So you're saying Rikku is mad at you because _your _father was killed while he was coming to see whether you were okay?" Tidus questioned.

"He's not my real father. My real father died twenty years ago, Rikku knew Lance longer than me." No one noticed his mistake, they were too preoccupied with the matter at hand.

"If that were true she wouldn't have gone to the temple to comfort you." Tidus pointed out. Everyone looked at him amazed.

"He's right." Baralai spoke up. "You must have said something in the temple to her so she'd hate you. But why?" Typical Baralai, he looks for the reasons instead of the actual event. Just like he did when Nooj shot them.

"Because he's afraid she'll get hurt like Lance did." Yuna said softly. Gippal groaned.

"I am still here you know." Bad move.

"Are you completely stupid?" Paine asked angrily. "Rikku can take care of herself, thinking you're jinxed is just an excuse of being afraid of rejection." Did _everyone _know about his feeling for Rikku? It was embarrassing!

"Look what happened with the flan." Gippal whispered. The others looked away then, they had nothing to say now.

Rikku was acting like his mother had, so fed up of her life she didn't care anymore about what happened. If Rikku got hurt...what was he suppose to do? He'd protected his mum but she still kept doing it. Was Rikku so fed up of danger too because of him? Maybe...

"Gippal!" Rikku yelled running out of the Agency and sprinting towards them. Her voice sounded urgent and...happy? What the...

"Cid's girl what's going on?" He asked as she reached them, she was out of breath but smiling widely. Such a beautiful smile.

"Remember the crew said Lance fell off over Mi'hen?" Gippal winced at her words, he wasn't about to forget that anytime soon. "Well he's here! He's alive! Rin rescued him and he's alive!" Gippal just blinked.

"Cyo fryd?" (Say what?)

"He's alive!"

* * *

Lance propped himself up carefully in the bed and smiled as Gippal and Rikku entered. Gippal was a real mess. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a week!

"Rao get." (Hey kid) He said weakly, he really did seem so young and vulnerable right now...then something happened he'd never expect from the Machine Faction. Lance gasped slightly at the strength of his hug, as if he was never going to let go. Lance could hear Rikku giggle happily.

"E'mm mayja oui dfu ymuha." (I'll leave you two alone.) She said and left before Lance could beg her for help.

"Gippal when's the last time you got some sleep?" Lance asked once released.

"Oui'na naymmo rana?" (You're really here?) Lance smiled getting worried his son was about to cry, Gippal had never hugged him and had never, ever cried. He'd only done that near Lidea. She was the one he'd shared the despair with over his past. Lance had shared his anger.

Thankfully Gippal wasn't about to start crying with him now. Their relationship was too manly for that.

"I knew you weren't dead." He said happily. "It just didn't make any sense. I thought I was cursed and I told Rikku..." He stopped and paled. "Ur cred E druikrd oui fana tayt." (Oh shit I thought you were dead.)

"Slow down Gippal." Lance said loudly. "Now first things first, you take that medicine and get some sleep. Then when you wake up you can explain the mess you're in." Gippal nodded wearily obviously too exhausted to argue.

"E's kmyt oui'na rana." (I'm glad you're here.)

* * *

"It's been ten hours, how long do they need?" Nooj grumbled at seven in the morning. They had arrived at nine last night and hadn't seen Gippal since.

"He probably went to sleep." Rikku told him. "When Gippal's asleep he really does sleep. Twelve hours I think, no more no less." She bit into her toast casually.

"What do you mean?" Paine asked none too pleasantly. She wasn't a morning person.

"You've never noticed it? But you guys were in the Crimson Squad together!"

"I remember." Baralai put in politely. Nooj grumbled for his answer. "But why?" Rikku stopped eating then, looking sheepish.

"I don't think he'd want you to know."

"Well you've said most of it." Nooj accused her with a glare. "Might as well say the rest."

"It's no big deal!" Rikku insisted. "Just because he has a sleeping disorder doesn't mean he's weaker in any way."

"Sleeping disorder?" Nooj said with a disinterested smirk. "I thought you were going to say something worse."

"...It makes sense." Baralai said. "He hasn't slept since Besaid, he couldn't. We didn't stop long enough for him to be able to sleep."

"What does he take?" Paine asked casually. It was pretty obvious to Nooj no one really cared he'd kept it a secret.

"A sleeping potion of his own recipe." Rin said as he sat down with them. "He's a good Alchemist once he has access to the proper ingredients. I believe it was a very good thing for his health to come to Home when he did. At least there he could make what he needed to sleep."

The rest of the conversation was too boring for Nooj to bother listening to. Instead he finished his breakfast as quickly as he could before leaving the room and going outside. He was determined to have the Al Bhed working here fix up a hover for him. He needed to get back to Mushroom Rock as soon as possible, he had something very important to do in order to clear any further suspicion of his friend. There was no time to waste on discussing Gippal's insomnia.

* * *

"You've really messed up this time." Lance told a newly refreshed Gippal. He had been in the room for fourteen hours now. Twelve had been spent sleeping and two going over the events that had happened to them both since they'd last seen each other.

"I was sleep deprived and grieving. I thought I was cursed." Gippal said in defence.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're not helping." He waited impatiently as Lance slowly sat up in bed so they were eye to eye.

"It's simple." He began slowly. "You go tell her the truth. She forgives you. You solve the mystery. You kill the bad guy. You make sure she doesn't hurt herself. You keep her close to you. Then, when it's all over you marry her. You have lots of children and she won't have to even leave home to have an adventure with your two's offspring around!"

"I like that plan." Gippal grinned. "But I don't think it will be that easy."

"Of course it won't! She'll make you suffer over it for the rest of your life! Why do you think I never married?" Gippal just laughed and he saw Lace smile unwillingly. "Now go away! And don't come back till you've finished the mission and I have a future daughter-in-law."

* * *

It was soon obvious Gippal was back to his normal self...unfortunately. Him and Rikku still seemed to be keeping their distance but beside that everything was fine...almost.

"Get me down!" Baralai yelled as the others just continued to laugh. He clutched onto the yellow bird for dear life as it sped down the Highroad. "I want to walk!"

"That will take too long!" Nooj called over happily from his machina. Rin had agreed one machina be started up but everyone else was to ride on a chocobo. A hover was too big to start up again quickly so Nooj sat in a two-seater machina with Gippal driving. It wasn't fair.

"We're almost there." Paine told him reassuringly. Normally Baralai would have smiled but he didn't dare lift his head.

"You'll get used to it." Yuna laughed. Baralai just groaned and kept his face buried in the feathers. He tried to think of something different. Something positive.

_Paine loves me _He thought and an instant smile sprang onto his hidden face._ And I__'ll prove just how much I love her when we reach Bevelle._

"Hey Baralai, you can get down now." Gippal said with a chuckle. Baralai didn't release his grip. "Dr. P I think you'll have to lure him down. Maybe you should put on your Lady Luck." Baralai smirked when he heard a slap being delivered. "Ouch, I was only giving ideas!"

* * *

Rikku wandered near Mushroom Rock as they waited for Baralai to get off the chocobo. It was just too funny to watch and she'd nearly suffocated from laughing so hard. Everyone else was saying goodbye to LeBlanc, Nooj, Ormi and Logos while watching the hilarious scene.

Rikku knew she was being rude but she just couldn't take saying goodbye right now. She just wished they could stay too and forget about all this. She...wanted to settle down.

"Drana, E ytseddat ed." (There, I admitted it.) She told herself while stomping a foot. She wanted to settle down like Yuna and Paine had, she wanted adventure to be a second choice. She...she wanted Gippal. "I guess I do need him."

"Need who loves?" LeBlanc said from behind her with a knowing grin.

"What are you doing sneaking up on people!" Rikku burst. LeBlanc just indicated to her henchmen and Nooj coming towards them.

"We've said our goodbyes and we're going. It's a pity, I wanted to see how it works out with you and the one-eyed one." Rikku just smiled politely. "Come one Noojie lets go." She said sounding like a five year old.

"You go ahead." He told her surprisingly gently. "I need a word with Rikku." LeBlanc did as she was told without question yet...there seemed to be a knowing look in her eyes.

"Um, what's up?" Rikku asked with a nervous giggle.

"Your performance with the flan earlier." He said shortly, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, um, I know it was stupid but, I dunno..."

"Couldn't stand to fight any longer?"

"Well...it's more like I just wanted to do something other than fighting all the time." Nooj just nodded slightly.

"Then I would suggest, after this is over, you take a break from it. No fighting whatsoever until you begin to feel differently."

"But what about until then? I don't want to just concentrate on adventure and fighting anymore!"

"You have your friends with you, try and think of it as a...catching up trip. Maybe you can discover old secrets." He smirked at this making it pretty obvious who he was talking about. Rikku smiled fully at this, even Nooj was able to see it!

"As long as they're here I can fight." Rikku reassured him. "Thanks!" Nooj just nodded once at her before he began shuffling off towards Mushroom rock. Who'd have thought Nooj would want to help her!

"Rikku!" Yuna called happily as everyone came towards her. "You missed all the fun!"

"It wasn't funny." Baralai grumbled next to Paine who was looking lovingly at him. This Paine was kind of creepy.

"Oac ed fyc!" (Yes it was!) Gippal said still laughing. He seemed a lot happier now.

"Let's just go." Baralai suggested. "We should reach Djose by nightfall." Everyone began walking but Rikku lingered a little longer, watching how happy they all were. As long as she had her friends she could fight, she had a reason to.

But what about later? Yuna and Tidus weren't on this mission. Paine was most likely going to Bevelle with Baralai. Who would she fight with then?

"Cid's girl." Came a voice beside her that caused her to jump. Apparently Gippal had lingered too. "I know you hate me right now..."

"I don't hate you." She said quietly as they began walking after the others. "I'm " They fell into silence, watching their friends who were still a little ahead.

"Syopa E lyh lmayn ed ib." (Maybe I can clear it up.) He whispered in her ear. "E'mm aqbmyeh ajanodrehk yd Djose." (I'll explain everything at Djose.) Rikku looked at his face, such a caring face. He just _couldn__'t _be a killer, right?

"E't mega dryd." (I'd like that.) She whispered back just as they caught up with the others.

Rikku smiled happily then. She may not have all her friends beside her this time, but no matter what she knew she'd always have Gippal.


	12. Unwanted Delay

**Words left unspoken**

Before I forget I just want to help promote this awesome ff9 fic which isn't getting the reviews it deserves. It really is worth the read and has an awesome plot and really cool characters! It's called **The Neo Genesis Project** by **DarkMessenger-2005**. really good fic!

Also I have to warn you that the next chapter may be later than usual. I have a lot of college work to do and I've only written a page of the next chapter. But I promise it will have lots of fluff in!

Torii: the WHOLE truth? Hee hee...you'll have to see. And yes he is definitely a silly Al Bhed as you'll find out by the weird idea he comes up with. lol.

Milkie: lol, right there with you! I completely forgot about that chocobo, let's just say it did, lol.

Voicelord: finally? Lol, I try to update every week, guess you won't like me with how long the next long will take, sorry. Glad I could create that effect! It means a lot cause I love stories that do that. Usually I try and do it but it doesn't work, lol.

Master Thief: don't die! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I do them a lot, lol.

Angel Taisha: glad you liked it, I really thought it needed a bit of comedy relief in there.

Marty78: truth or dare was kinda kiddy but I thought it fitted, it seemed something Rikku would play, lol. Better lie? Gippal? Lol, because he's male and males always break the girls heart. Glad you're liking it!

Cute-kitty2: yeah sorry about that, lol. She's a very confused girl. Yuna not help? Lol, its not in her nature, as you soon discover...

Back of Beyond: Glad you like!

Tanya Takaishi: lol, you don't have to tell him! Just kidding, you gave me an idea. I thought of a way so Gippal can flirt first and I could put in your fiancée to come and protect you. What you think? Glad to hear Rikku's behaviour was play, that worried me and I almost didn't post the chapter up. The Baralai and Lady Luck thing was just some fun, lol. I wanted to lighten the mood and show Gippal was back to his normal self as well.

Phew, the insomnia thing was worrying cause I thought it might be too unrealistic for him, but I actually got the idea from him in the game. Like in the farplane when he got hurt and he said ' I could use a nap'. And the other one that gave me idea is shown in this chapter.

Thanks for the character! Expect to see you in the thunder plains!

TheCalligrapher: glad you like it!

Violet121: thanks!

Mentalsunflower: Don't be silly! Your story is ace! I love it to bits! You're a really really good writer.

KariYuna14: the chapter was great! Nice and long with cute moments and that little argument with Wakka showed her fear over what happened. It was ace! Sorry about the cliffy, I'm evil with my frequent use of them. This one doesn't have much of one though.

Sakurachild: thank you! That means a lot to me! Don't worry this fic has a while to go yet, we're only just near the halfway point.

Rikkufan: lol, thanks. I couldn't really bring myself to kill poor Lance off, he's the fatherly friend figure to Gippal.

JadedSnake: lol, glad to hear it! Good job you never read my ff9 one, I never seem to update that one. I promise there will be lots of fluff next chapter! Honest! Its is? Lol, well she's not in it too much now but I think I'll make an exception after hearing that.

Starling94: lol, don't worry about it. A tie? Now you're being silly, that story is just incredible! You've read this one too my oh so brilliant beta, but here it is again! I promise you'll be the first to read the fluff chapter!

Gip-Rik: I couldn't hurt Lance...much, lol. Here's the next bit!

**Unwanted delay**

_I__'m going to tell you the truth. I'm going to tell you everything. No more secrets, no more twists. No more of bending the truth. _

_And then I'm going to give it to you. That third item Lidea gave me for you. A symbol to represent just how sorry I am for lying so long, for causing you so much pain. I love you so much Rikku and now I can finally prove it, I can finally admit it to you._

_I just feel so happy! Lance is alive and I'm not cursed! I can finally have you, we can finally be together._

_And I can finally save you. For the first time in so long you seen to really need my help again. And I'll give it to you. I won't fail like I did with my mother because this time I know what to do._

_Who would have believed this could actually happen? After so long it's going to finally happen! I can look after you. You need me and I need you._

_At first we could stay at the Machine Faction until you get bored. Then I can put you on the investigative team. We can have our own adventure, just the two of us traveling around Spira for valuable machina pieces. Finally we'll have our story._

_Man I'm getting sappy! But you know what? I don't care! I have the right to be sappy. My men can tease me all they want when I get back but in the end **I'm** the one who got you. I'm the one you chose. _

_And all I have to do is be truthful. All I have to do is wait until we arrive at Djose. _

_Soon. Soon we will be together again. And this time I'm not letting you go._

* * *

The man sighed heavily as he reached the Macalania Woods. He still hadn't reached his destination but had decided to stop a moment. He had to do something first. He knew that within a day's time Gippal would reach Djose and he had to stop that. The boy would find out the truth when he did.

The man watched the screen in front of him, seeing what the rouge watcher could. He had programmed these all over Spira years ago, many kept being destroyed but he'd easily build more. He could watch Spira's ever move.

At the moment the screen showed only a nearby chocobo and flan but soon the man's blood began to boil as Gippal and his friends came into view. How he hated him! That boy represented everything he despised. He was weak, he was an Al Bhed and he still carried on living. That boy should be dead!

The man forced himself to calm as he watched the watched the scene before him. So Gippal cared for this princess scum. Well this should prove interesting.

"Fine, let him go to Djose and learn what he will. It will be so fun to watch him squirm." The man chuckled. "But it still won't be easy getting there." He grinned picking up a control device. "It is time to reprogramme those manic machina for his welcome home."

* * *

"Come on! You're going slow on purpose!" Rikku yelled at the others as she sped off down the road. Tidus saw Gippal chuckle and quicken his pace slightly.

"Something has changed within the last half hour with them two." He mumbled to Yuna. She smiled and took hold of his hand.

"I guess you were right, they couldn't deny such strong feelings for long." Tidus nodded and wrapped an arm round her waist while making sure his pace didn't slow. "And nothing can stop them from giving in when they reach Djose." Tidus grinned and was about to give her a kiss when they heard Rikku shout out in pain further up the path.

"Rikku what's wrong?" Yuna called beginning to race towards her. That was when the machine attacked.

* * *

"Owie!" Rikku protested as a machina rammed into her. Where had they come from? A minute ago everything had been clear...

The Mi'hen beach, they must have hid on the cliff's edge which meant the others were in danger too.

"Ouch!" She yelled as another stabbed her in the left arm. She quickly used a potion and got another ramming because of it. Now thanks to the stupid things her arm was hurting and she couldn't slash out at them properly. Time to change...

* * *

"Rao!" (Hey!) Gippal complained as a machina hit him. He shot it without even having to think of aiming, he had a good arm that way. The machina collapsed and Gippal rushed over to the pieces before any other machina could start targeting him.

"What are you doing?" Baralai asked as he cured a stab he'd gotten to his stomach.

"If I look at the parts close up I can figure out where these are from." Gippal explained to him. "Cover me."

"There's too many!" Baralai moaned as he crushed one with his when it came to close. Gippal ignored him and continued to examine the parts, looking for some kind of symbol.

He saw the Machine Faction symbol and sighed wearily. Great, someone must have overridden them. He flipped one piece over and found the marked destination he'd been looking for.

"They came from Mi'hen Highroad!" He called to the others. "Someone's overridden them! If I had my dressphere I could stop them."

"Where is it?" Yuna asked after finishing her trigger happy attack.

"Rikku has it." Gippal said and then froze. Rikku.

* * *

"Cusauha naymmo haatc du bnuknyssa kiemd eh draen cocdas." (Someone really needs to programme guilt in their system.) Rikku told the machina as she cast full cure on herself. She'd already tried being a Dark Knight and wiped a whole wave of machina with Darkness. But the wave had been replaced by another lot. "Cdibet drehkc." (Stupid things.) She glanced behind her and could see her friends struggling with their large share. They had more than her to deal with so wouldn't be breaking free any time soon.

Rikku sighed, the constant battles were just getting so hard and especially now when she was fighting all alone. She wanted someone there with her.

She glanced in her pocket at Gippal's dressphere she still had. She _could_ use it but she'd end up losing an eye, better save that for the last option.

"Mad'y vekrd machina fedr machina!" (Let's fight machina with machina!) She yelled and began changing through her dresspheres.

* * *

Gippal threw an electromarble at a bunch of machines and watched them fall apart, man, making all these again was going to be a lot of hard work! If only he hadn't given Rikku his dressphere.

"Rao!" (Hey!) He yelled angrily as one of the machina stole a potion. "Tyshed! Keja ed pylg!" (Damnit! Give it back!) Why had he programmed them to do that? It had _seemed _like a good idea at the time.

"This is getting ridiculous." He heard Tidus mumble. Gippal agreed but was too worried for Rikku to care what happened to them. If it was like this for five people what would Rikku be like? Was she dead already?

No, he would have known...right?

"RIKKU!" He yelled out earning odd looks from the others. Gippal just shrugged before starting to strike at the little bastard that had stolen from him.

...That's when the ground began shaking.

"What the..?" Tidus asked while Yuna gasped slightly. Gippal was too busy trying to steady himself to offer his less than polite opinion.

"Oh no." Baralai muttered when he saw the large machina approaching. Gippal just grinned.

"Relax Baralai its just Rikku." They watched as the machina stepped on the small army of machines one by one and could hear Rikku 'Woohoo'ing about it.

"Alright!" Yuna giggled as she gave her cousin a high five when her dressphere was back to the default thief. Gippal just knelt by one of the squashed machina and carefully removed a potion from the scrap remaining.

"That was very impressive." Was Baralai's thanks.

"Thanks!" Gippal heard the cheery voice answer. He sighed with happiness, thankful she was safe but felt slightly annoyed about the machina. They were a lot of work to make.

"Ed'c y kuut zup Mi'hen fyhdat ibknytac." (It's a good job Mi'hen wanted upgrades.) He mumbled to himself earning a pout from Rikku.

"I don't even get a thank you?" Gippal grinned at her and ruffled her hair enough to cause the bandana to fall off.

"Thank you Cid's girl for saving my cute butt."

"Get off." Rikku complained earning a much needed laugh to escape the others. "And I wouldn't say your butt was cute!"

"Why? You been looking?" He smirked making Rikku angrier.

"You are so..."

"Gippal! Cen!" (Gippal! Sir!) Someone called as they ran up the Highroad. "Dryhg kuuthacc oui'na pylg!" (Thank goodness you're back!)

* * *

"I think the plan is already working."

"But we haven't done anything yet!"

"Paine, you can't be the matchmaker anymore.! Baralai chuckled. "They've done it themselves."

"But I wanted the extra blackmail I could have got on both of them." She complained. Baralai just grinned while shaking his head. Paine acted much more relaxed since they'd gotten together.

"Well I guess you could record them along the way in case they say anything embarrassing to each other." Baralai tried causing Paine to sit up and look at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Since when did you love blackmail?"

"Since when did you smile so often?" He shot back while sitting on the bed beside her. Paine just smiled and gave him a long, deep kiss.

"I love you Paine." He whispered while pulling her into a hug. "And I was going to wait until we get to Bevelle but this seems as good a time as any..."

* * *

Gippal was smiling absently at himself and at the thought of the letter he'd just written to Rikku. Up till the attack he'd been planning on telling her everything straight away...but where was the fun in that? If he kept her guessing she might try all sort of interesting techniques to make him spill out the truth. He could picture it now...

"What's so funny?" The Al Bhed man asked him with a slight smirk. Gippal just shook his head and tried to concentrate on the topic at hand.

"So what can you tell me from the machina parts?" Gippal asked his analysis group leader. They were both in Gippal's quarters away from any priding ears. The Analysis was holding a paper with scribbled notes on and a piece of the machina from Besaid.

"Well the ones from Mi'hen were overridden which means the person must have been there to do it at one point. But the one from Besaid has revealed a lot more to us."

"Like what?"

"You remember a few months ago when a bunch of parts went missing? Some of them were what made up this machina which means if someone else were to examine this they would think the attacks were from us. But also only _some_ of the missing parts are here, so we know we can expect more machina like this to attack at other places."

"Knayd." (Great) Gippal muttered while wearily rubbing his eyes. "You said only some of the stolen parts made this thing up, any idea where the rest came from?"

"Yes." The analysis stated triumphantly. "They are old yet very advanced and they could only be from one place."

"Zanarkand."

"Exactly. It is Al Bhed's playground for this kind of design."

"Good, at least we know where to go now." Gippal said with a smile. "Thanks."

"There's more Gippal. On the old Zanarkand parts was a newly engraved symbol." The man held up the piece he'd been holding and pointed to the symbol. "Looks like a Shoopuf and a rat or something." The Analysis frowned then at how pale his leader had suddenly become. "Gippal?"

Gippal could only stare at the symbol of the Shoopuf standing on the rat. A symbol he knew all too well, one he'd never wanted to see again.

"Ed lyh'd pa. Ra'c tayt." (It can't be. He's dead.) He said shakily, this couldn't be happening now! Not after so many years of trying to forget...

"Sir?" The Analysis asked again. "Oui ugyo?" (You okay?)

"Yeah." Gippal managed after a few minutes. "I think I just need some sleep. Could you tell the others what you found out?" The Al Bhed nodded, beyond confused as he watched Gippal leave in a daze. What was going on?

* * *

"It's dangerous to place too much trust in Machina." Rikku read out with a frown. This thing had some clever points.

"What you doing?" Yuna asked her cousin as she came in the room.

"I'm just reading all the possible questions for the diggers quiz you take to get a raise." Rikku told her. "Some of them are quite clever, who'd have thought Gippal would be able to come up with some of these."

"Let's hear them." Yuna pleaded.

"Well one for question six could be 'Without courage, there can be no cowardice.'"

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, but then he goes and say some really stupid ones." Rikku muttered and turned on the screen so her cousin could read them:

I'll always think of Gippal as 'The Gip' (Agree)

I meant well, really (Agree)

Everything's coming up roses! (Disagree)

The road of life is paved with stones (Disagree)

I can't remember anything (Disagree)

Long live the Machine Faction! (No Strong Opinion)

Long live Gippal! (Agree)

I can't believe it's not butter! (Agree)

Our exhaustion is our source of strength (Disagree)

"That last one sounds like a Gippal thing to say." Yuna pointed out.

"Yeah well he would." Rikku mumbled while rolling her eyes, she still found herself smiling though.

"Rikku...are you blushing?" Yuna asked with a smile.

"No! Why would I be?"  
"Well you seem a lot happier around Gippal now. Are you guys...?"

"Yunie!" Rikku complained trying too escape through the door but finding it being blocked by Tidus. "Hu vyen!" (No fair!)

"Come on Rikku! I promise not to tell Paine." Her cousin insisted. Rikku sighed and was about to give in and tell her when someone outside the door called into them.

"I've been told by Gippal to gather you together and explain what we found out from the machina parts."

"Oops, better go!" Rikku said quickly and dodged past Tidus out the door.

"Hey!" Yuna complained.

* * *

Gippal could only lay numbly on his bed as he waited for the sleeping potion to take effect. It wasn't fair! This shouldn't be happening, him and Rikku should be able to have fun with their new relationship without his past getting in the way.

He remembered the note he'd written for her just before the truth of the machina had been uncovered and smiled slightly. At least they had each other through this, he wasn't going to be alone this time.

Gippal sighed tiredly as he thought of the time before he knew Rikku, a time he had been alone and helpless.

_The corpse was so badly burnt you could no longer tell it had once been an Al Bhed, had once been a person. Gippal watched with his young eyes, weeping silently as the man finished carving his usual symbol in the remaining pink fresh of the corpse he could find._

"_Al Bhed scum." He grumbled while gazing over at Gippal. "You're lucky your mother still wants you or this **would** be you." Gippal just nodded silently already having been told this many times before. _

"_Go and check on her boy! Who knows what she's doing these days." Gippal hastily climbed to his feet and ran through the small village of Kilika. His whole body ached from the beaten he'd gotten a few days ago when refusing to help lure a young Al Bhed girl a little older than himself into the shadows. He just couldn't do it. _

_The village people glared at him with either hatred or curiosity. Hatred because he was an Al Bhed who dared to live off Bikenel Island and curiosity at how he'd gotten his wounds. None offered any help but he was used to that. _

_His mother would be near the temple, she would be picking a fight with the guards to let Al Bhed in just like everyone else could. She did that a lot lately at the temples now instead of the usual waiting to sneak in at night like they had done for so long. Now she would attack during daylight with no real hope of winning. Ever since Gippal had almost run away she no longer seemed to care._

"_**Why would you do that to me Gippal?" **She'd sobbed once the man had caught and punished him. **"Why would you leave me alone?"**_

_In reality she knew the reason, they all did. He had tried to leave so she would, because then she would no longer have a reason to stay with **him**. She'd had the chance to run, he'd been free for two days before being caught, and she hadn't even tried to escape. She **wanted** to stay._

"_**I love him Gippal. No matter what he does I still love him. You just don't understand what it's like." **But it wasn't him anymore, he was just a shell of who he once was .His mother still couldn't accept this, nor the fact her son had almost left her for good. She had given up because of him, she had finally given up on her hope._

"_Mum!" Gippal yelled as he finally reached the temple entrance. She was there struggling against the guards grip._

"_Go away Gippal." She said harshly, she didn't call him sweetie anymore, not since he's left her._

"_Please don't hurt her!" Gippal cried. "She's sick, she doesn't know what she's doing!" The guard just looked down at him with a smirk._

"_Kill her? We were about to have some fun first." He nodded to the other guard. "Let's take them in the priest's chambers and teach them their place." His first instinct was to run, but he couldn't leave his mother alone again. Never again._

_They were thrown into the room harshly and Gippal coughed as he hit the floor. All he could think about was how this was the place he was about to die in. This was the end of his unhappy story._

"_Get the whip." He heard one guard say, he was too afraid to look up at them. _

"_You sure? He can't be more than six, he might die."_

"_It's just an Al Bhed." That caused all moral argument to end. After all, Al Bhed weren't ever considered as human._

"_Aren't you going to beg for your son's life?" The first guard sneered at his mother who just shrugged. Gippal looked up to see this and felt tears prick his eyes. _

"_Mum?" He sobbed as she refused to even look at him, to her he was already dead._

"_Shut your wailing!" The guard yelled and cracked the whip over his small back. Compared to the usual fist or knife wounds this was close to unbearable. His mother had tears in her eyes as she watched them slash him five times. If they lived through this they would be his first scars. _

"_Kill the boy while I have some fun with the woman." The first guard said while the second just nodded. "He's making too much noise to wait."_

"_Get off me!" Gippal's mother screamed as the guard grabbed her roughly. Gippal tried to move but it only sent a powerful wave of pain through him that almost caused him to pass out. Behind him he could hear a sword being drawn. _

"_Sorry kid." The second guard said before striking..._

_But it never came, and with what happened next Gippal half wished it had._

"_Get away from my wife!" The man yelled as he fired a shot inside the back of the first guard's head. The second guard stopped his attack when seeing this and instead tried to run. He didn't stand a chance and received a bullet in the back. "Are you okay Acacia?" His mother was silent and it took Gippal a while to realise it was because the man's tongue was in her mouth._

"_Mum?" Gippal whispered not daring to move. He heard a loud slap._

"_Why did you do that you stupid woman!" The man yelled. "Why do you want to die so badly when I'm here?" Acacia didn't answer which only angered him further. "I should have let them kill you!" Gippal tried to move again but cried out in pain, drawing the man's angry attention to him. "As for you, how could you let her do this? You good for nothing scum!"_

_The man grabbed the whip off the dead guard and began finishing off his work. Gippal tried to distract himself from the pain, tried to imagine what the farplane he was about to see was going to be like. But the man stopped after five. He was distracted by his ultimate goal._

"_I still need you." He said with a grimace. "You have to live for now." With that said he grabbed hold of Acacia. "Let's go pray for the Al Bhed's death to come." He demanded. They left Gippal there as he sobbed from the pain and finally passed out into a world of unwanted dreams._

The memory ended then and Gippal was just glad no such memories would follow him now into any dreams. Maybe insomnia had some good points after all.

* * *

Rikku frowned slightly as the explanation finished. All that technology made it clear this person was an Al Bhed.

"Do you know what the symbol means?" Paine asked coldly, she had not been happy about being called to the meeting when she'd been with Baralai. The Al Bhed man hesitated slightly.

"Not yet, but Gippal seemed to recognise it. It must be bad if he won't tell anyone. We are going to send the information to Bevelle, Mushroom Rock, Bikanel and to Rin. Maybe one of them will know."

"I would refrain from sending it to Bevelle." Baralai admitted sheepishly. "I wouldn't be able to control all the Yevonites from acting out." The Analysis nodded and made a note on his paper.

"Well I guess Gippal and I should head for Zanarkand." Rikku said aloud.

"I will join you as far as Bevelle." Baralai told her with a smile, Paine just nodded in agreement.

"I want to go visit Kimahri seen as he couldn't leave the mountain to come to the party." Yuna said firmly. Rikku and Paine exchanged a knowing look, Yuna just couldn't stay out of a dilemma and was a terrible liar.

"Fine, do what you want." Rikku said with fake venom. Yuna just blushed slightly and grinned at Tidus.

"Well we're going to sleep." Paine said firmly while pulling Baralai off before anyone could say otherwise.

"...Was that a ring on her finger?" Rikku asked eventually. The others just shrugged and decided to interrogate the pair in the morning.

"Well goodnight then." Yuna announced as the couple ran off to their room. Rikku sighed feeling very lonely; Gippal had already gone to sleep so she couldn't get any explanation out of him at the moment.

"Um, Lady Rikku?" The Al Bhed man said nervously. "Gippal wanted me to give you this."

Rikku glanced at the envelope held out to her and smiled her thanks. A letter was inside with some kind of accessory. She quickly decided to read the letter before examining the thing.

_Rikku,_

_I'm writing this before seeing the evidence because that machina assault has made me realise this mission could take a while. So, I figured why tell you everything straight out when you can guess? We have plenty of time for you to come up with **interesting **ways of making me hint at it. I'll even give you a clue: physical pain won't work. _

_I know you want this mission to end soon but maybe this way it will be more bearable. Well...hopefully it will be more than just bearable, it should be something you want more of. But, just in case, I have managed to forget my ego, realised that my charms might not be distracting enough and included a little gift. Hope you like it. And don't worry it wasn't expensive, I found it in the desert just before I left Home. I knew you might start to worry your pretty little head about that so I thought I better make it clear._

"Cina E ys." (Sure I am) Rikku said while rolling her eyes.

_Just for a soppy moment, remember no matter how annoying or awkward I am I will always be there when you need me. Despite any protests you may say that you don't want me there, you're just not fooling anyone._

_Love_

_Gippal._

Rikku smiled widely, even in a letter he was still that cocky arrogant man she loved. She put the letter fondly into her pocket and then glanced at the accessory with a beautiful grin.

He'd given her a charm bangle.


	13. Informal Interogation

**

* * *

Words left unspoken**

Man I'm so sorry guys! The first week was because of work, which I did warn you about. But then I got sick and couldn't write so that's why I haven't updated in so long. The first part I wrote while I was sick though so it might not be very good, but the last part (the promised fluff) was written with just a cold so I hope its okay! And I hope the chapter has been worth the wait! Its kinda shorter than the others but it just seemed a natural place to stop at.

By the way, I've finally included Marty's and skirty-embroidery's characters in for helping me out with the spelling thing. Hope you like them!

Angel Taisha: Charm bangles, no fair, I never got one in my game! It was a 75 chance they would drop it after the battle and I got the other 25 --. I'm glad you liked it I thought it might be boring. There's a bit more form Pain and Baralai, lol, hope you like! Lol, I couldn't resist with that line, seemed so Gippal.

Torii: -feels guilty- lol yeah hasn't been fun for him –cuddles him too- but it will get better in this chapter! Lol, Rikku sees to that. Fateful encounter? Could be a while yet, sorry, but it will happen.

Kairiyuna14: Your story is ace! I love it to bits! Work is a nuisance but I will always make time for this if I can. How is high school treating you? Hope it's good!

Milkie: not telling, lol. But you'll find out eventually. I liked the letter bit, and I wanted to do it cause I once saw this site that had the definition of Gippal's name on it and it said they would be a good letter writer. The other stuff they said about the name Gippal seemed to match so I wanted to put a letter in. lol, not sure if it was a good one but it was fun to do anyway.

Jezzi: thank you! Here's some more!

Back of Beyond: lol, here's the update. Hope you like it! (sorry it took so long)

Cute-Kitty2: Yep, their relationship is an odd one, lol. But I've tried to clear part of it up in this chapter. As for leaving them again...well, he felt too guilty plus I doubt he would have got the chance anyway.

Violet121: kool is a good word, lol. Glad you liked it! Sorry it took a while to update, I'll try to keep it once a week again from now on.

Tanya Takaisha: ha ha! No mistakes got through that time, lol. Hope I can keep it up. Paine and Baralai have to spill in this chapter, lol, I tried to make it semi-funny. Gippal's mother stayed because usually he only hurt her and left Gippal alone until he ran away, but after that she was so heart broken he'd do that and so sh could no longer care. Not sure if that's likely but its how I did it. Glad you liked her machina stampede, lol, I wanted her to save him seen as he got to save her at the start. As for the game, it kinda explains why he's done that in this chapter. Lol, I will put the plan into action at the Tunder Plains for you! Should be fun!

Rikkufan: lol, here's the update! Sorry it took so long.

TheCalligrapher: Gippal I made so in depth cause I just love exploring his character so I glad you like it. The interrogation is in this chapter, hope you like it!

Wind Maester: lol, thank you! Thank you for reviewing and reading! I'm honoured! Glad you like how I did Gippal, I always thought he's have more or a serious side to him somewhere and I'm glad people agree. And glad to hear Leblanc is in character, lol, she was pretty fun to write. The Gippal intros I couldn't resist, it's a way to see what he's really feeling even when he's the type who wouldn't express it openly. Glad you like the action, sorry it was a little fast, lol, I'll try to slow it down a little in future.

Not sure about her age, I thought she was 15 when she fought sin and most people I know say she's 17, but I'll look into it and change it if I see I'm wrong. I didn't know about Vidina either until I was bored and typed it in the Al bhed translator. Lol, I was doing it for everyone to see how weird it would sound and his came out future. I thought that was pretty cute of Wakka considering he used to hate the Al bhed, bless him. Read the ff9 one? Lol, that could take a while, and its pretty weird too.

Glad you like the background romance story, I'm a sucker for kiddy romances, you'll find out about why in...actually, its in this chapter, lol.

Glad you like Gippal sulking off, I figured he is a teenager and he has the right to it, lol. The dark past does affect him quite a bit, as you'll find out as the story goes on, lol. Thank you for reviewing! You're a star!

Windigo: lol, glad you liked the gift, I thought it would be kind of cute cause he actually thought about it. Glad you like the pairings! They're my fave too!

Mentalsunflower: don't say that your story is just amazing! –sob- I'm gonna miss it so! Can't believe you finished it! –sniff- yours isn't corny! Lol, I love how you write, glad you like my way though, it will make the story better for you. Lol, okay I'll update you, email you or something if I'm allowed.

Crazy Katy: those error things are getting annoying, its happened the last two times I tried to update. Lol, yes, see Baralai, lol. I'm so evil to him. Yeah, poor gippy, I'm so evil to him, but he has more fun in this chapter, lol, trust me on that. And they're getting along VERY well in here, lol. Oh, I just noticed you have an update! I'm gonna go read it after typing this up! Yay!

Spudley: going good, I just recovered from the flu, lol. You first review? Wow, I'm honoured! Thank you! Lol, Rikku is the best! I definitely agree with you, she needs to show her other side to make her more real and less of the predictable sidekick, she's a star herself! Thank you for the Gippal thing, I tried my best with what little info you got on him in the game, glad you like him. And here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while.

**Informal Interrogation**

_I know I'm an arrogant idiot and I know you'll make me pay always for this. But I can't resist the chance of getting you mad, you look so cute when you're mad! Plus this could prove to be a very positive thing for our growing relationship. I mean I remember you used to kiss me when we dated if you wanted to know something or wanted me to do something. Now that we're older..._

_Whoa. Don't go there Gippal there is no time for that sort of stuff. Unfortunately...anyway I wouldn't want Brother and Cid after me._

_Where was I again? Oh yeah I'm an idiot. Okay you want the truth? I'm not good with the whole open emotional stuff. I blame my upbringing. So if I drop enough hints with this game you can work it out yourself and I won't have to actually go through it again. I just can't do all that again..._

_But I guess I'll have to do it anyway now that he's alive. There's just no way I can avoid the past if he's the one doing this, which he obviously is with that symbol. But at least you are here with me and I won't be facing it alone. This time I know better than to run from those helping me, I know better than to shut you out of my life._

_My mother gave up when I ran, leaving her behind. I'm not going to let that happen with you. You're already become fed up with your present way of life and to be betrayed by the person you count on the most would be too much. I won't let that happen, never again._

_So now this mission has given us what we both needed. You have found out you've changed while I have found out my past can't be kept buried. But more important than that we've found what we both need in order to survive, what we need to be the whole of ourselves._

_Each other. And I will never risk that ever again._

* * *

"Hurry up Paine before they catch us!" Baralai yelled frantically. It was half an hour before they were due to set off and Paine had already begun her matchmaking ideas.

"Give me a break here, I have to do this right or it will give out too soon." Paine told him as she continued to tinker about with the machina.

"How are you going to make sure they take the right two?" Baralai asked while still watching around them nervously.

"I talked with the drivers and they're in on it. They'll make sure." Baralai chuckled and gave her a kiss. "Okay finished, let's get back to breakfast."

* * *

Kassy and Madison (or Maddy) sat side by side at breakfast, whispering and giggling together. Gippal was growing suspicious, he'd already been at the other end of their plots before and it hadn't been fun.

"Fryd'c cu calnadeja ujan drana? Oui'na hud bmyhhehk du tneja ic uvv y lmevv yna oui?" (What's so secretive over there? You're not planning to drive us off a cliff are you?) The girls just looked at him, not about to give anything away. Gippal sighed, hoping they weren't planning anything involving a wig and a camera again. He tried his best to ignore the two machina drivers and instead focused on the current situation.

"I want details right now!" Rikku yelled while wearing a huge grin on her face. "I can't believe you didn't tell us before!"

"I didn't want Gippal to feel left out if I told everyone when he wasn't there." Paine said calmly, still trying to reclaim her hand from Rikku as she gawked at her ring.

"Hey don't drag me into this." Gippal protested as he sipped his coffee and scribbled on a bit of paper. Paine glared at him but he just smirked. "I don't want to take any of Rikku's wraith when I haven't actually done anything for a change."

"Cina oui ryjah'd." (Sure you haven't) Rikku grumbled. "Zicd fahd pylg uh y bnuseca, hu pek fnuhk drana." (Just went back on a promise, no big wrong there.)

"No I didn't, I just haven't fulfilled it yet." He said smartly as he continued his work on the paper. Rikku just sighed and turned her full attention back to Paine.

"What's that all about?" Tidus asked.

"Don't you change the subject here! We're focusing on Paine and her _secret_." Rikku said as seriously as she could get while laughing.

"It's my secret too." Baralai pointed out.

"Yeah but you're a Yevonite and a guy, it's different for you. Now tell me all the details and I might just forgive you!"

"Minus ten respect points."

"Paine! Stop being so mean!" Gippal chuckled silently at the scene and turned his attention back to his design. He'd been working on it since he'd woken up, trying to lay out the structure and figure out all the parts needed before they left Djose. As long as the man was alive he knew the attacks would continue on and he needed the Faction to build the machina he'd explained about to Wakka.

"What' that?" Tidus demanded as he peered over Gippal's shoulder. "Looks like you're trying to make a weapon."

"A defensive weapon." Gippal corrected noting the others were now staring at him. "Relax, I'm not stupid enough to try and attack anyone. I just want to be prepared in case this guy attacks anywhere else." Rikku just smirked then, temporarily ending her interrogation with Paine to turn on him.

"And since when was the attack the work of a single guy? I thought we were all assuming it was a group of people doing this." Gippal just shrugged, he definitely wasn't going to tell her this early on.

"That's not the issue, if you want to know what I'm building just ask, but don't start accusing me of wanting to use it on people. I've worked too hard these past two years so the Al Bhed can be equal people, I won't blow that now."

"Gee Mr. Grumpy, no one would accuse you of that." Rikku said softly. "I mean, you're not that stupid to target yourself and me." She snatched the design quickly away from him and peered at it. "What is this thing anyway? Is that a flamethrower on it!"

"This, dear Cid's girl, is the only weapon Spira will ever need against fiends from now on. Pretty soon your little children will be able to live in a world where fear of fiends is not an everyday thing." Gippal grinned as he saw her blush when he mentioned children, it was causing him to get so many interesting ideas for this Rikku plan of his.

"What do you mean? It's not another Vegnagun is it?" Baralai asked nervously.

"I'm not suicidal Baralai; this is no way as powerful and definitely not as big. This baby is about the size of a two-seater machina, except it only has one back seat that's protected by an automatic shell and Protect spell. The front of the machine will appear to be nothing special, but then it will open up and reveal all the weapons underneath. You see I first got this idea a long time ago but wasn't reminded of it until what happened in Besaid. When I was a kid I was around...injured people a lot of the time." Rikku rolled her eyes at that but didn't say anything. "So I thought about making a machina that could carry injured people to safety but still protect them from fiends at the same time."

"It does sound like a cool idea." Yuna admitted with a warm smile. "But how would the machina know which weapon to use? What if it needed magic?"

"It could use elementary attacks with items easily enough, as for knowing what to use...I wanted to use a scan system, but if the fiend was unclassified it would try a little of everything first before recording what its weakness is."

"So where's your scan system?"

"The one for machina is part of my special dressphere Rikku has. I don't have one for normal fiends, I heard you do."

"Yep!" Rikku yelled and held out her Gun Mage sphere. "You can borrow it if you want, but you'll have to learn all the stuff on your own."

"...Cid's girl, this thing has a skirt and skimpy top. I have some self respect still."

"Can't you alter it?" Paine asked impatiently. "And quickly? We need to get going." Gippal shrugged and inspected the dressphere closely.

"I don't know." He admitted eventually. "I've never tried making one based on an actual original before, I did mine from scratch. But, then again, if I..."

"Yes, very good." Paine interrupted. "Let's just go already; you can play about with it on the way." Gippal just nodded not bothering to argue. At first he'd thought all of them being driven there would be a bad idea, especially when the driver's were amateurs. But it did make some sense, at least this way the machina would be returned to Djose. He just hoped they would arrive to the Shoopuf in one piece when Kassy and Mady were two of the drivers.

Gippal watched as the others headed outside towards where the riders were all waiting. He quickly grabbed a few things from his room and also passed the design to the temporary second in command to look at. From now until he got to the shoopuf all he was prepared to worry about was his tactics involving Rikku.

* * *

"Hey I'm Kassy and I'll be driving you Lady Rikku." Rikku grinned happily and climbed into the back seat of the machina. "Better hold on tight, I go fast. Probably the reason I haven't passed my driving test yet."

"That's okay, I like fast." Rikku grinned as she gripped the sides. On her right she saw Gippal climb into one with Maddy, placing a rucksack on his lap and giving her a grin.

"Let the game begin." He said with a wink. Rikku just grinned easily, sticking out her tongue and teasingly licking her lips.

"Bring it on Gippy." She cooed just as Kassy started the engine and they shot off down to the Moonflow Road.

* * *

Paine watched the two machinas drive off with a smile. Everyone but her and Baralai were already seated, ready to go.

"Wait!" Paine yelled. "Before you go I have to warn you about something."

"What is it? Should we call Rikku and Gippal back?"

"No, it's about them. You see Baralai and I decided to...make sure they would be stranded together for a while."

"Don't pull me into this matchmaker." The praetor said smiling.

"What did you do? They could get hurt!" Yuna protested beginning to climb to her feet but getting pushed back down by Paine.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, their drivers are in on it. They're strong fighters; they can take care of those fiends up to the bank. I think the alone time will be good for them." Yuna just gawked at her friend not believing her ears.

"It's strange how much she's changed isn't it?" Baralai teased. Yuna just nodded and sat down more comfortably.

"Okay, so we just ride past them and head for Guadosalam. I can do that." Tidus laughed at her words..

"Yuna resisting helping someone in need, Paine's not the only one who's changed."

"Not really. We're helping them by not helping them because that way they'll help each other and find their true place in life." The others just blinked at her.

"....Can we go now?" Tidus asked.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Rikku asked nervously, clinging on tighter to the sides. Kassy hadn't been joking about going fast; they had almost hit three trees and a rock already and they were only just past the first bend!

"Sounds like we have engine problems." Kassy said lightly, easing their speed slowly. Beside them she could see Maddy catch up, also having a worried looking passenger. "Better pull over."

"Ur knayd, yhudran buehdmacc tamyo." (Oh great, another pointless delay.) She grumbled while she climbed out of her seat and stretched her legs. She watched as the others rode past, not even bothering to stop and check everything was okay. "Sayheac!" (Meanies!)

Rikku heard Gippal chuckling behind her and she growled slightly.

"Relax Cid's girl, its better that they keep going just in case something does happen in Guadosalam." Rikku sighed and stamped her foot.

"I know but...I don't want to be alone!"

"So am I not real to you?" He joked. "Don't worry, I'll look after the little princess." He told her, ruffling up her hair.

"Sayhea!" (Meanie!) She pouted, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Look on the bright side, if these things can't be fixed then you still have my gift to avoid pointless violence."

"True, but what if we start trying to kill each other?" Gippal just grinned, giving a small wink.

"Well now, who said that us being violent with each other means we'll be trying to _kill_ each other?"

"Huh?"

"Oh Rikku, so innocent. Never experienced the beauty of role...ouch!"

"Oui'na cu teckicdehk cusadesac!" (You're so disgusting sometimes!) She yelled after reclaiming the 'gift' she'd hit him with.

"E dno." (I try) He laughed.

"Um...sorry to interrupt but this might take a while to get going again." Maddy told them with a knowing smile. "You guys should just relax and enjoy yourselves." Gippal just nodded at that and Rikku grinned, a plan beginning to form in her mind.

"Okay! Just call us when you're done." She told them before grabbing one of Gippal's arms and pulling him further down the road, out of sight from the two drivers. Kassy and Maddy just watched them go, grinning at their successful performance and already started to plot the next phase.

* * *

"What's up Cid's girl? I don't think we'll be able to hear them from all the way down here." Gippal pointed out as he leaned against the rock wall, propping one leg on it for balance.

"I know." Rikku said with a grin. "But I needed to talk to you alone and 'come up with an_ interesting_ way to make you drop some hints'." Gippal just smirked at that and crossed his arms over his chest expectantly.

"Physical violence won't work." He reminded her. Rikku just shrugged and moved closer, an evil grin crossing her face.

"Who said anything about hitting you? I can cause more pain in other ways." Gippal didn't know what to say to that, so he just tried to look as laid back as he could. Rikku smiled sweetly, slowly moving closer and causing his heart to start speeding up. "Like to your ego when I make you talk." She whispered this part in his ear, tickling his neck with her warm breath and making him long to pull her closer to him. But he wasn't about to give in _that_ easier. He attempted to make a chuckling noise to show his ineffectiveness but it ended more with a cough when she slid her slender arms around his neck.

"You can't break me that easily Cid's _little_ girl." He told her, slightly less confidently then he would have liked. She just continued to smile sweetly, lifting her eyes up to look into his one with a beautiful pleading look. Gippal knew the look well, it was a fatal one, one many could never resist. Thankfully Gippal had found he had built up a little immunity to it over the years...

Who was he kidding? He had lost this game already.

"Now I've already figured out you _didn't_ really kill those people, am I right?" Gippal did pretty good against the fatal look, he reckoned he would have been able to last another ten whole seconds against it if she hadn't started stroking his lips with her thumb.

"Not physically no." He said quickly, half hoping she wouldn't catch it, no such luck. Her smile turned into a victorious one, still making her look every inch her whole gorgeousness. Damn, this wasn't fun, it was just pure torture not being able to grab her and kiss her without loosing.

Luckily for him Rikku decided to take pity on him and rewarded his reluctant cooperation with a brief kiss. Gippal tried to keep her there but she rewarded this idea with a rather painful kick to his shin.

"Dryd'c hud vyen." (That's not fair) He grumbled.

"You have to give me answers first."

"I just did!"

"Nah ah! That was the warm-up question, you have to answer bigger questions in order to get longer rewards." Gippal glared at her slightly, trying to get some sympathy with a sulky look. Unfortunately he wasn't as good at it as Rikku was so it only made her tut and shake her head, pressing her body closer to his. Gippal swallowed loudly, trying to ignore the sudden ideas coming into his head.

"Oui yna ajem." (You are evil.) Rikku smirked and slowly whispered again into his ear, making sure their bodies were now touching.

"Oui cdyndat drec, huf yhcfan sa drec: fro tet oui mea du sa?" (You started this, now answer me this: why did you lie to me?) Gippal sighed, taking a moment to breath in the scent of her hair. He knew she deserved to have this answer.

"Because...I was scared for you. All those who I told the truth to have either hated me or died...I thought I was cursed." She was silent for a moment but Gippal suddenly felt her whole body begin to shake. Was she crying? Was she really that upset he had lied?

"Rikku..." He stopped when he saw her face, tears of laughter streaming down it. She was laughing at him!

"C-cursed!" She burst, clutching her side, now having let go of the annoyed Gippal. This wasn't helping his ego one little bit.

"Ed ech'd dryd vihho." (It isn't that funny) He complained after listening to her laugh for another five minutes.

"Gippal you are so weird! I...cursed! That's such a funny thing to think!"

"It wasn't very funny at the time." He sulked, turning his back to her, a plan forming in his mind. "I really thought you would die if I let you get too close." Rikku stopped laughing at this, feeling guilty most likely. Gippal smiled, knowing she couldn't see it and would be thinking he was upset with off it! I didn't mean it, don't be angry to me!" She whined, stamping her foot impatiently. Gippal refused to turn around, knowing how she hated people being mad at her, and especially when they ignored her. "Since when did you get so emotional over stuff like that?" Gippal still didn't respond, trying his best to keep a smile off his face. "You're just being mean now!" She huffed, walking around in circles to show her reluctance to feel guilty. "Fine! I'm sorry okay? Now would you please stop ignoring me?"

After another thirty seconds of silence Rikku couldn't take it anymore, she growled loudly and grabbed hold of Gippal's arm making him turn to face her. Gippal kept his head down, avoiding her eyes while wearing a blank face.

"Gippal! Stop being so mean! I said I was sorry!" She stomped her foot again on top of his, but with his boots on this hurt her more than him. "Please!" She begged, grabbing hold of his hand.

The next thing she knew Rikku found herself pressed against the rock wall with her arms pinned above her head. Gippal wore a smug look as she tried to wriggle out of his grip and failed.

"You sneak! I thought you were upset!" She yelled with a pout, trying to use her helpless look against him again. Gippal just grinned.

"Just part of the game Rikku; and I think I've won round one." He tried to kiss her but she turned her head away with a 'humph', sulking from his trick.

"I got two answers, I get two points." She said confidently. "You've only tricked me once, so you get one, I'm winning." Gippal chuckled, his lips a few inches from her own.

"Fair enough, but I get another one when you start kissing me back."

"Not gonna..." Rikku started, but was cut off when he started kissing her on the lips. At first she resisted, tried to struggle out of his grip, but part of her didn't want it to end. Her anger vanished and all thoughts of games with it. She kissed back passionately and she heard him moan, releasing her arms and instead sliding them up her bare back, stopping to explore her hair.

Gippal felt her hands wrap around his neck, making their bodies press against each other more tightly. At that moment all he thought about was Rikku, about how he needed her kisses more than oxygen. He couldn't live without her anymore; he couldn't bring himself to think of ever being away from her side again.

He was holding her so tightly that her chest pressed against his. He continued to explore her beautiful hair as they kissed, but had to pull away for the chance to breathe.

Their gaze lingered for a few moments and they smiled, a rare true smile instead of the usual show one they both had. No words were needed between them to know what they had just agreed on. The game was just a cover for everything; both already knew they were a real couple now. Both knew they wanted to stay that way, no matter what the past, present and future held for them.

"Rikku..." Gippal began hesitantly, unsure of whether this was the right thing to do. "I..." He was stopped by her delicate finger on his lips, her beautiful understanding smile.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready Gippal. I can wait." He nodded, smiling.

"This is something different, you deserve to know it." He stopped and sighed, it was so hard to bring it up after so long of trying to forget about it, trying to convince himself it was for another reason. He gently began kissing her neck, muttering the secret he'd been hiding for so many years, the secret he hated above all others.

"What was that?" Rikku asked softly, moaning as he kissed her neck softly.

"You have to promise not to do anything first." Gippal said, stopping the kisses and looking at her seriously. "He was just concerned for you because of my past; he thought I would just end up hurting you." Rikku narrowed her eyes, already knowing who he was talking about.

"What did pops do? Tell me." Gippal sighed and pulled her into a hug, not daring to look her in the face when he told her.

"Do you remember the night before I left Home?"

"Yeah, when you were going to give me a surprise and instead you broke up with me?" Gippal winced at her tone, but didn't comment on it.

"That's the one. I had never...planned on breaking up with you Rikku, not until a few hours before you showed up."

"What did he say to you?" Rikku demanded, pulling back and giving him a blank stare that scared him. He only saw her like this when she was _really _angry.

"...Maybe its better I didn't tell you."

"You brought it up so tell me!" She yelled angrily. "He's the reason you did it isn't he? He's the reason you broke up with me and left for the Crimson Squad! E's kuehk du gemm res!" (I'm going to kill him!)

"Rikku don't! It was a long time ago and he thought he was protecting you. I mean...the person I traveled with _did_ try to kill him and he knew I helped him..."

"Gippal, I know you well and I know you wouldn't help him willingly! You were protecting your life and your mothers! If he had thought about it for just a second before making up his stubborn mind about you he would have seen that too!" Despite her mood Gippal smiled, she really did know him after all. "If it wasn't for him we would have been together all these years and I wouldn't..."

"Have gone off to save your cousin? Wouldn't have saved the world twice? Wouldn't have gotten the adventure you wanted?" He put in. Rikku just pouted and crossed her arms. "I know it wasn't the best way to have us take a break, but we both needed it. You were getting bored and I was...well, I was planning ahead too much, not thinking about my career."

"But it hurt so much; if he hadn't done it we could have had a break for a while anyway." Gippal grinned at her, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head.

"You know that's not true. I was staying remember? I would have ended up going with you on the salvage mission and gotten in the way of your adventure. We started dating too young, before we were ready for the commitment, before we got the chance to live alone and realise how much we would need each other later. If I hadn't broken it off because of his threat then we wouldn't have lasted, and we would have never got back together again." She gave a reluctant smile but let him kiss her for a minute. "So you promise not to say anything? Everything worked out in the end."

"Okay." She said eventually. "But I'm glad you told me, now I finally understand what happened. And...I think I'm more than ready to give up the adventurous life."

"Good." Gippal grinned. "Cause after this adventure I want to settle down myself, maybe get a business partner so I don't have to lead the Mahine Faction all the time."

"Really? Wow, you'd give up machina for me?"

"...well, only partly...ouch, I was kidding! Anyway, you could always be my business partner so we'd always be around each other."

"We'll see, but I want a nice relaxing holiday first after all this." Rikku told him firmly, allowing him to kiss her again softly. "Then we can really become a normal couple."

"Yeah, I'd like that." He whispered. "And I'm glad you're here now through this, it's going to be hard on both of us." Rikku didn't reply to that, just smiled and hugged him close. Finally after so long, he was truly hers...

And she would never let him go again. No matter what.


	14. The Long Way There

**Words left unspoken**

Sorry I'm late again, I've had lots of work plus this chapter was being awkward. But I've made up for the lateness by the length, this is nice and long so I hope you enjoy!

Angel Taisha: Glad you like! Well, this is a long chapter, lol, so you will see. And I read your update, so cute!

Kariyuna14:Yeah school work is so evil, they should ban it...well, at least at weekends anyway. Cute? Yay! I achieved my goal! I love making cute stories and I love yours! Hope you like the fluff in this chapter too.

Naith: lol, sorry this was a while, I'm so nasty to you all. Glad you like it though! This chapter contains some sweetness too...maybe. Lol.

Cute-Kitty: lol, I agree definitely the best couple out there! I know; it's evil that there aren't many gip/rik stories. Although there are pretty good ones out there at least. There's one called Dream a Little Dream by BlurredFate which is awesome. Its written in Rikku's point of view and it sounds dead like her. Really really good story.

Shakai: lol, yeah Paine is being a little strange, I can't seem to write her very well. I just wanted to show she's happier now she's with Baralai but...I think I made her too happy and talkative, lol. I still am saying nothing about the Gaudo thing. You just have to find out, lol.

Back of Beyond: lol, glad you think so!

Violet121: lol, glad you like. Update here! Hope you like it.

Taggerung0254: lol, thanks. Can I just say how much I love your story? It's so good! You're an amazing writer.

AmayaSaria: Thanks! Here's the update (kinda late, sorry)

TheCalligrapher: lol, glad you liked that part; I just couldn't resist trying to show Gippal getting control but failing. I'll be adding some more truths soon.

Spudley: Thanks, I feel fine now. Glad you liked the interrogation, lol, I couldn't resist showing that side of Rikku. Here's the next chapter! Lol, I'm putting it up only a short while after I got this review.

**The long way round**

_You were definitely a lot calmer than I thought you would be, considering you **are** Cid's daughter. I guess it means you really have grown up and are ready for this relationship. Man, you don't know how happy you've made me!_

_Girlfriend. You are my **actual** girlfriend again! I never thought I'd be able to say that after the break up. Man I feel so...I can't even begin to describe it. Happy, yes. Shocked, yes. Complete?...yeah, I do. It's weird, I've never felt it this strongly before in my whole life. Just knowing I'm with you for good has made all the loneliness vanish even when the past is still so near. You make my fear go away, you make me strong enough to face anything._

_Boyfriend. Cool. I haven't been a boyfriend to anyone since you. Sure, I had a few snog sessions with girls I can't remember, but I was never a boyfriend to them. Back then I didn't **want** to be. But you...you make me want to be different. You make me want to spend the rest of my life doing the same boring thing everyday, just as long as you're there with me. _

_For so long I've been living for just the moment, trying not to think of the future. Soon the Machine Faction won't be needed as much and my career will be over. But I don't mind that. It's a stupid idea to rely on machina too much, it will just get us killed. That design I did can only be done now while people still have the ability to fight. Otherwise if it fails the people of Spira would be helpless. But if it did work, after all the fiends are hopefully gone, machina won't be needed as much anymore. Well...not unless they rebuild the machina city Zanarkand, which would e a very bad, stupid idea. _

_Us Al bhed use machina a lot, we relied on them during the time of Sin in order to survive. But that was for survival. To overuse machina again like they did so long ago would end in disaster, maybe even another Sin being born._

_So if this plan works I'll be out of a job in a few years, but with enough money to never have to work again. If it doesn't...well, I guess I'll retire anyway. That machina is the only plan I have that could even remotely help Spira out. _

_Either way in a few years time my career will end and I'll have you there. You're all that really matters to me, I would quit now if you wanted me to! But a few more years would do two thing: secure the future safety of Spira for us to be able to settle down in properly (maybe with a few dozen kids, ha, like you weren't thinking it!) and enable us to have enough money for the chance to have a nice peaceful life (again with the children, they cost money after all)._

_I'm doing it again, thinking too far ahead! It seems I can only function in two ways: either not think of the future at all or start planning it out in **way** too much detail!_

_But don't worry Rikku, I think you'll end up planning most of it anyway. I can't imagine you hanging around Djose for a few years with nothing to do. I mean, sure you don't want to fight anymore but I doubt you want to spend all day surrounded by a bunch of sweaty, hard working men._

_Well, I hope not anyway..._

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see. First we have to get through **this** adventure. Not to mention we have to yet to see if we'll still work out as a couple. _

_Fayth I hope so, I love you too much to have to let you go now. _

_Never again. Never **ever** again._

* * *

Nooj sighed as he looked over the machina details he'd received from Djose. This didn't look good.

"Lucil!" He yelled impatiently, immediately the former Crusader entered with her normal salute.

"Yes Meyvn?" Her face was blank and professional, the perfect soldier and leader.

"I need you to send out your squad all over Spira and learn more about this symbol." He told her, holding up the drawn image. "It's extremely important."

"Right away sir." She saluted, taking the drawing and quickly left to gather her troops. Nooj sighed slightly, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. At that moment he felt someone massaging his aching shoulders and couldn't help but allow a smile form on his face.

"You alright love? You seem very tense." Leblanc told him softly. Nooj moved his head slightly to face her with a reassuring near-smile.

"I'm fine. I just still haven't been able to contact the headquarters in Kilika. I'm worried they'll do something stupid without waiting for my orders first."

"They're probably just too busy with helping out the Al Bhed to answer." She told him warmly. Leblanc really enjoyed it when they were alone, when his usual moody shell fell away and revealed his more content and slightly more vulnerable side.

"Yeah, but I still want to make sure they won't try and attack Djose when they see this information. That's the last thing we all need."

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that love, not without checking with you first. Besides, with that airship crashing I think they are starting to like the Al Bhed more." Nooj nodded silently, now used to Leblanc's shocking in-depth analysis of people. "They would question the Al Bhed there first; get their side of the story in it all. And I'm pretty sure they would believe them, love."

"Yeah, but I would still like there help with researching this symbol."

"Leave that to me love I'll send Ormi and Logos to tell them. They'll get there quick if I threaten them." Nooj smiled fully then, turning to face her and gave her a long kiss.

"Thank you Leblanc. What would I do without you?"

"Well, you never have to worry about that, my Noojie Woojie!"

* * *

"We should have waited for them." Yuna said again for the fourth time since boarding the shoopuf. "What if they hurt each other? Or if they're attacked by another machina?"

"Stop it." Paine demanded. "They can handle themselves. Plus the Machina Faction is close by to them; they'd be able to see if a machina is headed their way. So stop feeling guilty and enjoy the Rikku-free time that you have!" Yuna didn't respond to that, just snuggled up to Tidus with a Rikku style pout. "Besides," Paine continued. "I bet Rikku is having a fun time."

* * *

"Put me down! Your stupid armour is hurting me!" Rikku complained loudly. Gippal sighed and dropped her roughly, earning a glare and a sulk from his girlfriend. "Meanie."

"Maybe we should take a break." Gippal suggested to the non-budging Rikku, sitting beside her in the middle of the road. It hadn't been long after they'd gone back to Maddy and Kassy to realise the machinas weren't being fixed any time soon. So now the two drivers had headed back for Djose to get some help while Gippal and Rikku decided to walk to the Shoopuf.

But Rikku wasn't in a good mood with this; she had wanted to get this journey over with as quickly as possible.

"I'm just so tired of all this!" She complained as an apology for earlier on. Gippal had been trying to annoy here further up the road and it had resulted kicking Gippal very hard...you can guess where.

"I know, don't worry about it. Just don't expect any kids soon." Rikku smiled then, trying not to let him see it. "Anyway, we should reach Guadosalam soon. Then it's only the Thunder Plains, Macalania, past Bevelle to the Calm lands, Mount Gagazet and then we're there."

"Gee, that shouldn't take long." Rikku mumbled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Then there's always the possibility that we might not actually find anything at all there."

"We will, trust me. I know this guy and he'll want to show himself and brag about his achievements just before he releases the big one." Rikku glanced at Gippal's face and instantly her anger and annoyance vanished. She sighed and slithered closer to him, hugging him tightly.

"So you really think it's him? That guy from your past?"

"That symbol is his. No one else would use it, or know how to build machina so well."

"...Is he an Al Bhed?"

"He hates the Al Bhed."

"That's not what I asked," Rikku said in a sing song voice, causing Gippal to smirk. He returned her hug and pulled back to give her a soft kiss.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Is it about the man?"

"No, it's about when I first met you." Rikku smiled warmly at the memory but frowned slightly when she recalled how he had looked that day...

_He looked so scared and so, so tired. Even then he seemed weighed down by something, although he quickly learnt how to hide it. His oversized clothes were ripped and bloody causing most eyes to remain on him. His hair was uneven where parts had been hacked off with a blunt knife. Parts of it went down as far as his shoulders while others only came a few inches out of his scalp. The people had stopped the singing and instead gazed attentively at the stranger._

_Even then he did not lower his head or turn his gaze away from the questioning people. He merely stared at them with experienced looking eyes, ones filled with such sadness and a mysterious knowledge. He had no smile, but then seeing his present state Rikku didn't expect him to have one. Instead the moment she saw those soulful eyes linger on her she smiled warmly at the older boy and waved happily. To her surprise a laugh escaped his chapped lips and an honest smile was placed on them. He waved back just before he was ushered away out of the room and towards her father's office by Lance._

"_Fru fyc dryd?" (Who was that?) Brother asked beside her._

_It wasn't until the next day just after dinner was over that her father, Lance and her mother finally emerged from the tent. Her mother had visited them after breakfast and exited last with the small Al Bhed protectively in her grasp. Rikku, Brother and Buddy stood waiting outside and the two latters smiled nervously at the boy. Rikku grinned happily feeling totally at ease, she pointed at his new hair style with a smile of approval. Her mother had cut it all short and washed the dirt from it leaving its natural spiky effect._

"_Hela muug" (Nice look) She told him with another giggle. He gently patted his own head with a proud smile. _

"_Yours is better." He told her running a strand of her hair through his fingers. _

"_Thank you." She said turning red._

"_Rikku! Fryd tet ra cyo?" (Rikku! What did he say?) Brother whined beside her who she expertly ignored._

"_I'm Rikku." She told him still smiling while Brother began glaring at the boy. He shook her outstretched hand without hesitation._

"_Gippal."_

"_Welcome to Home Gippal! I'm sure you'll like it here."_

"_Yeah, I think I will..."_

"You looked so fragile." Rikku mumbled as she muzzled her face into his chest. "Now you're so..."

"Muscular?" He asked hopefully.

"A little, but I was gonna say alive." Gippal smiled at that and ruffled up her hair.

"Thanks Cid's girl, I thought I was unsent for a moment then."

"You know what I mean! Anyway what was the secret you were going to tell me?"

"I wasn't." Gippal smirked as she growled.

"Tell me you meanie!" She yelled, pulling her hair away from him which he's been absently stroking.

"Give me something first."

"I'll give you something alright..." Rikku began, but stopped when she heard a rumbling. "What's that?"

Gippal listened too and cursed, dragging her up to her feet.

"It's the machina drivers heading back for Djose. Move!" Rikku gulped and ran to the grassy edge, away from the threat of being run over. She was almost there to safety when, fate being its normal nice self for her, decided to introduce a rock for her to trip over...

* * *

The man looked around the woods one last time before smiling happily. Everything was moved and now all he had to do was head to Zanarkand and finish his _real_ masterpiece off. He still had a few other machinas ready to keep the boy and his friends away, all ready in position for when he passed by them...

"Finally after so long I will be able to rid the world of those cursed Al bheds! I alone will accomplish what all others have tried for a thousand years... And now Acacia isn't here to prevent me, only the boy remains. But I will make sure to deal with him _very_ soon; he will be the first desert rat to die." The man grinned happily and turned with a slight skip in his step, heading out of the fading woods and towards his ultimate goal.

* * *

"You okay?" Gippal asked as Rikku's eyelids fluttered open, helping her into a sitting position. "You tripped and hit your head, but thankfully you where out of the machina's way." Rikku just smiled dazedly and it made him frown in concern.

"I'm fine, I just tripped on some stupid rock or something." Gippal frowned even deeper but then turned away with a sigh.

"You really had me worried there kid." Rikku gazed at his serious face and suddenly felt a warm shiver run through her. She smiled and made him turn his head to her, kissing him. She had intended it to be a quick peck, but ending up making it longer, deeper. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and another moment of warmth shot through her. She grinned through the kiss, feeling him return it feverishly. He tasted so good...

They broke apart both at once, alarmed by how much...passion they were feeling. Gippal laughed nervously, pulling her into a safe hug, just sitting and enjoying the fact she was there with him, being with him.

_Oh fayth I love you so much Rikku_ At first Gippal wasn't sure whether he'd said it out loud or not, but Rikku just seemed to cuddle up to him a bit more. Gippal sighed again, he'd been longing to tell her those words for so long...but he guessed he'd have to wait a little longer, it was much too soon. "I guess we better start moving again Cid's girl."

"Don't call me that." Rikku muttered as she climbed to her feet. Gippal grimaced slightly at that, knowing it was his fault she no longer wanted to be associated with Cid anymore.

"What am I suppose to call you then?" Gippal asked with a grin in place. He grabbed hold of her right hand and started walking.

"How about by my actual name?"

"Nah, that's too easy."

"Sayhea." (Meanie)

"Oui'na famlusa." (You're welcome)

"Gippal I swear if you give me another ridiculous nickname then I will call you Gippy for the rest of your life!"

"Now that _is_ mean."

"I don't care." Gippal just laughed at the serious look on her face, deciding to think of something nice before they reached the shoopuf.

* * *

_The young Gippal sat up reluctantly, still able to feel the sting of the whip wounds on his back despite the two weeks that had past. He knew his mother and the man would be sleeping on, having snuck into Djose temple the night before, leaving Gippal behind due to his slowness. Plus Gippal knew full well they had spent last night 'together', his mother had made that pretty obvious._

_**"Gippal don't bother me tonight."** Acacia had said to him when she had returned from Djose temple. **"I want to spend some time with your father alone."**_

_**"He's not my father."** Gippal had grumbled at her, gazing cautiously around to make sure the man wasn't near enough to hear._

_**"Don't be silly! Of course he is!"**_

_**"My dad was kind, he treated you right. This man will be nothing compared to what he was!"**_

_**"How dare you! You didn't even know what type of man he was back then! You never even met him!"**_

_**"Anyone is better than this thing!"** A hard slap had been given to him for that, and even now, hours later, he could still feel its sting. His mother would never understand, never be able to really see what this man was like. Too long she been clouded with her own judgment of him, seeing only the fantasy of Gippal's father and not the man that she was with now. _

_The young boy gazed about the Moonflow shoopuf station, looking for any mislaid food that may be about. Always he had to eat scraps; always he had to look after himself._

"_I can't do this anymore." Gippal told himself as he wandered about the bank, gazing up at the shoopuf and watching a bunch of hysterical hypellos. "But I can't run away again, it would destroy her. Why won't she just let me save her!" He screamed out, causing the blue creatures to look over at him strangely. Gippal smiled nervously, almost dying from fear when they started to come near him. He'd never seen one up close before, didn't know what they were like. And there were four of them coming towards him..._

"_What ish wrong whittle wone?" A female sounding one asked, waving her arms about in the air. "You seem very upsetable?" Gippal lasted three whole seconds before he started laughing, these creatures were funny._

"_Nothing, I'm okay thanks. But you guys seemed stressed before, what's up?" Gippal asked slowly in Spiran._

"_Our ober Shoopuf is expectinging?" The same one said again. "But we are snot strong enough to help pulls tee baby out? We need helpable!" Gippal laughed again as they started running madly about. Already he felt his earlier troubles fade in his mind._

"_I can help! My hands are strong and they don't have weird sucker things on end like yours." All four stopped, blinking down at him._

"_Thankables whittle wone!" The girl one called out, grabbing Gippal's arm gently and leading him a little way into the surrounding forest. "Comes quickly?" _

"_Okay." Gippal said laughing, letting himself be dragged there. "I'm Gippal by the way."_

"_I ish Darling?" The hypello replied before finally stopping. "Here she ish?"_

_Gippal looked down at the large shoopuf laid out in the wood clearing, moaning in pain quietly. Gippal walked around her to the back end and grimaced slightly._

"_That's disgusting! Do all babies come out that way?" Gippal asked faintly. Darling nodded, obviously still frantic. It was at that moment Gippal was truly grateful men weren't the ones who got pregnant. "I'm just supposed to pull, won't that hurt the baby?"_

"_Mober can't push anymore? Needs help. We aren't strong enough?" Darling said pleadingly. Gippal nodded, gulping slightly as he uncertainly grabbed hold of the legs already half out. Thank the fayth Shoopuf babies where the size of a five year old child otherwise Gippal wouldn't be able to do anything. It was already going to be a struggle; he was a pretty weedy six year old. Gippal took a deep breath and pulled as hard as he could, hearing the mother moan again but luckily she didn't attempt to kick him. He heard Darling and the others cheer when the baby came out up to the front legs. Gippal fell on the floor feeling drained, his scars still hurt and he hadn't got much rest. He was in no condition to help a shoopuf that was as big as him be born._

"_I can't do it." He sobbed, feeling tears in his eyes. He couldn't do anything right, he couldn't help the shoopuf, his mother, not even himself anymore..._

"_Yesh you can?" Darling protested. "Mother ish helping too! She starting pushing again! Just one more pull?" Gippal wiped his cheeks with new determination. Maybe if the mother tried to help, even when she was feeling she couldn't any longer, the baby would have a chance at a decent life. A beautiful life._

"_Okay." Gippal sniffed, standing up again and wrapping his arms tightly around the body._

"_On the count of three?" Darling began. "Ones, twos, three!" Gippal pulled as hard as he could, putting all his determination and desperation for a beautiful life into it. He had to help this baby, had to help the mother..._

"_Whoa!" He yelled as he fell on the floor, a shoopuf on top of him. He heard Darling yell out in shock, but not in a good way. "Darling? What's wrong?" Gippal asked absently while he sat up and smiled at the life on him. Maybe it was possible to have a beautiful life still, just like this one..._

"_Watch out!" Darling cried just as Gippal saw a flash of a knife and then an inhuman cry. He looked up at the man as he cut the baby shoopuf's throat and threw it on the forest floor. Gippal looked at it in silent shock, sobbing silently. Darling was wailing, drawing the man's attention away from Gippal and the shoopuf._

"_Hu!" (No!) Gippal screamed, jumping to his feet and standing in front of Darling, in front of the man's knife. "I won't let you hurt her!"_

"_Get out of the way! How dare you defy me! You would have been dead long ago without me, now move and let me kill this...thing!" Gippal glared up at him, his arms crossed, his cheeks flooded with tears, but with a new look of determination on his face. He wanted to have a beautiful life, even if was to be as short as the shoopuf's was. He wanted to live. _

"_If you want to kill her than you have to kill me! You hate me anyway, shouldn't be hard." The man glared at him, glanced down at the other dead hypellos he'd dispatched of. "All you have to do is give mum up first, because if you kill me she will leave you forever." Darling was shaking behind him and the man was glaring with such hatred that Gippal's determination almost wavered...almost. The man sighed and lowered his knife, Gippal smiled back at darling as a silent goodbye before she ran off to the safety of the station. He never saw her again._

"_One day your mother won't want you anymore, and when that day comes I will kill you myself. I can promise you that."_

* * *

Rikku sighed in frustration, trying to listen to the calm water lapping against the shoopuf. She had to resist the urge to knock Gippal in it. She must not push him in and laugh at him...

"How about desert princess? Lady of the sands?" Rikku glared at him, sitting as far away as possible. He'd been acting this annoying since the near miss of being run over by the machina...but, deep down she didn't really mind much. He was distracting her from morbid thoughts about the never ending journey they were on after all.

"Why can't you choose a normal nickname?" She whined, earning a cute smile from her unofficial boyfriend.

"And what would that be?" He was slowly moving closer now, making his way down the seats towards her.

"I don't know! Something like honey or cupcake or sugar." He was sat next to her now, one finger delicately tracking across her lips. They both remained silent for a moment before Gippal whispered.

"They're all food Rikku; I don't want to eat you." He smirked, giving her a quick kiss. "I want to date you."

"I thought we are already." Rikku pointed out shakily, linking her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, but we haven't actually said it out loud." He was using his right hand to trace her face while the other moved over her lower back.

"So why don't you ask me out already?" She teased, kissing his nose lightly.

"Fine. Rikku will you..." A sudden halt of the shoopuf stopped his train of thought, instead Rikku found herself on the floor on top of her almost official boyfriend.

"Shorry!" The driver wailed as they climbed to their feet, faces bright red. "Shum minor fiends ares in the way?"

"Oh!" Rikku complained, stamping one foot. "Ed fuimt rybbah huf!" (It would happen now!)

"You still wearing that bracelet?" Rikku held up her arm with a grin, showing where her bracelet resided on her wrist. "Well they can't attack us then, we can just wait for them to leave."

"But that could be ages." She mumbled darkly earning a chuckle from Gippal and a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell you what, I'll take care of them using my new Gun Mage dressphere. I can start scanning them already." It was Rikku's turn to laugh.

"You're gonna fight them in a skirt?"

"Nope, I copied yours and altered it while we were waiting to board." Rikku looked doubtfully at him; they had only been waiting for half an hour. "Don't worry, I'm a genius remember? You stay here and I'll take care of them." Rikku sighed as she watched him jump in the water all too aware he had no breathing equipment and would drown within minutes.

"Fro tu E ryja du pa cu cdippunh? Ra luimt kad rind huf!" (Why do I have to be so stubborn? He could get hurt now!) Rikku yelled loudly, guilt overwhelming her. If anything happened to him...

_Oh fayth, I love you so much Rikku._ She had heard him say those words, heard him admit what she'd been longing to hear for years, yet at the time she hadn't been able to respond. Love...it was a whole new adventure, but was she ready for it?

"Ramm oayr!" (Hell yeah!) She replied without even having to think about it. Gippal may be annoying, arrogant, connected to a murderer, maybe even used to be a player...but he was Gippal. And she loved him, she always had. Right now he was the only one here for her, the one listening to her and just knowing what she needed. He was fighting alone for her, like he had so long ago...

_"What are we doing out here Ree? It's a long way from Home."_

_"Don't tell me Gippy is scared?" The seven year old teased._

_"No, just concerned for our safety, there **are** monsters out here!"_

_"Well, seen as you shot my baby Malboro I need another pet." Rikku told him, sticking her tongue out and getting a gust of sand on it._

_"It was about to bite you! It could have poisoned you stupid!"_

_"I'm not stupid!" Rikku pouted. "You're just mean, you and pops." The mention of her father caused Gippal to grow crimson and Rikku still couldn't understand why he did this every time._

_"What did your mum say about it?" Gippal asked, having no choice but to follow her._

_"Pops hasn't told her yet, he'll be doing it now and I want a pet when I get back so I can show her!" Gippal sighed but followed on, growing scared when he realised where they were headed._

_"Rikku...we're not going to the west part are we? That place is guarded by the Zuus!"_

_"I know, they guard the 'hidden treasure' there, but I bet they keep their eggs there too! I've always wanted a birdie!" Gippal stopped then; holding arm tightly._

_"You're lying, you've never wanted a bird; you want a monkey. Lidea is the one who likes birds, are you after one because you forgot her birthday last week? Rikku, that's insane! She didn't mind about that, you don't need to get her a present. I think she'd prefer you to be alive instead of having some ugly Zuu!" _

_"Cdub paehk cu sayh! E lyh muug yvdan socamv!" (Stop being so mean! I can look after myself!) Rikku yelled tearfully, kicking Gippal in the shin as hard as she could before running towards the nearest tower. Rikku could hear Gippal cursing behind her, his eyes glaring into the back of her head._

_Rikku ignored her sudden uncomfortable feeling and took out her machina binoculars, focusing on the top of the tower...yes! There was a nest! She could get the prettiest egg for her mum and make her so happy!_

_"Hey! Lemme go!" Rikku complained as Gippal pulled into the shadow of the tower. He looked about them nervously and checked a gun he was carrying._

_"Where did you get that anyway?" Rikku asked wide eyed. Usually they weren't allowed weapons until they were twelve, but obviously Gippal had got it from somewhere. After all, he had used it to shoot her poor little Marlboro. _

_"I took it when Lance wasn't looking. I knew I'd need it when you got that little monster, and I knew I'd need it when you wanted to come out here." Rikku just shrugged, trying to ignore her growing fear. If Gippal had brought his stolen gun in order to feel safer...this wasn't going to end good. "Can we please go back?"_

_"I need that egg Gippal." Rikku told him pleadingly. "It will make her so happy." Gippal sighed beside her but eventually nodded._

_"Fine, but at least let me get it. I have more experience with danger than you." Rikku nodded, glad he was there with her. She didn't even bother to question him about his comment, it wasn't the time. "Just stay close in the shadows and don't move about. They only attack you if you think you're a threat or you're moving about." Rikku nodded again, gulping. "I'll be back soon." Rikku wanted to open her mouth then, tell him not to bother, that it was too dangerous. But all she could think of was her mother's happy face. She remained silent as she watched him begin to climb, and it was to always remain her biggest regret._

_She waited a whole agonizing hour before a sweaty, out of breath Gippal dropped down beside her, holding a large egg. Rikku squealed happily throwing her arms round him and claiming it. She didn't notice how much redder Gippal's face grew._

_"Come on let's go before the mother comes back." He said between heavy breaths, grabbing on her arms and dragging her as fast as she could. Neither of them were going to last much longer under the burning sun, and the threat of the egg was heavy on his mind..._

_But Rikku was still thinking of her mother's reaction, how pleased she would be. She held the egg as they made their way back, not even putting it down when they were ambushed by a few weak fiends. She let Gippal take care of them with his gun, having left her mixing items (something she wasn't really allowed) in her room._

_Home was in their sight before it happened; they had been so close to getting away with it..._

_"Rikku watch out!" Gippal yelled; shoving her out of the way as two huge claws neared her. She fell face down in the sand, breaking the egg against her chest. At first she could only look at it with horror until she heard a deafening, pain filled scream._

_"Gippal?" She choked out, seeing him clutching at his right eye and whimpering. Gippal never whimpered..._

_She saw the blood soaking the sand, running form the gaps in between his fingers. She sobbed, turning away, unable to believe it...Gippal was hurt, maybe even dying and it was her fault, all her fault._

_**I need that egg Gippal.**_

_**Fine, but at least let me get it...**_

_"Gippal." She whispered hoarsely as she saw him climb to his feet. She looked away from him in shame, gazing down at the egg remains..._

_**I need that egg Gippal**_

_...And threw up on them. This couldn't be real! Gippal couldn't really be hurt..._

_"It's coming back." Gippal managed to say, looking around for the gun he'd dropped. Rikku glanced up; saw the Zuu diving for Gippal again...and got very angry._

"_Oui cdibet pent, cdyo yfyo vnus res! E pnuga ouin akk! SA!" (You stupid bird, stay away from him! I broke your egg! ME!) She shrieked, louder than she thought possible. With new found adrenaline she picked up a rock and threw it, catching a wing. The next few missed, but when she hit it in one of its eyes it screeched loudly, turning its gaze on her. Rikku just grinned insanely at it. "Yh aoa vun yh aoa! Lusa kad sa ev oui lyh caa sa!" (An eye for an eye! Come get me if you can see me!) She laughed, knowing it was the end for her but glad Gippal had the chance to escape. He could still live on with his wound and curse her forever for what she had cost him. "Goodbye."_

_A loud bang echoed throughout the desert sand and Rikku opened her eyes that she'd closed in preparation. The Zuu was sinking to the ground, bursting into pyreflies._

"_Rikku are you alright?" Gippal asked now beside her. His right hand was over where his eye used to be, his left was holding Lance's gun. Rikku stood there looking at him, faintly aware someone was running towards them before she could bring herself to nod. Gippal gave her a tired smile and sank to the ground, finally unable to stay conscious through the pain. Rikku gulped and looked at her approaching father, then down at Gippal before bursting into tears._

_**I need that egg Gippal**_

_**An eye for an eye...**_

Rikku shook off the unhappy memory. There was no time for her to dwell on past regrets right now. She just smiled happily as she remembered his words again.

_Oh fayth Rikku I love you so much. _Rikku laughed slightly before carefully removing the bracelet and pocketing it for her to put back on later. There was no way she was ever going to let Gippal fight alone. No matter what.

* * *

As soon as Gippal was in the water he began to change. His top had no sleeves and was a bright purple colour. It was tighter fitting than his other usual one but he was just happy that it wasn't like its original Gun Mage style to care about this. He soon realised, thankfully, that his skirt change had worked too. Instead he was wearing bright blue shorts with the left side reaching up to his mid thigh and the right side went to his ankle. Again like the shirt it was skin tight, but no one was around to care about that anyway.

Gippal grinned and quickly scanned the water creatures, finding they were going to be pretty easy to kill. All he needed was two shots for each one, but already his lungs were starting to burn...

He felt the water being disturbed beside him and turned to see Rikku as a Dark Knight, smiling at him and trying to stop herself being dragged down by her heavy armour. Gippal grinned back, grabbing her arm to steady her while she released Darkness, killing all the fiends in one move. He watched her quickly change back to her thief outfit before they swan to the surface, gasping for air.

"Hoorays?" The hypello driver said as he saw them. Gippal laughed, hypellos were just too funny. He glanced at Rikku who'd now put her bracelet back on and was trying to climb back on the shoopuf, he grinned and pulled her back into the water by her leg, earning a slight yelp before she sunk under.

"I thought you didn't want to fight." Gippal accused as she resurfaced. She was glaring at him but it didn't take long before her smile broke out.

"I remembered the time when you didn't want to fight either, but you did anyway to protect me." She whispered while tracing his eyepatch guiltily, Gippal just smiled shyly. "That's what people in love do for each other. I wanted to show you that." His smile fell slightly then, now in a state of shock.

"Did you just say...?" Gippal trailed off, turning bright red. Rikku grinned evilly at him, a plan forming.

"Yep, but you said it first on the Moonflow road, remember?"

"...I thought it was in my head." He admitted weakly.

"Well it wasn't." Rikku said in a sing-song voice. "And you know what else? Because I just fought out of love now I know you did it back then for the same reason. You've _loved_ me for a very long time." She teased.

"It doesn't have to mean that." Gippal said lamely.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does, whittle Gippy isn't as tough as he thinks,"

"Liar, I am tough! I can...do stuff. Tough stuff." Rikku just smirked, giving him a soft kiss.

"You know this means I get another point." Gippal just nodded reluctantly. "So we're drawing!" He couldn't help but laugh as Rikku then attempted to perform a victory dance in the water. She was so...perfect.

"You know what Rikku? I've just thought of the perfect name for you..."


	15. First Hurtful Quarrel

**Words left unspoken**

-hiding behind rock- I'm so sorry! Man I have had this chapter written in rough for ages but no time to type it up. I've been really busy with coursework, and some family stuff. Although I did have free time still, I had to chose between writing or keeping up with reading other fanfictions. So I am really sorry! I have the next chapter half written in rough and I'll try to get it up before Christmas, but I'm trying to finish my final fantasy X-2 game at 100 too so I can't promise anything.

Also I better warn you that this chapter is just a filler, nothing really happens except some flashbacks and a squabble, lol, I can't picture them as a couple who wouldn't squabble. Hope you enjoy! And happy Christmas!

Back of Beyond: you'll find out now! Merry Christmas!

Saku.a: lol, I almost made it Gippal's girl, almost. But Gippal explains why this didn't happen. As for the getting bad…how did you guess? Lol, I'm so evil to them. Merry Christmas!

Angel Taisha: Sorry you've had to wait so long to find out. Glad you like the flashbacks, hope these ones are good too. Merry Christmas!

Shakai: Maybe a while, muhaha! I'm evil like that. Too too cute a couple I think, but in a good way. Merry Christmas!

Violet121: thanks! I think this one is longish too, but I hope you like it still. Merry Christmas!

Milki.E: I'm not too fond of the Zuus so that's why they were the evil one to take his poor eye. –cuddles Gippal- sorry for the delay! Merry Christmas!

Kairiyuna14: yes it should…if only –sigh- then I could be free to write this more! Oh well, glad you like it! Merry Christmas!

Master Theif: glad you like it! Sorry about the delay, I'll try not to do it again. Merry Christmas!

Xtreme Nuisance: here's more! It's very late though, lol, sorry. Merry Christmas!

**First hurtful quarrel**

_It is the perfect name for you, completely perfect. It represents our lovey doveyness (if you tell anyone I said that I will hurt you) and it represents this new…relationship? Love? Technically we still aren't officially dating, but we have loved each other (don't try to deny that you didn't have a crush too) for about ten years now. So what do you call that?_

_All I know is this relationship makes me feel complete, like I can do anything. Maybe it's that, maybe we've finally become whole, found a missing part of us we didn't know we needed. Oh man, I know this is going to sound stupid but…maybe this new nickname will represent us as…soulmates. I know it sounds cheesy and fake, but everytime I'm near you my heart beats in time with yours. If your scared and I'm not (okay, maybe it would be the other way round but I am **not** going to admit that) my heart would speed up anyway if you're close enough, and even though we do have chemistry I think this is something different. Man, this could be a problem if one of us has a heart attack one day._

_You were Ree when we were dating and even before that. That was when we had more of a puppy love thing going on, when we had each other but didn't need each other. Then you were Cid's girl when you were lost to me, when we grew apart and needed to live our own lives separately for a while. But I can't call you either of them now. They were for a different time and this is a new phase, the third and final one we have finally been able to reach. Sure, I could just call you Rikku but everyone else already does that. That wouldn't be showing my devotion, my love for you. You need a name that just screams out 'Gippal's girl'._

…_Unfortunately Gippal's girl won't work because that's not all you are. Before you were Cid's girl because you were so much like him, you were daddy's little girl. But now you've grown up, saved the world a few times and started to realise life isn't just about fights and fun. You're not Cid's girl anymore._

_So this new name will be perfect. It represents what you are to everyone and what you are to me. It shows you as a person and as a soulmate. It's the perfect name for the perfect girl._

_Kuey (Ku-we) Hey don't laugh! I'm serious! Think about it: 'Ku' as in Rikku and 'we' as in soulmates, us together. Plus it sort of sounds like a cool battle cry, if you ever want to fight again you can cry out 'Kuey!' instead of 'Heeya!' like everyone else does. It's just perfect in so many ways. _

…_Yeah, it might take a while to get used to but I still think it's good. I'm sure you'll get used to it after the first few years._

* * *

"Report…Shoopuf…" Yuna heard faintly as she continued to pace the Guado mansion's main room. "Lady Yuna are you listening?" Tromell asked kindly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! What did you say?"

"I was saying that we just received a report that the Shoopuf is running a little behind. You should really stop worrying so much over your cousin."

"That's what we keep saying." Tidus told him as he placed a reassuring arm around her.

"They'll be fine." Paine mumbled, already bored of saying the same words over and over. "The only reason they'll be taking so long is…"

"Because Paine's matchmaking is working." Baralai finished with a chuckle. Paine just glared at that, but gave him a small smirk underneath it.

"That's partly what I'm worried about." Yuna admitted. "What if they…"

"Fall of the shoopuf and take twenty minutes getting back up?" A male voice offered behind them. The group all to the room's entrance to see Rikku and a partly wet Gippal. Gippal was smirking at their faces while Rikku ran into a hug with her cousin. "First the machina broke down then the shoopuf was delayed because of fiends." Gippal told them. His hair had dried and was a complete mess; he was still in his Gun Mage dressphere but decided to change back to Alchemist at the looks on their faces.

"You fell off the shoopuf?" Paine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The first time we jumped off to get rid of the fiends but the second time she _pushed _me." At this Rikku broke away from the hug and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Serves you right for not telling me what I want to know."

"And what's that? The thing about the symbol?" Yuna asked, now staring wide eyed at Rikku's neck.

"Nah, he said he was going to tell me a secret about when we first met but now he's changed his mind!"

"Um, Rikku, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Yuna said, blushing slightly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just come on." Yuna commanded while dragging her cousin out of the room and up the stairs to where her and Tidus where staying in. Paine came up shortly after and Yuna didn't object.

"What's wrong Yunie?" Rikku asked anxiously now. "Did something bad happen?"

"No, nothing happened. Rikku…are you and Gippal…together?"

"Huh? Why would you think that Yunie?" She asked innocently. Paine glared at her and Yuna just sighed.

"If you're going to deny it." Paine began slowly, striding over to the nervous Rikku. "I suggest you adjust your scarf so you can make it half convincing."

"Huh?" Rikku asked again, looking down at her scarf. "What's my scarf got to do with anything?" Yuna started laughing then while Paine grinned and dragged Rikku in front of a whole length mirror. "Ah!"

Now both Paine and Yuna were doubled over laughing as Rikku gazed at her poor neck. It was decorated with ugly love bites. "Oh no! I can't believe he didn't tell me I had them!" Rikku yelled at the mirror, trying to redo her scarf in order to cover them up. It was useless; if she covered the ones on her neck then the ones on her shoulders could be seen… "Dryd sayhea!" (That meanie!) She yelled, throwing her scarf on the floor and jumping on it. "E muug mega E ryja y tecayca!" ( I look like I have a disease!) Behind her Paine was still laughing but Yuna had managed to compose herself a little. After all, she didn't understand the disease comment like Paine did.

"It's not that bad Rikku, we can cover it up. Leblanc left some make up behind in the mansion when she left." Her cousin said, still grinning as she handed over the little powder box. "It's the same colour as your skin so just put it over them and you'll be fine." Rikku took it with a little grumble, already planning gippal's murder in her head.

"How come we're staying here and not in the hotel anyway?" She asked eventually.

"Tromell said it would be an honour to have us stay here." Yuna explained. "Your room is at the end of the hall…and Gippal's is opposite." Rikku frowned at the weird look that crossed Yuna's face then.

"What's wrong now?"

"She's concerned about how you got those things on your neck." Paine explained. "And what else you've been doing to have been delayed so long."

"The shoopuf was attacked remember."

"Yeah but it took you a long time to get to the actual shoopuf as well."

"We were waiting to see if the machina could be fixed!"

"And what were you doing while you were waiting?" Yuna spoke up in a firm motherly tone.

"…Talking."

"And?"

"Oh fayth you think we…you guys! We were traveling on a public road!"

"But you still let him suck your neck." Yuna pointed out but looked a little more relaxed. She knew when Rikku was lying and she wasn't now.

"I was interrogating him about stuff but…it didn't quite work as I planned." She admitted. "He turned my own plan against me!"

"I doubt you complained much." Paine accused with a false glare. "But just be careful to take it slow. Gippal loves you but he can be careless sometimes, we don't want you to regret anything." Rikku rolled her eyes with a sigh, carefully applying the powder onto her neck.

"Don't worry _mum_, I'm not going to let him knock me up…besides, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing."

"Maybe, but sometimes you can be swept away in the moment whether you're ready or not." Yuna told her, blushing deeply as her cousin and Paine gave her a quizzed look. Yuna, who'd have thought…

"I do have some self control thank you. And this may be hard to believe but so does Gippal…I think." She argued uncertainly. Really, for all she knew Gippal could have slept with half of Spira's women during the past two years. But she could _so _resist him…right?

"Anyway." Paine suddenly said; a small smirk on her face. "Now that this awkward talk is mostly over, what are you planning for revenge on Gippal?"

* * *

_His potion had run out and sleep had been growing more difficult to achieve. As they had neared Guadosalam he had collapsed into sleep, nightmares of the baby shoopuf plaguing him. What was wrong with him? Why hadn't he checked his potion before and filled up?_

_"Silly boy/" Acacia said as her concern when he woke up in the tunnel leading to the Thunder Plains. "Why can't you sleep when we do instead of having to make us carry you?"_

_"I try mum but I can't! My potion ran out and I can't sleep without it." His voice was shaky, the dream still in his mind. Was he going to become that shoopuf baby? Was he going to die too? _

_"Gippal I don't have time for your little tricks to get some attention, your father will be done here soon and then we can cross the Thunder Plains. You better not collapse there or I'll leave you, now go and explore while I gather some items from the shop. I might even get some for your stupid potion if you be good." Gippal sighed but did as he was told, he didn't really want to explore the town, the Guados were funny looking and they scared him. But he didn't want to be there when his mum robbed the shop either. He was too fed up to make sure she didn't get hurt; he just wanted to go…_

_"Uilr." (Ouch) Gippal muttered as he landed on his butt. He glanced up nervously at the teenage…Guado? Human? Blue hair?_

_"How dare you walk into me you filth!" The boy spoke venomously. Gippal didn't reply, too mesmorised by the hair. "I'll teach you to…"_

_"Young Seymour please!" Tromell spoke up beside him. "We are very late for your father and the Al Bhed isn't worth the hassle." Seymour glared at the Guado but nodded and looked back at Gippal._

_"If I see you again desert rat then I will use a fire spell and roast you more than any sun could." This stupid promise was finished with a hard kick in Gippal's stomach and a quickened walk towards the main mansion. Gippal glared at their backs, trying to hate them with every ounce he had. It didn't work though. This Seymour was less hateful than the man; he still would be if he were to become Sin! _

_Gippal clumsily climbed to his feet and made sure to watch where he was going as he wandered the town. The Guados glared at him with hatred, but no more than the other Spirans did. Acacia had always told him that Guados hated the Al Bhed more than anyone else. Lord Jyscho had wanted to attack Home for years yet his people hadn't killed him just for daring to walk in their town. Strange. _

_Gippal found the man just outside of Guadosalam, a dead female Guado under his knife. The young Al Bhed gulped at the sight but didn't say anything._

_"What's your mother doing?" The man asked gruffly after he'd dragged the body into the shelter of the trees._

_"She went to rob the item shop." Gippal said quietly, waiting while the man started cursing._

_"That stupid woman is going to get herself killed! And you don't look awake enough to save her…fine, you'll have to get it while I save her."_

_"Get what sir?"_

_"In Lord Jyscho's mansion he has a sphere with the coordinates for Home's location recorded on it. He plans to attack it soon, before **I **can do it first! Ever since we left Home I've wanted to find it, to destroy it. But I've forgotten the way and Acacia won't **tell** me how to get there! I need that sphere! With it I can wipe out you rats all at once instead of praying and picking you off one by one. You must get it and bring it here!"_

_"But…"_

_"Don't you question my orders! Now go!" Gippal sighed and quickly ran back to the town, knowing it would be pointless to argue. Besides…if the Guados really did have that sphere they could do a lot more damage to Home than one man. _

_"How am I supposed to get in?" He asked himself doubtfully. There were Guado guards on either side of the door so he couldn't just walk in…_

_Then he remembered how the guards at Kilika had reacted and swallowed nervously. If he was wrong about this…_

_"Ah!" He yelled manically, running towards them with his arms waving about. "You killed her! Murderers! Monsters! I hate you!" The guards looked down at him, too startled to react as he thumped uselessly at one of their thighs. However they shook themselves from their trance as the murmurs of a gathering crowd began. "How dare you hurt her! How dare-" The guard slapped him hard across the face and Gippal fell at his feet, faking an epileptic fit. The crowd gasped, ignoring the guard's orders to go about their business. _

_"What shall we do?" The guard closest to Gippal asked._

_"Let's take him inside and inform Lord Jyscho." As they picked him up Gippal went limp, looking every bit unconscious._

_The plan had worked…_

_**Now what?**_

****

* * *

****

"What are they doing up there?" Gippal grumbled, now fully dry after an hour of waiting.

"Probably giving a lecture about hickeys." Tidus smirked, but then looked seriously at Gippal. "And speaking of lectures…" Gippal smiled nervously, knowing what was coming next. He looked about for any possible aid, but saw Baralai talking with Tromell on the far side of the room. "Mind telling me what your intentions with Rikku are?"

_Oh Ochu, why can't I be like everyone else and be able to convince myself this is just a bad dream? Stupid sleeping disorder._

"Well?"

"..My intentions with Rikku are nothing but respectful."

"I find that hard to believe." Tidus muttered. "Rikku told me about you reputation before I even met you. She said you're a player." Gippal groaned at that, he had only ever told Nooj he was a player yet everyone else…

"Do all cocky arrogant bastards automatically become players? I really don't get that."

"So you're saying you're a virgin?"

"No."

"Then how can we trust you with Rikku?"

"Because." He said childishly.

"Because what?" This was so annoying! If only he could just slip away… _Do not tell him something that will make him puke. _Gippal commanded himself firmly. "Because from the moment I saw her, I mean, because when we're near…" _Screw it._ "When she's near me I just feel whole and complete and it's not just because of physical attraction its something different and I…"

"Whoa! Okay." Tidus smirked while scratching his head. "I know what you mean, I feel it with Yuna. But…why did you hurt Rikku before? Why did you break up?"

"Because I was an idiot, I made the mistake of being ordered about…again. But I lost my eye for that girl and I would gladly lose the other one. I would die in order to keep her happy; I would _never_ hurt her again. You've got to believe that." Tidus was silent for a while after that, until a warm smile crossed his features.

"You lost your eye for her?" Gippal just shrugged.

"Well actually it was my fault because the only reason she went to steal that egg was because I…"

"Yeah." Tidus interrupted. "You just be careful with her or I know a lot of people who will hurt you for hurting _her_."

"Gee thanks."

"Your welcome." Tidus grinned as he strolled over to Baralai and Tromell. The three of them talked for a while quietly before Tidus and Baralai left the room together, probably comparing wedding plans.

"Why do you have to have so many fighter friends?" Gippal muttered under his breath. He noticed Tromell begin to approach him and found he had to hold down an old wave of fear.

"I never recognised you until you came into this house. Seeing you close up instead of on a sphere has made my older memories flicker." Gippal just watched him cautiously. "You are the one who broke in here twelve years ago and stole something very valuable of Lord Jyschos."

"So?" Gippal asked coldly.

"I believe I saved your life."

"And I believe you took my mothers." Gippal spat back. "You want a thank you for that?" The old man sighed tiredly, a look of deep regret on his face.

"I am deeply sorry about you mother, I was aiming for the man with her but she got in the way." The two were silent for a long time and Gippal couldn't help but shuffle about nervously.

"Guess I can't hold it against you really, she wanted the bullet. Where did you get that gun anyway?"

"From your companion, he left it in the shop after they robbed it."

"Oh."

"…That man, was he your...?"

"No." Gippal said firmly.

"I see, but he is the one who performed the attack on Besaid is he not?"

"Yeah, I always thought he was dead until I saw that symbol of his. This time…he has to be stopped for good."

"Do your companions know he is part of your past?"

"Only Rikku knows and I prefer it that way for now." Tromell just nodded his understanding. Silence reigned once again between the pair for a good few minutes.

"May I just say how terribly sorry I am about your mother, her death did not bring me any pleasure." Gippal just nodded slightly with a grunt. "And I would like to thank you for stealing that sphere; it prevented the deaths of many Al Bhed people."

"In the end a lot of them died anyway." Gippal muttered. "How did you find Home without the sphere?"

"Lord Seymour forced the information out of an Al Bhed, he used the most dreadful methods." The old Guado sighed, pacing the room quietly. "I know the destruction of Home must have cost many lives…but at least then some of your people were able to escape on that ship." Gippal smiled slightly in agreement, making a note to thank Rikku about salvaging it later on.

"I guess your right, if Home was going to face the inevitable destruction that was the better time. It made us realise we couldn't hide away from Spira anymore, that if we wanted to defend ourselves we had to fight in order to become equal first…Home was the main reason I started up the faction, to show we could have power and not misuse it. But with these attacks happening…I don't ever want to go back to being hated. We shouldn't have to live with it anymore." He watched the old guado smile sadly while moving to stand beside him.

"As long as you are leading your Faction that will never happen my boy." Tromell said with a chuckle. "I watched you burst in here twelve years ago, trick the guards, take on Seymour, escape alive and even save your people's Home from being discovered. It is people like you who will change others long set opinions, just like you changed mine that day. If I had been a braver man I would have run with you, but I am not."

"You're braver than you think old man." Gippal told him, earning a chuckle. "You helped save my life and you gave me the chance to hope again. I owe you so much and more than anything I want our people to keep the peace with each other, to forget the past."

"Well Master Gippal, maybe once this is all over we can begin to form that alliance." The old Guado held out a shaky hand, one Gippal didn't hesitate to take.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

_They carried him through a room and into a hidden passageway. Gippal tried to make sense of directions but didn't dare keep his eyes open long in case one of the guards saw he was awake. Instead he kept them closed as he felt himself being laid on the floor gently, a lot gentler than he expected for two Guado guards carrying an Al Bhed._

_"…He's so small." The one who had struck him muttered. "He must be a brave one to try and tackle us."_

_"Or just plain crazy." The other said grumpily. "We must tell Lord Jyscho about him." _

_"I know, but can't we wait? He did not want to be disturbed while meeting his son anyway. Maybe by then the boy will wake up and straighten himself out, if he behaves well enough Lord Jsycho might allow him to work as a servant here."_

_"Stop it Landon, you're too soft." Gippal heard a sigh escape Landon before the two left the room, locking the door. Gippal waited a few minutes before he opened his tired eyes and scanned the room. He was in a small store room with a strange swirling sphere in the middle. Gippal eyed it cautiously before turning away and searching through all the boxes in the room. Some contained items like potions or Al Bhed grenades (which he kept) some had weapons (a nice pair of daggers he tucked into his boots) and some had spheres._

_Some of them Gippal found were blank and placed in his pocket for future investigating on their technology. Others had recordings on them; and not particularly nice ones either._

_The first had been of a crusader battle against Sin. It had made Gippal shiver in fear at seeing the **thing **so close up. He had only seen it once before and at a far distance; he never wanted to see it again. The next few were of a woman and her Guado husband lovingly caring for their half and half baby. Gippal watched them silently, remembering the days when his mother used to be as loving as this one. But soon the spheres began to show an angry child, all alone now that his mother had become a fayth, now hungry for power. _

_Gippal shivered as he watched them, vowing to himself he would **never** overuse power if he ever got any._

_The last few that he watched made him gag; he would have thrown up if anything was in his stomach. The spheres showed slaughters of Al Bheds, his people screaming out for help, help he was too late to give as they were tortured, sliced, ravaged…_

_…And on most of them was Lord Jyscho, smiling happily at the work achieved. _

_"Oui pycdynt!" (You bastard!) Gippal yelled at the sphere. " Oui'na funca dryh dra Yevonites yht oui'na uhmo uha lnaydina!" (You're worse than the Yevonites and you're only one creature!) He threw the sphere across the room, watching it shatter as he curled into a helpless ball. _

_What was he suppose to do? He couldn't get out of the room in order to get the sphere, it wasn't in here! All those people pleading for help…and he couldn't save them; couldn't ever save anyone. Not the Al Bhed, not his mother, not himself._

_"But you saved Darling." He told himself, happily climbing to his feet. "You made a difference for her and the man is a lot scarier than some dumb lock…" Gippal grinned, a plan now forming in his mind._

* * *

"Come on Kuey open the door!" Rikku grinned a little, making sure to wait a whole minute more before slinging the door open and glaring at Gippal. "Erm, Cunno?" He asked with a sheepish grin, one that almost made her melt right then and there. Almost.

"What do you want you jerk?" She asked coldly, watching him quirk an eyebrow at her outfit.

Rikku was wearing long trousers, a long baggy top with a small winter coat on top. Three scarves were wrapped round her neck and she had a hat on. She could see he wanted to laugh, but even he wasn't that stupid.

"Look Rikku it was a joke! You were supposed to laugh." Gippal told her defensively, but spoiled it by smirking at her outfit. "Where'd you get those clothes?"

"Wardrobe." Rikku said shortly, watching him sigh and close the door as he walked in.

"Look I'm sorry about the 'joke' but I'm not sorry about your neck."

"Why?" Rikku burst, her original silent/cold treatment instantly forgotten. "Do you think I like being purple? Or are you just trying to prove to everyone I'm your property!" She watched as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "You are aren't you? You thought I wouldn't tell them about us so you marked me!"

"Calm down Kuey, they're just love bites, they'll go away."

"Why don't you trust me to tell them? Do you think some random guy is going to appear and take me away from you unless I have a gross neck? Is it…the only reason you gave me them?" Rikku stopped then and blinked at the look on Gippal's face. Oh no, he was getting angry now, she could tell by the stern way his mouth was set.

"I gave them to you because I got caught up in the moment." Gippal said calmly, too calmly. "And yeah, maybe I didn't warn you about them so that the others would know about us. You weren't going to tell them were you?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"Fine! I wasn't going to! I didn't want to suffer through a sex talk like I just did!"

"Is that the _only_ reason?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you; I think you're ashamed to be my girlfriend."

"Well you're an idiot to think it!"

"Then why are you wearing THAT?" Gippal yelled back now, a furious look on his face.

"Because I'm making a statement!" Rikku whispered aggressively while stamping a foot, she was beginning to worry Yuna and Paine would hear them.

"Yeah I can see that." Gippal whispered back. "And it's 'Don't ever touch me again because I hate you'."

"No it's not!"

"Then what _is_ the statement?"

"I don't know anymore!"

"Well there you go then." Gippal said with a triumphant smirk, it wasn't a nice smirk either.

"Ooo I hate you sometimes Gippal!"

"Well I hate you sometimes too!" The next thing Rikku was aware of was his lips, her thickly covered body pressing against his…Whoa! This wasn't supposed to end this way! She had to stay stern to teach him a lesson, not kiss him…no matter how nice it was.

Rikku pulled away slightly and looked at him, a warm smirk on his face now. Well, at least he wasn't angry anymore.

"You can never stay mad at me long can you Kuey?" He whispered teasingly into her ear. "You know what; I think you were trying to make the statement 'undress me'."

"Sayhea!" (Meanie!) Rikku burst, trying to pull herself from his arms but failing. "E's hud dymgehk du oui!" (I'm not talking to you!)

"Famm, hud fedr funtc yd maycd." (Well, not with words at least.) Gippal grinned while licking his lips. Rikku pouted at him and tried to stamp on his feet, but he still wouldn't let go. "Why are you so worked up about this anyway? What bad influences has Dr. P been giving?"

"…I just don't want to be known as another of Gippal's women." Rikku told him quietly while hiding her face in his chest. "You're the player type you know? And I don't want to end up as a one night stand or a sex object for you." His grip had tightened on her, the only sign of his anger coming back. _Oh fayth, is he going to dump me now?_

"Do you remember I said I had a secret about when we first met?" Gippal began quietly, so quiet Rikku only dared nod as a reply. "Well, the moment I saw you, and you smiled at me, you made me…it's hard to explain." He sighed, letting her go and instead taking her hand while looking into her eyes. "At that point I was ready to give up, just not hope or care about life anymore. But when I saw you, you made me want to become something, just so you would notice. You saved my life, if anything were to happen to you…"

"I know." Rikku said softly, cuddling him close again. "I'm sorry I'm not very trusting."

"I would never use you like that Rikku, never. You mean too much to me."

"But if we do, ya know, I wouldn't be the first would I?"

"No."

"…How many?"

"Does it matter?"

"A little."

"Why?" Gippal asked angrily, moving out of her embrace. "That's the past now, it's not like I would go and do it now."

"I just want to know, that's all."

"But I've told you a lot of painful and embarrassing stuff!" He protested. "I haven't heard anything about what you did between defeating Sin and that whole Vegnagun stuff."

"You know what I did." Rikku said as calmly as she could manage, which wasn't a lot.

"No I don't! I don't know anything Rikku! Why should I have to tell you everything when for all I know you could have been a stripper!" Rikku screamed in fury then, slapping him hard on the cheek and pushing towards the door.

"Veha! Ev oui fuh'd damm sa tuh'd damm sa! Zicd mayja sa yht sa halg ymuha!" (Fine! If you won't tell me don't tell me! Just leave me and me neck alone!)

"Veha!" (Fine!)

"VEHA!" (FINE!) Rikku yelled slamming the door behind him, she managed to viciously take off the ridiculous clothes and climb into bed before the tears started flowing.

Just wanted to apologise again for the lateness, I am so bad at keeping updates and I don't want to end up only posting every few months like with my other story. So after this fanfic is through with (don't worry, still has a while to go) I'm going to write out my other stories till the end before beginning to post them. I have three main ideas, and so I'll post the briefing of them and see which ones you like the idea of so I can write that one first.

**In the absence of sight**

Shortly after the incident with Vegnagun Gippal of the machine Faction disappears. Then a year later he returns blind and revealing a new threat to Spira. He joins forces with the ex Gullwings and the two Spirian leaders to stop it. Rikku meanwhile is still confused over his disappearance, and what really happened to him to disappear for a year.

**Tale of two Gippals** (may change title)

During a trip to Luca Gippal discovers his long lost twin Ripley! Only Ripley is in trouble, being targeted by assassins against the Al Bhed Yevonites. They decide to switch places in order to keep him safe. Now Gippal must put up with the Yevonites, the dress (err…robe), the polite afternoon tea conversations and the assassins trying to kill him. Ripley must adjust to the machine faction, and try to work out the confusing relationship his brother has with a certain Al Bhed girl…

**Three years of surviving you** (may change title)

A secret Al Bhed tribe has threatened Spira, attacking Baralai into a coma. Now Gippal and Rikku must lead their people against this new threat for their rightful equality in Spira…but in order to do that they have to marry! Can they work together and stop the threat? Or will they kill each other before the three years are over?

Please tell me which one you prefer, I've written a bit for each so will do them all eventually, but it will take a while.


	16. To Remember Me By

**Words left unspoken**

Sorry, guys (again). I got dumped with three essays and a project, and I got kind of lazy too. Just to warn you, this chapter is awful, I don't mean the content, but I had a really hard time trying to write it and it's come out mechanical. So flame away, but please add in helpful comments so I can re-write it better.

Doing some advertising today, lol. Firstly for two really great fics I've been reading. One called Two Twilights by Mushimar, a ff8/10-2 school crossover type. She has some cool ideas and its good read so please do read it! Also there's one called Rumours can cause romance by Princess of Sorrow. It's so funny! A great gippal/rikku fic. Plus she updates so quick.

Also there's this site that needs more members called Static Shock. Apparently Static Shock it a programme but I haven't seen it and I'm still an active member there, so please come join! I can't put the direct link cause it won't show up, so I'll just type the address:

Also the poll for which story I should start writing next is so far:

Three years of surviving you: 3

In the absence of sight: 3

The tale of two Gippal: 2

So please keep voting!

Milki.E: glad you liked the fight, lol, I thought it might be more realistic for it to happen. I couldn't resist the love bite bit, I thought it would be a very Gippal like thing to give her them and then not tell her.

Back of Beyond: a) don't worry, they make up!

b) yes it does, but I'm not saying what.

c) thank you!

Flametongue: lol, I am obsessed with the coupling, ask anyone. Glad you like it! Sorry this chapter isn't great though.

Mistress Delavaire: no worries, but don't put your fic down like that! Whoa! 33 chapters! Lol, I'm going to have to get an afternoon free to read that, but I will. Not sure I deserve the plushie, you'll see when you read the chapter

Wannabe-Pansgirl96: lol, that is the one I have written the most of so far. Looks good for it in the voting at least so maybe!

Kairiyuna14: This one you might not like, sorry.

Tanya Takaishi: has done that to me too! its so annoying. Lol, I couldn't picture Gippal and Rikku argument free, it's too strange. Lol, he is a mushy man really isn't he? Lol, I turned Gippal soft! I though him having waited after everything that happened to unrealistic, plus it wouldn't fit in with his 'living for he moment' idea. This chapter is mostly Gippal's past, but it's badly written, I had no inspiration for most of it except near the end, but even that it mechanical. Any advise would be appreciated! I really need to rewrite it.

Master thief: Thank you! Lol, I had forgotten his name and looked in the strategy guide for it but it wasn't said. So thank you so much!

Mushimars: I'm honoured to be on you list, lol. Keep up with your story, its going great so far!

Angry Girl: I agree 100 with you! They put in so many hints about them two it was obvious they should be together. Glad you're enjoying it, don't let this chapter make you give up, I'll improve it once I figure out how.

Rikkukins: lol, who wouldn't like a story with two gippals in? cookie! I love cookies! Toaster! I LOVE TOAST! Lol, thank you!

Violet121: lol, glad you like the name, I like that name too, the only set title I have for those would be fics. Hope this chapter won't stop you reading, I promise the next one will be better.

Princess of Sorrow: Yay! I told you I would do it today! I can I be a 6 on the scale now? Lol, although it is a bad chapter so I'll probably go up to 9. lol, I loved that game in chapter 13, it was so funny and so clever! I just looked and saw you've updated with two more chapters! Whoa! How do you do it so fast? Lol, I'm going to read then once I've posted this up.

**To remember me by**

_I refuse to feel guilty over this. It wasn't my fault, I mean with those clothes you wear you **could **have easily been some kind of stripper._

…_Yeah I know; I'm an idiot. Stupid stupid Gippal I messed up big time again. I can only hope you didn't cry over this, I would never mean to hurt you, I just…I have serious trust issues. But then again I think all us Al Bhed do. Figures, in order to be trustworthy I have to be completely honest about **everything! **But you're just so…well, innocent, how would you still want me after you find out where I've been?_

_Plus that whole issue was freaking me out a little. Yeah I know I'm no virgin, but that doesn't mean I want to rush anything with you…I want this to be different, special. I don't want you to think of my past experience, feel like I love you less just because I didn't wait. It's not true. Maybe if I explain why first before telling you the exact number, you'll understand more. I mean…it's not **that** many when you think about it…just cough more than you. But you did accept the fact that I used to travel with a killer, so this should be a hell of a lot easier to deal with._

…_But I know it isn't because I had a choice in this issue of women. I wasn't under threat of death; I could have said no but I didn't. I just needed to forget you, to live in the moment…oh fayth I can't lose you over this Rikku! My Kuey, please don't say cough past mistakes will mean you finally give up on me. I love you too much for that to happen now._

_I should go to your room right now. It's the middle of the night, you're probably asleep, but I should go anyway. But I'm too stupid and stubborn for that, and you're too proud to beg with me. But then again you do have to admit that I have told you a lot about me now. It might not be in detail, but its stuff I've barely let anyone else know. What have I heard about you? Nothing. There's plenty of stuff I don't know about you. Why did you want to go on that salvage mission? Why did you stay with Yuna even when she refused to give up her pilgrimage? Were you scared when you faced Sin? Where you thinking about the good of your people while you fought? What was it like after? Why did you never look for me? What did you do before the Gullwings? Why didn't you come to the Faction opening? What's Mount Gagazet like? Did you even** care** when I got shot?_

_I know I'm being selfish, but tough. I want to know about you too! Did you used to have a crush on Tidus or something? I don't like the way you're always smiling near him. And why do you like poking Wakka's belly so much?...This is driving me insane, I should have just taken the potion and slept for twelve hours. But I've only got three doses left._

_Great, guess I'll have to dwell on this for another eight hours._

* * *

Baralai had woken early, around six, and once he realised it was impossible to fall back asleep he decided to be polite and prepare breakfast for the rest of the group. Paine still slept on in their room and although he would have rather spent his time watching her, his courteous nature wouldn't allow him to.

"It's about time someone woke up." Gippal grumbled, startling the young praetor.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" He asked as he sat on the table, a plate was instantly shoved in front of him. _Gippal cooked?_

"Nah, I don't have many sleeping potions left, didn't want to risk it." Baralai nodded in agreement while he cautiously poked at the food.

"I heard raised voices last night. Are you and Rikku okay?"

"She's mad at me." He mumbled, watching with a smirk as Baralai tried a bit of the food and spat it out again. "I was trying to make an apology breakfast."

"Well if you are attempting to poison her I think you've done it perfectly." Baralai choked out. "Here let me teach you while you explain the mess you've gotten yourself this time."

* * *

_The guado named Landon unlocked the room gloomily. Lord Jsycal had given orders to bring the small Al Bhed to him for 'negotiations' and as much as he wanted to go against orders he couldn't. He didn't want to risk his family's lives on the account of one Al Bhed. _

_"Stop being an idiot, it's just an Al Bhed." The other guard told him as he shoved past. Landon growled slightly, he really hated him. "Hey! Where's it gone?"_

_Landon frowned and quickly entered, gazing around the empty room. For a moment he allowed a small smile to cross his lips before mimicking the other guard's anger. _

_"Check the boxes Landon, I'll check in the corridor." Landon nodded, praying silently to Yevon that the boy wouldn't be found; that he would be given the chance to live beyond today. He began searching the boxes mechanically, a feeling of dread growing in his stomach…until he opened one chest and found the Al Bhed there, holding a knife to Landon's throat. He swallowed nervously, looking into the boy's eyes._

_"I want to help." He whispered cautiously and slowly to the boy. "Stay in the box and wait until we leave, escape then." The boy didn't say anything, just gazed into his eyes questioningly. "I doubt you want to kill me and I don't want to see someone so young suffer under Lord Jsycal." The boy hesitated, but nodded slightly._

_"Name." He demanded._

_"Landon." This seemed to convince the boy as he removed the threatening knife and squished back into the chest, allowing Landon to close it loosely. _

_"Not here." Landon told the guard as he came back into the room. "Maybe he's gone after Lord Jsycal!"_

_"Quickly, we must warn him!" They left the room quickly, the door left wide open. Landon took a moment to glance back but then remained focused on his task. The young Al Bhed was on his own now._

* * *

Gippal knocked on the door quietly, trying to balance the breakfast tray in his left hand as he did so.

"Kuey open up, I have breakfast in bed for you." No answer. He sighed heavily, placing the breakfast on the floor while taking a hairclip out of his pocket. The sight of it made him shudder with grief, remembering who had given it to him so long ago.

"E's cunno." (I'm sorry) He whispered to it, preparing to bend it but stopping. He couldn't. It was all he had to prove what the Gaudo named Landon had once done for him.

"It's unlocked." A voice behind him smirked, Gippal turned to see Paine watching him before she made her way downstairs. He frowned, wiping away tears on his face. _How embarrassing._ Sighing to himself he began to quietly open the door, picking up the tray before entering.

"Kuey?" He asked cautiously, seeing she was still asleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked and set the tray down while he sat on the bed carefully. "E's cunno." (I'm sorry) He whispered gently. "E's zicd yvnyet uv muucehk oui." (I'm just afraid of loosing you.) No response was given as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He sighed again and began to exit the room, but stopped at the door. "Four."

"Huh?" Rikku mumbled; sitting bolt upright with the bed cover wrapped around her protectively. Gippal blinked in surprise, trying not to get distracting by the thought of what lay underneath the cover...

"The first was after I got shot; when I recovered I got kind of depressed and did some stupid things, that being the worse." He began quietly while sitting down on the end of the bed. "The second one was on my seventeenth birthday; I got drunk and did _another_ stupid thing. The third was another drunken mistake on my eighteenth." Rikku was silent, shuffling closer to him with an unreadable look on her face.

"What about the fourth?"

"Well…she was the only one who I knew at all, the one I felt something for. But it could never to be; everything was against us." Rikku frowned then, jealousy beginning to boil through her veins.

"What's her name?" She half growled.

"…Dona."

"FRYD! Ruf tyna cra! E's kuhhy..." (WHAT! How dare she! I'm gonna…) She paused with her would be threats and angry jumping on the bed when she realised Gippal was laughing!

"Oui'a ymfyoc kuut vun y myikr Kuey." (You'e always good for a laugh Kuey) He told her between breaths. Rikku sank back on the bed and took up a mastered sulk position. "I was just kidding! Her name is Rikku."

"You haven't slept with me yet." Rikku pointed out, silently kicking herself for adding the yet part.

"I know that, I'm not saying it to rush anything either. I…I just want to make it clear that they will only ever be four, and that fourth is you."

"If it didn't sound so pervy it would almost be sweet." Rikku muttered, noticing the breakfast for the first time.

"If you want me to have less pervy thoughts I suggest you put some clothes on." Gippal smirked, Rikku turned crimson, realising she had been jumping about earlier in nothing but a bra and thong. She gave him a punch on the arm before quickly slipping on her skirt. "Am I forgiven then?" Rikku paused a moment and then smiled, giving him a long kiss as her answer.

"Maybe." She teased. "It depends how good this breakfast is." She whispered in his ear. "And then I just might tell you everything I've been doing these past two years."

* * *

_The young Gippal waited five minutes before climbing out of the chest and leaving the room. He decided to head straight, like the guards had. He begged silently that no monsters would be down here, he wasn't up to fights right now. He ended up wandering the passageways for ten whole minutes while running from battles before he** finally **saw the passage leading out, except… _

_"What do you mean it got out?" Lord Jsycal bellowed as he strode down the passage. Gippal quickly ran back into a room that seemed to be some forgotten bedroom. "How could it get out of a locked room? You should have killed it outside instead of bringing it in!" The voice faded down the corridor and Gippal quickly sprinted to the passage exit, breathing a sigh of relief. _

_The room he entered was big and fancy, almost like Bevelle decorations looked like. There was a fat, drunken man at the table, head down as he muttered away to himself. Gippal froze for a moment but noticed the big door, his only escape, on the other side of the large room._

_"Oi you!" The drunken man suddenly yelled at him. "New shlave are yous? Take thisss tray up to, erm, young Seymour. He's in, oh my head!"_

_"He's in your head sir?" Gippal asked, trying to act stupid._

_"No! He's upstairsss in his fathers room, working."_

_"Yes sir." Gippal said shakily, if the sphere was here it **must** be in that room. "Which room is that sir? Being new…"_

_"Just turn right at top of stairsss." He grumbled before placing his head on the table again. "And don't takes we days, I wants more drinks when you get back." Gippal just nodded as he picked up the tray and quickly moved out through the door before the man changed his mind._

_No guards were around so Gippal began eating the food on the tray, too hungry to feel guilty. Now he could either leave or look for the sphere…_

_"Where's my dinner?" A childish scream echoed through the house, causing Gippal to almost choke. He sighed and grabbed the half empty tray, carefully making his way up the right stairs. "Finally!" Seymour burst as Gippal entered the room, he didn't even bother to look up from the desk he was at. "Bring it over here." Gippal shakily placed the tray down, and realised too late he should have got his new dagger out ready. "What the?" Seymour fumed, finally looking up. "You don't work here! And you ate my…argh!" He yelled with fury, preparing a fire spell." Guards! Guar…" He didn't get to finish his spell or sentence as Gippal pulled out the first thing in his pocket and whacked the older boy over the head with it…which was a hard task due to the fact he had to jump up. _

_Seymour fell to the ground unconscious while Gippal blinked at the blank sphere in his hand. But hearing the guards charging up the stairs made him dropped it beside Seymour, where it unknowingly began recording…_

* * *

Yuna and Tidus were the last to wake up, entering the big hall at almost ten in the morning. Everyone was there, and Yuna noted that Gippal and Rikku were sat together, her neck expertly applied with cover make up as she chatted to him about life as a Gullwing.

"Only you could eat two breakfasts and look so great." She heard Gippal mutter when Rikku paused her talking to shove food in her mouth.

"Well, Baralai is a good cook." Rikku said as defence while she waved at her cousin. "Paine is so lucky to be marrying a guy that's actually useful."

"Are you saying I'm not useful?"

"Yep." She grinned as she stuffed more food in her mouth. Gippal just shrugged, too tired to argue.

"When do we set off?" Paine grumbled darkly.

"Well, I actually wanted to visit the farplane now that the guados have stabilized it." Yuna admitted.

"…I want to go there too." Rikku said quietly, causing Gippal to choke on his drink.

"Oh, I thought you didn't like it there."

"I don't but…I just _need_ to go there, you know?"

"You don't have to go there to remember her Kuey." Gippal told her quietly.

"…I'm starting to forget her face Gippal, I-I need to remember her face. Don't you want to see _your_ mother again?"

"Not when it's just a bunch of pyreflies."

"Well I do and it won't take too long, Yunie's going anyway so…"

"Okay, okay, you don't need my permission." Gippal said uneasily, suddenly seeming very quiet. No one talked again for a long time, just ate the delicious food.

"Tromell." Baralai suddenly spoke up. "I was wondering if you have any sleeping potions in that store house of yours. Gippal's running out." Gippal didn't dare look up from his food.

"I'm afraid not, but I do have something of his left behind twelve years ago." This got everyone's attention from their breakfast as Tromell held out a battered looking sphere to Gippal. "It has a recording on it, must have happened when you dropped it I imagine."

"You _kept_ it?" Gippal asked, hesitantly taking it from the chuckling Guado.

"It's not everyday a six year old Al Bhed manages to break into the house of Lord Jsycal, trick the guards, knock his son unconscious, befriend a guard, steal Jsycal's valuable sphere and get out alive!" Everyone stared at him then and Gippal just shrugged, trying to look less uneasy than he actually was.

"You make it sounds different from what it was." Gippal muttered.

"I wanna see!" Rikku yelled, grabbing the sphere and placing it the centre of the table before turning it on.

_The sphere was on the ground, only showing part of Seymour's sleeping face to its right side. To the left a leg could be seen._

"_Cred." A small voice muttered; the figure bent down, showing his face to the sphere while he pulled out a dagger from his boot._

"Oh Fayth it _is_ you!" Rikku burst.

"What's with the hair?" Paine asked. "Hadn't you heard of trimming? Or even a brush?" Gippal laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"_Stay back!" Gippal yelled as the two guards entered. His feet were in a battle stance where as the ones in the distance where unprepared. A cold laugh could be heard._

"_The little Al Bhed thinks he can take us!" One voice spoke, still laughing._

"_He did defeat Seymour." A second voice said._

"_That's not hard. Our orders are to kill it." One set of feet moved closer and after a brief struggle a yelp of pain was heard coming from Gippal. The sphere was picked up by his attacker, pointing it at the boy now on the floor. "This is what happens to creatures who mess with Guados." _

_The Guado with the sphere laughed, swinging the view to the Guado guard at the door, watching the scene with horror._

"_Don't even try looking for help kid, Landon won't save you, he's clever enough to know you don't matter."_

"Turn it off." Gippal commanded tonelessly, but no one heard him.

_The sphere swung back to Gippal who was now staring up defiantly at the unknown guard. A smile formed on his face as he rose to his feet._

"_Bring it." He said, trying to spit on the Guado…but splashing the sphere screen in the process._

"Ew." Rikku complained.

_For a moment nothing seemed to happen, then a cry was heard and the sphere fell once more, except this time it was tilted slightly upwards so Gippal's face could be seem and up to the level of Landon's neck. In his hand was a bloody sword and on Gippal's face was a look of amazed shock._

"E lyh'd dyga drec." (I can't take this.) Gippal muttered before bolting from the room. Rikku stood to follow but stopped with Tromell's voice.

"Wait, you must see the rest before you can understand."

"_But…he was your friend." The young Gippal finally managed to say._

"_He was never my friend and I won't allow you to be killed for no reason."_

"_But…"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_G-gippal. But you'll be killed!"_

"_Not killed Gippal, I'll just serve some time in Bevelle's prison, but it will be worth it."_

"_I'm just an Al Bhed, you shouldn't have thrown your life away because of me!"_

"_What's done is done and now you must go or it will have been for nothing."_

"_I-I can't. I n-need the sphere of Home, I can't let them attack it!" Landon sighed, turned around and used the dagger to open a nearby chest. He took out a sphere, handing it over to Gippal._

"_He only has one copy, now go."_

"_You come too!" Gippal said stubbornly, his arms folded and his stance non-budging. Landon chuckled and kneeled down, it was now possible for them to view his kind face._

"_We'll meet again young one. Here," He said, pulling out a hairclip from his pocket and forcing it into Gippal's hand. "To remember me by."_

"_You wear hair clips?" Gippal snorted._

"_It's my daughters." This wiped the smile from Gippal's face and he grunted something too quiet to hear. After a moment he began rummaging about in his own pockets until he pulled out a nicely painted, but empty, potion bottle._

"_Remember me with this then." He said quietly. "I'm sure your daughter can put many hair clips in it." Landon chuckled again, suddenly pulling Gippal into a brief hug. "I will come back." With that Gippal turned and ran from the room, leaving Landon alone, clutching the bottle sadly. _

"_Good luck little Gippal, you will always be in my prayers." He sighed and glanced at the sphere, moving towards it and turning it off just as more Guado guards came storming into the room._

Rikku blinked slightly for a few moments before she grabbed the sphere, running from the room. She had to find Gippal.


	17. Memories Are Nice

**Words left unspoken**

Okay, after two people threatened to die on me unless I updated, I am updating! Lol, sorry it took a month, I've been mostly working on college stuff and my novel idea. Hope the characters aren't too OOC, especially Gippal, cause he does a very un-Gippal like thing, but it made me cry just writing the part, its so damn emotional for the poor guy. I'm sorry it's dragging on a bit, promise this is the last Guadosalam chapter though, then I'll try and include some action in the thunder plain part (as well as Gippal flirting about of course ;)

Okay, so far the vote is like this:

In the absence of sight: 3

Three years of surviving you: 5

Tale of two Gippals: 4

Anyone who hasn't vote still has the chance!

Shakai: lol –looks guilty- yes it does need updating, lol. I have the chapter written too, just haven't typed it up. I'll try and put it up soon cause I'm on half term now.

Starling94: lol, breakfast in bed good way to grovel glad you liked it!

Anonymous: okay, thanks for your vote!

Tanya Takaishi: Thank you! Your review gave me a confidence boost. Lol, I love the idea of keeping the crimson squad's friendship obvious, glad you liked those parts. And thanks for your support with my idea fic, lol, I can't wait to try and write Gippal's twin.

Princess of Sorrow: I think I've become lazy again, lol. And I lost my muse glue stick. But I'm trying! Honest! Lol.

Jen: lol, I couldn't resist the Dona part, it was too tempting. Lol, if you wanted the fic where they are at each others throat, you picked the right one to vote for.

Skyhopper: thank you! I love hug, lol. Sorry it's been a long time, the last chapter depressed me and I lost my inspiration for this story. But I'll try to keep it up faster.

Milki.E: lol, you'll find out about Landon in this chapter ;)

Cute-Kitty:…erm, I think a month isn't very soon is it? Lol, sorry.

Mushimars: lol, evil aren't I?

Back of Beyond: okay, vote been changed

Machina Al Bhed Chick: That's good, I was sort of aiming for that idea. I wanted this to be seen as Gippal and Rikku's story, so I wanted one of their thoughts throughout the story. Lol, at thought I was going to do rikku's and make it her story, but Gippal has more of a mysterious past, and with it being a big part of this I made it his instead.

Kairiyuna14: thank you. Lol, I hate it when computers do that, so annoying.

Elegant-lil-lady: thank you! Finish it? Well, I have a few more chapters of this left…about six at the least, but I'll try to get them done quickly!

Violet121: lol, sorry, originally I wasn't going to stop there, but I was fed up so I did. But here's the rest!

Videa: lol, sorry. I am so evil to my readers making them wait. I promise to try and write more during my week break.

**Memories are nice**

_I've always tried to stay clear of the image that Landon is in prison because of me. So many people have suffered because of me, so many seemed to try and help me live. It's tiring carrying that burden because you know you have to make something of yourself, make everything they did seem worthwhile. _

_Everytime I thought of giving up and just accepting Spira for how it was I would make myself stare at that hair clip. I would stare at it for hours and be grateful; after all, it might be all that remains of Landon. That thought has always made me **need** to become something, to be worthy for the memory of him. _

_I used to think about coming to Guadosalam after Sin was defeated, but I always put it off. I would use the excuse of the Faction; then about how there were no Guados left. But there was still evidence in that house they had kept locked up, I just never dared to come and find out the truth. I was afraid to know. Yes, me; Gippal was afraid. Not as big of a badass as I would like to be but it's the truth; and I want to tell you only the truth now. _

_I've always tried my best with my life, and to be honest I think I've done pretty good. Yet I always seem to find myself hiding from my past, from the memories. I don't think that's what any of them wanted, especially Landon. I can't hide anymore; I can't pretend that part of me isn't there. _

_Should I tell you Kuey? Should I tell you who the man really is to me? How much I've wanted to find Landon again? I don't want you to see me as weak and dependant on memories; it's just not the Al Bhed way. But then again **you** want to remember your mother, so is it okay after all? Should I let you go in and see her or just give you the locket and sphere now? I mean I know it's not your eighteenth birthday yet but I think you need them now… although I definitely don't need another mother ghost haunting me._

_Maybe I should let you go; maybe it's what you need. Like how I need to find out about Landon, no matter how much I deny it. I have to face up to the past, all of it, and Landon is a big part of that. It's time to stop running now, its time to face the truth._

* * *

The peaceful atmosphere of Guadosalam was being disturbed by the sound of running, a young Al Bhed girl running madly about in search of her boyfriend. The musicians chuckled slightly, still unable to believe how lucky they were to find a home in such a place. For them life had managed to continue, they had been given a place amongst the changing Spira.

Rikku didn't notice them though, she had looked everywhere except two places: the farplane entrance and the entrance to the Thunder Plains. She knew which one he'd be.

"Excuse me!" Rikku said as she shoved past an elderly Guado man heading for the hotel. The man just laughed, watching her run off towards the Tunder Plains.

"Just like Krista." He commented as he entered the hotel. His daughter, Krista smiled at him, giving him a warm hug.

"Oh father! We're doing so well with profits! I think we'll only have to wait another month before we can begin our search for him." The Guado smiled happily, hugging his daughter close.

"I'm so glad Krista; I'll travel to all the ends of Spira to find him. It is the least I can do now; hopefully the famous Gippal will remember the Guado guard he once crossed paths with all those years ago."

* * *

As she suspected Rikku found Gippal in the tunnel leading towards the Thunder Plains, staring off into the distant rainy landscape and not even hearing her approach him.

"Oui ugyo?" (You okay?) She asked softly, placing a hand on his metal coated shoulder. The metal made her shiver and Gippal seemed to sense this because he turned around and took the hand in his own. "Gippal?" He remained silent, but managed a weak smile, kissing her fingers softly.

"I need to know what happened to him." He said shakily. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner."

"It's okay; I can understand it, sorta." She said with a cheerful grin, hugging him close. "You want me to come help?" She heard him sigh heavily as they swayed from side to side in each other's embrace.

"I think I need to do this on my own." That comment hurt, but Rikku didn't say anything, it wasn't the time for her to get angry with his choices. Even if they were a couple it didn't mean he wanted to include her in _everything_. "There's still so much you don't know about my past and I can't involve you in it right now, you need to concentrate on your own needs. But I promise once this is all over I'll tell you _everything_, and I mean everything." Rikku nodded giving him a warm smile. He sounded…so tired, so lonely. She wanted to be there for him, and if that meant it was at a distance then she would do that too, although maybe a little more hurt from it.

"Just tell me when you're ready." Rikku said a little too cheerfully, giving him a quick kiss before running off back down the tunnel. "And behave yourself with his daughter!" Gippal grinned, making Rikku pause and run back towards him. "Almost forgot." She handed him the sphere and his grin widened, the lonely look disappearing from his eye.

"You're a real treasure Kuey." He told her, picking her off her feet and delivering a long kiss. "And you make me realise it in the strangest ways. Now, let's go find him."

* * *

"Will they be okay?" Yuna asked worriedly as she paced the room. Tidus was following her, holding onto her arm in an attempt to make her stay still.

"Do not worry Lady Yuna, all will be well." Tromell smiled knowingly.

"Gippal is a strong person just like Rikku." Paine added. "They can look after each other, even if he doesn't find what he's searching for."

"It's just how he is." Baralai smiled. "He was the only one out of us who didn't go searching or hiding from what happened with Nooj shooting us, he just accepted it."

"He will find what he needs." Tromell said. "The one he searches for still lives, and was going to find Gippal himself in a few weeks time." Yuna stopped pacing then, causing Tidus to knock into her.

"Thank the fayth for that!" She grinned. "If Gippal is happy Rikku will be too!"

"So what should we do while we wait for them?" Tidus asked. "You still want to visit the farplane?" Yuna nodded.

"Yeah, and maybe we _should _go now, I think Rikku will want to go alone if she decides to visit." Paine nodded slightly and began heading for the door.

"What are we waiting for?" Let's get going."

* * *

"Was it the kiss?"

"Nope."

"Me giving the sphere back?"

"Nope."

"My mature acceptance?"

"…Partly, but no."

"Then what? What made you change your mind about letting me help? Tell mmmmeeee!" Rikku demanded, crossing her arms stubbornly and stopping a few steps away from the Inn. Gippal laughed softly, a true smile on his face which hadn't left since he'd said she could join in the Landon hunt.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me or I'll…bite you!"

"You'll bite me?" Gippal mock gasped. "I didn't know you had such an animal nature Rikku, it's putting naughty thoughts into my head."

"Dryd'c ed!" (That's it!) Rikku yelled, jumping at him. Gippal although surprised managed to catch her from reflexes, but received a soft bite on the neck for it.

"You don't actually bite people to give them love bites Kuey." He teased. "And if you want to know _that_ badly, it was the comment about his daughter."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it shows how jealous you are and how much you can't live without me." Gippal smirked. Rikku growled and hit him, making him move back a few steps, her still stuck in his grasp. Someone exited the Inn behind them and Gippal unwillingly tumbled through the open door.

"Owie." Rikku complained as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She was trying to pry herself out of Gippal's protective grasp that had prevented her breaking her neck when she noticed the crowd of people that had gathered about them. "Erm…hi?"

"Are you okay?" A young Guado female asked worriedly, bending down to help them up.

"My back." Gippal complained as he stood up. He grinned at the girl, making Rikku glare at him slightly. "I'm alright." He looked over at Rikku and waited for her nod to show she was okay too before turning back to the Guado. "Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry about it." The Guado giggled. "It makes my day more interesting." Rikku smiled tightly, a little concerned that she was staring at Gippal _way_ too much.

"Glad we could help, do you work here?" She said loudly, just in case they had forgotten she was still there.

"Yes, me and my father own this Inn now; we're saving up to go traveling around Spira."

"Wow, where do you want to go?" Rikku asked while elbowing Gippal who was staring at the Guado like he was in some kind of trance. She wasn't _that _pretty! And he had a girlfriend already for Spira's sake!

"All over really, but especially where the Al Bheds are, my father loves them."

"Reeaalllyy?" Rikku managed, still half glaring at Gippal. "You should head for Djose then, Gippal her runs the place and I'm ssuuuurrree he'd welcome you!" She said loudly, trying to make it a little more _obvious_ to Gippal the effect his staring at the Guado was having on his jealous girlfriend. The girl just blinked, looking at Gippal with a sudden admiration and…attraction than before.

"Gippal? _The_ Gippal?" Gippal just smiled slightly.

"You look a lot like your father." He told the Guado girl.

"_The_ Gippal?" She asked again, her voice rising into a laughing shriek. Gippal nodded and laughed. Rikku felt confused and hurt.

"So I take it this is Landon's daughter." She stated coldly.

"Yeah." Gippal said, not noticing her tone.

"And she doesn't hate your guts?" Rikku muttered, a little disappointed. She seemed more likely to start serving his every need, _any_ need.

"Seems that way." Gippal grinned. Landon's daughter laughed again and hugged him, making Rikku boil with jealousy.

_It's nothing like that, just a friendly hug. _Rikku tried to reassure herself.

"My name is Krista and my father has told me the tale of how he knows you many times Gippal."

"And I'M Rikku." Rikku butted in with a forced smile. "_The_ Gippal's girlfriend." She grabbed Gippal's arm, making him end the hug and look at her in a questioning way.

"I see." Krista spoke, an obvious disappointed look crossing her face which made Gippal frown cluelessly. "It is nice to meet you."

"So when's your pops out of prison?" Rikku asked before Krista had the chance to do something, like try and praise at Gippal's feet.

"Rikku." Gippal said sternly, either not liking her tone or how she was rushing the subject to Landon.

"Don't give me that tone; I'm not your lapdog!" Rikku yelled at him, making others in the shop leave nervously. Krista was grinning; one which she was trying to hide from the furious Rikku but failing to do so.

"Prison? My father has been out of Bevelle for two years now! He was very lucky, just released before the Guados started causing all that trouble with Maester Seymour. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"Yes please." Rikku told her while moving her hand into Gippal's to show reassurance. She had to forget her jealousy for now, Gippal needed her. "He won't hate you, not when he's spoken so highly of you to his daughter." _Who now worships you_ she added silently. Gippal just swallowed nervously, making her feel guilty for acting so childish when he needed her. "I'm here for you." Gippal nodded, giving her a weak smile just as Krista came gracefully back into the room.

"He's waiting for you in his room." She said cheerfully. "It's the first one to the left." Gippal nodded and slowly began heading past her. Rikku began to follow but Krista cleared her throat loudly, making her pause angrily. "He should be reunited with him alone." She said coldly to Rikku.

"Hey! Don't tell me what they need!" Rikku argued. "If Gippal wants me to stay here then I will, but not because _you_ do!" She looked passed Krista and smiled at Gippal, one she hoped seemed understanding and able to deal with whatever he chose.

"Maybe you should stay in here Kuey; you can be here for me in this room." He grinned, but it was a weak one. "I'll call if I need you, promise."

"Okay…but do I have to stay in here with _her_? Can't I wait in the corridor?" Gippal frowned at that, his features suddenly looking very tried.

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

_She wants you; that's what._ Rikku thought miserably. But one glance at his tired face made her swallow away her pride and smile reassuringly.

"Nothing, go ahead…we'll be fine." She told him, watching as he nodded and disappeared into the corridor. Rikku sighed and then glanced at Krista's smirking face with a slight grimace. _Be good, for Gippal's sake. _She reminded herself firmly. "So…I bet you father was glad to get out of prison huh?" Krista didn't answer, just kept looking at Rikku as if she were an interesting new specimen. "Did you get to visit him in Bevelle?"

"No. I lived here with my mother until she died, then with a friend who ran this shop, he's…dead now too."

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard."

"Yes, but we got through it, and now I have my father again, and he has finally been reunited with the one he's longed to find." They were silent again then until the sound of sobbing filled the air. Rikku glanced at Krista in shock, seeing her crying._ What did I do now?_ "Y-you're so lucky!"

* * *

He looked so much older, having aged badly during his years in the Bevelle prison. Yet Landon stood there with a watery smile on his face, looking as kind and loyal as he had all those years ago.

"Gippal?" Just that one word from his childhood hero caused all the suppressed emotions Gippal had been holding back for so long to overwhelm him. He could only managed a nod before his vision became blurred beyond recognition. He did what he had wanted to do for so long, in order to grieve for his traumatic past. He began to cry. "Oh kid." Landon murmured softly, walking over to him and giving him a fatherly hug. "I'm not_ that_ ugly am I?"

The comment earned the Guado a half laugh, half sob as a reply from the young Al Bhed, who seemed beyond words at that moment, only tears could come. "I know Gippal, I know. It's good to see you too, and you're not to blame for anything. You remember that. Not any of it."

* * *

Rikku looked about her nervously, not knowing what she was supposed to do with the crying girl.

"I-I guess?" She asked, trying to pat her lightly. "But you're lucky too; you have your pops back."

"Yes, but you have Gippal! I have wanted to meet him for s-so long! I-I thought I could make father h-h-happy if I could…" She trailed off, sobbing uncontrollably. Rikku felt a pang of guilt in her heart, how could she have been so jealous that the girl liked Gippal? Her father obviously spoke of him so often; she was bound to admire him through what she heard.

"Your father loves you for you, not in hope you would date Gippal." She said softly.

"I know but…it would have made him so happy."

"For his daughter to be dating the one he thinks of as a son? I thought it would seem kind of creepy." Krista laughed at that, her pretty face red with crying.

"I guess you're right, but I still think you're lucky. J-just promise me something? Take care of him, he's had such a hard past, he deserves someone like you to be there for him." Rikku blushed at that, making Krista laugh harder. "I knew how much you cared for him by how you acted, and I saw how you made him seem stronger with just one hand in his…I envy you, but I know I have no chance. Just make sure you never hurt him, never misuse him." Misuse him? She made him sound like a fragile child. Yet…from the stories she'd heard he must have been, and part of him still was. Rikku was only beginning to realise that now. He needed her to make him feel stronger, just like she did with him. She loved him and he needed to know that more than ever before.

"I promise you." She said softly.

"Good." Krista grinned, wiping away her tears. "So…you want to go shopping while they talk?"

* * *

"That was embarrassing." Gippal muttered, now sat on a chair in Landon's room while the Guado poured two drinks. Gippal's face was red from crying, his eye puffy from tears and from lack of sleep, yet he had a smile on his face. And…he felt more at peace than he had with himself for years.

"Don't be embarrassed Gippal, it's good to see you haven't become void from emotion after everything that's happened. I don't think I could stand you being a prick like that." Gippal laughed happily, wiping his face again. "It's good to see you have survived."

"You too, I…I don't know what I would have done if I came and found out you died." He said honestly. Landon smiled, taking a sip of his tea. "It's been hard to face up to my past, that's why I haven't come before now. I've been hiding from it for so long…now the only reason I'm facing it is because I have no choice, it's already come back." Landon didn't say anything, silently giving him the choice to continue if that was what he wanted. Gippal gave a little sorrowful chuckle before sighing. He couldn't hide anymore; it was just too hard, too painful. "The man I was traveling with before…he's alive. I have to stop him; he's trying to hurt Al Bheds and those who are friends with them. I'm the only one who knows who he really is but…I'm afraid to tell them. I told Cid, the Al Bhed leader, who he was, and he's hated me ever since."

"And who is he?" Landon asked softly.

"A killer." Gippal said croakily.

"No Gippal, who_ is_ he? What is it about him you haven't told anyone?" Gippal looked at the Guado's kind face, taking in a shaky breath. He had to tell the truth, he couldn't hide it forever…but it was so hard. What would he think of him? "You can tell me Gippal, it's hurting you to not tell someone, you need to be free of that burden."

"He…he's my…" Gippal said shakily, placing his cup on the table and taking a deep breath. Tears were already beginning to form again, but he didn't stop them, there was no point, they needed to come after so many years of being denied. "He's my father."

* * *

Krista giggled happily as she watched her new friend try and eat the pudding whole and instead started choking. Rikku coughed but couldn't help but laugh too. This was such fun! Krista was a fun person to be with when she wasn't crying or flirting with Gippal.

"I thought it was you!" They heard Yuna suddenly shout, coming over to the two girls. "Did you find Gippal?"

"Yeah, he's with Landon at the moment, this is new friend Krista, she's Landon's daughter." Yuna smiled kindly, looking slightly embarrassed at the amazement on Krista's face.

"T-the High Summoner?" She asked in awe. Rikku giggled and nodded.

"This is my cousin Yunie."

"It's a-an honour Lady Yuna." Krista managed, shaking her hand happily. Yuna smiled warmly.

"Please, just call me Yuna."

"So where are the other's Yunie? I'm sure they'd want to meet Krista." Rikku grinned.

"They're still in the farplane; do you want to go meet them?" She asked innocently. Krista was nodded her head vigorously while Rikku swallowed. The farplane…she wanted to go there and see her mother but…was she ready? Was it the right thing to do? "Rikku?"

"…Yeah, let's go!" She grinned. "Last one there is a shoopuf!"

* * *

Gippal closed his eyes, sighing heavily with relief.

"You have no idea how badly I needed to tell someone all that." He said. Landon smiled, long having abandoned his cold tea when Gippal began the tale.

"It's a big secret to keep, that this man is your father, yet not your father…I think you need to tell someone other than me, that way when you face him you won't be alone with this burden."

"I don't think I could, if she wasn't as forgiving as you I don't know what I'd do." Gippal told him.

"There is nothing for you to be forgiven for Gippal." Landon said sternly. "It is not your fault who you are related to, but it is your fault to keep it from everyone…who's this she anyway?" He grinned knowingly. Gippal couldn't help but blush, he felt as if he was six again.

"Rikku, she's my girlfriend." He admitted. "And she's helped me so much with everything…I don't want to hurt her."

Then **tell** her you fool!" Landon laughed. "And do it before you face him, she needs to know what she is helping you do before it happens." Gippal nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"…Thank you." He managed eventually. "For everything."

"No, thank you Gippal. Now you better get this over with before I come to that Djose temple of yours you hear?" Gippal nodded, a grin forming on his features.

"I promise; I'm through with secrets now. I'm through with being afraid."

* * *

Rikku stepped into the farplane with a shiver of dread. Yuna and Krista beside her gave a warm smile, although Krista seemed a little puzzled by her reaction.

"I'll get the others." Yuna said as she moved off towards the edge where the others were gathered around. Rikku swallowed nervously, wanting to turn and run, but knowing she wouldn't. She had to do this; she needed to remember her mother once more.

"Drec ec cu lnaabo." (This is so creepy.) She muttered while watching the others begin to move away from the edge, the images of their loved ones disappearing once more. They were just pyreflies, just memories. Nothing more…but she needed to see it, she needed to be able to picture her mother nice and clear in her head again. She needed to remember.

"E lyh'd tu drec." (I can't do this.) She announced as the others reached them and she turned desperately to escape, running straight into Gippal.

"Whoa! Easy Kuey!" He said with a laugh. Rikku frowned up at him, tracing one hand over his tear stained face.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I am now." He said with an honest smile. "Landon helped me understand a lot of things that I need to do, and what isn't my responsibility. But I want to be honest from now on Rikku, especially to you, you deserve that much." His smile made her heart quiver, aching for him. He looked so…free, as if a great weight had been taken from him in just a few hours.

"We'll wait outside." Paine said, leading the others out. Gippal smiled appreciatively, while Rikku just kept gazing at him. He seemed even more good looking when he was at peace with himself. As soon as the last person had left he kissed her passionately, causing her to moan with pleasure.

"I love you." She whispered. "Always remember that no matter what, I love you and I'm here for you no matter what."

"I know, and you can count on the same thing from me Kuey. Like right now."

"I-I don't think I can do this alone." She whispered.

"You're not alone, I'm here. So get your cute butt moving." He grinned; slapping said butt lightly and making her pout and push him for ruining the moment.

"Fine, let's do this Mr. pervy." She stepped near to the edge before she could change her mind again, and thought of her mother. That kind, loving person who'd looked after her family, looked after lost orphans like Gippal once was. The beautiful Al Bhed who brought so much hope to her people by just smiling warmly throughout the hard times they went through. The woman who told should wonderful stories, who was never angry and always a good person. Rikku's mother. Lidea.

"Open your eyes Rikku." Gippal whispered softly. Rikku sniffed before obeying, seeing the conjured image in front of her.

"Sudran?" (Mother?) She choked out, tears forming in her eyes. She was so beautiful, so kind looking. "Vyodr e secc ran cu silr." (Fayth i miss her so much.)

"Oui muug zicd mega ran. Cra mejac uh eh ouin payido, cra ymfyoc femm." (You look just like her. She lives on in your beauty, she always will.) Gippal told her, placing a locket into her hand. "She gave me this just before she died and said to wait until your eighteenth birthday to give it to you. But…I think you need it now, and I think she always realised I would never wait that long." Rikku just nodded numbly, opening the locket and sobbing happily. On the left was a picture of her and her beautiful mother.

"Do you really think I look like her?" She asked weakly.

"Like her twin." Gippal said softly, now holding out a sphere towards her. "She gave me this too. I can leave if you want to watch it now."

"No please don't, I-I want you here with me." She began to move away from the edge with a smile on her face. Her mother left her a message, one for only her. It was the next best thing to having her here again. "Could you help me put the locket on before I watch it?" Gippal nodded and carefully fixed the locket around her neck. Rikku smiled, finding its weight reassuring.

"Are you sure you want me here?"

"Just be quiet and watch it." Rikku told him with playful smile. She felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind and she leaned on him slightly before turning it on.

_Lidea was stood just outside Home, looking pale but smiling kindly. _

_"Hello my darling Rikku." She said; her voice kind and welcoming, one that would make anyone smile. "How I wish I could see you now, all grown up. I hope that boy has taken care of you like he promised, but I know from how he loves you he will have, and please thank Gippal for that. I can die happily knowing you are in good hands."_

"Mum." Rikku whispered tearfully.

_"I have felt so strongly about making this sphere, yet I am not sure what to say." Lidea laughed. "You are so much like your father any advice won't be listened to anyway, but there is one thing I will tell you. No matter whether we are separated through life and death, I love you Rikku, I always will. And as long as you remember me I will never leave you. I want you to be happy in life, so please don't grieve for me forever, be happy. I know Gippal wants that, and I know he wants you, even if he's too stubborn to admit it. Look after him Rikku, his past haunts him every day and I know it's you who will help him overcome it. Don't judge him for it, just accept it. It is by accepting the past and change that this world shall grow, and I hope you can realise that._

_"Tell Cid I will always love him, and that he should not live in the past forever, just remember it but move on. And my darling son, tell Brother he will always be special to me, and that I know he will be happy no matter what he chooses. And Rikku…just remember I love you and will always be with you, just as Gippal will be. He loves you so much, do not let your father drive you apart, you'd regret it for the rest of your life if you do."_

"I won't." Rikku promised.

_There were tears on Lidea's face, ones of sorrow, but also ones of happiness._

_"I wish I could be with you Rikku, but I know we will be reunited in the farplane one day, just be happy until then. I will always live in your heart my darling. Always._

The sphere went blank again and Rikku smiled tearfully, taking in a shaky breath.

"I am happy mum; and thank you for everything. I'll never forget, never again."


	18. Family Complications

**Words left unspoken**

So sorry guys, I've been sick, and on holiday and really busy with college work. I have exams coming up in six weeks, so most likely I won't be able to update till afterwards, but I'll try. I haven't checked this chapter properly, so if there's any mistakes let me know. In this chapter I've finally included Tanya Takaishi's characters hope you like them, I had to change the original idea of Gippal flirting about with her because of what's happening. Hope you don't mind.

Oh yeah, by the way the flashbacks aren't Gippal's dreams, because he doesn't dream when he's taken his potion. Its just flashbacks I put in to continue explaining what happened. Votes are this so far:

In the absence of sight: 4

Three years of surviving you: 6

Tale of two Gippals: 4

Violent: Thank you! I'll try.

Princess of Sorrow: You guessed right, lol. Definitely a long run, although the end is in sight now.

K-Jaye: Glad to hear it!

Back of Beyond: Thanks!

Cute-Kitty: I cried writing it too. glad you liked it.

Angry girl: Thank you!

Jen: Yep, the man is evil, but at least he had Lance as a foster parent later . I want to hug him too, lol, I'll have to get Rikku to do it instead ;)

Kairiyuna14: quick updates probably won't happen until after my exams, sorry.

Nox Fiorre: Okay, lol, plushies are cute!

Milkie: glad you liked it! Thanks!

oOoDancingQueenoOo: thank you!

Mipku: Thank you!

Interceptorsherp: thanks, that means a lot to me.

Rikku-thief: lol, sorry –hands a tissue over- Gippal interrogation would be so fun with you joining in, lol.

Witchyinuyashagurl: four years? Whoops, sorry –hands a tissue- lol, glad you like it, and thanks for reading! By the way, I love Inuyasha! Lol, I'll read your fics as soon as I can.

Arami Heartilly: thank you!

LilChibiLai: thanks! Lol, I'll try to update more after exams.

Asga: I'll try to update more after exams, promise.

Green-eyed-blonde: thank you! Glad you like it.

Shakai: lol, almost. Reno is so cool in your fic. Thanks for the review! And the ready Aires-Shelinda death thing was so funny!

**Family complications**

_You really are a strong person Kuey. I'm so lucky to have you with me. When my mother died I just ran, but you never did that. You stayed though and looked after your father and brother. If I hadn't run into Lance the day Acacia died I don't think I'd be here right now. _

_That's your gift Rikku; you can face truths straight on and accept them quickly. You did that with me and my past and you've done it before. So I have no reason **not** to tell you about the man being my dad. I have no excuse not to tell the truth._

_Yet everytime I begin to try, I can't. I know you'll accept it and that's not the reason I don't want to tell you. The real reason is because of me, because I don't **want** you to accept it. No one should have to accept the idea when I never really have myself. I guess that's the real reason, I don't want to tell you because I still don't want it to be true. _

_But it is…I think. The man is my biological father; even if his real self died long ago it's still him. Does that make any sense? Mum used to tell me about before, about a time when he was different, kind, loving to all. She even said he was once Cid's friend. But something happened to him; he forgot who he used to be and tried to kill his friend. For that he was banished from Home, and my pregnant mother decided to go with him. _

_She told me I was born on the boat that sailed us from Bikanel Island; that I was always going to be stuck in between the two because I was an Al Bhed living in the rest of Spira. I'm glad she was wrong about that much. I'm not stuck because my home was never solid. My home is where those I love are, where my people are. And I know that sounds sappy but it's just what I think. _

_Telling Landon the truth has made it a little more real to me, but I still can't fully believe it. The man became someone other than my dad long ago, before I was even born. How can I see him as my father when I never really met that part of him?_

_I used to so desperately want to impress Cid when I first came to Home. I knew he hated me, but he's one of the few people who knew my dad before. He knows who's son I am, that's why he can't stand me, he thinks I'll become like him and betray my friends, become a murderer. Well, I'm **not** like him, I never was. I don't want people to judge me by my family, or how they used to when Al Bheds were hated. It's just not fair._

_Fayth give me strength. I have to tell you Kuey, I have to. It's the only way I'll be free from it, but it's still so hard. What's it like to have no secrets? To not be worrying that you will one day be discovered as traitor's child? Nothing is worse than uncertainty and that's what I've always known. I have to end that. I have to._

_

* * *

_

The man had finally reached his destination and wrapped himself in a blanket close to the fire.

"Damn Gagazet. So damn cold." He complained to no one. "Those stupid Ronsos almost ruined everything! So untrusting now the leaders back from Besaid." His spiral eyes gazed up at the setting sun, cursing it silently. "It will take all night for my distraction to reach them, damn desert rat lovers!" He sighed, closing his eyes to calm down. "No matter, it will do its job well."

_Yes it will stop them, but why didn't you programme it to kill them? _He asked himself in disgust.

"The masterpiece will do that once they reach here, better to wait."

_You were willing to kill them on Besaid and on the Highroad, but you've been hesitant since you saw Lance injured. Having second thoughts are we? _

"No! He will die with the rest of the traitors!"

_And your son? He's like them so why are you taking so long to kill him and Cid's daughter?_

The man grumbled wordlessly to himself, trying to block out the doubtful thoughts. That wasn't his son…right? He wasn't like him, yet he conceived him **after** his rebirth. Could he really end Gippal's life? Could he really murder Cid's daughter?

"Yes." He said firmly, gazing out at the dead city and smirking. "YES! They must DIE!"

* * *

"Gippal are you okay? You're quiet, it's worrying me." Baralai half joked. The Thunder Plains were in its constant night setting, soaking them with rain as they trudged towards the Inn.

"I'm fine." Gippal told him quietly. Baralai sighed and knew better than to question him further. Leaving Landon so soon must have been hard for the Al Bhed.

"It's so peaceful with both of them quiet." Paine commented. "I like it."

"Dryd'c hud vyen!" (That's not fair!) Rikku complained, looking back at her friend and sticking out her tongue. "Besides, I'm only quiet because I'm trying to figure out what Gippal's problem is."

"I'm just tired okay." Gippal snapped, clearly agitated. Rikku just rolled her eyes and poked him in the arm.

"There's something else too, I know you too well to realise when something's bothering you." He stayed quiet, merely gazing towards the distant Inn.

"I'm sure they'll have the items you need for your sleeping potion." Rikku said softly. "Gippal…please don't be so worked up."

"Would you prefer I got you all worked up instead?" Gippal teased, a smile finally back on his face.

"You could try, but you wouldn't succeed." Rikku said confidently. Gippal didn't reply but just continued smirking at her, making her suddenly nervous.

"Why does it have to rain here so much?" Paine complained darkly.

"It's not that bad." Tidus told her. "At least the lightning doesn't hit us anymore."

"And Rikku doesn't get all freaked out." Gippal added.

"Crid ib oui!" (Shut up you!)

"Can we just get to the Inn please?" Paine broke in. "You can flirt about later." The two Al Bheds blinked slightly then smirked. It was just too tempting not to say…

* * *

Nooj tried to stay still as he waited for the sphere to connect to Kilika. He knew Logos and Ormi should have reached the island by now but so far there had been no word. For all he knew the Kilikans may have already heard about the machina attacks and taken the law into their own hands.

"Hurry up damnit! The former Crusader demanded, very tempted to smash his hand down on the stupid commsphere. "I don't have time for this!"

Finally an image of Kilika came into view and Nooj sighed. So far he couldn't see any dead Al Bheds. But then again he couldn't see** anyone**.

"Hello." He demanded, sighing. It had been deserted at the League headquarters there too, which naturally Nooj had tried contacting first.

"Hey! It talked." A little girl's voice spoke up, her face peering closely at the screen. Nooj was granted the chance to see the remains of a sticky snack around her mouth. "I can see a grumpy man in it!"

"Um, little girl…" Nooj began, silently cursing his luck. "Were is everyone?"

"They gone to fix ship." She said laughing. "Want to see?" Before Nooj could object the girl she'd picked up the commsphere and headed off towards the forest, skipping. Watching the jumping image was making him dizzy, and that didn't improve his mood. "They better be here."

"Daddy! There's a grumpy man in the sphere!" The girl giggled as a Kilikan came into view.

"Really sweetie; lets have a look…ah! Mevyn Nooj!" Nooj just sighed.

"I need to speak with someone older than seven." He demanded.

"O-of course sir. How can I help?"

"I…I see everything is peaceful there, no arguments."

"No arguments sir, the airship is being repaired in good time."

"And has it always been peaceful like this?"

"Well…there was a, err, slight delay when we received news of machina attacks. But the Al Bhed here explained that someone stole the technology from then months ago and are using it to attack Spira's leaders. They say as soon as the ship's fixed they will help their Faction Leader stop the one responsible."

"…And no one was hurt when you found out about the attacks?" The man merely blinked at him stupidly for a minute before finally understanding what he meant.

"Oh no! We wouldn't hurt them sir, they're our friends." Despite the fact the man sounded like his daughter Nooj was impressed. So the Al Bheds really were being accepted now and treated as equals.

"Just one more question before you get back to working. Where is Ormi and Logos?"

"Who, sir?"

* * *

"Hurry up Gippal! We want use it too!" Rikku complained.

"She's a bossy one as always." Lance chuckled through the commsphere. "Just like her father that one."

"You should be resting." Rikku protested.

"I am; I'm laid on a bed with a commsphere while resting." Gippal couldn't help but grin at his persistence; Rikku wasn't the only bossy and stubborn person around. "You caught him yet?"

"No not yet but we know where he's hiding." Gippal told him, looking away. Landon knew who the man with the machina really was, he'd probably known before Gippal had dared to even guess it. "I ran into Landon in Guadosalam though."

"Did you give him his hairclip back?" Lance laughed. He had never really understood why the item meant so much to Gippal.

"He wanted me to keep it."

"Probably thinks you need it with that hair. I'll have to go visit him myself once Rin lets me move."

"Trust you to want to be up when you finally have a chance to relax a little." Gippal muttered.

"I must have rubbed it off onto you then." Lance countered.

"You're not even talking about anything important." Rikku whined. "We have to contact Besaid and make sure everyone's okay!"

"But I haven't contacted Kilika yet…"

"You already contacted Djose! It's our turn! Nooj already said he'd take care of things in Kilika."

"Then I should contact Mushroom Rock too."

"I'm still here." Lance complained. "When's the last time you got some sleep?"

"We'll contact Nooj for you." Yuna broke in calmly. "You should get some rest."

"I'm okay, celebrity." Gippal protested weakly, but already knowing that with Yuna, Rikku AND Lance nagging him he wasn't going to win. "I want to make more sleeping potion first."

"Don't be an idiot." Lance sighed. "I'm cutting you off now kid before Rikku turns her wraith on me. Get some sleep!" And with that he cut off the connection.

"Lufynt." (Coward) Gippal muttered. "Fine, I'm going to sleep, but we have to set off early tomorrow."

"Lock your door." Baralai warned, glancing nervously at Paine. "She's still a little mad at you."

"It was a joke! I thought Baralai would have been more offended than you." Gippal protested.

"Cra fyc uhmo uvvahtat palyica ed'c dnia." (She was only offended because it's true.) Rikku muttered with a slight giggle.

"E raynt dryd! E'mm cruf oui cusa naym byeh ev oui tuh'd pa xiead!" (I heard that! I'll show you some real pain if you don't be quiet!)

"Famm oui tet cyo oui fyhdat du kad uid uv dra nyeh, yht fa ymm ghuf oui yht Pynymey cryna y nuus..." (Well you did say you wanted to get out of the rain, and we all know you and Baralia share a room...) But Rikku didn't get to finish explaining, and Gippal didn't stay to see what Dr.P was going to do to her. After all, she'd come after him next if he didn't disappear from her sight.

* * *

"_Idiot! How dare you fail me!" The man yelled, striking the young Gippal across the face. "Can the do nothing right?"_

_The three of them were at the second lightning tower in the Thunder Plains, hiding away from any Guado guards which might approach them. Gippal fell in the mud from the blow but sat up again, bowing his head in an indication of shame. He'd promised himself not to give the sphere to the man and he wouldn't. But he had to get rid of it in case his mother realised he really did have it; she was more observant than the man when it came to their son._

"_I'm sorry sir."_

"_I don't want to hear it! We must get moving before they find us. And if you collapse on me boy then I will leave you there! Your mother got some of the ingredients for you; you'll have to make do with what she got but you can't make it yet."_

_The dash to the Travel Inn was the hardest Gippal had done for a long time. He was beyond exhausted and his thought was ridden with guilt over Landon, the Guado guard. The only reason Gippal didn't stay down when he tripped was because of the hair clip in his hand. He had to survive and go back one day. He had to. He couldn't let himself be struck by lightning here like Acacia was attempting to do. _

"_Damnit woman if you wish to die so badly I'll think of a better way to do it myself!" The man exploded, picking her up and carrying her for the rest of the way. "Now listen, we will not harm any of the Al Bhed scum here tonight, not until we've rested. But in the morning…" Gippal shivered at the thought and tried not to let tears show. He hated living like this; now more than ever before. _

"_Welcome, how may I be of service?" A darker skinned Al Bhed asked when they entered. Immediately Acacia began her act._

"_Oh please help us! The Guados are searching for us, a-accusing us of murder! They saw our Al Bhed lineage and seek to hurt my baby! Please!" She sobbed. _

_Gippal almost felt like applauding her; she really knew how to trick people. The Al Bhed man looked slightly alarmed but then recovered and ordered a room to be made up for the family. No charge. _

"_You will be safe here, they won't risk crossing the Thunder Plains unless they have a guide and all of them are here." He told the man, who was now pretending to comfort his wife. _

"_Thank you." The man said, only Acacia and Gippal could have detected the disgust in his voice._

"_Your son is hurt!" A lady Al Bhed exclaimed and came closer, from her worn out clothes but protective clothing Gippal guessed she was one of the guides. "His face is swollen and he looks exhausted!"_

"_He has a sleep disorder, we went to Guadosalam to buy some items he needs to make a sleeping potion but they accused us of thievery and then said we had murdered a woman. We had no choice but to run…but they managed to strike my poor child first." The man explained; his voice dropping low as if ashamed he'd failed to protect his family. _

"_You couldn't have escaped unscathed with such violence against you." The owner said kindly. "I am Rin, and you are welcome to stay the night here for free. Maybe I can even help with your son's needed potion."_

_Meanwhile the Al Bhed woman was fussing over Gippal, trying to clean his muddy face and informing him he was 'such a brave boy'. _

"_The room is ready." Another Al Bhed informed them. "If you'll come with me I can show you where to get cleaned up." Acacia nodded, beginning to tug at Gippal to follow._

"_Please, let me help him while you go rest." Rin told the two of them. "He will be safe here." The man nodded and followed the other Al Bhed with no argument, Acacia hesitated but soon followed. Gippal waited until they had disappeared down the hall before looking straight at Rin._

"_Please help me."_

* * *

"You sure you're okay Rikku? You look kinda down." Wakka told her through the commsphere. Yuna couldn't help but laugh a little.

"She got all her respect points taken away from her."

"It's not funny! I was trying so hard to get them back!"

"You'll never be able to earn them all back now." Tidus teased.

"I don't care." Rikku lied, glaring when Wakka started laughing.

"Nice to see this whole thing hasn't changed ya." He chuckled, causing Rikku to feel a pang of guilt. Maybe she _should_ be acting more serious. "How's Gippal doin'?"

"He's sleeping." Rikku said slowly, catching the strange look Wakka was giving her.

"Is Lulu around?" Yuna broke in politely, not wanting Wakka teasing Rikku more when she was in this mood.

"She's asleep with Vidina; he has a bit o' a cold and kept her up last night."

"And you slept right through it?" Yuna accused teasingly.

"It's not my fault I sleep heavy!"

"Well, say hi to both of them for us okay?"

"Will do ya. Hey, I heard about the airship crashing in Kilika, hope everyone's alright. I would have gone to help but, well, didn't want to risk leaving Besaid unguarded."

"When we saw them they seemed good, only a few were badly injured but no one died." Rikku said.

"And Nooj told Gippal he'd make sure no one put blame on the Al Bheds there about the machina attacks happening." Paine added.

"We have to contact him next." Yuna finished.

"Alright then, I better get some sleep anyways. Take care ya here?"

"We will!" Rikku and Yuna chimed together before cutting the connection.

"So, who's talking to Nooj?" Paine asked eventually.

"Not me!" Rikku burst and ran out of the Inn door.

"I will." Yuna said.

"Please, allow me." Baralai offered. "I wanted to discuss other matters with him anyway." He picked up the commsphere and vanished into his and Paine's room before Yuna could answer.

"He's worried." Paine explained.

"About which part?" Tidus asked. "The man or how it effects Spira?"

"All of it."

* * *

"You two look so cute together!" Rikku burst out, making the two travelers blush.

"Um, thanks." The woman muttered. "Do you know whether there are any rooms available?"

Rikku had been watching the travelers approach for a while now in order to avoid talking to Nooj. He was okay, but he could be a little creepy at times.

"Yeah, I think there's one left, I can bunk with Gippal and let you have it, and he's already sleeping anyway so he won't mind."

"Thanks, I'm Tanya by the way." The woman smiled.

"I'm Leo." The man beside her said. "We're heading for Bevelle to visit my family."

"Cool, you live in Luca then?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" Tanya laughed. Rikku just shrugged. "We're sorting out wedding ideas there."

"You're getting married? That's so cute!" Rikku squealed. "My cousins engaged too! And my best friend."

"What about you?" Leo asked as they moved into the Inn; only the receptionist was around.

"Just got into a relationship, but we've been friends for years." Rikku said absently.

"I'm sorry, but…" The receptionist began.

"It's okay, they can have my room." Rikku told the Al Bhed quickly. She handed the key to Tanya. "Luimt E ryja dra cbyna gao vun Gippal's nuus? E drehg ra mulgat ed." (Could I have the spare key for Gippal's room? I think he locked it.) She asked in Al Bhed, not wanting her new friends to hear in case they got the wrong idea.

"Cina" (Sure) The receptionist said, smirking a little. "Ryja y kuut hekrd." (Have a good night.) Rikku ignored the hidden implication and turned back around after she had the key.

"You guys must be tired, but do you want to meet my friends? We're gonna have a late meal before we go to sleep…except Gippal, because he's already asleep."

"Sure, we'd love to. When are you eating?"

"About nine thirty, so in ten minutes. See ya then!" Rikku grinned before she made her way towards Gippal's room. She could only hope he slept in his clothes.

* * *

Yuna and Tidus were the second to arrive in the small back room used for eating. Paine was already there waiting, unable to do in her room while Baralai was talking to Nooj.

"Rikku's not here? I wonder where she went." Yuna said, sighing.

"She'll be here soon." Paine said in a bored tone. "She's probably gone to wear herself out a little with fighting fiends."

"But she shouldn't go alone, especially when she's getting so fed up of fighting all the time and that man's still releasing machina." Yuna said, worriedly pacing about.

"She can handle herself." The Baralai interrupted as he entered the room. "She's a good fighter."

"But if she's out numbered…"

"Who's outnumbered?" Rikku asked as she walked in. "Hey, I invited some people staying here to eat with us. Is that alright?"

"We don't really have a choice now." Paine muttered.

"Where _were_ you?" Yuna questioned angrily.

"In Gippal's room, I gave my room to the two people so I have to share with Gippal. I…" Her face was a shade of red now, which made Tidus smile broadly.

"You didn't know it was a double bed, did you?"

"I'm sleeping on the floor." Rikku told him firmly.

"He's practically in a coma anyway, so what's the…ohf!" He finished after a warning elbowing from Yuna.

"Do whatever you feel comfortable with." She said sweetly. Paine just rolled his eyes.

"So what did Nooj say?"

"Everything is fine in Kilika, no fighting. It seems they believed the Al Bhed when they explained the machina is stolen parts and not under their control."

"That's a relief." Yuna breathed.

"Yht y crulg." (And a shock.) Rikku muttered a little bitterly.

"He's slightly concerned about Ormi and Logos not reaching the Island yet, but besides that everything is fine."

"That's good news, now we just have to worry about the man with his machina."

"Oh Leo, its High Summoner Yuna!" Tanya's voice interrupted.

* * *

_It wasn't until after Rin had helped with making the potion before he asked Gippal what he need help from.  
"He kills people, he killed that woman in Guadosalam and he wants to kill you." Gippal told him, not looking away from his potion. "I don't want to have to be afraid anymore."_

"_Are you sure? What about your mother?"_

"_She loves him too much to leave him. She won't even leave for me. She keeps hoping he'll become who he used to be before he was a murderer."_

"_And who was he?" Rin asked softly, Gippal knew he still wasn't sure whether to believe him._

"_I don't know; I never met him. But he was called Cameo." That caused Rin to stiffen. Gippal guessed all the Al Bheds would have heard that name._

"_So that woman was Acacia…and you are the child she was carrying when she left Home." Gippal just nodded._

"_Can you help?"_

"_I know a man staying here that could." Rin said. "I'll go get him." Gippal didn't move as Rin disappeared, too afraid of what he was about to do. Could he really do it? Could he really finally escape them?_

"_This is Cameo's son?" Asked a new voice. Gippal looked up and saw a man a little older than Rin standing there, looking grave. "He looks a mess to me." Gippal blushed slightly, realising his hair was cut at different lengths and his body was bruised all over. But he felt confident with this man, just knowing he was a good person. _

"_Here." Gippal said; pulling out the sphere with the Home coordinates stored inside. "The Guados had it, the man wanted it. Please take it, make sure they don't get it. I'm too small to protect it." The two Al Bhed men studied the men in a state of shock and then began talking lowly to themselves, glancing at Gippal every so often. _

"_Lance!" The man's voice suddenly interrupted. He stood behind them, with Acacia nearby, pointing a gun in the man's direction. "So you still live."_

"_Cameo." Lance said calmly. "I see you are still suffering from the toxin."_

"_Don't call me that! I have waited for this day a long time."_

"_NO!" Gippal screamed, standing in front of Lance. "Don't you dare hurt him!"_

"_OUT OF MY WAY!" The man screamed, and fired._

* * *

At five in the morning everyone in the Travel Inn was sleeping soundly and was at first unaware of the machina striding across the Thunder Plains, barging through any fiends that tried to block its way. It was the receptionist who woke first, but that wasn't until the machina was arranging its two large flat arms to clamp down on either side of the building.

"Cred! Ed'c rika!" (It's huge!) He burst out as a loud bang echoed through the Inn, waking all its other occupants up. "Ajanouha kad uid!" (Everyone get out!) The Al Bhed quickly ran out to the front and grabbed as many items as he could, stuffing them into a bag. Rin wouldn't be happy if he didn't at least try to save some.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, Tanya by his side. Yuna and Tidus arrived at the reception next.

"You have to leave now!" Yuna told the three of them sternly. "The machina is after us, not you. So just slip out and head towards the woods, it won't follow you." The three nodded, knowing it was pointless to stay, if the High Summoner couldn't defeat it then they didn't stand a chance.

"Thank you Lady Yuna, please say farewell to Rikku for me." Tanya said before turning and exiting the crumbling Inn.

* * *

"Gippal! GIPPAL! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! FYGA IB HUF!" (WAKE UP NOW!) Rikku screamed, beginning to grow fearful. They needed to fight, but they had to get out of the Inn before it was crumbled to bits. Gippal had another two hours of sleeping before the potion wore off. "FYGA IB! FA'NA KUHHY PA VMYDDAHAT EV OUI TUH'D!" (WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA BE FLATTENED IF YOU DON'T!)

"Fryd?" (What?) Gippal muttered sleepily, his eyes half open. "Fro yna oui eh so nuus?" (Why are you in my room?)

"Gippal, you have to stand up, can you do that? GIPPAL!" She screamed and hit him when he closed his eye again. She began shaking him. "I need you to stay awake!" That seemed to work better, but he was far from being awake, more like a zombie. He was so quiet it was scary. "Come on Gippal, lean on me and stand up." Gippal tried to help, but it wasn't working, he was too drugged to even control his legs.

_We're going to die_ Rikku thought in a panic, which gave her the strength to drag him out of the room. Tidus and Baralai were in the corridor.

"He's still drugged up." Rikku explained. "He can barely stay awake let alone move." The two men just nodded.

"We'll have to carry him then." Tidus yelled over the crumbling noise and wrapped on of Gippal's arms around his shoulder. Baralai did the same and the two began to drag Gippal down the corridor. Rikku followed close behind, glancing nervously as the ceiling started to crack under the pressure of the machina arms.

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed just as a chunk began to fall on them…


	19. Thoughtless Sleeping

**Words left unspoken**

Hey guys! My art exam has just ended and I have a week before my English ones start, so I thought I'd type up the chapter. I actually managed to write it within two days of posting up the last one, but after that I had no time to type it up. I'll get the next chapter up after my Philosophy exam, which is in less than three weeks.

Just a quick note: I haven't been able to check for errors, so please let me know if there's any. Also again the memories are just flashbacks and not Gippal's actual dreams. Also there is no Gippal thoughts at the beginning because he's asleep, so instead there's a flashback. Votes are:

In the absence of sight: 4

Three years of surviving you: 6

Tale of two Gippals: 4

Nox Fiorre: thanks for your support!

Asga: here you are!

Dark Heart: I do plan to, and I'm so sorry for keeping you wanting so long before I have. The chapter for angel of death is being extremely tricky, but I've almost finished it, and I've already written the next two chapters after that. So once I sort out the problem it will get posted, I promise!

Rikku-thief: thanks for the concern, all better now. My sister got it though, but she's better now too.

Violent: lol, glad you like! Here you go, before the end of 2005, lol.

Kairiyuna: thanks! Its great to have your support and understanding.

Shakai: Yep, you guessed it! The first one to guess about the Sin connection, feel proud . Muha! I'm not surprised he's your favourite! The chapter for angel of death is being extremely tricky, but I've almost finished it, and I've already written the next two chapters after that. So once I sort out the problem it will get posted, I promise!

Jen: thank you for understanding!

Arami Heartily: thank you! Good luck to you too!

Master Thief: good to hear, lol. Thank you!

Back of Beyond: lol, I try.

Green-eyed-blonde: erm…okay…

**Thoughtless Sleeping**

_The shot went too far to the left and instead hit the kind Al Bhed woman. She was killed instantly. Gippal heard Rin stumble over to her side, but he himself didn't dare move from in front of Lance. There was more than one bullet in that gun._

"_Hand over that sphere." The man commanded, Gippal quickly glanced behind and shook his head at Lance. _

"_Never." Lance said firmly. The man sighed and aimed the gun at Gippal's head._

"_Give it to me or your new friend dies!"_

"_No Cameo!" Acacia cried out, beginning to grab the gun from him. Gippa took the moment to act while Lance began advancing towards the man. If he attacked him the gun could be set off, and another person would be killed. He had to do something._

"_Give me the sphere!" Gippal yelled to Lance, who paused slightly in confusion. "Please, trust me." Lance shrugged and threw it accurately at him; then turned back to the struggling couple trying to gain ownership of the gun. No one was watching Gippal._

_Gippal muttered a quick plead for forgiveness before moving towards the dead woman's corpse and stuffing the sphere down her top, covering up the weird lump by clothing her with a coat. He then grabbed a blank sphere he'd picked up in Guadosalam from his pocket and held it up in the air. _

"_Stop! Stop or I'll smash it!" The man froze and Acacia quickly claimed the gun, aiming it shakily in Lance's direction. _

"_You wouldn't dare boy!" The man declared confidently._

"_Why not? You were just about to kill me, so either way I'm dead."_

"_Just hand me that sphere and I won't hurt you."_

"_What about them? You can't hurt them either." Gippal commanded firmly, fighting off a wave of weariness. _

"_Fine, we'll just slowly walk out and leave them be."_

"_After you." The man gritted his teeth at this, but did as he was told and excited the Inn slowly. Gippal began to follow; making sure his mother was in between him and the man. Once he was near the exit he quickly called back to Lance. "Thanks for everything; I hope that dead lady's present will help you." And then he stepped outside…and was instantly grabbed and thrown roughly to the ground._

"_How dare you!" The man yelled, picking him up again and prying the sphere from his grip. "I will not be made a fool of by a six year old!"_

" _Duu myda." (Too late) Gippal smiled wearily. _

"_The Guado are coming." Acacia broke in. She had already thrown the guy away, much to the man's annoyance. "And the Al Bhed will come after us soon." _

"_We must reach the Macalania Woods." The man growled, picking Gippal up and sprinting towards the distant woods._

"_Let me go! I want to stay with them!" Gippal yelled, loud enough for the Guado's to hear. Rin had sent a guide back to Guadosalam once Gippal had explained about the man, but it was still to be an easy escape from them if Gippal didn't do something. "I want to live!" He cried out loudly, hoping they would follow his voice. "I WANT TO LIVE!"_

"_Shut up!" The man hissed, and knocked him out using the sphere. _

* * *

Rikku only just managed to change into her Gun Mage dressphere and cast Mighty Guard in time. The barrier would protect them…but the aftershock was sure to hurt.

Meanwhile Paine and Yuna were stood outside trying to get the machina's attention away from crushing the building.

"Thundaga!" Yuna cried out in annoyance. It was her fifth attack on the machina and _still_ it was ignoring them.

"I don't think this is working." Paine sighed while throwing a grenade. "It's armour's too strong."

"But there has to be a way, the others are still inside." Yuna said desperately. She began to change back to a Gunner, searching for any bullets that could penetrate the armour. They didn't work. "What about the arms? Can't we get them off?"

"They're armour protected too." Paine sighed. "It's hopeless; we have to get the others out first."

"Already here!" Came Rikku's usual cheerful voice, but one that was now filled with worry. "Gippal still isn't fully aware; or awake for that matter."

"We'll have to keep him safe then." Paine grunted while throwing another grenade. "Whoever's not fighting should take him to safety."

"I'm fighting." Rikku said firmly. "I've had experience with machina my whole life."

"And we're already fighting." Yuna pointed out. "So the boys will have to take him."

"But…"

"No time for arguments! He'll be easier for you to carry anyway. GO!" Paine yelled at them over Rikku's 'Boo ya!' cry. Baralai merely nodded and grabbed Gippal again. Tidus had no choice but to follow.

"We'll come back as soon as he's in a safe place." Tidus promised; then headed towards Macalania Woods.

* * *

The man woke with a start. It was early and he'd slept restlessly, longing to know what was happening with his machina. This machina was more basic than the others and because of that he couldn't control it directly, couldn't watch the Al Bhed lovers struggle against it.

"Maybe I'll miss their deaths." He said to himself, but then shook his head. The armous was almost indestructible, but not quite. Any Al Bhed would know the secret to its defeat if they took a moment to realise it. But then again, if they were too busy fighting…

"Mountain not want you here." A sudden voice boomed, making the man jump. "When will you leave?"

"In a few days, when my son arrives here." The man told the Ronso with no fear present in his voice. "When he reaches your mountain, you must tell him to come here alone Garik."

"Then will you leave?" Garik asked. "Elder Kimahri says for you to leave now."

"Do you expect me to follow him as blindly as you do?" The man chuckled. "Just tell Gippal when he gets here, and make sure none of his friends hear the message. Do not even tell you Elder, only Gippal. After that I will leave for good."

* * *

"Owie!" Rikku complained as she clutched her foot. Berserker definately wasn't working; the armour was just too thick.

"I told you it was a stupid idea." Paine told her, now a Black Mage. Yuna had taken the role of Alchemist, but her attacks proved as useless as Paine's had been.

"There has to be a way to do this! Can't we use Gippal's dressphere and use his device to control it?"

"Only if you're willing to get your right eye poked out." Rikku told her, changing back to Gun Mage.

"The Inn will collapse completely soon, then it will attack us." Paine observed.

"Then why is it not attacking now? No one's in there anymore." Yuna asked. Rikku paused, thinking this over.

"It's running on a basic system. It's been given simple orders which it has to carry out precisely. I guess the man programmed it to destroy the building and then kill us. That mean's he's no controlling it directly like before! We _do _have a chance!"

"Care to explain." Paine said breathlessly.

"Okay, this machina is basic, so once we brake through the armours we just have to damage a bit of the inner goodness and then it will be useless!"

"You sounded just like Gippal then." Yuna laughed,

"So how do we break through the armour?" Paine asked, now thoroughly annoyed.

"Corrosion." Rikku said proudly. "Happened in the desert all the time."

"We don't have time for it to start to rust!" Paine yelled.

"There's a way to speed it up! All we have to do is…" But her voice was lost in a thunderous noise; the Travel Inn had finally collapsed.

"_Phase one complete_." The machina reported. "_Phase Two commence_." It finally turned its attention towards the three fighters."

"Oh no." Rikku croaked before an swung down and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Wakka asked the newcomers. It was seven in the morning and Lulu hadn't been happy when she'd been woken up by the animal. She had proven that much by shocking Wakka awake with a thunder spell and commanding him to deal with it.

"Well, you see…" Ormi began.

"…We slept through the Kilika stop." Logos finished. "We need to use the commsphere to contact the boss. And, well…"

"We're starving!" Ormi finished.

* * *

"Rikku!" Yuna screamed, beginning to pull out a phoenix down but dropping it when she had to dodge an attack. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"I don't think it likes turn taking." Paine told her. She tried to use a stash phoenix down, but everytime she had to dodge her concentration wavered from the task. "We need Rikku to tell us how to defeat it. Revive her while I distract it." She instructed and changed to her warrior dressphere, almost being flattened by an arm in the process.

"Paine!" Yuna yelled as the machina moved towards her. Paine sighed and drew her sword.

"Over here you piece of scrap metal!" Paine screamed, charging at the machina and earning its full attention back. The machina had just received a sword blow in one arm when Rikku was climbing back onto her feet.

"Ouch." She moaned, struggling to aim her gun up.

"Quickly Rikku! How do we defeat it?" Yuna asked.

"Firstly you need a Back Mage, Gun Mage and an Alcehmist…" But that's as much as she was able to say before the machina's other arm knocked her unconscious again.

"She must be the main target." Paine said as she dodged another attack. "Change into Black Mage Yuna! I can't be hitting this thing with a rod." Yuna nodded and quickly changed. She understood the plan, to change so they were ready, the revive Rikku to learn more of the corrosion technique. As long as they timed everything properly they should survive this encounter.

"Thundaga!" She cast, distracting it from Paine.

* * *

_The young Gippal woke slowly, his head throbbing from where he'd been hit, his whole body aching from the events he'd been recently put through. Where was he? He couldn't tell. _

"_He's waking up."_

"_Good, he can take this stupid potion and then afterwards we're leaving. We should be okay until then, he Guados will take a while to cross the Thunder Plains."_

"_Here you go Gippal, drink up." Acacia told him, half forcing the potion down his throat. Gippal coughed a little as he drank, too weak to fight her off. _

_Would they really be safe here? No. They would never be safe as long as the man was close by. _

* * *

"He'll be safe here." Tidus argued.

"No he won't, we have to get him into the woods."

"But…"

"They'll be okay. Please Tidus, the longer we delay the less chance we'll get to participate in the battle."

"How can he sleep now?" Tidus grumbled. "How thoughtless."

"How thoughtless of you accusing him of being thoughtless." Baralai countered as they dragged Gippal past the last lightening rod.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Phoenix Down!" Yuna yelled at last. It had taken ten minutes for Paine to receive the chance to transform into Alchemist. Apparently it had found Paine's choice of dresspheres more than Yunas.

"Fryd?" (What?) Rikku asked as she climbed to her feet, instantly receiving the full attention of the machina.

"Rikku! Tell us!" Paine screamed as she shot the machina to slow its progress.

"First I have to…"

"Just do it!" Yuna interrupted and powered up a distracting lightening spell. Rikku nodded and then prepared her attack.

"Bad Breath!" She commanded; everyone froze in confusion at this; even the monster seemed to pause in amusement.

"Are you _insane_! Bad Breath? It's _immune_ Rikku!"

"Don't question me! Yunie I nned you to hit it with water, but _only_ water, otherwise it will notice what we're…" The arm knocked her unconscious again and Paine cursed loudly. Yuna just shrugged.

"Water!" She casted where the toxin was still visible and to her surprise saw the armour surface turn duller. "It's working Paine!" But Paine had already noticed and changed into Gun Mage.

"Okay, let's break through this armour!"

* * *

"There, now let's go!"

"Tidus, it has taken us over an hour to reach here, maybe its better we wait."

"I'm not waiting! Yuna's in danger!"

"If we leave then the wood fiends could attack Gippal, and by the time we got back to the girls the battle will be over. We have to wait until he wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because he's the primary target, and that will give YRP the chance they need."

* * *

"I don't think it will rust much more, time to revive Rikku!" Yuna said breathlessly. After almost two hours of fighting she was growing exhausted. How much longer could they stand this?

"Okay, I'll…" But the exhausted Paine finally dodged back too slowly. The machina arm hit her right side painfully and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Paine!" Yuna screamed, beginning to rummage for a Mega-Phoenix. The machina arm began to descend on her, and she knew it was all over.

* * *

_Gippal woke up to the sound of screaming, a final scream from a dying Guado. _

"_What's going on?" He asked, instantly alert. _

"_Surrender!" The familiar voice of Tromell called out._

"_Mum?" _

"_Stay back!" Came Acacia's voice, but she was speaking to the approaching Guados, not hearing her son's questions. _

"_We mean you no harm; we just have dealings with your husband."_

"_You can't take him!"_

"_He murdered a woman! How can you protect him?"_

"_Enough of this!" The man's voice interrupted them a gun in his own hand. "We are leaving and if you try to stop us I will kill the rest of you! You will never have the sphere back!" The man held up the sphere in his free hand and grinned. Gippal groaned quietly and began to move away from the scene unnoticed. _

"_Do you take us for fools?" Tromell asked in an amused tone. "That sphere is a blank, there's no playback button, anyone can see that! Hand over the real sphere or…" A loud noise interrupted, the noise that all dreaded to hear in this age of Spira._

"_Sin is coming!" One of the Guados cried out, terrified. Some of them turned and fled, but others, including Tromell, stayed put. _

"_A blank?" The man muttered, astonished. Gippal felt himself begin to shake with fear. This was it, he was going to die. "That **thing** tricked me?"_

"_Surrender or we'll fire!" Tromell warned._

"_I'm going to KILL him! HOW DARE HE!" The man yelled, spinning his gun to the spot where Gippal had woken up. "WHERE IS HE?" _

"_Run Gippal!" Acacia yelled just as a fire was shot. It hit the tree Gippal was hiding behind. _

_Gippal began to run as fast as he could, only once glancing back at the scene. Tromell had fired the man's old gun, but hit Acacia instead._

"_Mum." Gippal whispered, pausing for a second as Tromell made his escape and the man knelted by Acacia's still form. Gippal swallowed a sob and continued to run. The man wouldn't be delayed by grief long. He'd come after Gippal next. _

* * *

Thirty seconds after Yuna had been knocked unconscious Gippal opened his eyes, all sleepiness gone.

"Frana yna fa?" (Where are we?)

"_Now_ can we go?"

* * *

The machina instantly sensed when the primary target was considered a threat and began to move towards it. Macalania Woods. The machina didn't compute the Phoenix Down Yuna had dropped at the start of the battle, or the fact it had just been broken under it's weight and showered the contents on the second target. The primary target was all it would focus on now.

The machina was down the slope and entering the second section of the Thunder Plains when a bullet broke the rusty armour area and damaged its systems. But the bullet had missed the main functioning systems; it only hit the programming system.

"Opps." Rikku muttered when the machina turned back around and headed towards her. The breach in the armour was facing away from her now, she couldn't aim for it. "Whoa!" She dodged an arm and accidentally dropped her gun. "Cred!" She began to run back towards the crumbled Inn, not knowing where else to go. There was no time to change dresspheres; she had to find another weapon.

The machina was catching up easily to her and Rikku looked back to realise just how close it was. her feet tripped over part of the Travel Inn wall and she fell on the ground. Hard. But her right hand was on top of something, which in the rush to get out of the Inn had been forgotten. But the machina was facing the wrong way.

"Rao! Fa'na ujan rana oui clnybrayb!" (Hey! We're over here you scrapheap!) Gippal's voice rang out. Rikku was too cautious to take her gaze off the machina, but she could imagine Gippal's grin in place anyway.

The machina was debating, going through what systems remained. One battle-weary enemy. Three healthy ones. Exterminate the biggest threat first. And so it made a wrong calculation for the very last time; it turned to face the guys…

* * *

Wakka sat watching the two failed messengers eat their fill, then go on to tell him all about their 'amazing' boss. Wakka sighed, gazing longingly in the direction of the beach where Lulu and Vidina has made their escape to.

Why did he have to be the one that was stuck listening?

* * *

"You should have seen it Yuna, she jammed the weapon halfway through the hole and set off the mortar attack. The pieces went everywhere! TIdus told the now revived Yuna. "One bit hit Baralai on the head."

"I'm glad someone could find my pain so amusing." The praetor grumbled darkly.

"It was pretty funny when you screamed." Gippal insisted.

"Not as funny as you drooling when you were asleep. And you were muttering something in Al Bhed. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't dream when I'm drugged up." Gippal said easily. "You must have imagined it."

"Let's just get out of here, I'm getting cold." Paine complained.

"We can't leave Rikku." Yuna pointed out. "She's still trying to find her Gun Mage weapon."

"She shouldn't have dropped it in the first place."

"Ec Dr.P cuin palyica cra seccat dra mycd bynd uv dra yldeuh?" (Is Dr.P sour because she missed the last part of the action?)

"Crid ib, tnuum puo." (Shut up, drool boy.)

"Found it!" Rikku called cheerfully, holding up her gun like a trophy. "Now let's get going!"

"Gladly." Came Paine's reply.

* * *

The man watched the Ronso leave with a hidden smirk, fool. Ronsos were so easy to manipulate.

"Not long now, they will come. And my masterpiece will be ready for them. Nothing can stop me now."


	20. Confession

**Words left unspoken**

Hi guys! This chapter isn't very exciting, and I don't think its as long as some, but they don't do much in Macalania. But I hope you still enjoy it! Exams are over! PARTY!

In the absence of sight: 5

Three years of surviving you: 7

Tale of two Gippals: 4

Emmy-miester: lol, sugar highs are fun! I'm not complaining if you have more, I always end up hyper when I read people's fanficiton.

oOoDancingQueenoOo: lol, I glad you liked that line, I was worried it might be too silly to put in, good job I did now though.

asga: fight scenes are always hard to write, but I'm glad you like it, they'll be a fight scene again soon, either next chapter or one after.

Cutekitty: Thanks!

Shakai:lol, feel very proud! No one else has worked it out yet except you. Mini Gippal is so cute! I couldn't resist him being heroic in his own way. And yeah, I know what you mean about the phoenix downs, lol, its why I put it in here, to show how ridiculous it can sometimes get! The next angel of death chapter will be up a little after this one, I have it written and ready! But when are you writing more of yours? I'm planning on reading your new one soon. And thanks for the writing luck!

Jen: lol, I liked writing that part, just like in the game with an evil monster.

kariyuna14: I keep meaning to read more of your story, to be honest I haven't been reading any ff10-2 fics since before my exams, but I'm trying to do so soon, when I have more free time. But I will read more! And thanks for wishing me luck! They worked out okay in the end.

xInsanoBananax: I love your name, lol.

Master Thief: here you go!

Nox Fiorre: E3? Wow, don't I sound intelligent asking that, lol. Thanks! Just tell me if you do stop any errors, okay?

Back of Beyond: I try.

babiixwolf: glad you like it!

Kotono116: I hate it when people make out Tidus is a complete moron, I mean, how smart would you look to everyone when you've just been zapped a thousand years into the future and have no idea what's going on? So I agree with you completely, it really pisses me off too. The truth or dare thing I did because I couldn't thin of another way for them to kiss, but I didn't like it much myself, I like to keep things true to the game, and not add in everyday stuff. But I was being lazy in that chapter. I love writing fight scenes, lol, not sure why, so expect more soon! I couldn't picture Gippal a total player; he just didn't seem the type in the game. But I didn't think with him in this story he would stay a virgin after all that happened, so that's why I made him that way. I'm so glad you like it! And I really appreciate your honesty! I really want to know what you think about what happens to Gippal in this chapter and whether its too unrealistic, you'll know what I mean when you read it. Thanks again!

Arami Heartily: thanks for the exam luck! They went okay. And I glad you like the fight scenes. They'll be a lot more of them soon. And the plot will be really thickening from now on.

**Confession**

_I've never been back to Macalania Woods since that day my mother died. How could I? So many bad memories linger there. Guess I always hoped I'd never have to go back, never have to remember what happened. That's what I hoped anyway, especially when I heard they were fading away. Maybe the memories would fade too, maybe I could move on without facing the past. _

_I hate it when reality comes and bites you in the butt. It never seems to let you live in ignorant bliss for as long as you want. But I guess it's a good thing. Being here is the perfect place to admit my past to you Rikku, to finally tell you who the man really is. _

_The name Cameo means shadow portrait, its kinda funny how fitting it is. The Cameo he was is a mere shadow portrait now and instead the portrait of a killer has been drawn over it. Mum used to try and scrape away at it to find the one underneath, but it never worked, it never will. _

_I never used to understand why she he would one day change. I guess at first I didn't realise what had happened, that it hadn't really been his choice to become how he is now. But as much as I'd like to meet my real father I know it won't happen, it's too late for that now. _

_But can I stop him without killing him? Would I be able to end my own father's life? I heard about how Sir Tidus helped his father die, am I strong enough to do the same? I remember how he treated me for all those years, how I lived in terror, half wishing he would just end my life and get it out of the way. I'm stronger now, but am I strong enough? _

_Sometimes I worry I'll become like him. After all, I was conceived after his accident. He changed because he didn't have an option, will that happen to me? Will something in me one day rob me of my identity and leave me confused and hateful? I hope not, I wouldn't want to hurt you Rikku._

_I'm going to tell you here, in Macalania Woods. It's where it ended last time, and it's where I'll end the mystery of my past. I have to, for all our sakes. _

* * *

"They're almost completely gone now." Rikku observed sadly.

"But it will live on in our memories." Gippal told her, not sounding very happy by this fact. "Want to see the spot my mum died."

"Gippal!" Rikku protested with shock.

"Cunno. E zicd fyhd du dymg du oui ypuid cusadrehk, dryd'c ymm." (Sorry. I just want to talk to you about something, that's all.)

"Is, ugyo." (Um, okay.) Rikku said, knowing from the look on his face it was important. "we'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

"Shouldn't we keep moving?" Paine argued.

"Let them." Yuna broke in, smiling. "Besides, I'd like to stay here a few hours too, just to say goodbye."

"I thought you already did that." Paine muttered, but Yuna wasn't listening, she's already grabbed Tidus' hands and headed towards the spring.

"…So, what do you want to do?" Baralai enquired.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Rikku asked quietly.

"Yeah, around this area anyway." They were at the campsite area, a place Rikku had always thought of as strange. The first time she'd been here was when her and Tidus were trying desperately to save Yunie from her destined fate, she certainly hadn't liked the place then. "I was hiding behind a tree near the path, but I guess the tree must have faded away now."

"It must have been hard for you." Gippal didn't give her an answer; what _could_ he say to that?

"There's something I haven't been honest with you about Rikku. Well…something else I haven't told you, and you have the right to know."

"What is it?" She asked quietly placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Gippal smiled at the gesture, feeling instantly at ease with his childhood crush.

"The man that we're after; he's more than just someone my mother and I traveled with…he's related to me."

Despite people teasing her as such, Rikku was not a dim person. She merely nodded at the confession.

"I know." She said, smirking at his shocked look. "Your father, right?" Gippal could only splutter a little before he gave up on forming words. "I'm not stupid Gippal, it was obvious there was another reason your mother would travel with a murderer." Her boyfriend smiled weakly at that, feeling ashamed at not giving her the credit she deserved.

"E ghuf oui'na hud cdibet, E zicd rubat hu uha fuimt hudela." (I know you're not stupid, I just hoped no one would notice.) He explained quietly. "E'ja ymfyoc fyhdat du bnadaht ed fych'd dnia, palyica ev ed fana naym dryh E sekrd pa mega res eh cusa fyo. E tuh'd fyhd du pa yhodrehk mega res." (I've always wanted to pretend it wasn't true, because if it were real than I might be like him in some way. I don't want to be anything like him.)

"Oui'na hud, cemmo." (You're not, silly.) Rikku told him with an innocent smile, running a hand down his cheek. "Caaehk so vysemo fuimt ryja bnujah du yhouha kahac tuh'd luihd frah ed lusac du ruf fa dinh uid. Ed'c ymm ypuid aqbaneahla yht ruf oui ica ed." (Seeing my family would have proven to anyone genes don't count when it comes to how we turn out. It's all about experience and how you use it."

Gippal chuckled a little at that, a laugh that was full of past pain and sorrow.

"No kidding." He whispered, his voice quivering with such emotion that Rikku wanted to wrap him in the safety of her arms for eternity.

"It must have been so hard for you." She said while linking her arms around his back. "Being trapped traveling with him, unable to leave but unable stop his evil. It's worse then living in fear of Sin."

"Not really, it was because of Sin he was able to escape from the Guados. If Sin hadn't come they have been able to kill him before…well, before everything."

* * *

"Paine, I don't think this is a good idea." Baralai tried again.

"Well I do, he's hiding something and I want to know what." His fiancée responded without looking at him, she was too busy peering through the tree branches.

"This tree could fade at any moment." Baralai complained, though did so respectively. The tree was a bigger distance away from the talking Al Bheds than Paine liked, but they couldn't risk going nearer without being caught spying.

"They're whispering." Paine growled in annoyance.

"Maybe they know we're watching." _Maybe she'll give this idea up. _He added to himself, feeling hopeful. But because Yevon seemed to be finding his distress amusing Gippal's voice began to rise a little when he began his story. Now he spoke loud enough for his spying friends to hear. And as his tale progressed Baralai wished more than anything he hadn't heard, not when his friend didn't even realise it.

* * *

_The six year old Gippal had been running for what felt like hours to his aching lungs. Running from the attack, away from the only life he had ever known. Gippal glanced fearfully behind him, causing him to stumble to his knees in exhaustion. How had it come to this? Why did it have to end this way? Everywhere he turned, people hated him, cursed his very existence. How would that change? What did it matter now his mother was dead?_

_The young boy sobbed in despair, now curling up into a protective tight ball and rocking gently in an attempt to comfort himself; to try and reclaim something worth living for. There was nothing. There really wasn't anything to hope for. His mother was dead; he was all alone; everyone hated him even though they didn't know him…_

"_How dare you betray me! HOW DARE YOU!" The man's voice erupted behind him grabbing him roughly by the shirt._

"_Leave me alone! What do you want? It's all over now!"_

"_I want to see you die! I want to every Al Bhed die!"_

"_But you're…"_

"_Don't speak!" The man screamed. Slashing out with a knife and cutting the young boy's arm. "Don't you ever speak!" Gippal fell back out of his grip, landing in the shallow end of the lake, he had run from the camping sight to the immediate left path, and was now trapped with the man in front and the large lake behind._

_The young boy suddenly felt a wave of determination rush through him as he stared up at the man, glaring through his pain and refusing to show his fear. _

"_But **you** are Al Bhed! You should kill yourself and leave the rest of Spira in peace. You've already killed mum, leave **me** alone!"_

"_You are my blood; I won't have your soul be condemned because of what you are!" The next instant all Gippal could feel was the sudden cold of the water as he struggled to be free of the man's grasp. He beat at the hand holding him down, but as his lungs began to burn from air deprivation they barely even hit. Gippal could see light above him but was unable to reach it, his lungs now burning with the need for oxygen, the need for life…funny, a moment ago he had nothing to live for, now the very thought of dying so enough for him to want it. _

_For a long time after Gippal was unaware of anything, unaware of breathing or of life. But little by little he began to hear it, the small unmistakable sound of someone speaking. _

"_Kid." It said, and it sounded vaguely familiar. Then all of a sudden the young boy was aware again. He was aware of the burning pain sweeping through his body, of someone holding him, someone he'd met briefly before. _

"_Frana ec ra?" (Where is he?) Gippal asked quietly to his rescuer, his soon-to-be foster father. The man fidgeted a little in uncertainty before coming to a decision and looking at the young boy._

"_Dead." Lance told him with a grim smile. "It's all over now." _

* * *

"…I guess he's not as dead as Lance thought. Part of me knew, you greatest fear never truly dies, and he's mine." He finished, now having revealed everything. Now she knew; she knew everything about his father, his time with him and what Gippal had done in order to be accepted into the Al Bhed Home once more. The sphere which he'd placed on the dead woman had been destroyed, enabling the safety of the Al Bhed Home for ten more years before the Guados were able to attack, forcing Cid to blow up their sanctuary.

"Wow." Was all Rikku could manage, still having not returned from a pale colour after hearing about the shoopuf baby.

"I know it's a lot to take in…do you need some space?"

"No, don't leave, I'll be fine." Rikku said quietly, suddenly pulling him against her, needing to be reassured he truly was okay now. "There's just one thing I don't understand."

"Only one?" Gippal teased. "That's less than me."

"What happened to him? And why did he try to kill my pops? How did he try…"

"That's more than one." Gippal pointed out, trying to keep his cheeky smile alive.

"Gippal." Rikku said warningly. Gippal sighed and nodded, knowing from her tone she was saying: no more secrets.

"No one's told me what he did to your father, only that he tried to him and that's why he left Home. I know Cid, Lance and _him_ used to be friends, but after the accident he changed. He changed and was beyond retrieval, as my mum found out but never admitted."

Rikku looked up from within the embrace at her lover's face, breathing in the sorrow he was feeling, wishing more than anything she could help. Part of her was desperate to ask what this 'accident' was, but her more sensible side realised it didn't matter, and it would be less painful for Gippal if she didn't pry.

"What was his name?" She asked instead. "Before he became 'the man'?" His grip tightened around her, and she felt him begin to shake. But not with fear or shock, with…laughter? Sorrow filled, heart wrenching laughter.

"Cameo." He said softly through inhuman chuckles that stung her heart. "I never even met him."

* * *

Said shadow of the man once known as Cameo was making his way across the ruins of Zanarkand, almost gleefully skirting his surroundings for any last parts he'd require. His second to last machina had been sent out; one that he'd designed especially to crush the Machina Maw of the Al Bhed princess. It had already helped save them twice before, he was not allowing it to interfere again.

Yes, the new machina he'd sent would not return, of that he was certain. But it would end the only rivalry machina. And it would cause the demise of the princess, it not the others too.

Soon Gippal would reach here; soon the man would face the traitor which cost hid victory over all Al Bhed's twelve years ago. Soon he would look at his grown son and smile sealing his fate. He would kill the child he never connected with, and then no one would stand in his way to finish what he started almost nineteen years ago. He would eliminate Cid for what he did.

* * *

Gippal was being deathly quiet as they walked through the forest towards the Calm Lands. The others looked uncomfortably by his sudden mood change, all but Rikku who merely gripped his hand tighter to spare him from the memories flooding into mind. He'd told her the truth now; he was no longer weighted down with the secret of his past. But that didn't stop the bad memories the forest held. He wouldn't be able to feel the difference of his confession until he was far away from here.

…But the thought of leaving here was even worse. It would finally be real; the past he'd hidden so long could no longer be kept secret. Rikku knew. The others would soon be told, and there was no going back. He had to finish this. He had to end it.

He had to face his father.

Gippal would have to kill the man who had seen as invincible for years. He would burn in the dark depths of the farplane for this. Not only had he once assisted a murderer; he was about to become one.

_But it has to be done, I have to protect Rikku. He'll go after her and Cid next. _

He hadn't told Rikku about Cameo's accident for a reason. If he told her, if he had to think about it, Gippal knew he wouldn't be able to kill him. It hadn't been his fault, he'd changed against his will; unable to hang onto the person he once was. If anyone were to blame for what happened, it was Cid, which is why the man tried to kill him.

Gippal shuddered at the thought. How could he think that? It had been no one's fault as far as he knew. But the man had once spoke of his rebirth and how it came about.to him Cid's death would be his show of appreciation. No Al Bhed could live and then hope for retribution at the end, not unless _he_ killed them. Gippal had never really understood his logic about that, and was glad of it; only a psycho would understand another one. But he couldn't deny that when he was alone he would sometimes wonder why his twisted idea of revenge made a little sense; why, when Gippal had first met him after Lance rescued him, he'd distrusted him. It had been Lance and Lidea he felt safe with, never Cid, not even now.

_I guess I am like **him**_. Gippal thought, trying not to laugh. That had really scared Rikku earlier, and he didn't want to do that again. _Cid's always hated me in a way, but it was worse after Lidea died. And I hated him for hating me. I'm not my father; I didn't try to kill anyone. She died and I didn't, I felt guilty about already without Brother and Cid hating me. Theyhated me for my past, and for the fact I lived beyond it. What was the point? Only Rikku and Lance gave me purpose after Lidea died, but It's so hard to keep fighting…I can see why Rikku wants a break from it physically. _

_Once he's dead we can settle down and see where our relationship is going. But…will I be able to forget? Will she let me touch her with hands covered in blood? My father's blood?_

"Gippal!" Paine yelled out, kicking him in the shin. "Would you stop spacing out and help?"

"Huh?" Came the intelligent reply. Then he noticed. The receptionist of the Thunder Plains Inn was unconscious on the ground, looking pale and shivering. Rikku was talking to the couple from the Inn, trying to calm them and learn what had happened. Gippal found he was tempted to laugh again. So many small things were seen as important, like this person's state of health. Wasn't that funny?

* * *

"What's his problem?" Tidus asked out loud, noticing Gippal laughing quietly

"Maybe he's in shock." Yuna told him, unsure.

"From what? He was asleep during the last machina attack." Paine muttered. "Maybe he's just losing it."

Rikku watched as Tanya and Leo headed off towards the Calm Lands after she'd assured them they'd help the Al Bhed. Tidus and Baralai were carrying the unconscious Al Bhed now, waiting for the others to finish analysing Gippal's lapse in sanity.

"Gippal, fryd'c fnuhk?" (Gippal, what's wrong?) Rikku asked quietly, feeling the sting in her heart again. She couldn't explain it but…she felt like she was losing him, losing him to something she couldn't fight.

"E ihtancdyht oui huf, E ajah ihtancdyht _res_. Ech'd dryd vihho? E lyh yldiymmo ihtancdyht fro ra'c dnoehk du gemm ic!" (I understand you now, I even understand _him_. Isn't that funny? I can actually understand why he's trying to kill us!)

"Kad y kneb!" (Get a grip!) Paine exploded, marching over and slapping him. Hard. Rikku grasped in shock while the others could only stop, now deathly still. Gippal, thankfully, stopped his insane laughter and merely blinked down at her in surprise. "This is no time for you to have a breakdown, so stop being such a damn coward!"

"I…" Gippal began, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"I don't care if this stupid man is you dad, and I don't care if you're having an identity crisis. We need to stop him and that's all there is to it."

"How…"

"Baralai and I spied on you when you told Rikku."

"Well, actually, I…" Baralai tried, but was silenced with a glare. Paine gave Gippal one finally deadly look before stalking off.

"Is she pregnant?" Gippal joked.

"Cra tuach'd haat du pa ghulgat ib du ghulg cusa cahca ehdu oui." (She doesn't need to be knocked up to knock some sense into you.) Rikku told him, though quietly enough so Pain wouldn't hear.

"The man we're after is your dad?" Tidus asked, unpleasant memories returning to him its better anyway.

"Yeah, but I'm too close to losing my sanity to tell it again, Rikku would explain it better anyway." Gippal told him before following Paine, leaving a confused Yuna and Tidus, an annoyed Rikku, a fed-up Baralai and an unconscious Inn employee.

* * *

Nooj glared at the reporter sitting opposite him, secretly glad she appeared to be uncomfortable. Good, due to her accusing interview on Gippal she had made the last few days deeply unpleasant. Kilika may have been sensible not to act out against the Al Bheds, but Bevelle was another matter when Baralai wasn't around to assure them.

"I don't see what you think I can do Maester Nooj, I was only trying to do my job. Perhaps the praetor…"

"The praetor is busy; I need you to fix this. Tell Spira you were mistaken, that evidence points to the Faction not being involved in these attacks."

"But sir, I can't say that if it's not true."

"The parts that make up these…machines were stolen months ago, isn't that clear enough?" Shelinda swallowed nervously, wishing once again she'd never been pushed into this job.

"We only have their word sir, I need…"

"Alright!" Nooj snapped impatiently. "I'll get you some damn evidence. Until then the least you can do is explain that High Summoner Yuna is tracking down the one responsible, that should make sure they don't start panicking."

Shelinda nodded, a faint smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, with lady Yuna…" Cut she didn't get to finish her praising, Nooj was already leaving, determined to prove the Al Bhed's innocence.

"I want you to contact Cid, the Al Bhed leader." He instructed to Lucil. "We'll need his help."

Unfortunately Nooj didn't realise what this decision would lead to, he didn't realise it would mean someone would now have to die before this would end. Once Cid was away from the safety of the desert, he would be a target as much as his daughter.

* * *

Just a quick note, i want to know if you think Gippal's semi-breakdown is realistic or not, cause i'm considering him having another little one later. but if its too stupid then i won't, let me know! thanks!


	21. Breaking Down, Healing Me

**Words left unspoken**

Okay, I know I promised an action chapter, but realised that after the review response this had to be put in first. I got three reviews saying not to do Gippal's semi-breakdown, and I decided not to. At least not for now, so for those who wanted it don't lose hope yet! This way however, you get more fluff, because Rikku is the one to stop the insaneness occurring. Therefore this chapter is mostly romance, with a few more glimpses at Nooj's tasks. I'm no fan of Shelinda, but I tried to make her character seem semi-nice. I did try.

This was pretty fast for me, no? with the holidays here, I have more time. This story is definitely nearing an end, with either four or five chapters left to it! I'm off to Scotland with the family soon, and I suspect I'll finish writing it there. After that my attention will be focused on my ff9 fic. I've already begun written some chapters for the other three stories I plan to do, the most being Three Years of surviving you, due to it being more popular and the one I'll end up writing first.

I may be able to post another chapter before going to Scotland, I've already started writing it. updates will definitely be a lot quicker from now on. Anyway, I'll shut up now.

In the absence of sight: 5

Three years of surviving you: 7

Tale of two Gippals: 4

rikku-thief: lol, thanks for the advise about self-blame, I added some in this chapter, and it worked great in it! at least, I think it went okay. Lol, you made it your MSN name? lol, glad you like it, I thought it was quite clever when I first put it in, and very Gippal like. Thanks for the review!

Starling94: computers are so evil when they don't work. Lol, but I'm glad you're enjoying it, after this chapter it gets pretty angsty deep.

Shakai: yep, it was, this chapter was even worse with her in. lol, you'll see why, I had to actually make her _nice_! He may 'spazz' out again later on, when he meets his dad (or after) not sure yet, depends how it goes. Lol, this story seems to write itself. Lol, no one else has guessed yet! So you get to laugh even more.

Motet: will do.

amylia: Here you go!

Back of Beyond: Insane Gippal might not be here for a while now, we'll have to see. Glad you liked the chapter!

Violent: The idea's…just sort of write themselves, I have no idea where they come from. It's kinda spooky, lol. He snapped out quickly because Paine is very persuasive, lol. But just because he's not laughing insaney anymore doesn't mean he's back to normal ;) No exams feels so good!

Feilian: thanks, your support means a lot, cause I was really worried about the breakdown thing. I'm glad you like the story!

kinana: thanks for your opinion, he won't have one like that again, but this chapter is about fixing his weakness in sanity. Hope its okay.

Noelly and Chloe: thanks! GippalxRikku are definitely a great couple!

Emmy-miester: yeah, that's what I thought too, glad you liked it!

Al Bhed Tears: thanks for the invite! I posted my one-shot on your site too, if that's okay. Lol, you site is really nice!

no name: thanks for the opinion, you've helped me make this chapter different, and I definitely prefer it this way, hopefully you will too.

kairiyuna: I've read your chapters now! So cute! I so want to know what happens! I liked that part too, but I wasn't sure if people would find it funny, oh well. Had no complaints. I've definitely lost reviewers from not updating fast enough, especially with my ff9 fic! But that's okay, I won't stop writing any of them, I'm weird that way, I have to finish a story but it does usually take years to do. This one is nearly a year old now.

Princess of Sorrow: Really? You have to take a picture and send it to me!

**Breaking Down, Healing Me**

_You keep giving me this frightened look ever since my little outburst in the woods. I'm sorry Rikku, I'm trying to 'get a grip' but it's suddenly a lot harder than before. We're getting closer to him; I'm really going to have to confront him again. I'm going to have to…_

_I don't think I can do it. Not without losing myself, who I've tried so hard to be. I'll become him, a murderer who thinks killing Al Bheds is saving their soul. Because that's what I believe for him, that to kill him will free the Cameo he once was. Nothing else has worked, so maybe death is the only solution. _

_I'm going to become what I hate the most, how can I be with you after that? How could you stand to love someone who kills his family? I've already put you through a lot, and you've forgiven me for it, but will this be too much? I wouldn't blame you if it was, it's too much for me and I'm the one a part of it. _

_It's so hard being strong all the time. I used to try when I was with him, for my mother's sake, and then for the thought of freedom. Then I was safe with Lance, and I didn't have to be the strong one all the time, yet the memories haunted me, they always will. _

_And then I met you; you gave me purpose again. I love you so much I can't help but be strong, just so you won't have to be all the time. But I'm not sure I can be strong right now, the memories are too near, too hard to ignore or escape. _

_Wow, how selfish do I sound? You've done so much to help me, and still I'm not fighting properly. I guess I saw your reaction to my small lapse in sanity, and I saw you couldn't help me. Only I can help myself. But am I strong enough to do it alone? Can I fight the damage he's done inside me alone? He's damaged Spira, but you and the others are there trying to fix that, but in my mind I'm all alone._

_Fayth I'm such an idiot, how can I be thinking us? I'm making it sound as though you're not doing enough, but you're doing more than you should be. You deserve some peace Rikku, but I'm not sure you can ever find it with me. I've never found eternal peace in my soul, because he will always be there, haunting me, a **part** of me._

…_I'm scared, and I feel guilty for that. I have no right to be scared after what I've done. You must be so scared, learning the whole truth about me and then having me lose control in front of you, twice. I'm such a selfish…_sigh._ How do you do it Rikku? How do you put up with all the idiots in your life? There's Cid; Brother; me; that Lucan salesman who once tried to sell you a baby Barbuta…how do you cope with all of us?_

_Paine's right, I need to get a grip, it's stupid to fail now just because I have a few bad memories. Everyone has those. I should destroy the reason for the memories, and then finally try to forget it all. It's the Al Bhed way after all; memories are nice, but that's all they are. My memories aren't nice, but they're still memories. They create the fear in me, but it was a fear which couldn't hurt me until recently. Now I have to overcome that fear, be strong, and destroy the reason for my nightmares once and for all. Without losing my mind in the process._

_Sounds easy doesn't it? I wish it was, because I can already feel my grasp on reason slipping. And I don't know if I can stop it._

_I need your help. But I don't know how you could give me any._

_I don't know how to fight it._

_I can't be strong anymore._

…_Help me. _

* * *

Nobody had ever been so thankful to leave the enchanted woods before, yet Gippal couldn't help feeling he'd felt something behind again. The first time it had been his old life, this time it was something he couldn't do without. His confidence; his strength.

"How's he doing?" Gippal asked quietly, Baralai looked up and managed a weak smile.

"He doesn't seem fatally injured, but it will be better for him once we reach the Travel Inn." The Al Bhed hadn't woken since they'd found him, which was unusual, especially when no wound was visible.

"Maybe he was poisoned." Gippal thought aloud, trying to concentrate on something other than what was to come.

"I don't see any bite marks or powder on him." Rikku added, relieved that the silence had been broken. Gippal gazed over to her, noticing with a heavy heart she was avoiding his eye-line. Gippal turned away and shrugged, giving up on easing the obvious tension between them.

"Hurry up!" Came Paine;s impatient call from ahead, relieving the group from the awful silence. "The hover is waiting to take us to the Inn; we can't carry him and fight so I used Gippal's money to pay the driver."

"Why mine?" Gippal whined. "Your man's richer than me."

"Because he's actually helping by carrying the Al Bhed." Paine called back coldly. Gippal sighed and dropped the issue, knowing he was in grave danger of losing any respect Paine may have had for him before. And now Rikku wouldn't even look at him.

Fate was not being kind today.

"Will there be enough room for all of us?" Yuna asked as they approached the distant hover.

"Me and Gippal will walk." Rikku volunteered quickly, finally meeting his gaze and giving him a meaningful look. "You guys just hurry to the Inn and get help for him." No one bothered to argue, though all looked at her with a questionable frown, Gippal included.

"Fine." Paine said as they reached the hover. She was obviously in no mood to argue, especially when this meant Gippal was away from them. "Everyone else get on."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Yuna asked her cousin worriedly. "Maybe I should walk with you."

"I'll be fine Yunie, honest!" Rikku told her impatiently, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I just really need to talk to Gippal alone right now." Yuna nodded reluctantly before climbing onto the hover beside Tidus.

"Just be careful." She ordered as the hover started to move away. Paine glanced back at the two Al Bheds for a moment before climbing on herself; her look had told Gippal he only had one chance to sort himself out.

"Well, this will be fun." He said; no humour present in his voice. To give Rikku some credit, she did try to smile at him before grabbing hold of his arm with a death grip.

"Come with me." She told him, and he knew he wasn't being given an option.

This was definitely not a happy day.

* * *

Shelinda took in a shaky breath with reluctant nervousness on what she was about to do. She was only a few minutes from broadcasting across the commspheres all over Spira, telling the world that the Machine Faction was innocent without really knowing it herself. She was a professional, yet she had once again been bullied into doing something she didn't want.

"_I'll get you some damn evidence. Until then the least you can do is explain that High Summoner Yuna is tracking down the one responsible; that should make sure they don't start panicking."_ Those had been the Meyvn's words, the words which had laid her this heavy responsibility. Could she really ignore he better judgement and follow his instructions? The conversation had been on the previous day, but already just a few hours earlier he had contacted her, insisting he had evidence, and that he would reveal it to Spira himself soon enough. But it's _her_ who had to tell this to Spira, and if Nooj were wrong it was her who would be blamed.

Despite her previous promises to herself she began to feel an old resentment directed towards the Youth League. It was little over three months ago when the two groups had been on the brink of war, and she couldn't help but feel biased against the angry group. She had always favoured New Yevon, and she realised she always would, despite her revolution not to. Her faith to Yevon would simply not fade, despite finding out it had been based on lies. New Yevon still had their beliefs, but in a different way, in a way which made Yevon more than a person, but the actual spirit of Spira; the spirit which lived in everyone. Even the Al Bheds.

Knowing this, Shelinda had tried the past two years to grow a litter fonder of the race on Spira, and was secretly proud of her achievement. But even now she had her old doubts, ones which would take time to leave her, and this incident had only made sure she could not ignore them. This incident, she realised, would decide her view on the Al Bheds once and for all.

Could she trust them? Could Spira trust them? The Meyvn certainly did, and he was not an easy man to gain loyalty with. But the Faction leader was his friend, was that obscuring his judgement?

"The broadcast is starting in sixty seconds." Her co-worker told her with a smile, giving an encouraging good luck sign. Shelinda smiled, her stomach tying into a painful knot. What should she do? The Yevonite sighed heavily, shuffling to get more comfortable before obtaining a blank face.

_High Summoner Yuna is tracking down the one responsible. _Came Nooj's words once more, causing the healer to smile. High Summoner Yuna believed they were innocent, and she would do anything for Spira, she would never lie to it. It had to be true; maybe the Machine Faction really wasn't responsible for this.

"Okay, you're on in three, two…"

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Yuna asked once more, directing her question towards Paine. Paine had seemed so confident that leaving them behind was the right choice, she was the only one who seemed so confident in what would happen and why it was worth the delay.

"We can't continue our journey when Gippal is in such a fragile state of mind, only Rikku can help him overcome that. Trust me, when they arrive here it will have been worth the worry you feel now." Yuna wasn't so sure about that, but decided arguing would be pointless.

"I never realised it was so hard on him to do this." Baralai said quietly. "I should have seen it."

"He's good at hiding his emotions; he would have to be after his past." Paine reassured him. "It's not your fault he snapped now; it was going to happen eventually, even if this hadn't happened. Its better he confronts it with people who care about him rather than when he's alone. Rikku will help him heal, I'm sure of that." Baralai nodded, not looking convinced as he turned back to the unconscious Al Bhed, who they still were unsure of the reason he refused to wake.

"About his past...me and Yuna still haven't heard about it." Tidus pointed out. "We didn't spy on them like you did."

"I was not spying!" Baralai defended, making Paine smirk at his shocked expression. She had to admit that he looked adorable when trying to obtain some dignity he'd previously lost.

"Sure." Tidus teased, causing the gothic mood to vanish from the room.

"I'll tell you." Paine said at last, sighing deeply. "It's the least I can do, because I know Gippal will actually try to fight this, and I owe him to be supportive any way I can. He is my friend after all." She explained truthfully; for once not hesitant to admit it on front of others. Gippal had taught her Al Bhed, been one of those who helped her trust again after her difficult childhood. And now that she knew his past, she realised how some of it was similar, and she refused to see him break, she refused to think that may happen to her too one day. And so, with that in mind Paine began to recount the tale she and Baralai had heard that morning.

* * *

Clasko, luckily, appeared to be on his rounds when the two Al Bheds entered the Choco Ranch. Rikku sighed in relief, not wanting to deal with the perky boy at the moment, not when she was so determined to have a nice, long heart-to-heart with her boyfriend.

"This way." She said, beginning to lead him to the area where the golden chocobo was kept. Gippal had remained quiet the whole way across the Calm Lands, not even calling out his usual battle cries against any fiends. Rikku was getting really worried, and she needed to figure out a way to help him cope with what was happening. She wanted the old, cheerful Gippal back; she wanted to see him happy again.

"I'm sorry Rikku." She suddenly heard him mutter, so quietly she knew she wasn't meant to hear it. They were now in front of the golden chocobo and she gently pulled him into the left corner before deciding not to ignore the comment.

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault this is happening."

"Yes it is, but it's not that I'm apologizing for, I'm sorry because I'm not strong enough to handle it. I can't be strong anymore."

His words contained such defeat that Rikku felt her heart ache and unwanted tears enter her eyes. Had the memories of Macalania really caused him so much pain to relive that he was now a broken man?

"Sasuneac lyh uhmo rind oui ev oui mad dras." (Memories can only hurt you if you let them.) She told him, holding one of his hands tightly in hers, wanting to squeeze the hope back into him. "And even if they do, you have your friends here to help you heal."

"Some wounds can't be healed Rikku, at least I can't see a way…I, I don't know what to do anymore." Rikku frowned at his words, a slight impatience filling her which she couldn't push away.

"You have to fight, that's what you have to do." She told him firmly, for a moment convinced she'd seen a flicker of a smile on his face due to her commanding tone. "You can't just give up after how far we've all come, you owe it to yourself, to your dad, and to….to me. On Mi'hen after…I almost gave up fighting, you told me to stay strong, and soon I'd be able to stop fighting and just settle down. It's the same for you Gippal; you have to keep fighting just a little longer."

Gippal looked at her then, a slight sparkle returning to his eye, one she hadn't seen since he'd told his story. But as soon as it had appeared it vanished once more. Yet the moment had given Rikku hope for him, hope that his past had not yet completely destroyed the arrogant, cocky man she loved so dearly.

"I will fight Rikku, I will. It's just after that I'm worried about; when this is all over…I don't know if I will be able to settle, not like I wanted to anyway. It's been so hard since Guadosalam, because I realised this journey has changed so much, it's changed you and me too."

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked frowning. "You mean our relationship?"

"Partly, but I meant just us as people too. Before this you were just, well, wandering, loving adventure. Now you want to settle down and have peace."

"Your making it sound like a bad thing." Rikku said angrily. Gippal looked up at her in surprise, for once in his life not making some smart ass comment.

"I didn't mean it like that, I think it's a great thing you want to settle and have a permanent home. It's just…I'm not sure you can find that with me, not anymore." The realisation of what he was saying hit Rikku hard. She felt herself gasp in physical pain at the very thought, after everything they'd already been through was he really...?

"Y-yna oui pnaygehk ib fedr sa?" (A-are you breaking up with me?) She half sobbed, not caring if she was acting ridiculous or like a stereotypical hysteric girl.

"Fryd? Hu! Dryd'c hud fryd E sayh!" (What? No! That's not what I mean!) And then he laughed! He laughed at her! "Kuey, what made you think I'd ever let you go?"

Rikku wanted to stay mad at him for laughing and making her feel stupid, but the pet name made her heart instantly warm. He hadn't called her that since he'd told his story that morning; she didn't realise she'd missed it so much.

"Sayhea." (Meanie.) She grumbled, deciding to fall into a familiar pout instead. Gippal tried to stop laughing, which she thought she had to give him some credit for. And even though he couldn't stop, it wasn't the chilling, pain filled laugh he'd done in Macalania, it was light and true. And that made her realise there _was_ hope, that he could overcome his past. He just needed the reason to.

"Kuey, please don't be mad, all I meant was I don't know what the future holds anymore." Rikku was tempted to point out the obvious with that statement, but thought her pouting plan was more important. Just because his sanity was in danger didn't mean he shouldn't have to beg for her forgiveness. "Kuuuey." He whined, making her smirk, but luckily he couldn't see it, she'd turned her back to him. "I'm sorry." She heard him shuffle closer, and then felt one of his hands cradle her neck, gently stroking the spot where the concealed love bites where.

She involuntarily shivered with pleasure at the touch, not wanting to show any weakness…not yet anyway. But she knew Gippal had seen it, and could practically _feel_ the smirk on his face as his lips touched her neck.

"H-hey!" Rikku protested. "I don't want another gross thing on my neck!"

"Alright." Gippal practically purred, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to face him. It was then, seeing his devious smirk that she understood he was planning something big. "I won't go anywhere near your neck." Instead his mouth moved towards her forehead, coming so close she could practically feel his solid breath on her skin. Rikku swallowed loudly in anticipation for the touch of his lips, but they didn't come, he was only remaining teasingly close.

"G-gippal." She moaned, as he breathed on her forehead again. He was torturing her, making her long for him in a way she didn't want him to see. She was strong, she didn't need a man to make her feel complete…at least, that's how she used to feel. Until now.

"I'm not even touching you." Gippal smirked, now with one hand held close to her cheek, tickling the fair hairs there. "And I'm no where near your neck."

"You're such a meanie." She moaned, trying her best to resist moving her face to his hand, to give into the need for his touch. She tried to ignore the reaction he was causing, and instead focused her mind as best she could on her original task.

"What future were you hoping for?" She managed to ask, his hand now tracing her bottom lip, making it quiver slightly in anticipation.

"I thought that was obvious." Gippal told her quietly, his eye moving from the sight of her lips up to her swirling eyes. "You and me together, living a peaceful life at the Faction with twenty children."

"T-twenty?" Rikku spluttered. "I'm not going through twenty labours!" Gippal chuckled at her reaction, noting to himself she hadn't objected to the fact of having _some_ children.

"I was joking Kuey, ten will do." He knew he shouldn't be openly admitting he'd planned out their future after only a few days of dating, but he couldn't help it. It felt so right, even the argument of the kid number when they were at no stage in their relationship to even think of having sex. He wasn't going to blow this, not like everything else.

"We can still have that Gippal…eventually." Rikku told him, allowing herself to admit defeat and leaning into his touch. The movement caused Gippal's eye to wander back to her lips, which he lovingly caressed.

"Not unless the Faction is proved innocent in the attacks. We can't live there if it's shut down." He whispered; a hint of desperation in his voice.

"We'll get the evidence Gippal, we'll stop him. Together we'll do it, I promise." She told him, for the first time feeling completely confident about this fact. They had to succeed, for the sake of Spira, and for Gippal's planned future. It was something she would willingly go into battle for.

Gippal however didn't look so sure, but that didn't haze her determination. She felt suddenly stronger than she had since the journey began, a new tidal wave of hope filling her. She would help Gippal face his past, and then he would overcome it. As long as she was there for him, they could do anything together.

With that thought Rikku forgot about her silly resistance and opened her lips, sucking on his finger slightly with a seductive smile.

"I won't let him destroy our future; he won't take you from me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so his lips met hers. She felt him stiffen in surprise, which made her smile as she teasingly sucked on his bottom lip. No taste could compare to that of her Gippal.

It was only after a few minutes in which Gippal's tongue had explored her own when the couple became aware of the commsphere flickering to life. Gippal groaned in obvious annoyance at the interruption, which caused Rikku to giggle teasingly. Maybe Gippal was just as defenceless against her as she was against him!

"Ekhuna ed." (Ignore it.) He begged, his hands rummaging through her now loose hair. The hungry look in his eye made her shiver with desire, but she sighed in defeat. The commsphere had already begun showing the broadcast and she knew it would be too important to ignore.

* * *

Nooj glanced up from the report he'd received and allowed a slight smile. Since he had contacted Cid the search for evidence had been considerably easy. Not only had he been informed of who the man behind the attacks was (this had been told by Lance) but he had also discovered the reason, and the way in which he'd deceived the Faction in order to steal the parts.

"We're still in need of physical evidence though." He said aloud. "The man is a good start, if we capture him. But considering he's an Al Bhed, more will be needed to prevent distrust spreading across Spira once again." This was considerably tricky, especially if people were to find out whose father this man was. "Why did it have to be Gippals? The Faction will fall due to this if we don't find _something_!" The Meyvn sighed in annoyance, muttering a familiar 'brat' comment under his breath before glancing over to the flickering commsphere. This action only increased his growing foul mood; what was Shelinda going to tell the rest of Spira?

* * *

_The small screen displayed the square in Luca, a young child was peering at the camera and waving in the background as the Yevonite Shelinda began her speech._

_"Good afternoon Spira! Today news of the machina attacks currently occurring over Spira has been presented by Meyvn Nooj of the Youth league. He has informed me that the man responsible is known to those tracking him, which includes none other than the High Summoner Yuna. Evidence pointing to the innocence of the Machine Faction has been said to have been found, both by the Mevyn and by the High Summoner's company. _

_"The safety of Spira is being taken care of once again by the Lady Yuna, so there is no need to panic or fear. Blame cannot be pointed, so please remain calm and refrain from any attacks of revenge. The leaders of Spira are working on the situation, including the Al Bhed leader Cid. Please know that nothing is more important to them than your safety, and they will not stop until the threat has been erased, and the evidence against it has been made clear. _

"_Thank you for listening, and please, be cautious but not judgemental to the Al Bhed. They too have suffered due to these events, and have not caused any problems over the past two years to make any suspect they are to blame. Together we will gain back our eternal calm, please remember that Spira, together we are strong."_

Yuna couldn't help but beam in pride at Shelinda's words. The young woman had grown so much the past two years; she finally had faith in something other than her religion.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Spira declaring war on the Al Bhed." Paine commented.

"Thanks to Nooj." Baralai said, smiling slightly. "I wonder if Gippal and Rikku saw this."

"They will have." Paine said confidently. "And it's exactly what Gippal needs to pull himself together."

* * *

Gippal could only stare at the now blank sphere, blinking in confusion. He'd done it, Nooj had actually done it. How could he ever repay him? How could he have forgotten for a moment about the good friends he has?

"Looks like the Faction will be okay after all." Rikku said; Gippal could sense the smugness in her voice.

"Yeah, as long as we stop him and bring him in." Gippal added, though not in a defeated tone. He allowed a smile to form on his face as he stared down at his girlfriend. "And I…I think I can handle it, just as long as you're there with me."

"I'll never leave you Gippal, never." She told him firmly, fiddling about with his hair, a playful smile on her features. "We'll finish this together."


	22. Poison

**Words left unspoken**

Hi! I'm so happy! My sister's wedding was a few days ago and she looked so beautiful and happy! I can't believe it! I love her to bits and its great to see her so happy! And James is such a nice guy, just like a real brother.

Anyway, that's why I didn't post straight after I got back from Scotland, but I have written a few chapters. I haven't quite finished the fic though like I thought I would, cause I had to read a lot on the holiday too (and then actually do some walks, damn parents, lol). But the next chapter gets kind of strange, but with a good reason honest. It has to do with a possible sequel.

Yep, sequel. When I posted the last chapter I was positive there wouldn't be one, but after writing this and the next chapter I got an idea. But I'll wait to see the reaction to the ending of this first before thinking of that. So let me know what you think about the idea. I'll probably write Three Years of Surviving You first, and finish my ff9 fic if I do actually decide to write it. if I do, the title will be 'Words Now Forgotten'. But beware, it will be angst centered.

Okay, the action is here! Not a lot, I admit, but the last three chapters of this fic (not including the epilogue) will be mostly action! Somehow I've managed to plan out the final battle over three chapters instead of two now, so there's five more chapters still after this one!

In the absence of sight: 6

Three years of surviving you: 7

Tale of two Gippals: 4

babiixwolf: lol, glad you liked it! they have a little argument in this, but I hope you still think its cute!

Shakai: lol! You made me laugh so hard about the Seymour key chain! Yeah, if only they did and Aeries and Shelinda one –evil grin- that would be fun. I plan to hurt Shelinda in some way, maybe the sequel will hold the chance, or the other stories I'm planning…and yeah, I think Gippal's the best male in ffx-2; he has such a cool attitude with everyone, its funny. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying this! The end is nigh! And then I'll finish New Soul (eventually)

Emmy-miester: Sleep tight!

Master Thief: here's the update!

Back of Beyond: don't worry, he'll go a _little_ insane later, that's all the hint you're getting though. Lol.

Violent: lol, five chapters more now, I've seemed to have picked up an extra one now. Lol, the fan fiction lord, maybe it was him who put the sequel idea in my head then.

kairiyuna14: yay! I can't wait to see how yours ends! I love it to bits! I sort of have fluff in the next chapter to come; you'll see what I mean. But there's some in this, with Rikku being all concerned for Gippal again. Hope you enjoy!

Red2White: thanks! And here's the update!

FairyIce: lol, glad you liked that part, I loved writing that scene.

oOoRikku4EveroOo: Thanks!

**Poison**

_I was an idiot. How could I ever doubt you Rikku? You always come to my rescue, and this time was no different. You made me realise everything can still work out, that the future will be a good one as long as we pull through. I'm still terrified about facing him, he's like the bogeyman to me; he's my childhood fear that you have to face. I don't want to face him, but I will. Because I'm not alone, I'll never be alone again. _

_I have a new fear now though, that you will see the likeliness between me and him. Will you see I'm like him? Will you think that one day I might become him?_

_No, that's stupid. I'm not a killer who thinks he's some angel of mercy. But I am his son, I have his blood. The accident…it happened before I was born, which means the toxin that affected him could be passed into my system. Maybe one day it will cause me to go crazy; that's what really terrifies me. _

_Once everyone finds out about it, people will come to the same conclusion. I don't want to be thought of as a threat, and I don't want to have the suspicion proven right. They would separate us, and I couldn't face that._

_But even with that idea I know we have to do this. It's the only chance of happiness we have. Plus he has to be stopped, even when in his twisted mind he thinks he's doing the world some good. I should have stopped him a long time ago, but I was alone. Mum had given up, just like I almost did just now. But now I have you and our friends, I'm not alone in this._

_When I first met Nooj and found out about him being a Deathseeker, I lost respect for him. I'm a hypocrite that way. After what I've been through I assumed no one could have it worse, that because I survived no one else has the right to want to die. I've done some growing up since then. Nooj lost more than two limbs, he lost self- respect and the future he had planned. I could never understand how bad that felt, and I had no right to judge him. _

_Now, yesterday when I almost lost myself, I finally understood what it was to lose hope for the future. Even back when I traveled with the man I had the plan to escape; it's what I lived for. But Nooj never had that, and that's why he hated living. I understand that now, and I refuse to end up in that way of life. Nooj got out of that with help, just like I did before I fell into it. Now I refuse to be too proud to ask for help, especially from you. _

_It's going to end soon, I can feel it. But I also know that it's not going to be an easy fight, its going to take everything we are to get through this. But I know we can do it, as long as we stay strong._

_Together we can do this Rikku, together we can face the past. And I don't think its just mine we'll have to face before all this ends._

* * *

Gippal was snoring and Paine was far from happy with him. _He_ may have been unable to wake despite any noise but Paine was a much lighter sleeper, and the walls weren't that thick to block out the thunderous snores.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days." She promised as she climbed off the bed and headed towards the reception area. She stopped, however, when she saw Rikku standing outside a bedroom door, a frown on her usual carefree face.

"Why are you up?" Paine asked, in no mood to sound friendly. Her tone didn't seem to affect the Al Bhed girl, who by now had long grown used to it.

"Gippal doesn't usually snore, I'm worried." Rikku told her, sounding tired, more tired than Paine had ever remembered her being.

"He's probably doing it on purpose just to annoy us." Paine muttered, not worried. When Gippal and Rikku had returned from he seemed a lot calmer than when he was in the woods, almost appearing to be at peace. At least he wasn't losing his mind anymore.

"It has something to do with the man." Rikku told her confidently. "He's haunting Gippal even in a drugged sleep. I think this snoring is the closest he can get to crying from the memories without losing control."

Paine thought this theory was as likely as Nooj announcing his undying love for a cactuar, but she forced herself to remain silent. For once she knew Rikku would definitely not appreciate her level-headedness.

"Maybe." She said eventually. "You should ask him if he remembers any dreams he had once he wakes up." With that said Paine began to continue her journey to the reception area, feeling slightly annoyed when Rikku began to follow. She needed some time alone to think.

"Paine…did you get abused when you were younger?" The younger girl suddenly burst out, causing the crimson eyed warrior to stop in her shock.

"What do you mean?" Paine asked eventually, trying to avoid any emotions showing in the question.

"It's just…Gippal thought there was another reason you wanted him to felt a grip over his emotions. He thought that you might know how it feels to…to be unable to fight your enemy, enable to escape the past."

Paine didn't say anything, but she didn't start walking either. After so long of trying to hide it…was it really that obvious she was just a weak victim?

"Paine?" Rikku asked quietly. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but Gippal has some idea how it feels. You should talk to him…or at least listen when he tries to talk to you. I know he wants to thank you for knocking some sense into him before."

"I'm surprised; I thought you'd be nagging me to spill my secrets Rikku." If she'd turned around to face her friend she would have seen a sheepish grin on her face.

"I know, but after hearing Gippal's story I realised you can't pressure people, if they tell you before they're ready it can be disasterific! I know you'll tell people of you're ready, but until then I can't force you. Gippal knows that, he's going through it too, he can help you Paine. You can help each other. "

"I'll think about it." Paine told her, in a ton that concluded the topic. She turned around then to see RIkku smile. And then Paine realised talking to Gippal may help him as much as it would her.

"Great! Now let's get something to eat!" Rikku said, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"It's four in the morning Rikku."

"Yeah! Time to put some sugar in our system!"

* * *

Gippal woke to find a pool of drool on his pillow, which he grunted at, convincing himself someone had put it there as a joke. He didn't like to think that he drooled when he had a certain image to uphold.

Usually when Gippal awakened from his drugged sleep he could jump out of bed and about instantly like a hyper six-year-old. But today he wasn't feeling as refreshed as usual; he felt the need to close his eye again, but knew he couldn't fall to sleep without another dose of potion. He only had two left now.

_Please don't say I'm growing immune. _He begged silently, while climbing out of bed and heading towards the table. There was a bowl of water on it for washing, which Gippal poured on his head to wake his brain. _Maybe the stress is just getting to my subconscious. _

"Gippal it's nine 'o' clock, are you awake?" Rikku shouted from the dining area. By this time Gippal was fully dressed, not caring that he'd splashed his pants when pouring the water on his head. He sighed, trying to find his usual cheerful attitude after a twelve hour sleep, but he didn't feel as is it had been that long. What was wrong with him? "Gippal?"

"Pa nekrd drana!" (Be right there!) He called out, pinching himself a few times to wake up. He refused to worry Rikku with this; it was probably just a faulty potion.

_It's starting, another part of him argued. I can't even escape his haunting in my sleep. It will end soon, or it will end me. _

* * *

Tidus saw Rikku frown at Gippal's reply. They had all heard the slight defeated tone in his voice, the tiredness. Perhaps yesterday hadn't been as successful as they first with helping him overcome his fears. Yuna, having picked up on her cousin's concern, gently touched Rikku's arm in comfort.

"He'll probably feel better once we start moving." She said confidently. "Just give him some time." This was one of the many things Tidus loved about Yuna, she always knew what to say in order to lift people's hope. She was always so selfless.

"But Yunie, he was snoring last night!" Unfortunately not even Yuna could understand why this would affect his mental status. She just gave her cousin a puzzled look while tried his best not to laugh. Rikku looked so serious; he didn't want to offend her.

"Well…perhaps he just slept in an awkward position." Yuna tried. "Tidus snores all the time."

"Not _all_ the time." Tidus felt he had to add, which made Rikku giggle.

"Maybe you're giving Gippal bad habits." Yuna teased, poking him lightly. Her made him just grin in reply, giving her a quick kiss despite Yuna's embarrassment to the bold action in public.

"Fro lyh'd fa ajan pa mega dryd eh bipmel?" (Why can't we ever be like that in public?) Gippal suddenly said, entering with a grin on his face. Ever since the journey had begun Tidus had been revising his Al Bhed, so he was able to understand the teasing statement.

To the surprise of everyone Rikku quickly jumped up from her chair and kissed the shocked Gippal almost desperately. Tidus felt himself blink in surprise, unable to form words. He'd never seen Rikku so bold with her affections before, and it seemed Gippal was just as confused that she'd taken his joke seriously. If what he said next was any indication.

"Kuey, are you okay?" Tidus winced at the glare Rikku gave Gippal for the question. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Fryd tu oui sayh? Lyh'd E gecc so puovneaht fedruid paehk emm!" (What do you mean? Can't I kiss my boyfriend without being ill!)

"Oui ghuf dryd'c hud fryd e sayhd! Cusadrehk'c fnuhk, E lyh damm." (You know that's not what I meant! Something's wrong, I can tell.) Gippal snapped back, amazing Tidus by not backing down against the bad tempered Al Bhed.

"Why did you take so long to get up? Why do you look so tired?" Rikku demanded.

"Why do you need to know everything I do?" Gippal countered, although Tidus could see he was forcing his anger now. Rikku must have noticed this too, for she calmed and gave her boyfriend a searching look that he turned away from.

"Frah femm oui cdub retehk drehkc vnus sa?" (When will you stop hiding things from me?) She forced out, swallowing hard. Tidus couldn't be sure what Gippal felt then, but he did see the man flinch.

"Rikku…"

"You were snoring Gippal! Something is wrong with you!"

The room went silent after this outburst, but Tidus could see the unwilling smirk begin to creep onto Gippal's features.

"You know Kuey, I was drooling too; maybe I should take it easy today."

"Oui...oui ZANG!" (You...you JERK!) Rikku burst, shoving him roughly against the wall and storming out of the Inn.

"That was stupid." Paine commented. Tidus wasn't sure if it was Gippal's or Rikku's reaction she was talking about.

"Maybe you should go after her, she looked extremely upset." Baralai added. Gippal sighed, rubbed his eye tiredly and exited the Inn, heading after the Al Bhed girl.

"Do you think she's okay?" Tidus asked eventually in order to break the disturbing silence.

"She's just worrying herself too much, she'll be fine." Paine told him confidently, daring anyone to challenge her with her gaze. "Has that Al Bhed we found in Macalania woken up yet?"

With Yuna being distracted with for Rikku it was Tidus who answered the warrior's question.

"No, he seems to have fallen into a coma, but the staff here can't understand how or why. It doesn't make any sense, there's no sign of any bite or wound.

"Gippal thought he was poisoned." Baralai added. "Is there another way he could have been?"

"I'm no expert at this." Tidus confessed.

"Maybe we should find one." Yuna spoke up.

* * *

"Lyh'd oui tneja drec yho vycdan? Frana'c dra ahkeha bufan?" (Can't you drive this any faster? Where's the engine power?) Cid complained to his oldest child.

"Mad _sa_ tu so zup vydran!" (Let _me_ do my job father!) Brother yelled back. Buddy remained quiet, knowing better than to get involved in the argument.

"Ouin cecdan'c meva luimt tabaht uh ic kaddehk du Mushroom Rock xielgmo!" (Your sister's life could depend on us getting to Mushroom Rock quickly!)

"E ghuf dryd! Cdub bnaccinehk sa yht mad sa tneja!" (I know that! Stop pressuring me and let me drive!)

Cid sighed heavily, beginning to pace once more around the bridge. He's allowed his Rikku to be thrown into danger, again. And what had he been doing? Arranging plans for rebuilding a Home he'd lost long ago. He'd been chasing the past while _his_ past was trying to kill his daughter.

…Cameo. It had been so long since Cid had last seen his friend. But whenever he'd looked at Gippal Cid could see the resemblance, and Cameo had continued to haunt him. He'd been hard on the kid because of it, and he wasn't proud of that, but it is how it is.

Lance had tried to recover from the betrayal of Cameo by adopting his son, making sure Gippal would turn out to be a strong morale Al Bhed. But Cid had never been able to face what happened. He could have died that day, not Lance, him. And Gippal's face reminded him of that pain every time they met. That had been the reason he'd threatened him to break-up with his daughter two years ago. He wasn't proud of it, but he'd rather hate himself than see Rikku go through what he did.

…And now Cameo was back, alive despite Lance's confirmation that Sin has killed him twelve years ago. He had never died, but he had still haunted so many.

"Oui paddan dyga lyna uv so tyikrdan Gippal." (You better take care of my daughter Gippal.) He muttered darkly during his pacing. After all these years he would finally come face to face with Cameo, who he hadn't seen since the night he'd left Home. Soon he would face his old friend…and only one of them would since the encounter, of that he was certain.

"Tneja vycdan Brother, ouin cecdan haatc ic. Yh umt vneaht haatc so ramb eh untan du pa vnaat vnus rec vyda." (Drive faster Brother, your sister needs us. An old friend needs my help in order to be freed from his fate.)

* * *

Gippal didn't catch up to Rikku until she'd reached the bridge leading towards the summit that was just before Gagazet Mountain.

"Kuey, fuimt oui cdub?" (Kuey, would you stop?) He demanded, beginning to lose patience. "E zicd tuh'd ihtancdyht fro oui'na cu ibcad!" (I just don't understand why you're so upset!) She finally stopped, whirling around so Gippal could see the tears in her eyes.

"E lyh'd pameaja oui tuh'd dyga sa caneuicmo! Yvdan ajanodrehk fa'ja paah drnuikr oui fuh'd ajah mecdah!" (I can't believe you don't take me seriously! After everything we've been through you won't even listen!) She fell to the ground, sobbing heartily while Gippal stood awkwardly. Why was she getting so upset over him snoring? How…how did she _know_ when something was wrong even when she didn't fully realise what it was?

"Rikku, I…" Gippal began, but stopped as he saw something begin to swoop down towards her. "WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Nooj managed a neutral frown when Yuna appeared on the commsphere screen. It was the closest he could come to a smile in these troubled times.

"It's good to hear from you." He told her. "Is that the clam Lands you are in?"

"Yes, we're almost positive the man is in Zanarkand no…but there is a problem." Yuna began.

"I am already aware that the man is an Al Bhed, and Gippal's father. Lance has informed me of it."

"Oh." Yuna said. "Does the rest of Spira know?"

"Not yet, but they will eventually. We need you to bring Cameo back alive, to show Spira he's not like the other Al Bhed. At least then they'll be less likely to blame the entire Al Bhed race for this incident." Nooj told her, making Yuna want to shiver in dread at the idea, the Al Bhed wouldn't deserve that.

"Okay, we'll try. But Nooj that's not the reason I contacted you. There's an Al Bhed here who won't wake up, but we don't know why. Gippal thinks he's been poisoned but we can't be sure. I was wondering if you had any specialists that could help."

"Lady Yuna if I may." Came Baralai's voice just a moment before his face came into view. "Nooj, I have a team of White Mages who may be able to help, but I can't leave the mission to take the injured man to Bevelle. Can you send someone?"

Nooj began to mumble incoherently for a while before he looked back at the sphere.

"I might be able to help you. The Al Bhed leader Cid is on his way here. I wanted to learn everything about this Cameo and give you an advantage. If you wait there I will send him to you. He can tell you everything he knows and then take the injured Al Bhed to Bevelle."Nooj practically ordered. Yuna looked unsure about this plan, but he had no time to argue over it.

"I'm not sure we can wait for him." The ex-summoner told him after a pause. "Gippal and Rikku are very determined to keep going."

"Just try." Nooj said impatiently. "If you're not there I'll instruct Cid to go straight to Bevelle with the injured Al Bhed and you'll have to do without his help."

"Okay, thank you Nooj for all your help." Yuna said with a smile, Nooj just muttered under his breath again. He was about to wish them luck when Yuna's attention was diverted.

"There's a flying machina attacking near the bridge!" A young man yelled out.

"Nooj, I have to go." Yuna said hurriedly, breaking off the connection. Nooj sighed, hoping that they would be safe He tried to place his worries aside as he tried connecting to the Celsius.

* * *

Rikku didn't even register Gippal's warning, but she did feel him ram into her, knocking them both to the ground away from her last standing position. It was then she caught the glimpse of silver and felt the ground tremble from the force of the machina's attack. Right where she'd been standing.

"Ed'c vmoehk!" (It's flying!) Gippal yelled at her, scrambling to his feet."Ed'c vilgehk vmoehk!" (It's fucking flying!)

Rikku blinked at this, at first wondering why this had shocked him so much. After all watchers could fly, and airships…

…But one look at the machina made her realise why Gippal was panicking. It was a machina in the shape of a Zuu. A large Zuu, and the beak had already caused a large hole where she'd been previously standing.

"Buubea." (Poopie.) She muttered, pulling out her daggers. Gippal looked as if he was going to be sick, knowing more about the power it possessed than she did. After all, some of its parts were from the Machine Faction.

"Rikku; one blow with that beak and its over." Gippal told her. She gulped nervously but refused to give up to fear so easily.

"Hey birdie! You can't be that powerful if you can't aim properly!" She taunted, hearing Gippal groan beside her.

"Kuey, he can hear you!" He muttered, but Rikku just grinned and moved with lightening speed to attack the bird machina. One of her blades managed to graze it as it dodged away, preparing its own attack.

"Rikku suja!" (Rikku move!) Gippal screamed out, grabbing her roughly and hurling her out of danger. Rikku landed roughly near the bridge, muttering an 'owie' at her grazed elbow. The machina was faster than she'd anticipated, especially considering its enormous size. Gippal had already saved her life twice in less than two minutes!

"Frana ec ed?" (Where is it?) She asked, looking around as she stood. She took the chance to change to her Black Mage dressphere, hoping the magic spell would be more effective with hitting the fast enemy.

"Ed'c hayn." (It's near.) Gippal told her, moving to stand back-to-back with her. Seen as he had left his mortar behind to catch up with her, he had now instead changed into his own modified version of the Gun Mage dressphere. He'd made a habit of always carrying the dressphere since he'd managed to complete it, just in case he could grow closer to scanning the fiends he needed to. Beside him Rikku grinned in anticipation of the battle and began to charge a powerful Thundaga attack. Waiting.

Waiting…

Waiting.

"Tuh'd mad ouin kiynt tufh." (Don't let your guard down.) Gippal warned her, as if sensing her growing boredom. It was hard to stay battle-ready after five minutes of waiting, a charged spell still on hold. Holding it was beginning to tire her out.

"Gippal…"

"There!" He yelled, pointing to her left. Rikku could see it begin to race towards them and released her spell, hearing Gippal shot at the same time.

The bullet missed completely, but the spell managed to strike the tail. But to Rikku's disappointment Rikku saw a shell barrier come up against it.

"Rikku look! Even with shell on it's still damaged!" Gippal laughed. Rikku grinned, seeing the machina rush away from the spell, but its tail come crashing down on the bridge, causing it to collapse under the heavy metal.

"Remind me to make a modified Black Mage dressphere for myself when this is over." Gippal grinned.

"All I need is a clear shot at it." Rikku boasted. "Then I'll take it down!"

"Hand over my dressphere and I can distract it." Rikku risked a moment to give him a disapproving look.

"No way!" She told him.

"We don't have time to argue! I won't need to use any attacks but I need to look like a bigger threat than you." Rikku was almost flattered by the comment, almost. She remembered all too clearly what happened on Besaid when he used it, she didn't want him to die again, not even for a second.

"I don't like this." She said firmly, but grudgingly pulled out the sphere from her pocket and handed it over.

"E'mm pa lynavim, E bnuseca." (I'll be careful, I promise.) He told her, giving her a quick kiss before running some distance from her, transforming into his dressphere.

But to their surprise the machina didn't dive after Gippal, but instead went straight for the Al Bhed girl.

"RIKKU!"

* * *

The man grinned as he watched the scene, his hands working expertly over the controls of his precious machina. This was too easy, Gippal had though too highly of himself, believing he was the main target this time instead of his lover. That mistake would cost them both her life.

But before the machina could strike a bright light engulfed the girl; momentarily blinking him and causing him to pull the machina back.

"Huf E's syt!" (Now I'm mad!)

The man gritted his teeth in annoyance at the sound of her voice. How he hated the brat, the daughter of Cid. Unlike her father, who'd had the decency to hide away from the world, she ran around freely, thinking she were an equal. Yet she wasn't, she was an Al Bhed, she would never be an equal to the rest of Spira.

"Foolish girl." The man spat out, seeing she was now in her Machina Maw. "So predictable, do you really think your machina will be strong enough to compete with mine? I've built this beak using the ruins in Zanarkand. Nothing can compete with that power."

Apparently Gippal had realised this too, having inherited the man's brains.

"Rikku, ed fuh'd rumt. NIH!" (Rikku, it won't hold. RUN!) The man grinned at the panic in Gippal's voice before readying his own attack. Finally he would end this nuisance of a girl. "Cameo! Don't do it! Please!" Gippal begged, making the man smirk at such a pathetic display. Cameo was dead.

And now Rikku would be too.

* * *

"We're so sorry boss, it won't happen again!" Ormi promised to the image on the commsphere. Wakka sighed heavily as the Besaid Aurochs stood around, watching the humiliation of the two men all too eagerly. They had not been the best with the quiet island dwelling.

"I don't care about your excuses or promised; it's the heel for both of you when you get back! You made me fail my Noojie!"

Behind them a few sniggers could be heard from the team. Wakka was trying his best to contain himself, he could never be sure what Lulu would hear and scold him for.

"I want you back here immediately!" Leblanc finished. "Get the next boat to Kilika, I'll meet you there." She commanded, cutting off the connection. Both Ormi and Logos let out a sigh of relief, and then began arguing amongst themselves about whose fault it was that the boss was so angry at them.

"The next boat leaves in ten minutes, you better hurry." Botta spoke up, trying to be helpful. The two men fell quiet and leapt to their feet, racing off towards the beach.

"Finally, I wasn't sure how much more I could take." Wakka muttered, sighing loudly.

"After the report Shelinda made yesterday, I think they'll be needed soon once the man is caught." Lulu commented, coming up behind him with Vidina in her arms. "If it turns out he's Al Bhed, the ones on Kilika might need protection."

Wakka remained quiet at this, thinking back to two years ago when he himself was so prejudice against the desert dwellers. He had come a long way since then, and he would never forget it.

"Lu…"

"I know Wakka; you better hurry if you want to catch them." Wakka smiled, loving how understanding she always was.

"Thanks Lu, I'll be back as soon as this is all over."

* * *

"Rikku!" Gippal screamed, watching as the beak of the machina tore through the Machina Maw. He could hear Rikku's scream, an agonised sound that he knew would want him for the rest of his life. "RIKKU!" The bird had moved off into the air again, revealing the destruction of Rikku's Machina Maw.

_Please no_. Gippal silently begged, running over despite the heavy metal armour covering his body. _Please let her be alive._

"Rikku?" Gippal asked, noticing her still form. He moved some of the now loose parts of the machina, uncovering the rest of her. She was bleeding freely at an alarming rate, but was pulse. "Don't worry Kuey, I'll get you help."

"And how will you do that?" Came an all too familiar voice, one that Gippal couldn't forget no matter how much he wanted to. Slowle he stood up, dreading what would happen next, knowing he couldn't escape it.

But instead of being faced with Cameo when he turned around, Gippal could only see the machina bird. The one he now realised Cameo was controlling manually.

"Hello Gippal." The bird spoke.

Throughout the last twelve years of his life Gippal had often imagined the reunion he might have with his father, but none of them had been like this. But then again, the man was only speaking through a machina, he wasn't actually_ here_ himself. And also unlike his imagined encounters Gippal didn't get the chance to reply.

The next thing Gippal was aware of was a searing pain in both his shoulders were the machina talons held him down, its beak horrifyingly close to his only eye.

"I've waited a long time for this moment." The bird told him, before the beak began to move…

* * *

Kimahri Ronso would not leave the mountain unless for a very important reason since becoming the Ronso Elder. But now he felt he had to leave and investigate the noise of battle coming just beyond the summit area. He felt that someone he knew was in grave danger.

"Elder?" A female Ronso spoke up. "Let Kendra come with you."

"Garik and Kendra will come with Kimahri." Kimahri confirmed. "But we go now."

* * *

Gippal coughed and spluttered as liquid fell from the open beak into his mouth. What was going on? One minute he thought he was about to lose his eye (if not more), and the next he was getting some type of substance splashed into his face.

"It will take five minute to work; then it will all be over." The bird said smugly.

Gippal froze in sudden realisation. _Poison!_

"S-so it was you who…" Gippal coughed, unable to sit up and stop himself choking when the bird's talons were pinning him down.

"Yes, the Al Bhed in the woods was my test subject with this poison. It's quite unique; any who swallow it fall into a coma, never to wake again. This way I won't have to see you face to face, which has always revolted me."

Gippal tried to register his words. A coma? He couldn't save Rikku if he was in a coma, he couldn't stop the man once and for all…

"Vilg oui!" (Fuck you!) He spat out, grabbing his weapon which lay in reach and firing the hook. Gippal knew the metal on his weapon had no chance of breaking through the machina bird's, so instead he aimed just over the cable would wrap around it and secure itself. His sudden action made the bird increase the pressure on his shoulders, but this only helped fight off the new wave of exhaustion Gippal was beginning to feel. The pain told him he was still alive. And with this thought in mind Gippal smile while letting loose the electric shock through the cables; all with enough pressure on the trigger.

The pain was as mind shockingly painful as it had been on Besaid; because he was under the machina's talons the current ran through him too. But at least the machina would go with him; this one was too vulnerable against thunder for a restart system to work.

And then suddenly the pain stopped for a moment before it returned. The machina bird released him but was now beginning to ascend to the air, taking Gippal with it, whose grip wouldn't leave his weapon.

The electric current was still coursing through the machina, but Gippal knew if the bird to the air it would reach a fairly dangerous height before collapsing…and he would die.

_At least I won't end up in a coma._ He thought as searing pain spread through his body, every muscle protesting against the movements. This was it, this was the end…

A sudden roar shook Gippal's mind away from the numbness threatening to take over. Then he felt a strong set of arms grab his legs, pulling him back to the ground. Whoever his rescuer was must have been strong, for even though the machina was damaged it wouldn't come down easily. Yet Gippal was aware of being in someone's grip while a loud thud informed him the machina was on the ground.

"It still sparkles." A deep voice spoke, causing Gippal's head a new wave of pain. Sparkles? Did he mean..?

"Press button." He muttered to his rescuer. "On weapon." He added trying to indicate the weapon in his hand. He couldn't unclench his grip around it, and hoped his rescuer could understand that.

"Kimahri understand." Came the response, and Gippal felt his right hand protest in pain as the weapon was removed.

"Rikku hurt. Help. Her." Gippal added before giving into blackness, knowing he would never wake up again.

Rikku…


	23. Trapped

**Words left unspoken**

Hi everyone! I only made you wait a week –evil grin-. Lol, just to warn you, it gets pretty weird from here, but there is a good reason, which would be the main plotline for the sequel. I have loads of ideas for that now, so I will be writing it…when I will is another issue. This isn't a long chapter, just a filler before the final battle begins, which is in three parts. So I hope you enjoy!

The Final Fantasy: really? Cool

FairyIce: here it is!

Sweet Raine: lol, cause I'm evil. Don' worry, you'll see what happened in this chapter!

babixwolf: yep, but for how long is the main question. Stop torturing you? Lol, sorry, but I have no choice.

Jezzi: Here's he update!

Sweet Demon Slayer: sorry about the cliffy, but here's the update!

Shakai: evil, aren't I? I think the next three chapter endings will be cliffys as well, sorry about that. Lol, glad you like it, nice to know I'm improving, although I'm gonna do a lot of work on A new soul once this is finished. –grabs chibi Turk- cute!

kairiyuna14: an update? Yay! –goes to read-

Back of Beyond: It gets stranger, just to warn you. Hope you'll still like it though!

**Trapped**

_I never realised a coma would be like this, but then again I should have expected it would be different from what I thought. Sleeping was. But this is beyond weird, I can hear everything yet I can't open my eyes or move my body. I can't let anyone know that I'm okay. _

_No one has told me what's happened to you, Rikku. I don't even know I am or who's here with me. I can hear voices nearby, but they're the umfamiliar gruff voices of the Ronsos. Where are you Rikku?_

_"Male Al Bhed has yet to wake up." Came one voice. I try to move, show them that my mind is still awake. I think my finger twitches, but that's all. "Elder, how is female?" _

_"Kimahri sent for help, Yuna will come, heal her." Once voice says confidently, who I recognise as my rescuer. "She will help this one as well."_

_I wasn't so sure about that, how could Yuna cure a poison no one had come across before? But I just hope she can heal you in time, if she saves you then his life I'm in now will have been worth it._

_"Bridge was destroyed." I wanted to scream out in frustration at hearing this. Yuna is you only chance. I-I couldn't bear the thought of you dead. Fayth help you RIkku, because I no longer can. I might as well be dead myself._

_…I hate Cameo. I hate him more than I can ever show. How could he give up on the precious life he had so easily? How could he become the man? How could he hurt you?_

_I refuse to be like him. I refuse to give up. I refuse to let his poison stop me, after all, I am his son and I share only he has in his blood. Something I'm sure will help m overcome this poison. Not only that, but I have my insomnia, and I know that the toxin I've inherited has made it worse. _

_I refuse to stay like this. I will see this mission through, I will go after Cameo._

_I feel my hand twitch, and I know I'll recover soon. I am trapped, but not for long._

_He will you pay for what he did to you. _

* * *

Yuna had resorted to a nervous pacing, silent tears running down her face as she continued to stare at the broken bridge. Beyond it Rikku's ruined Machina Maw was all easy to spot. Yet they couldn't get across they couldn't see if her cousin was safe.

"Kimahri will have found her." Tidus reassured her, desperate to keep her calm. "He'll take care of her."

"But she might need healing, she might already be…" Yuna couldn't finish, too overcome be helpless sobs to continue the thought.

"Yuna, if she were dead then Kimahri would be on the other side of the bridge telling us so. You have to keep hoping for the best. Rikku's strong, she'll be okay." He assured her.

"But she was so upset." Yuna whispered, stopping her pacing and sinking to the ground. "And I didn't stop her."

"None of this is your fault Yuna." Tidus said firmly. "Rikku ud just beginning to find her own story, and you can't keep coming to the rescue, no matter how much you want to."

Yuna looked up at him in surprise. Tidus understood. Hadn't he done what Yuna ws meant to? During her prilgrimage he had let her continue her journey even when he knew what would happen. He'd realised she couldn't stop. And…he gave up his story to her by fading away. Was she now meant to give up her story and allow Rikku to continue alone? Leaving her to fight this battle with Gippal by her side?

"But this isn't her story, its Gippal's past they're facing." Yuna said finally.

"Yeah…but she's a part of it, like you were with mine, and I with yours. Her story will come next, but we have to let her be in his alone before that can happen. She needs that to find peace, like we have." Tidus had knelt down beside her now, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"…So what do we do now?" Yuna asked quietly.

"We wait, wait and see how it all ends. We're not involved in this battle Yuna; it's for those who have suffered in the past by him. Not us."

Yuna would never fully understand how Tidus had become so wise, but she knew it was all true. This was no longer her story, she was no longer responsible. The idea made an unseen weight leave her, and fot the first time in years she felt as though she could breathe freely. But she still had a small part to play, to ensure her cousin was alive and reasy, to ensure she would finish this story for them all.

The deathinging sound of an approaching airship filled their ears and the two stood slowly, walking back throught the small rock passage to the Calm Lands.

There, outside the Travel Inn, was the Celsius.

* * *

"Owie." Rikku muttered, slowly beginning to open her eyes. Her side felt as if it were aflame every time she moved, and her head was pounding in protest of having to think. "Frana ys E?" (Where am I?)

"Rikku awake, Kimahri glad."

"Kimahri?" Rikku askedm groaning. What was going on? What happened?

"Kimahri gave Rikku potions that she was carrying. Help to stop bleeding." Kimahri told her.

"Oh, thanks." _I remember the machina, and its beak, then someone shouting…_

_Gippal!_

"Where's the machina? Where's Gippal?" Rikku demanded, sitting up and receiving a searing pain for her effort. "Is he okay?"

"Machina destroyed, Rikku's too." Kimahri told her, rikku groaned, her Machina Maw destroyed?

"Never mind that, where's Gippal?" She insisted; dread beginning to take hold of her. "Is…is he alive?"

"Al Bhed male with strange eye is sleeping, yet to wake." Kimahri told her. "Kimahri worried."

_Oh no…_

"Is he hurt?" Rikku asked quietly, feeling herself go pale.

"This Gippal man used strange weapon to shock machina, but shocked self too. Asked Kimahri to help Rikku before he passed out." Kimahri reported.

"I want to see him." Rikku demanded. Kimahri just nodded and moved to pick her up. It was only then Rikku noticed she was in a tent, one specifically put up for her. She ignored the pain of being moved…and the humiliation of being carried while Kimahri exited the tent. She groaned slightly as she moved her head, seeing she was at the entrance to Mt. Gagazet, which was warmer than further up. Rikku took in a deep breath of the frosty air, needing to feel alive again.

"Gippal in other tent." Kimahri explained, carrying Rikku a few paces to the tent next to hers. "Close so Kimahri could watch over both."

"Thanks for everything Kimahri." Rikku told him weakly, almost near tears. If it hadn't been for him, who knows what would have happened to Gippal.

They entered the tent where Rikku instantly spotted the sleeping Gippal, who was being examined by a female Ronso. The Ronso glanced up and bowed her head in respect.

"Kendra has seen no changes." She reported, before standing and leaving. Kimahri just grunted before setting Rikku down next to where Gippal lay.

"Gippal?" Rikku asked, taking his hold of one of his hand tightly. She noticed he was still in his special dressphere, and also saw his weapon lying nearby. Anger boiled up in her at the sight. "I can't believe you! You promised you wouldn't use that stupid thing!" She dropped his hand and began rummaging in his pockets beneath the armour, not noticing his hand twitch in response to the sudden lack of her touch.

Rikku ignored the pain from her side and continued to search, finally finding Gippal's usual Alchemist dressphere and activating it. At least now he would be able to breathe properly, and his eye socket would stop bleeding. It was only then Rikku noticed how pale he looked, and how cold his skin seemed…

* * *

"Rikku!" Yuna burst out as she entered the tent, seeing her cousin pale but alive. "I was so worried." Rikku turned to face her with blank eyes, which made Yuna stop in shock. ""R-Rikku?""He won't wake up Yunie, and he's so cold…" She whispered, her voice cracking with tears. At her words Yuna felt herself tuen cold with dread as she stumbled over to Gippal's side, instantly checking for a pulse. "He's still breathing." Rikku told her blankly, slightly aware that the others had now entered the tent, as well as Cid and Brother.

Baralai politely moved forward to stand over Yuna, who was now in White Mage form and casting a cure spell on the motionless Gippal. Baralai knew then, when the magic failed, what Gippal was suffering from. He sighed heavily, but remained quiet long enough to heal Rikku before explaining.

"He appeared to have the same symptoms as the Al Bhed we found in Macalania." Yuna looked up at him in surprise.

"But how?" She asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"Before you healed him, did he have any bite marks?" Paine asked.

"No, just badly bruised shoulders; and an injury to his right…eye." Yuna told her. "But that must have been from the battle with the machina." She explained. "And Kimahri said he was awake he found the, do how can he be comatose now?"

"Cameo." Came Cid's unexpected answer, who then shoved past everyone to take a close look at Gippal and his daughter. "You alright?" He asked her.

"What did you say?" Rikku asked. Cid took a moment to check her over before replying.

"After the….accident Cameo began experimenting with poisons, developing new types. I think at first he was trying to develop a cure for himself, but it soon turned into a project to hurt others. He'd test them on fiends and I remember one sent them into a comatose state, making them as cold and pale as death.

"Yet he had a theory that they were still aware of everything, but are just unable to control their own bodies." Cid coughed a little, turning away from Rikku and facing Gippal. No one protested when he opened the Al Bhed's mouth, they were too shocked to by the bizarre action to. "Look in there, his tongue is blue because that was the colour of the poison. They ain't bitten, but are forced to swallow it."

"So the machina had it in it's beak." Rikku concluded. "Which the man was controlling."

"Is there a cure?" Baralai asked, glancing at his still friend with new determination.

"Not that I know of…but Cameo did make it, he should know the cure." Cid said slowly. "But I doubt he'd tell ya."

"Ra femm." (He will) Rikku said firmly, standing up and gripping her daggers. "E'mm syga cina uv dryd. " (I'll make sure of that.)

"Ya can't just go marching up to him Rikku." Cid said as calmly as he could, which wasn't much. "I used to know him, I've faced him before! We have to think of a plan, but firstly I'm gonna get an empty bottle to put some of this poison in." He explained, wiping a finger across finger's tongue. "You just wait here and talk to him; after all, he is still aware of everything."

No one stopped him leaving, but Rikku desperately wanted to ignore his command. How could she just sit here when there was a way to cure Gippal?

"Rikku." Yuna beganm as if knowing what she was thinking. "Cid's right, Gippal needs you right now. Besides, you need to rest after the battle you've been through." Rikku just sighed in defeat and knelt down next to Gippal.

_We'll finish it together._

"Okay Yunie, I'll wait." She promised, taking hold of Gippal's hand, not noticing slight squeeze he gave her in response.

* * *

As night fell over the mountain Paine found herself hovering outside Gippal's tent, unsure whether she dared to enter. Rikku had fallen asleep at his side an hour ago while the others were waiting patiently for Cid to exit the ship and provide a briefing on what to expect.

Yuna and Tidus had claimed the other tent, where Paine could hear them talking quietly; deciding what to do now that Gippal could no longer help in the fight.

"…The best help for you in Bevelle once this is over." She heard Baralai say softly, he'd entered the tent ten minutes ago and had been talking softly to Gippal ever since, careful not to wake Rikku.

_He looks so helpless. _She thought with a shiver_. Just like he once was against his father, just like I was against…_ Paine tried to shove the memory aside, glaring at the snow instead. She didn't want to remember that, never. Gippal may have suffered abuse like she did, but it wouldn't help either of them to talk about it. Gippal had, and now he was in a coma.

"Will it ever end?" She asked absently, sighing heavily. "Can you ever escape the past?"

"I thought the idea was to face it." Came a warm voice behind her, one which always brought a smile to her face.

"Like Gippal tried?" Paine countered.

"Is still trying Paine, don't talk as if he's dead." Baralai spoke firmly, almost sounding angry. "We are here to help him face the past, and we'd be there for you if you only let us."

"I don't think I can, not now, not yet." Silence fell on the two, but the Paine felt a hand on her shoulder which she held onto tightly.

"It's okay to be scared Paine, just don't keep it locked up for so long. Gippal tried that and you saw what almost happened."

No, that wouldn't happen to her. She was stronger than that.

…wasn't she?

"I don't have to know Paine, just do what feels right." Baralai assured her.

"…Let's just go talk to Gippal more, someone needs to entertain him."

* * *

Rikku was dreaming as she lay asleep next to Gippal, dreaming of the last time she'd seen him in such a weak, helpless state…

_The thirteen year old Rikku was sobbing heartily, hiding at Lance's house from her family. She didn't want them to see her like this, not when she'd promised herself to be strong for them. _

_"Cid's girl, are you alright? What are you doing here?" Gippal asked uncertainly as he entered the room, his room. He was hiding something behind his back, but Rikku barely noticed through her tears. _

_"She has it Gippal! I know she does! Mum's so tired all the time! And y-yesterday I caught her buying some of Rin's potion, the one that he made to slow the effects." At hearing this Gippal blushed guiltily, stuffing whatever had been behind his back into a drawer. "I don't know what I'd do if she died!"_

_"Ree, calm down, maybe she was just buying it for someone else." Gippal said meaningfully, but Rikku didn't notice the hidden meaning. "And even if she does have it, there's a chance she'll be okay."_

_"But so many have died already, people are beginning to think about leaving Home! No one knows what t-to do!" Rikku wailed. _

_"Lance and Rin think it's some kind of poison put in the food or water, they just have to find out which one. But they know the fish are okay, because we catch them from the sea, so just eat fish for now." Gippal told her, sitting next to her on his bed and holding her close. _

_"Okay." She sniffed, hiding in his chest with a sigh. Being near Gippal always made her feel so much better, and especially when he was acting nice._

_"You alright there?" Lance shouted to them as entered the one floored house. It was a small place, but Rikku loved it here, seeing Gippal and Lance always make a mess in the three rooms there were. Rikku liked to think she added a unique woman's touch that was needed…by helping Gippal decorate his room with feathers and sand. Even Lance had insisted they clean up after that. _

_"Yeah." Gippal called back softly. "Can Cid's girl stay for lunch?"_

_"It's fish on the menu." Lance said as an answer. "You can come help cook it." Rikku giggled at the command, she loved Lance, he was so relaxed and friendly with Gippal; the complete opposite of her pops, who was always busy and tried too hard. _

_"You up to it?" Gippal asked her softly. "I can tell him to shove off if you're not." Rikku laughed again, loving the small family even more for being so understanding. _

_"No, I'm okay. Maybe if I help here I can cook the fish at home so mum won't eat anything poisoned."_

_"Yeah." Gippal agreed, pulling her up and wiping away any traces of tears. "Lance is a pretty good cook when he tries. Let's go."_

_"…Thanks Gippal." Rikku told him, smiling at him happily before heading towards the door. Gippal beamed back, glad to see her smile…but then his smile faltered as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. _

_**No, not now.** He begged_

_"Gippal, are you coming?" Rikku called, turning back. Her smile fell when she saw him sway and grab onto his desk for support. He'd gone deathly pale. "Oh fayth Gippal, please no…" She began to babble. _

_"It's not that Rikku." He said weakly, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. "I just haven't slept in a while, you know how I get." But Rikku wasn't listening, she knew it wasn't that. He'd called her by her full name; he only did that when something was seriously wrong. Before he could protest Rikku opened the drawer he'd stowed whatever had been hidden behind his back. And then at seeing what lay there she began to cry again. _

_It was a potion. One of Rin's new green coloured ones to fight off the poison. Not only that, but it was the one she'd seen her mother buy, she could tell by the number '112' it was labeled as. _

_"Gippal." She begged, watching him smile weakly._

_"I told you your mum was okay." He said weakly before stumbling and collapsing completely. For a moment Rikku couldn't speak. Couldn't move. Couldn't even breathe._

_Gippla was always the strong one, he was the one who made **her **feel stronger, and now…_

_**Please no.**_

_"LANCE!" She screamed over and over, unable to do anything more. Not daring to go near Gippal. It would make it all too real; this just wasn't possible!_

_**He can't die. Please don't let him die…** _

* * *

Paine sat down awkwardly, noticing Rikku was frowning deeply in her sleep.

"She really needs you right now." She muttered to Gippal's still form. She noticed a slight twitch of his fingers and smiled widely. Gippal was definitely a fighter. "You still owe me a thank you for slapping you." She added. Paine heard Baralai chuckle behind her and the sound gave her strength. "And you have to wake up so you and I can have a nice long talk.

"We…we share a similar experience, and I know that you know that; Rikku has a big mouth. I…I really want to talk to you about it because…I need to know how you cope with it. I've tried forgetting about it but it won't work. I need your help in facing it, in understanding everything. So…so you better wake up soon, because we all need your help in ending this."

Baralai's hand gently touched her and Paine sighed. It was hard for her to open up, to show she was vulnerable like everyone else. So she allowed herself to enjoy his touch and let him wipe away the single tear that was on her cheek.

* * *

_Rikku sat silently sat beside Lance in the medical room, tears still running down her face. Lance had a comforting arm around her, but was too worried himself to supply any encouraging words. All Rikku could think about was how pale Gippal had looked when he hit the floor and how alone she felt when his eyes were closed. _

_"Rikku honey." Came Lidea's voice. Rikku looked up and felt her strength fade, throwing herself in her mother's arms and crying whole heartedly. _

_"H-he was so pale." She sobbed, wishing she could erase the memory forever. "H-he can't die! He can't!"_

_"Don't worry honey, Gippal's a strong person, he'll fight this." Lidea told her, but Rikku didn't register her words. _

_"He's my friend, he's my friend…"_

_"How yer coping Lance?" Cid asked his old friend, who hadn't moved when they came in. lance didn't even look up at Cid._

_"I can't lose him." He said simply. "I won't." Cid said nothing, unsure if he could. The two men had seen all of the horror Cameo had caused, yet his son had become Lance's lifeline from wallowing in guilt. He gave Lance a reason to believe in people again. "I made him just eat fish, I don't know how this happened."_

_"What about water?" Cid asked. "Has he drunk anything different?" Lance just shook his head._

_"He's always drinking that potion stuff." Brother muttered. For once, he's actually said something smart. _

_"It could be possible." Lidea breathed. "If the poison was in one of the ingredients to it, one of those we get from off the island…"_

_"One other people use as a spice in his food." Lance added. "He always adds that stinky spice so he'll wake up jumping out of bed."_

_"Are you all here to see Gippal?" One of the Al Bhed healers asked. "He's awake now, he's still feeling weak, but he's okay for visitors." Rikku instantly left her mother's embrace and ran into the room, searching frantically for Gippal's bed. She'd only been here once before, and that was when Gippal had lost his eye saving her from the Zuu. _

_"Gippal!" She called out, running to his bedside. His face looked as white as his sheets, but despite that he had a strong smile on his face. _

_"Hey Ree." He managed to say. "I think you were right about my spice, the smell really did do me some harm." He joked, but the statement made Rikku choke down a sob. Trust Gippal to figure it out as soon as he woke up. _

_"How you doing kid?" lance asked as soon as he'd arrived. _

_"I had a dream while I slept." Gippal muttered sleepily. "It was about him."_

_"Who?" Rikku asked. _

_"Don't question the kid so much Rikku." Cid broke in nervously." We have to ask him about the spice he uses before you tire him out." To everyone's surprise Gippal let out a pained sob. _

_"I'm so sorry, I should have known, I should have told you to eat **only **fish."_

_"Shush, its okay sweetie, none of this is your fault." Lidea soothed; a sad smile on her face._

_"Mum?" Rikku asked, Lidea hugged her daughter tightly as well as her son, while she looked up at her husband. _

_"The poison was mixed into the Moonflow spice Cid, the one I put on my food. I've been poisoned too."_

_No one spoke after her words; no one knew what to say. All Rikku could think over and over through her shock was: _

_**My mother and best friend are dying…**_

* * *

****

Cid sat down in the pilot's seat with a deep sigh. Rikku was going to hate him for doing this, but he needed to so it. He had to face Cameo alone.

It had been over eighteen years since he'd seen him, a lifetime of pain and anger was what Cid felt after. He lost so much in the upcoming years because of that day, he lost so, so much.

_Lidea._

Now that Cid knew he was alive he had no doubt it was Cameo who'd poisoned the spice sent to the desert. Only he knew that the extra ingredient Gippal used would be the same one Lidea added onto her food. It would have been perfect for him. He'd planned to destroy Cid's reason for living as well as killing the son he so as a traitor.

"E's lusehk Cameo, vehymmo fa'mm aht fryd pakyh cu muhk yku." (I'm coming Cameo, finally we'll end what began so long ago.)

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Paine asked as Brother entered the tent.

"Father wanted me to bring a potion down." He grumbled.

"We already have plenty but thank you." Baralai told him politely. It was then they heard the sound of the Celsius' engine.

"Fryd'c kuehk uh?" (What's going on?) Rikku moaned as the noise disturbed her. It took her a moment to recognise the noise, but once she did all sleepiness evaporated. "Bubc! Lusa pylg!" (Pops! Come back!)


	24. Old Friends

**Words left unspoken**

Okay, first of all I should warn you that I'm back at college next week, so updates might be a little late for a while until I settle into the routine. However I have nearly written the next chapter, so it shouldn't be too long.

Anyway, the thoughts of this chapter beginning are Cids, not Gippals. Also I'm sorry I haven't done Cid's character very well, but I just can't seem to get him right. Hope it won't spoil the chapter though. And also I apologise in advance for another cliffhanger, but I always planned to have one for this chapter…and probably the next one too.

In this chapter Cameo's reasons are finally revealed! Hope you like it, and for those who already figured it our (shakai, lol) well done!

Asga: thanks! Hope you like this one!

DarkenedPetals: lol, I'm glad you liked the line, writing Paine is so fun sometimes. The sequel is probably what you're thinking, maybe. There's only two real options, but this chapter eliminates one. I'm glad you like it!

FairyIce: Well, here you are! I thought Cid should have the chance to have his moment, so here it is.

Shakai: lol, sorry about the cliffhangers, I have two more planned after this one. but I promise I'll try and update quickly! Except the faster I update, the sooner this will be over –cries- oh well, I guess I can always work on the sequel!

babixwolf: I think most of your questions will be answered in this chapter, hope you enjoy!

kairiyuna14: I loved your new chapter! It was so cute! I look forward to reading more!

**Old friends**

_He had aimed to shoot me in the heart, he may have missed but it still broke. Cameo was my friend; he was there when I led the Al Bhed into the desert, when we all began to build our Home…He was there when I met you. _

_Oh Lidea, how could I let this happen? That poison in the herb, the one that killed you and so many others…He put it there, I know he did. He killed you. And it was my fault. All my fault. I'm the reason he is the way he is, and I'm the reason he would want to have killed you. _

_I've made so many mistakes, but I've always tried Lidea, always. I made mistakes raising our children, I made mistakes with our people, and I made a terrible mistake that led to you being forced from us. I know I can never have you back, but maybe I can stop anyone else from dying in his hands. I can stop our daughter from having that responsibility. Her and Gippal shouldn't have to see how it will end._

_Gippal, you always saw something in that kid, something I never could. But these past two years I think I can see what you knew he'd become. I think I can now see how right he is for our Rikku, how they complete each other. It's taken me a while but now I see. They belong together and I've been keeping them apart by threatening him with Cameo's work. I almost destroyed our daughter's chance of happiness, but I'm going to make it up to both of them. _

_I just hope the kid can understand why I have to do this, why I have to kill his old man. I hope he realises I'm trying to help both of them now. Cameo can't carry on like this, and Gippal shouldn't have to face that man again._

_It's like that first day he came to Home when you alone managed to clean him up, made him trust you enough to see the abuse he'd suffered. You told me no child should have those scars, either in body or soul. You were so upset, and you cradled Gippal for hours, silently crying for him. You were always so caring, and when you laid eyes on such a haunted child your heart broke. You did everything for him in order for him to grow up happy. _

_When you were dying I hated him. It was because he was here that Cameo poisoned the herb, at least that's what I convinced myself. Especially when he lived, only he survived the poison while everyone else who was infected died. The toxin in his system from Cameo saved him; Cameo's curse saved him. I hated it. Cameo killed so many because of the toxin, but in the end Gippal would be dead without it, it just doesn't seem right that good can come out amongst so much evil…So I convinced myself that his spared life was a threat. _

_And you weren't there to knock some sense into my head. Lance tired, but he couldn't convince me and protect Gippal from my accusations at the same time. I lost my other friend because of it…I've made so many mistakes. _

_Hopefully this will begin to make up for that. Once Cameo is gone we can finally begin to forget…all of us. _

_…Lidea, I hope you're watching. Please help me get this right. I can't fail our daughter again. Not this time. _

* * *

"Ra cduma so yencreb! E lyh'd pameaja res!" (He stole my airship! I can't believe him!) Brother exploded. "Fryd tuac ra drehg ra'c tuehk yhofyo?" (What does he think he's doing anyway?)

"Ra'c dnoehk du kad najahka." (He's trying to get revenge.) Rikku muttered darkly. "Ra yldiymmo drehgc ra lyh ryhtma drec ymuha." (He actually thinks he can handle this alone.) She was currently crouched beside Gippal's still form, a frown on her face. She and Gippal were the ones who were supposed to end this. Together. Not Cid, never Cid. "E lyh'd pameaja ra't tu drec." (I can't believe he'd do this.)

"Well, Gippal did say Cameo was Cid's friend, and that he tried to kill him. It's only natural he wants revenge." Paine pointed out. "You're not the only one who has suffered because of him."

Rikku glared at her, an uncharacteristic temper beginning to flare. She had suffered, Gippal had suffered. It wasn't all just about Cid.

_You sound awful. _She told herself, gasping at the realization. _It would be like Yunie trying to kill me; Pops must be hurting so badly._

"Maybe we should go help him. It may be a long trek, but we could still be of some use when we arrive." Baralai told them. Yuna was about to say something then, but Rikku interrupted her.

"No, this is something Pops has to do." She said firmly, no one argued with her. "We'll wait until he gets back or contacts us." Her gaze fell onto Gippal once more, a sad smile on her face.

_Pops needs to face him as much as you did. But I need to go still, because I'm too involved now. _

_…We said we would end this together, but now we can't. So I'll go for you. I'll put an end to this._

"Ed femm pa ujan cuuh." (It will be over soon.) Rikku told him, hoping he'd understand. "E-E muja oui Gippal." (I-I love you Gippal.)

In his comatose state Gippal understood perfectly what Rikku was planning to do, and his fingers twitched in protest. But unfortunately Rikku didn't notice, and so the plan forming in her mind was to become an inevitable act.

Cid landed the airship near the campsite, noting the freshly burnt-out fire and small discarded machina parts. He really was here.

"Desa du bid yh aht du drec." (Time to put an end to this.) Cid muttered as he readied his gun. The walk through Zanarkand was almost unreal, as if Cid were floating rather than walking. He was too lost in memories to focus, the pain of the betrayal so long ago coming back with full force…

And the guilt for what had happened to create such a monster…

_"I need you on this mission Cameo; no one is as clever when it comes to mixing potions." Cid insisted. "Besides, I'm in charge around here so ya have to listen to me."_

_Cameo looked over at his friend with a weary sigh as he continued to re-arrange his potions in their cases. He often did this when he needed to stay calm; a comfort thing. One that both Lance and Cid often teased him over; yet not even Cid dared to comment on it at this moment. _

_"This will be the last time I drag you from Acacia." Cid promised. _

_"You said that last time." Cameo sighed, in the process of placing antidotes of colour coordination. "And the mission before that where Lance got drunk and attacked a rock." Cid grinned at the memory, but Cameo's rattling about made him focus on the situation at hand. _

_"Cameo, this isn't like the other missions, it could mean us changing Spira's history forever. We need you with us."_

_"It's also more dangerous." Cameo pointed out. "It's more likely we'll all die, and I refuse to leave Acacia alone. Not now…we're thinking about starting a family soon…and you have your family, your wife and son, you can't afford to be playing the hero. Sin is too strong for three men."_

_Cid took a moment to smile at the thought of Lidea and Brother, who had just turned one years old a few weeks ago. If only he could make the world safe for them…even if it meant he wasn't around. _

_"Cameo…" He began._

_"I know." His friend sighed, but Cid wasn't about to be silenced. _

_"Sin has been hovering close to Bikenel Island for a while now, and yesterday a patrol team spotted Sinspawn. If we don't do something to get rid of them then Sin just might attack Home. At the very least we can distract it enough to change its course."_

_"Okay!" Cameo exploded, closing his case and shuffling his own hair in frustration. "When are we leaving?"_

_Cid grinned, too used to Cameo's temper to be effected. He only got angry for a very good reason, but in these troubled times a good reason was easy to find. Cid was just glad they were friends rather than enemies. _

_""I'll give ya till morning to say goodbye to Acacia. And if we're quick then we'll be back by sundown." Cid assured him. Cameo smiled at that, Cid's positive attitude always made him more confident. _

_"Alright Cid, but this is the last time."_

_And it was_ Cid thought sadly. _If only I'd listened and let him stay behind_.

"Ed'c duu myda vun naknadc huf." (It's too late for regrets now.) Cid sighed, no nearing the end of the destroyed road. The Al Bhed leader paused a moment to take a deep breath, knowing who would be waiting for him a short distance away.

The area just before the temple was where Cameo was waiting, as Cid predicted. He appeared to be alone, but Cid knew there would be a powerful machina nearby.

But Cid wasn't looking around for it; he could only stare at his old friend.

"Cameo, the years haven't been kind to you."

* * *

Gippal was growing impatient and anxious. It had been an hour since Cid had taken the Celsius to Zanarkand, and half an hour since Rikku had left his tent. Had she really gone after him? What was gong on?

"...Yht E'mm hajan vunkeja oui vun biddehk dryd cmuf budeuh eh so vuut frah oui fana dfamja." (...And I'll never forgive you for putting that slow potion in my food when you were twelve.) Brother rambled, the only person now left in the tent with Gippal. He'd rather have been left alone to dwell on his fears than listen to Brother complain. "Yht E tuh'd _lyna_ ev Neggi megac oui, oui'na hud kuehk yhofrana hayn ran ykyeh. E fuh'd mad oui rind ran mega mycd desa!" (And I don't _care_ if Rikku likes you, you're not going anywhere near her again. I won't let you hurt her like last time!"

_Why don't you ask your dad about that. _Gippal grumbled to himself, unable to say it aloud. _Besides, I'm not letting either of you stop me being with Rikku this time. I'll never give her up…_

"Brother, fuimt oui bmayca mayja dra buun kio ymuha?" (Brother, would you please leave the poor guy alone?) Came the voice of an angel, and an angry one by the sound of it. "Zicd palyica ra ryc hu lruela eh mecdahehk tuach'd sayh oui cruimt nyspma uh!" (Just because he has no choice in listening doesn't mean you should ramble on!)

"Cdyo uid uv drec Rikku!" (Stay out of this Rikku!) Brother insisted. "Ra haatc du pa dumt y vaf drehkc." (He needs to be told a few things.)

"Brother ev oui'na dryd punat ku unkyheca y bmyh fedr Buddy...E fyhd du dymg du res ymuha." (Brother if you're that bored go organise a plan with Buddy ...I want to talk to him alone.) Rikku told him, Gippal could just imagine the glare she would be giving him. But then again, both siblings had inherited their father's stubborn nature as well as his temper.

"E fuh'd mayja oui ymuha fedr res! Ra'c hu kuut vun oui Rikku! Ra uhmo ghufc ruf du rind baubma!" (I won't leave you alone with him! He's no good for you Rikku! He only knows how to hurt people!)

"Oui tuh'd naymmo pameaja dryd, oui lyh'd pa dryd cdibet!" (You don't really believe that, you can't be that stupid!) Rikku argued. "Gippal ryc ymfyoc rambat sa frah E haatat ed, ra mucd rec aoa cyjehk so meva...Ed'c hud rec vyimd rec vydran ec ajem, un fryd ra vunlat res du tu." (Gippal has always helped me when I needed it, he lost his eye saving my life...It's not his fault his father is evil, or what he forced him to do.)

"Oac ed ed! Oac. Ed. Ec." (Yes it it! Yes. It. Is.) Brother screamed so loud Gippal cringed inwardly. "Ra luimt ryja mavd res. Ra luimt ryja kuddah ramb du cdub res!" (He could have left him. He could have gotten help to stop him!)

"Yht mayja rec sudran?" (And leave his mother?) Rikku burst. "Mayja ran du tea yd rec ryhtc? Luimt _oui_ ryja tuha dryd ev oui't paah eh rec bmyla?" (Leave her to die at his hands? Could _you_ have done that if you'd been in his place?" The silence that followed was absolute; and so thick with tension and anger that Gippal almost begged for Brother's rambling to return.

But when Brother spoke again it was not in his usual yell, but a cold whisper that chilled both Rikku and Gippal to the heart.

"Ra tet uhla, yht ra tet eh dra aht. Ra mavd _oui _Neggi; ra lyh tu dryd ykyeh duu." (He did once, and he did in the end. He left _you_ Rikku; he can do that again too.)

Those words cut through Gippal worse than any weapon could. _It's true, I abandoned the two people I loved the most. What's stopping me from doing it again? Fear has always manipulated me, ran from mum because of it, and then again when she died. I ran from you when Cid challenged me. Will I ever stop running? How can I stop when I'm stuck like this, unable to face the past, the man who is the reason for my fear?_

"He won't run again." Rikku spoke confidently, so confident that Gippal's heart swelled up. "Because soon he'll have no reason to."

_Oh Rikku, you have more confidence in me than I do. _Gippal sighed. _I would rather let Brother feed me to a sand worm than betray your trust._

_I have to fight Cameo. **We** have to fight him together. I would never leave you Rikku. _

"Is everything okay in here?" Came the clam voice of Yuna. Gippal would have sighed in relief if he could. No one could make Brother listen like Yuna could. It was a creepy fact, but still a very useful one.

"Yunie, make him leave us alone." Rikku whined, instantly back into her typical childish role. _If only they'd hear her a few moments ago, they would see just how wonderful she is. _Gippal thought.

"I could make him leave." Paine's voice broke in, and Gippal couldn't help but chuckle inwardly.

"Yuuunnna I can't let her stay with him alone." Brother whined, Gippal could practically _feel_ Rikku roll her eyes at her idiotic brother.

"Brother, she just wants to talk to him. Besides, I need your help, something only you can help me with." Yuna told him.

"R-really?" Brother stuttered.

"Yeah, I tried but we just can't figure out what to do." Tidus added, sounding like he was trying not to laugh. "We need the Gullwings' leader."

"Weeellllll." Brother drawled out. "If Yuna thinks it okay…okay!"

"How noble of you." Paine muttered, which Gippal laughed at. Hard.

"…Did he just moan?" Tidus asked.

_**Did** I just moan? _Gippal asked.

"It's his coma way of agreeing Brother should leave, so go!" Rikku insisted.

"Rao! Tuh'd bicr sa!" (Hey! Don't push me!) Brother complained, though Gippal could hear footsteps fading, until only two people remained.

"What's up Yunie?" Rikku asked nervously.

_Why is she nervous? _Gippal thought, unknown to him his girlfriend was nervous due to the knowing look her cousin was giving her.

"Rikku, I just want to say something before you go through with this. Once you tell Gippal there will be no going back."

…_Tell me what? _Gippal demanded silently.

"…I know Yunie, but I have to. For all our sakes." Rikku said quietly, obviously trying to make sure Gippal couldn't hear. However she had forgotten just how good he could hear when he only had half a sense of sight.

"Oh, I'm not here to stop you, I just wanted to tell you that…that I understand. And I know in time, he will understand too. This is your story now, and I know it doesn't involve us, but we'll be waiting for you…and we'll come as back-up if you don't return soon."

Rikku giggled at that, but Gippal felt far from laughing. He didn't have to be told to know what Rikku was about to do.

_We'll finish this together…_

_Rikku, we **have** to finish this together!_

"Give me an hour's head start." Rikku demanded.

"Half an hour." Yuna told her.

"Yunie!"

"…Forty minutes."

"Okay, I'll take it!" Rikku laughed. "And after this final battle I'm taking a break…well, after I get a cure out of the man of course." She went quiet after this, as if realising for the first time Gippal was in the room. "Yunie…"

"Don't worry. I'll watch over him when you leave…I'll just go save Tidus from Brother while you…talk." She said softly, and Gippal could hear a slight ruffling as they hugged. "Just be careful Rikku."

"I will Yunie. There's no way I'll let any of you down." They continued with some sappier goodbye comments, but Gippal wasn't listening anymore.

_Rikku no, you can't…is this how we're always going to be? Me running from my fear and you running **towards** it? when will it end, when will we stop this?_

"Gippal." Came Rikku's beautiful voice. She was alone now with him, and so close he could feel her warmth. "I have to do this; I just hope you'll understand why in time. I have to do it for both of us…even if it means we won't last because of it."

_Oh Rikku, I'm not worried about out relationship surviving. I'm worried about **you** surviving. I know you're a good fighter, but…I want to be there with you. Oh fayth, I **need** to be there. You need me there. _

"I'm sorry Gippal." Rikku said softly, as if hearing his thoughts. She was lightly stroking his cheek, and he felt a warm drop hit his forehead; a salty tear. "I…goodbye."

_No Rikku…_

"I'll save you, I will."

_Don't you dare say goodbye"_

"No matter what." And with that she rushed out of the tent before she could see Gippal's lips part and hear the muffled plea.

"Together."

* * *

"_Can't I have at least one drink?" Lance complained. "We are going on a suicide mission, I want at least one sip."_

"_That stuff ain't good for ya the way you drown it down." Cid argued as they were seated in the back of the hover. Usually the machina was only reserved for special digging operations, but seen as Cid was the leader he'd chosen to make an exception._

"_Who are you, my mother?" Lance snorted as he readied his weapons, a machina gun and some flying metal discs. No matter how drunk Lance would be he could always hit his target with them, which unnerved Cid to no end. _

"_I doubt Bree would be happy with what you're doing to yourself." Cameo called out over the noise of the machina. Somehow he had been persuaded to drive as well as coming along. _

"_She shouldn't have left them." Lance snorted, clicking his weapons one his belt. Cameo and Cid gave each other a knowing look. Both had been there when the word of Bree's death reached them, yet since that day Lance referred to her as though she'd merely left without a word. And because of it he always seemed bitter toward her memory. Hence the drinking. _

"_We're closing in on the Sinspawn." Cameo reported. "I'm going to do a sweep attack while you two jump off." _

"_Great, you get to have distance and speed." Lance complained. _

"_Well, if you'd prefer to have my task of trying to collect some toxin if Sin shows up then be my guest." Cameo countered angrily. "Besides, my alchemy will make it an easier task for you two."_

"_And we really appreciate that." Cid broke in. "But can ya speed up this piece of junk before the Sinspawn moves again." Cameo looked deeply offended be the comment, a very sensitive Al Bhed when it came to his machina being insulted. But luckily he allowed it to slip by, now concentrating on the task at hand._

"_There's the bugger." Lance mumbled, seeing the distant Sinspawn. He grunted nervously when he looked further into the distance, seeing the unmistakable bulk of Sin slowly approaching. "Looks like you'll have the chance to get that toxin Cameo."_

_Little did the three friends know that the toxin would be getting **him**. _

"Cid, fancy meeting you again. No longer able to hide in the desert now that your beloved Home is gone" The man smirked, a smirk so cold and evil Cid found himself suppressing a shiver.

"I thought I'd pay you a personal visit Cameo, for old time's sake." Cid told him while pointing his gun at the man. "The years haven't been kind to ya." He repeated.

"Same to you, I see the dismay of losing Lidea has caused you to also lose your hair." Cameo smirked, not even blinking at the gun pointed at his head. Cid growled at the comment, the gun shaking due to his growing fury.

_Stay calm; he's just trying to make you lose focus. _But regardless of this Cid just had to ask; he had to know.

"Did you do it? Did you poison the Moonflow herb supply?" Cameo just smirked again, a slight laugh escaping his lips. "OUI PYCDYNT!" (YOU BASTARD!)

"You shouldn't be so angry. I let her die in order to save her soul; she was always so kind, I needed to save her. You wouldn't let me save _you_ before, but I couldn't just ignore her."

"_Save_ her! You_ killed_ her! M-my Lidea!" Cid spluttered, squeezing the trigger. The bullet was perfectly aimed, but bounced off harmlessly from an invisible barrier. "Fryd dra..?" (What the..?)

"Cid, do you really think no one has tried to shoot me before? I am more than prepared for this encounter, although I must admit I thought I'd be facing your daughter instead."

"Rikku shouldn't have to be involved. Her and Gippal have been through enough, and now I'm here to finish you off and get the cure." Cid told him, pulling out a grenade ready, just in case.

"Oh, my dear Cid, haven't you figured it out yet? Gippal doesn't _need_ a cure, it's already _in_ him. Something I gave him." Cameo boasted.

"Sin's toxin? How will that help him escape your poison?" Cid questioned.

"The toxin has always been in Gippal, he was born with it in his system. It acts as white cells for him rather than being a deadly virus, and it helps his body fight off other viruses or poisons. This is how he survived the poison which killed your wife."

Cid just grunted at this, it made sense; Gippal had always overcome simple illnesses like fevers quicker than most did. But…

"So you were just targeting Lidea then? And not Gippal?"

"No, I targeted them both, just because it wouldn't kill him didn't mean it wouldn't have another purpose." Cameo told him with a wink.

"What purpose?" Cid demanded, gripping the grenade tightly.

"That would be telling, and would spoil the surprise. Besides, it would take years to develop, and by that time he will be dead. I was merely beginning it back then due to the unknowing time it would take to become effective."

"For what to become effective?" Cid growled, but was ignored as Cameo continued to babble on.

"But I suppose I did try one last time with _this_ poison, but it won't cause the effect I originally wanted. However, it _will_ stop him long enough for me to deal with you, and your lovely daughter once she arrives."

"You won't lay a finger on my Rikku!" Cid screamed, throwing the grenade…

_Cid threw his grenade at the Sinspawn as he jumped off the machina. He noticed Lance stumble off, throwing a metal disc at the fiend and making it cry out in anguish pain. _

"_Nice hit." Cid took the time to say as he pulled out his gun and aimed._

"_I would let Cameo have his round first if I were you." Lance warned as he lazily stretched his arms. Cid just shook his head and backed away, waiting for Cameo to perform his attack, which would most likely end the battle._

_At least that was the plan…_

…_If only Sin hadn't gotten involved. _

* * *

Yuna waited ten minutes before she returned to Gippal's tent. The idea of waiting another half an hour was beyond torture, but she had promised. She knew she had to give her cousin some space, to let her have her own chance. But it was hard to just wait, to ignore the fact people needed help.

_I wonder how Gippal must feel._ She thought silently. _Rikku is going to fight for him, and he can't be there to help._

"Don't worry Gippal, Rikku's strong…" The former Summoner began, but once she fully entered the tent she stopped. It was empty.

Gippal wasn't there…

* * *

_The plan of Cameo's attack was to use one of his many inventive mixtures and shoot the bottle so it would spray the Sinspawn more effectively. Not only would the mix hit the Sinspawn's outer skin, but the shattered glass would allow it to infect beyond its outer shell. This potion mix was one of paralysis effect, so Cameo would be able to salvage a sample of the Sinspawn's blood before it was killed and burst into pyreflies. It wasn't the Sin toxin that they would rather have, but it was better than nothing._

_Cameo was just readying his attack, machina riding steady and potion about to be thrown in the air when he heard it…_

_"WATCH OUT!" Lance yelled to his friend as Sin now speeded towards them. He let loose a metal disc, trying to slow the monstrous fiend so Cameo could escape. But it made no difference to the approaching Sin._

_In the end it was Cameo himself who saved his own life, although he would lose the one that he knew forever. Cid and Lance were a safe distance away, but if Cameo hadn't acted they all would have perished. _

_Cid had watched while Cameo threw the bottle into the air, the loud echo of his gun which would haunt Cid's nightmares for years. Cameo was always a tactical person, timing the shot perfectly so it would hit both Sin and its Spawn._

_Sin howled out in rage at the attack, immune to the paralysis effect, but affected enough to change its original attack. Cid was aware of Cameo turning to give his friends on last goodbye smile before Sin's toxin overtook him, making him fall to the floor._

_What happened next was a blur for Cid, even in years to come it would remain so. Lance later on told him how Sin had left after the attack, no longer interested now the Sinspawn was dead (finished off by Lance, or so he claimed). It had simply left, a shell of Cameo remaining as the only evidence of its destruction. _

_Nothing would be the same again after that day…_

Once again Cid's attack seemed to harmlessly bounce off a barrier, only this time the grenade's explosion partly caught him, sending him flying backwards with a groan.

"You never were one to think a battle through Cid." Cameo smirked. "It's a pity you're so weak a challenge, but then again your daughter should prove more entertaining. Isn't that right, young Princess?"

"Pnehk ed uh!" (Bring it on!) Came Rikku's voice, which only made Cid groan more.

_So much for protecting her…_

"Now this battle has truly begun." Cameo smiled, pulling out a remote from his pocket and pressing a red button…


	25. Together

**Words left unspoken**

Sorry about the slight delay, I was staying at my sisters and couldn't get to a computer to write this up. Plus my other, younger sister is on the internet a lot now (I introduced her to this site) so I couldn't post it straight away (finished writing it up Saturday). But I hope you like the chapter. There's now only three left (I'm doing the epilogue in two parts, a reason I'll explain later) and if you're interested in knowing what the sequels about, a summary is in my profile.

Just wondering though, does anyone know how to beat a Mega Tonberry? I'm stuck! And it's really annoying. I will worship the person who helps me!

Anyway…the thoughts of this chapter are Rikku's, talking to Gippal in her mind. Gippal's thoughts will be back in the next chapter for the final showdown. Oops, said too much…lol. The flashback of Gippals is a little strange I know because he's so young in it but acting grown up, but I figured he would be like that after how he's lived so far, but if its too unrealistic do let me know. Also, I'm back at college now; but I'll try to update as quick as possible still! Hope you enjoy!

rikku-thief: lol, I'm being evil with the cliffhangers now. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Shakai: well, Gippal has inherited Sin's toxin in his system from Cameo, and because its so strong it helps to defeat any other viruses he gets. Therefore it acts like a cure foe him. As for what Cameo is planning, that will be in the sequel, the main storyline for it actually. And of course he'll save the day, lol, this is me writing here. The sequel will be centered around Gippal again (and Rikku) but Paine will have a part, and you'll learn more about her past…maybe. And yeah I'll be doing the other fic first (written some already) but I have to finish a new soul first. I'm getting ideas for it again now that I have my game back. Lol, you'll see what happens, hope you enjoy! And its good to be hyper!

babiixwolf: I do that because its easier if she doesn't. But at first I was going to make her notice but leave anyway, but I doubt she would have done it then. Like a movie? Cool! Thanks. Sorry for the slight delay in update, blame my sister for stealing the internet.

asga: you do? Phew, I was worried about him, can't do his speech too well. Yeah, lots of cliffies I'm afraid, another one here too, though not as bad as the last one.

DarkenedPetals: not sure if there's a line like that in this chapter, mostly to much action to include it, though Gippal does say some stuff to annoy…someone. You'll see who. Lol, I couldn't resist leaving it with the red button.

kairiyuna: update when you can! I'll be there to read it when you do.

FairyIce: glad you feel that way, I wanted people to sympathise with him a little, and see why Gippal will be effected the way he is later. Lol, hope you enjoy!

iironiiccliiche: he does? Whoops. Don't worry Gippal will be the hero, and he has the chance to save rikku is this chapter (and later). Although I'm not sure how I can stop him being 'wimpy' because it is his childhood terror he's facing, but I think did alright, tell me if you don't like it though and I'll try and fix it. and its kinda weird you said that really, lol, because before I got your review I'd written the beginning of this chapter already, and RIkku does admit exactly that. Hope you like!

Crystalz Tearz: I know, I'm sorry. Lots of cliffies, but it just makes the ending more dramatic. There's a summary of the sequel in my profile now, doesn't give away a lot, but I don't want to spoil it. anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

atcw1210: thanks, I'm glad you like it. and thanks for the English comment! Its good to hear cause I'm taking both English subjects at A-level.

doodle: glad you like! Here's more!

**Together**

_If there's one thing I truly know about machina, it's that the red button is never a good thing. Especially when someone you don't like is pushing it._

_You taught me that, you told me a lot of stuff about fights as well. You even admitted to me once that I was by far the better fighter. Once._

_But standing there in front of your dad I wasn't so sure anymore. You had to stay alive with him for six years; you had to fight everyday for survival. And now I have to fight for you, but it's strange. I…I just never realised how much he **looks** like you. He looks like your double, but older with two eyes and an evil personality. How can I fight someone who looks so much like you, but yet doesn't?_

_In a way Cameo gives me the same uneasy feeling the farplane does. He just doesn't seem…natural. He doesn't seem real, you know what I mean?_

_…I guess not, he will feel pretty real to you after the years you were with him. I can't even begin to imagine what you must have gone through, how terrifying it must have been living under his control. Even after a glimpse of him I feel so small and fragile, as though I'm a helpless kid again. _

_Oh Gippal. I wish you were here with me, but it wouldn't be fair if you were. You've been through enough. You've defeated him once and now it's my turn. You can't save me anymore. _

_Because I'm not small anymore, I'm not helpless. And even though I want to stop fighting and settle down, I know I need to do this first. I have to fight for you, I have to be strong. _

_Because I'm Rikku._

_I've been a guardian. I've been a Gullwing. I've been an Al Bhed Princess. But most of all, I've been yours, and I will show you just how much I love you, how much we need each other. _

_Forgive me for leaving you behind. Forgive me for having to fight the man that was once your father. Forgive me. But I need you Gippal, I won't let this poison take you from me. And I won't let the memory of the man make you lose your mind. _

_He can't have you, you're mine. And I will fight for that. No matter what the cost. No matter how small he makes people feel. _

_Forgive me._

_I love you…_

_…And I don't want to lose you again. I won't let anything drive us apart._

_Anything._

* * *

Rikku couldn't help but gulp as the machina shimmered into view. It wasn't large like the others, but instead Ronso height with a similar shaped body. Yet Rikku knew it would be a lot stronger, stronger than anything she had ever faced. And it wasn't just because of the strong metal it was built with.

_It can go invisible_ Rikku realised with a wave of horror. _Oh fayth, it can go invisible. _

"H-how?"

"Impressive, isn't it?" The man smirked, a smile that would have been similar to Gippals if not for the coldness in Cameo's eyes. "Do you want to know how it happens?"

"Err…sure." Rikku agreed, deciding to use the time to come up with a new strategy. "Is it the reason you had to come here to develop it?"

"Oh no, not the invisibility itself. I came here for the structure of the machina and a way to manipulate my genius invention more easily. But the coat of alchemy work which enables the invisibility is much more unique, even more than that of Zanarkand.

"You see, young princess, I being a genius have managed to create a thick substance that can be used as a coat of paint. Now whatever it is applied to can cause light to bend _away_ from the object; in other words, become invisible to the naked eye.

"But…" He continued before Rikku could interrupt. "You're probably seen the fault in this, for if you were to apply this wondrous substance then the object would remain _permanently _invisible. And in order to fix this is another reason I needed to come here."

"Is this about your theory about those mach-things?" Cid coughed as he struggled to his feet, moving to stand beside his daughter.

"Mini-machs." Cameo corrected, looking slightly annoyed. "And how you laughed at my idea! But now you can see it has become reality.

"You see Rikku; mini-machs are very _very_ small machinas which I have developed in order to use as an on/off switch for the substance. Why do this? Well, it was a lot easier to build when I could see it, but are other reasons. Mainly I just like to toy with me enemies, give them a little hope before pushing the red button.

"Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Brother demanded; then softened his tone when reminding himself who he was talking to. "Did someone take him?"

"I don't know." Yuna admitted. "I…I wasn't watching over him properly."

"Yuna, this isn't your fault." Tidus assured her. "He might have woken up. Or one of the Ronsos might have just moved him. Either way, I'm sure Kimahri will know more once he returns." Yuna smiled weakly at this, taking hold of his hand for reassurance.

"I just wish I hadn't promised I'd wait another twenty five minutes." She said quietly. "And I dread to think what Rikku will do once she learns I lost him."

"Not lost." Kimahri interrupted as he stepped into the tent. "Taken. Taken by Garik."

* * *

"Can you go a little faster?" Gippal complained weakly within the Ronso's arms.

"Garik going as fast as he can." He growled back, regretting ever getting involved with the Al Bhed family. For he could now easily see the resemblance between this Gippal person and the man in Zanarkand.

"He said to come alone?" Gippal asked, wanting to remain awake.

"First time, but Garik went again just before Gippal arrived. He told me to bring you once you woke up."

"And why are you following his orders?" Gippal demanded.

"Garik wants man to leave; he will do so once you meet him." Garik told him; pausing his trek up the mountains when a Killer Hound attacked him. He carefully set Gippal on the floor; who's body still hadn't fully recovered, and pulled out his lance. "Stay down." The Ronso instructed. Gippal just nodded, too tired to argue.

The battle was easy enough, but during it the fiend had tried to take a swipe at Gippal. Garik had instantly cast Might Guard after this near-miss.

"Luum." (Cool.) Gippal muttered as Garik delivered the final low. "Hey, can I ask you a favour?"

"Garik does no favours." The Ronso replied.

"Okay then, I'll just do it anyway." Gippal muttered, transforming into his Gun Mage dressphere while Garik picked him up. Next time the Ronso used his Mighty Guard Gippal wanted to make sure he learnt it. It would come in great use against the man later.

_I'm coming Rikku, just hold on. _

* * *

Rikku knew she couldn't dodge the machina while in her thief dressphere, not with how fast it moved.

_I'm gonna be defeated on its first turn._ She realised, groaning. _It's too…_

"Always interfering, Cid." Cameo snarled as Cid cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor, having jumped in front of Rikku to take the impact of the attack.

Rikku wasted no time before changing her dressphere into the faster Berserker. _Survive now and cure pops later._

"Pops?" Rikku asked, and answered with a groan. _At least he's alive._

"You have to be quicker than that I'm afraid." The man sighed in an almost mournful tone. "Disappointing really, I haven't even activated the mini-machs."

_Mini-machs? He sounds like a ten year old. _Rikku's thoughts grumbled, but soon stopped with a 'whoa!' as she barely dodged another attack. This machina was definitely fast.

"How about I help you a little?" The man smirked. "This machina has a blind spot on its right side. Just like your Al Bhed lover."

_Come on Rikku, concentrate!_ She inwardly screamed, running a few paces as the machine swung at her once more. _I can't even attack it!_

But after another five minutes of dodging an opportunity arose, for the machina had paused to scan Rikku. She wasn't about to give up this chance.

"You're going down!" She boasted, flipping to the machina and delivering a high kick on its right side. "Owie!"

"Foolish child." The man snorted, overcome with laughter. "Its armour is Zanarkand material; a mere stinking Al Bhed foot will do no damage."

"Oui'na naymmo cdyndehk du delg sa uvv!" (You're really starting to tick me off!) Rikku growled while jumping out of the machina's path. Her foot was paining her, she wouldn't be as successful with dodging now, and it was her own silly fault.

_I can't lose. I can't!_

_Gippal…_

Rikku sighed, she couldn't keep dodging; she had to attack. And even if the next blow hit her, she had to risk it.

_But attack how? _Black Mage wouldn't work this time…it had to be something especially designed to penetrate armour.

_A blind right side…_

"Please do surprise me." Cameo smiled as he watched her begin to change dresspheres…

* * *

"…So the machine is about your height?" Gippal asked once more, causing the Ronso to growl again.

"Garik said so before." He managed to say without dropping him. They were going through the mountain now, and Gippal was able to feel his body again after the cold had numbed it.

Just checking." Gippal half grinned, trying to distract himself from his rising panic. "And the potion bottles?"

"Garik saw him mixing ingredients together then practicing attacks by throwing bottle in air and shooting it. It seemed very effective on nearby fiends." Garik told him. "He used this technique until his invisible attack worked."

"Fryd?" (What?) What invisible attack?" Gippal demanded harshly, surprising both of them. But he couldn't help it; the phrase had brought a painful memory to mind…

"Garik saw a fiend try to attack, and was killed by something Garik couldn't see. The Al Bhed man said it was his invention, something called a…"

"Mini-mach." Gippal finished with a shiver.

"Yes, Garik didn't like it."

_This guy has visited the man a lot, weird. _Gippal thought numby. A weird, stupid thought he knew, but any thought would do in order to stop the memories overtaking him. But unfortunately Garik had now gone quiet, and nothing could stop the past from always haunting him…

_It was Gippal's fourth birthday, and they were currently hiding within the more… secluded parts of Luca. But Acacia had a plan to make sure Gippal got a birthday gift; a trip to the movie theatre._

_"Is it true they have music there mum?" Gippal asked, performing a childish spin with a gleeful laugh. The young boy rarely got to act like the child he was, and he was determined to do it as much as possible. Only a child was truly innocent enough to have no worries. _

_"Yes, it is really a beautiful experience, and they allow Al Bhed in only at a certain time, so we must hurry before we miss it." His mother urged with a warm smile. Gippal just smiled up at her, running a nervous hand through his hair which was in desperate need for a cut. "Now come on before your father wakes up?"_

_"Ra'c hud so vydran." (He's not my father.) Gippal complained as always, but Acacia was too tired to argue with him. He would face the truth in the end._

_"Acacia, where are you going?" Came a cold, annoyed voice. Gippal froze with fear but tried not to show it, a technique that never seemed to work. _

_"I wanted to take Gippal to the theatre and let him hear the music," Acacia informed him with a small quiver in her voice._

_"He doesn't need that; I have another present for him. You go on your own." Came the order. Acacia wanted to protest, but Gippal knew it would only mean physical pain for her. He wouldn't put her through that just for music. _

_"You can tell me about it." He told her with a wide smile. "You'll make it sound better anyway mum."_

_"…Okay dear, have fun." Acacia eventually said, kissing both Gippal and her husband on the cheek. At that time Gippal didn't resent being alone with his 'father' too much. He hadn't started any beatings at that point in time. _

_"Your hair needs cutting, come here." The man demanded after Acacia had left. Gippal obediently moved towards him, trying not to gasp in fright at the sight of the knife in his hand. "I won't hurt you kid, now stop wasting time and sit down."_

_"H-how short will you make it?" Gippal asked politely. "It gets in the way when it's this long."_

_"Just shut up and let me cut it." The man almost growled. Gippal felt the knife go close to his scalp and cut a blonde mass off. "I'm going to show you something of great value boy, more so than your life. A great birthday gift." Gippal remained silent as the cutting continued, his hair cut away at different lengths making him look worse than before. Cameo definitely hadn't been a hairdresser back in his sane days, but Gippal knew better than to complain. _

_"Thank you sir." He said politely when it was obvious the man had finished. "It feels better now." _

_"Less of that, get up and come with me." The man told him, standing up and slipping his knife back into his belt. "And you better keep up."_

_Gippal was led out of their small (previously abandoned) house and forced to trot after the man through Luca's backstreets, trying to avoid catching anyone's eyes. Even here Al Bheds weren't welcomed._

_"Wear this boy." The man told him, placing a Coyote fur onto his head. The fur was brown in colour, and shaped to act as a wig. _

_**So that's why he cut my hair. **Gippal thought with a heavy heart. He watched as the man placed a similar wig over own head._

_"Why..?" Gippal began._

_"Just do it!" The man growled, half raising his hand to strike him before rethinking. Gippal gasped at the near-action. He had never thought of hitting Gippal before; Acacia was another matter. "This is very important for you to see, so stop asking questions."_

_Gippal was silent after that, even when the man led him up the stairs leading to the blitzball sphere. They were going to see blitzball?_

_"May I see your tickets sir?" A polite young man asked. Cameo smiled and handed them over while Gippal wondered how he'd even paid how them. The young ticket collector didn't even ask about their racial background. "Enjoy the game!"_

_"We will." The man assured, with a smile Gippal knew wasn't good. He was planning something. Something destructive. _

_"Who's playing?" Gippal asked before he could stop himself._

_"The Luca Goers against the Al Bhed Psyches" The man told him, a knowing smile forming on his face again. Gippal felt a cold shiver of dread run through him. Now he understood._

_**If the Al Bheds are playing then we'd have been allowed to see the game without a disguise. This is just so no one will recognise us…or so they can't find us afterwards. **_

_They were sat in their seats now, watching as the large sphere was filled with water. All around them the crowd was eagerly awaiting for the blitz off. Gippal just wanted to stop time so it would never happen. _

_"Pay close attention boy, I'll only say this once." The man spoke as he pulled out a small trigger device from his pocket. "I'll give you a lesson on my new invention, a new age of machina." No more was said until the players had entered the sphere pool…and then the man grinned before speaking quietly over the cheering crowd. _

_"Last night I placed my newly designed samples of mini-machina samples on a trigger explosive at the bottom of the sphere. I had to use the sample because the technology I've used to make them came from Zanarkand Ruins, and I can't journey there again until I visit every temple."_

_This is how life had been up to that point, traveling to each temple, then being left in the Thunder Plains as the man carried on to Zanarkand to complete his own version of the pilgrimage. When he had returned they had traveled to Luca and stayed here now for three months. _

_"Anyway." The man interrupted his thoughts. "The reason you can't **see** this explosive it due to my new mix, which causes any light to bend away from the object it's coated upon. This makes it invisible to the naked eye, but my mini-machina's allow the explosive to stay usable despite being under such rough water conditions. It also stops any weapon from being able to destroy it, no ordinary bullet or blade can stop it."_

_"…But won't the screens around Luca still project them?" Gippal asked, even though he was young he had inherited his father's brain, despite how much he hated that fact. _

_"Yes, but they aren't focusing on where the explosive is. Players rarely go to the very bottom of the sphere."_

_"But that M-mini mach…" Gippal began, but stopped with a gasp as a player was slammed into the crowd._

_"Mini-mach?" The man chuckled. "I like the sound of that."_

_"But you'll kill them! And the water will…"_

_"It won't reach this high up." The man said calmly, a smile still on his face. "Just watch and enjoy your birthday present."_

_The first thought Gippal had was to beg him not to, but he knew that would be pointless. He could think of only one other choice…_

_"C-can I see it?" He asked, watching as the man frowned in shock. However after a moment he smiled again and pulled out a pair of machina binoculars. Gippal gave a half smile as he took them, placing it up to his face. It didn't take long to see the explosive, visible through the enhanced vision. "I-it's very big." Gippal gulped. "How did you get it there?"_

_"Never you mind that, just enjoy the game." _

_**Yeah, sure** Gippal's panicked mind mumbled. There had to be another way…_

_But there wasn't, it was this plan or let it explode. But if he wasn't careful his plan might set it off too._

_**I have to do it before he will realise, then the trigger will be useless. I'll do it when they score, I have to.**_

"What is Gippal thinking?" Garik interrupted, making the Al Bhed smile as a plan began to form.

"I was just thinking of how I can stop the invisible machine." He said, his voice sounding calm while his heart raced in anticipation.

_I'm coming Rikku…_

_I'm coming dad._

* * *

The man blinked lazily at Rikku's new dressphere, trying to suppress a disappointed yawn.

"Silly girl, how will that little gun help you?" He asked, no longer smirking. He had really been expecting more from this girl, but she was proving to be a disappointment.

_Damnit! Wrong outfit!_ Rikku realised, gazing down at her Gunner dressphere. _I need my Gun Mage one!_

"Don't tell me you have cost me some entertainment by a stupid mistake." The man sighed, but Rikku didn't bother replying, not when the machina was readying another strike.

_Okay, not what I wanted, but I hope this still works…_

She didn't have time to aim properly, not with the speed it was approaching. So instead Rikku muttered a silent prayer and fired…

The machina paused then when the bullet hit, and she heard Cameo curse loudly. The Cheap Shot bullet had caused some damage, not much but some. He didn't seem to like that. And so he pressed that damn red button again.

"You can't hit it if you can't see." The man growled.

"Cheater!" Rikku yelled, gripping her gun tightly and straining her ears. If only she had Gippal's hearing…

"I was merely giving you a fighting chance earlier, now we shall see how long you can survive in a big fight _alone_." The man chuckled, louder than necessary.

_He's doing it on purpose so I can't hear the machina! _Rikku realised, but then heard a definite movement to her right. She fired off a bullet, which shot off across the ruins.

"You're so predictable." The man laughed as Rikku was hit on the left, crying out in pain. "I doubt you can move now, and you won't have time to heal yourself young princess. I am through playing, and the next attack will end you."

_No!_ She half wept in her head, the pain on her left side too severe to dare move around, to even try fighting anymore.

_Gippal, I'm so sorry. _

And then she heard a loud explosion close by.

* * *

_Gippal drew out his gun, given to him by his mother for protection. But unknown to anyone else he had received special armour break bullets from a sympathetic Lucan a few weeks ago. Now they would save the lives of a lot of people. _

_"SCORE!" Shouted the commentator, which made Gippal gulp nervously. The man was distracted from his son's movements for a few seconds. It was long enough._

_Gippal fired. _

_"W-what was that?" The commentator and a lot of the crowd shouted. Gippal ignored them, looking through the binoculars to see if his aim was true. Had it worked? Had he hit the explosive in the right area to disable it completely?_

_"O-OUI PYCDYNT! FRYD RYJA OUI TUHA OUI VEMDRO LNAYDINA!" (Y-YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FILTHY CREATURE!) Cameo screamed beside him. Gippal guessed it had worked then. The trigger was useless. And now the cameras would be focused on where the bullet had hit, so the whole of Luca could see it._

_"…exit the sphere area for your own safety." Came the commentator over the hysterical noises. Gippal didn't waste anymore time, he ran for the nearest exit before the man could do anything else. _

_"KAD PYLG RANA! E'S KUEHK DU GEMM OUI!" (GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!) Gippal found himself sobbing in terror, running as fast as he could through the other people around him. He had to find his mother before the man caught up…_

_Gippal cried out in utter terror and despair when he felt a hand grab him. A sound that shocked the people around him despite the explosive alert. It was that awful and gut wrenching to hear. _

_"Get a grip boy!" The man hissed angrily, dragging him back to the more secluded area of Luca. Gippal was still sobbing helplessly, his throat hoarse from the inhuman cry that was still escaping him. _

_He was dragged back to their house, and as soon as the door closed Cameo shut him up with a hard punch across his face. Gippal fell to the floor, still sobbing but now silently. _

_"I show you my plan, I **include** you! And you ruin everything! I don't care what Acacia feels for you, you are nothing but a nuisance, a dangerous one." _

_What happened next was something Gippal barely remembered afterwards, only the pain had registered. But he knew his mother had come home to find the man still beating him, and if she hadn't come then he would have died after another five minutes of the brutal torture. And since that day it hadn't been just Acacia he would beat regularly._

_That day Gippal had tried to be a hero, and he learnt the consequences of it. It wasn't like the stories; it was real pain and real life. _

_He couldn't have a story, not yet. He had to survive the man first. He had to begin to live. _

"I'm living now; you won't ruin it this time." Gippal muttered, gazing down at the Zanarkand ruins. It was his first time seeing the ruins, but he wasn't in the mood for sight seeing. He had an appointment to keep.

He had a promise to live through.

_We'll fight together._

"Thanks for the help blue guy; I'll take it from here."

* * *

Rikku forced herself to shift her body slightly in order to see what had happened. Had she really just heard a giant voice? It was so smoky, what happened?

"Damn you Cid! Why don't you ever die!" The man cursed loudly, and then Rikku heard that loud voice again.

"You took Lidea from me, you won't take Rikku!" It was Cid's voice, his voice coming out from a speaker…

_Oh fayth he's in the Celsius! He fired missiles on the machina by seeing its location with the sensors. _

"Your missiles can't destroy it Cid, the material is stronger than anything you have ever used. Granted you did some damage; but not enough to save your daughter." He actually sounded apologetic, and Rikku hated that, because it made her harder to hate him, yet…

_Took Lidea? H-he killed mum..?_

"What the..?" Came Cid's surprised voice just before Rikku heard the sound of metal crunching. "KAD OUIN RYHTC UVV SO PUO'C YENCREB!" (GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOY'S AIRSHIP!)

_Brother's not going to be happy. _Rikku thought while she rummaged about for an Elixir. She didn't want to risk just using an X-potion in case she'd been poisoned too. But there was no way she was giving up now, not when she had another chance.

"Too late." Came a cold voice from behind her, she groaned in pain as she turned her head. The man was there, watching her. She glared at him.

"Did you really kill my mother?" She asked while fumbling with the lid of the Elixir.

"I saved her soul from eternal punishment over what she was, just as I will save you."

"The hell you will!" Rikku screamed, showering herself with the item, feeling her pain instantly vanish.

"Your determination is admirable, but you are still too late." The man told her blankly, and it was then she turned to hear the invisible machina rush towards her.

_Where is it? _She asked aiming her gun in frantic desperation. But before she could pull the trigger she felt the 'whoosh' of the attack come down on her…

And hit a barrier, the attack now only causing her some slight damage.

"Your timing is amazing, as always." Cameo said suddenly, no longer looking at Rikku but to her left. Rikku took in a deep breath before turning her head, climbing shakily to her feet. And as soon as she saw who stood there she couldn't stop a wide grin infecting her face.

"And I see you still like to hurt gorgeous women." Gippal spoke up, his voice shockingly cold, just like Cameos. This thought made Rikku shiver in horror, but then she noticed him look at him and his expression soften. "Are you okay?"

"How?" She asked. "The coma…"

"I'll explain later, but you don't need to get an antidote from him now. So let's end this." Rikku nodded, and moved over to stand beside him. It felt so natural to her, standing by his side.

"Kid! There's an invisible machina running about!" Came Cid's voice, now out of the badly damaged airship and instead positioned on top of it.

"I heard." Gippal smirked, which gave Rikku a new boost of confused confidence. "And I've already stopped this trick once before."

"Don't bother boy." Cameo said with s stony face. "I have mended its weakness; your lover has already seen it is not effective enough to harm it."

"Not when it's invisible." Gippal agreed, copying a cold smirk his father had worn earlier. "But you're not the only genius here, especially not in alchemy." Gippal was holding up a potion bottle now, one which looked ordinary to Rikku, but it made Cameo's face pale.

"You can't have…" He trailed off. Gippal just shrugged and threw the bottle into the air while his father ran off away from their position (to Rikku's surprise).

"This might sting a little." Gippal warned her, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before aiming his gun and firing. The contents of the bottle showered around them, and Rikku gasped in pain at the small electric shock she received. What was going on?

A few moments went by before she began to see the machina shimmer into life, and it looked a little ruffled. After all, it had no barrier around it, and no matter how tough its armour the mini-machs were too tiny and delicate not to have been effected. The machina could no longer do its disappearing act.

"Dryd'c paddan." (That's better.) Rikku praised, quickly changing into her own Gun Mage dressphere. She was a little disappointed no one else was here to see them; they were probably very cute in matching dresspheres.

"It will be slowed down now." Gippal told her with the confident cocky grin she loved so much. "Can you handle it?"

"You bet!" She told him with a giggle. "You going after him?"

"Naturally…this is it Kuey, you ready?"

"Oh yeah." Rikku answered, twirling her gun and striking a pose. "We're gonna win this!"

"Together." Gippal agreed. And then they attacked.


	26. Becoming Him

**Words left unspoken**

Sorry about the long wait, but it couldn't be helped. Wanna know why? Well, it took me a week to figure out how to start writing the chapter (on paper), then I finished it in three and a bit days. Then that afternoon in my English lesson I got really dizzy and almost passed out. And I was badly ill for a whole week! Better now, but my internet protection has run out, so I'm risking a lot posting this up. But I had to; I wanted to post it up on the birthday. Lol, eighteen now, I'm getting old.

Anyway hope you like! It's fast moving because it's a battle, so I hope it's not confusing because of it. The first part of the epilogue has already been written and typed up, ready to post. And I'm writing the last chapter now, which shouldn't be too long. I'll be posting them as soon as my internet problem is sorted out.

Oh yeah, and Shakai, you know me too well! The reason I'm doing the epilogue in two parts is because of my weird thing about odd numbers. I can't stand them sometimes, and so the epilogue is in two parts so the chapters will end in an even number. Don't ask me why I hate them so much, they just really bug me. But at least you get an extra chapter because of it!

Anyway, enjoy!

Doodle: thanks! Sorry for the delay.

iironiiccliiche: glad you liked it! hope you like this one too, Gippal gets to fight on his own.

FairyIce: Glad you liked her thoughts, I try hard with them. And I hope you like the action in this one!

mushimars: lol, me too, I couldn't resist doing that. Glad you like!

Crystalz Tearz: Thanks!

Shakai: lol, I kept picturing the accent when writing this! It was so weird! And yeah, it was the even number thing, lol, you know me too well! Thanks for your review! It made me laugh!

Jezzi: Oh yeah.

babiixwolf: that would be cool! A ffx-2 movie –daydreams- lol. No, mini-machs weren't in the game, I made them up. Sorta, I got the idea from mini-bots in this series called Andromeda, except they didn't make things turn visible again. Anyway, thanks for the review!

rikku-thief: lol, I feel loved! Thaks for the awesome review, my ego inflated, lol. The sequel is being planned out, so I hope you like it! It will have more romance/angst rather than action though.

kairiyuna14 (first review): lol, because I'm a sayhea. I'm to the poor characters too. update, yay! Love your story!

atcw 1210 (first review): me neither! I love writing this, I don't want to stop, lol, hence the sequel. Cool! An Amanda! That's my middle name, lol, but most of the time I don't even get called my first, just my nickname granny…it's a long story on how I got that.

Kotono116: Thanks, I like experimenting with the dresspheres, its fun to do seen as they aren't just stuck with one like the other games. Thanks! That means a lot, I love the pairing. And I'm gald your back! –Hugs-

atcw 1210 (second review): I LOVE YOUUUU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! MUHAHAHAHA! NO MEGA TONBERRY IS SAFE NOW! I KICK THEIR BUTTS! –ahem- lol, sorry. But thank you!

asga: Thanks, me too. I like putting the chapter title into the actual chapter.

atcw 1210 (third review): You're a real gem! Thank you so much! –praises at your feet-

kairiyuna14 (second review): okay, I'm so sorry about the delay! The epilogue will be up as soon as my internet is back to normal.

Kerry: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

rikkukirst: Glad you like! Yep, there's definitely a sequel. A baby…lol, I might just put one in for you. Enjoy!

**Becoming Him**

_There's this technique I learnt over the years, one where you shut down your emotions, push them deep down and carry on with what must be done. It's never been so hard to do than this moment._

_Twelve years…he's haunted me for twelve years, me out of his grasp yet never out of his manipulation. Nothing has ever struck fear into me like he can, not even Sin. He was my childhood nightmare, my boogey man._

_Not that I had much of a childhood, not until I met you Rikku. You helped me come alive, because before I met you I was just a bundle of fear and nothing more. Now look at me, I'm still afraid, but I can face it head on instead of running away. I don't even need help, not really._

_You're just my moral support. Honest._

_But still I'm here, and I don't have an adult to console my nightmares and persuade me my fear isn't real, or that it's a wasted fear. Because it's right in front of me, my parent; me, in a way. Because what I fear the most is becoming him, which is about to happen._

_I'm either going to die, or become him, become a murderer. But it has to be done; I can't put it off any longer. I just hope we can both live with it afterwards, and that it won't drive us apart. Can you bear to be touched by a murderer Rikku? …I guess we'll see once this is all over. _

_I couldn't tell you what I was planning, as far as you know we are bringing him back alive. But I can't, because if I do he'll still be haunting me, I'll never feel safe. I'll never feel **you** are safe. And I can't live like that. Not anymore. _

_So here we are, my girlfriend fighting off the machina menace of this month, and me facing my father. Facing myself. How will it end? How will we survive once this is all over? Can we survive it? I'm sick of just surviving, I want to live. I want to live a life where we don't have to worry about surviving. I want to be happy with you. But if I go through with this I can't._

_But I can't turn back now. I can't stop surviving. _

_I refuse to lose to him, not after all these years. Not after all the pain and scars he gave me. But if I lose the fear of him, I could end up losing you instead. Because I'll still be a fighter; a survivor. And that's not what you want right now. You want to live a life of peace. Will I be able to ever stop fighting? I've been fighting all my life. And I won't stop. Not even now._

_And that's why I couldn't tell you I'm going to kill him. I have to keep fighting, and I know I'll lose you for that. But I can't let him live. _

_I won't give him the chance to hurt you. _

_I won't be weak. I'm…I'm not a kid anymore. I won't be manipulated._

_…Not even by you Rikku._

_I'm sorry…_

_But I have to survive._

* * *

"Yuna! We still have another ten minutes!" Tidus reminded her as his fiancée began to make her way up the mountain path.

"It will be past those ten minutes by the time we reach them." Yuna pointed out, not even pausing in her rush to look back. Tidus sighed and saw Paine smirk.

"Well, we might as well go after her." The crimson eyed warrior shrugged, beginning to slowly follow. Tidus sighed, scratching his head and giving Baralai a bewildered look.

"She'll never change." He muttered, causing the praetor to chuckle.

"I know what you mean."

Rikku was vaguely aware of Gippal running beside her one minute, and then the next she was alone after striking at the machina with a well aimed Dismantler bullet.

It proved enough to make the machina pause with any counter attack, so Rikku moved back out of range, waiting for the next opportunity to attack. Her mind wanted to wander to thoughts of Gippal, but she wouldn't allow it. _He has to face him alone. Just like I have to fight this by my self._

"Rikku byo yddahdeuh!" (Rikku pay attention!) Her father ordered from his safe place on the Celsius deck. "Red ed frema ed'c tecdnyldat!" (Hit it while it's distracted!)

_Distracted by what?_Rikku thought, but then noticed the machina's behaviour; it had paused not because she'd struck it, but because Cameo was distracted from controlling it.

_Gippal…_

Rikku shook away the thought and aimed her gun again, towards the dent she'd created by her two previous bullets. It wasn't much, but it was all she could strategise would work. She fired with a 'booya!' watching the bullet bounce off the dent and drop to the floor.

"Oops, forgot to use Dismantler bullets." She said sheepishly. _Maybe I am still distracted by a certain someone…_

"RIKKU SUJA!" (RIKKU MOVE!)

* * *

Cameo had run when Gippal had thrown the potion bottle in the air. He'd actually run like a coward! _How dare he make me do this! _Cameo snarled. _I refuse to lose. _

He stopped running once he'd reached his destination, the chamber of the fayth room. It was a large enough room for the confrontation which would inevitably happen. Finally a battle between good and evil; saviour and traitor; father and son.

But first…

Cameo smirked, turning back to face the way Gippal would soon enter before pulling out the control of his machina. He wouldn't be able to control it manually while Gippal fought him, so he would have to enable its basic programming.

"Kill the girl." He muttered as he enabled the order. He would kill Gippal in more ways than one. He would make sure his lover died too.

With that Cameo chuckled, dropping the control onto the floor and smashing it with his foot. No one would be able to stop it now. It would continue until the girl was dead. Not even Gippal could save her, not anymore.

"No more running, you won't escape this time." Came a familiar voice. Cameo smirked, looking up at his son.

"Why would I want to run? I was just merely making sure it was my battlefield." He grinned, clicking his fingers. He saw Gippal tense as a loud wail echoed through the room, and a large fiend dropped down between them…

* * *

The machina swiped out at her so suddenly Rikuu didn't know how to react. How had it moved so fast? Its arm came crashing down on her head, meeting Gippal's barrier but still causing enough damage for her head to explode with pain.

_Its…I…_

"Rikku!" Her father's voice interrupted, making her realise she had to dodge another attack. It wasn't even pausing, it just kept moving…

_My head…_

"Tyshed mayja ran ymuha!" (Damnit leave her alone!) Cid yelled, running off the deck. Rikku groaned as she jumped back away from the machina. Cid wasn't going to be much help.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the machina once again followed her, waving its deadly arms at her, constantly knocking against Gippal's barrier. If she'd had time Rikku would have wondered how the barrier had lasted so long, and remained while Gippal was so far away, but she didn't have time to wonder. Not unless she wanted to give up dodging.

_Gippal where are you? I need help!_

Another blow barely dodged…

_I need you…_

She cried out in pain as an arm caught her in the stomach, too powerful for the barrier to absorb all the impact.

_I-I can't fight alone…_

She couldn't move now, couldn't bring herself to climb to her feet. She was alone now. Gippal had left her. He…he lied. They weren't together in this.

_Gippal…_

The machina loomed over, seeming to pause a moment to acknowledge its victory.

And then that damn arm hit her again…

* * *

Gippal couldn't help but shiver with dread as he gazed at the extremely large Claret Dragon. He'd seen a fiend like this before in the farplane…but _not_ as big or…

"I found this fiend a few months ago, using one of the many holes in the fayth chambers to collect its egg. It's extremely rare. You see, I'm sure you're aware that fiends are the angry spirits of those who refuse to move on. But every so often, a fiend can be born as if any other animal. It's extremely rare, but possible. And I found one such rareness. With my alchemy, I altered it a little, making it even stronger, although I admit it was incredibly strong before the alterations too." Cameo smirked.

Gippal could only manage a grimace as a comment. Not only was this thing gigantic…

…it had wings, actual _wings!_

He'd never seen a Claret Dragon with wings before.

_Oh fayth I'm dead…_

"No cocky remark? How disappointing." Cameo laughed.

That did it. Gippal made a snarling noise, his blood beginning to boil. How he hated that man, the man who always found a way to make him afraid, to make him weak.

…No more.

"Shut your trap and let me fight it. Or are you afraid to lose your precious rat?" Gippal growled, firing off a Killasaurous bullet at the dragon's side. It didn't even flinch.

"You have your mother's spirit." Cameo muttered; a hint of admiration in his voice before his cold mask was back. Gippal felt himself hesitate then. The man had sometimes shown a hint of a person beneath the killer, but it would never fully resurface. Yet…if he killed the man, he would kill any chance that Cameo would live once more.

_Stop it; you know it will never happen. Cameo is dead…_

_Now I know why mother could never kill him, she saw it too. _

"Lost your nerve?" The man questioned, and Gippal replaced his uncertainty with anger, pushing all other emotions deep down within him. He couldn't stop now, not when he'd abandoned Rikku to finish this. The man smirked and gave another click, and the monstrous creation leapt towards Gippal.

* * *

Cid cursed loudly as he ran towards the machina standing over his daughter. She was unconscious, that he could see, yet the machina wasn't stopping, it kept attacking her barrier.

_It won't stop till it kills her…_

"KAD UVV RAN OUI PYCDYNT SYLREHY!" (GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD MACHINA!) Cid yelled, striking his knife into the dented part of its armour. The knife stayed stuck in place, yet the machina didn't even acknowledge its existence, just prepared another attack on Rikku. "Damnit what do I do?" He sighed, taking out his gun, blocking his daughter from the machina's view and firing continuously. The machina did nothing, just appeared to be waiting until Cid had finished.

_These bullets won't last for long._ Cid grimaced, ceasing his firing and instead grabbing hold of the knife hilt wedged in the machina's armour, trying to pull it out. The machina took the opportunity to use its left arm to begin striking round Cid at Rikku again.

"E dumt oui du cdub dryd!" (I told you to stop that!) Cid screamed, giving up on his useless task and kicking the machina in his frustration. He immediately howled in pain at the action. Running out of ideas, he did the only thing he could think of…

He gently sat on his daughter.

"Dno yht yddylg ran huf oui beala uv clnyb!" (Try and attack her now you piece of scrap!) The machina paused again, obviously trying to compute what to do. It wasn't in its basic programming to know what to do when its target was being sat on by a stubborn Al Bhed.

But Cid knew it wouldn't take long for it to conclude that it should dispose of the one stupid enough to stand in its way.

…And he had no idea what he would do when that moment came.

* * *

Garik had reached the Summit before he'd finally turned back towards Zanarkand. He respected this Gippal, but he didn't trust him to rid the Ronso of this troublesome man. Besides, he didn't feel like going to find the High Summoner Yuna and then having to come back again.

_"Thanks for the help blue guy; I'll take it from here." The Al bhed said, Garik just grunted. _

_"Garik stays near." _

_"…Hey, I know you don't do favours, but could you just hold onto this and give it to Yuna when you get back?" The AL Bhed asked, handing him a strange looking weapon. "She'll need it to help Rikku when she gets here. Just tell her to aim and press."_

Garik grunted at the memory and examined the weapon in his hand. It was the strange weapon the Al Bhed had first been holding when Kimahri had saved him from the metal bird. Garik didn't like it. But if it would stop the man by using it, he would.

"Elder Kimahri will be proud of Garik." He muttered. He was unwilling to admit his admiration for the Elder to any other, but alone Garik would admit it to the mountain. "Garik do his part now."

Gippal didn't have much room to dodge, which he quickly realised was why the man had set up the battle here. He was just thankful his barrier was still active to take most of the attack's impact. _Damn dragon._

"Having fun yet?" Cameo laughed, clicking his fingers so the dragon would leap again.

_You rely too much on giving the orders. _Gippal seethed silently, an idea beginning to form in his mind. The Claret Dragon was tough, that much was obvious, but its master was still just a vulnerable human…

_This will either kill me or save us all. I hope. _

Gippal dropped and rolled before he could change his mind, barely missing being squashed. He aimed his gun at the man and fired.

Two things happened in the next moment, the first was Gippal hearing a cry of pain from his father, and the other was his own cry when a claw penetrated his barrier and tore at his back.

…He was aware that his eye had closed, but he didn't know if it were for just a moment or much, much longer. But he was dimly aware of the pain in his back, and of someone groaning across the room.

_He's still alive._

There was a growl from the dragon, now nervously shuffling about, not knowing what to do. Gippal took the chance to discreetly use an X-potion and wait for the shock of the impact to wear off. If he was going to kill the dragon it had to be before Cameo recovered enough to heal himself.

_But the bullets don't work._

Gippal sighed, climbing to his feet while changing from Gun Mage dressphere back to his original Alchemy one.

If the man had created this thing using alchemy then that's how Gippal would end it.

* * *

This had to be a new astounding moment for Spira's history. Never before had Cid heard anything like it happening, and he had seen a lot in his lifetime. This…was just something else.

…A staring competition between man and machina.

"Tyshed, oui tuh'd haat du pmehg!" (Damnit, you don't need to blink!) Cid complained, trying not to let his eyes wander and instead checking Rikku's breathing using his hand and his hearing.

The worst thing was, as well as being Cid scared to death for his daughter, he was also insanely bored. Those were two emotions you should never experience at the same time.

_This is one dumb machine, obviously Cameo hadn't prepared for me to mess up his plan._

Five minutes later and Cid almost wished it would go back to randomly killing. Almost.

"Owie." He heard Rikku mutter, and he sighed with relief. "E lyh'd pnaydra!" (I can't breathe!)

"Cunno so kenm, pid E lyh'd suja fedruid ed yddylgehk oui." (Sorry my girl, but I can't move without it attacking you.) Cid pointed out, trying not to fall of her due to her fidgeting. "Gaab cdemm fuimt oy!" (Keep still would ya!)

"E's dnoehk du kad y budeuh!" (I'm trying to get a potion!) Rikku snapped back, muttering under her breath for a while. Cid just grunted, hearing his daughter sigh with relief as the potion engulfed her and returned her much needed energy.

"Fryd'c ed tuehk?" (What's it doing?) She asked quietly, as though if she were quiet enough then the machina would leave.

"Cameo can't control it directly anymore so he's programmed it to fall on basic orders. That order is to kill you, no one else. So when I block ya, its gotten confused enough to stop and analyse what to do. It ain't got the greatest programming; Cameo was just focusing on its outer armour."

"…But it will conclude to attack any in its way eventually. What do we do?" Rikku asked, now fidgeting out of fear.

"I…I don't know." Cid sighed. "I just don't…"

"Hey! Did you stick that dagger in it? If we pull it out then…"

"Already tried that; it's stuck fast." Rikku sighed at hearing this, muttering a 'poopie' and something sounding like 'disasterific'.

"Gippal's barrier has worn off because I was knocked unconscious." She muttered mostly to herself. "But if I change into Berserker and dodge it enough…maybe, just maybe."

"Oi, what are you planning?" Cid interrupted, turning slightly to see her changing dresspheres. Apparently he'd turned too much, because that's when the machina sprung to life once more. "Whoa!"

Rikku wasted no time apologising for knocking him over; she concentrated on dodging the machina which was in full pursuit again.

"Cmuf tufh fuimt oui?" (Slow down would you?) She complained breathlessly, jumping off a rubble pile which was crushed flat seconds later. At this rate she'd never be able to get close enough.

A flash of blue in the corner of her eye almost made her stop. What now? She jumped back as far as she could and paused long enough to see Garik press the button on Gippal's weapon and have the end hooks wind round the machina's neck.

"Quick! Press the other button!" Rikku yelled, the Ronso grumbled darkly, but she still saw the electricity begin to pass down the wires…

The machina paused for a moment, and then sprinted toward Rikku once more, she didn't escape without being hit that time, and her arm definitely had made a cracking noise.

"Rikku!" Cid yelled. "Keep moving girl!"

_Easy for you to say. _She seethed through her pain, running towards the airship. She had a plan, one even Gippal would be proud of. _I'll show you…_

"Fryd eh pmywac yna oy tueh'!" (What in blazes are ya doin'!) Cid screamed at her. Rikku ignored him, continuing to run round and round the airship.

"Bubc! E haat oui du kad du dra pnetka yht ubah dra ryhkan tuun! HUF!" (Pops! I need you to get to the bridge and open the hanger door! NOW!) Cid didn't bother arguing, he waited until the machina had passed them before beginning to climb up the airship's side. It wasn't proving easy.

"Tysh." (Damn) He cursed. Garik stood watching them, having let go of Gippal's weapon long ago so as not to be dragged across the floor. The Ronso blinked at how strange this Al Bhed race were proving to be before moving to help Cid up the Celsius.

* * *

While Rikku was busy running around in circle, Gippal was finding himself running in a…a triangle shape.

No matter which direction he tried to run the Claret Dragon would swoop from the sky in front of him and he'd have to change directions, usually the patterns made up a triangle shape.

_This is ridiculous._

Cameo (who was safely in the middle of the triangle) still hadn't moved much, and seemed to be bleeding. That made Gippal feel a little better, but not much. Gippal had tried a few times to lead the dragon towards its master so it could accidentally squish him, but this proved impossible.

Gippal gave up the idea of his original plan and instead pulled out one of Lance's weapons; a flying metal disc. He stumbled to pull out a potion mix, but it was too hard to do while running.

_Screw it._ Gippal thought, and sat down on the floor.

This proved enough of an insane action to confuse the dragon for a few precious moments. After all, who would just sit down when they should continue running for their lives?

Its hesitation allowed Gippal to pour the potion mix on his knife, the disc and on a dozen bullets before the dragon began diving at him. He was more than ready.

Gippal may not have had a great aim like his foster father, but then again the dragon was pretty close. He threw the disc, hitting the dragon's left eye and delaying its attack a few seconds more while it roared in pain.

Gippal loaded his gun as quickly as possible and fried off without pausing, aiming to puncture the wings so flying would no longer be possible. The dragon roared in pain again, and Gippal felt a pang of remorse.

_This isn't like other fiends, it's an actual creature…_

_One that's trying to kill me. _

There was a loud earthquake-like rumble as the dragon fell, one that caused Gippal to flinch. But he wasted no time, the dragon wasn't dead yet.

He discarded his gun and raced towards the dragon who was stilling letting out a mournful cry as it clambered to its feet. It was definitely a fighter.

"Forgive me." Gippal whispered as he slashed out with his knife…

…The next thing he was aware of was having the wind knocked out of him and landing on his back. His armour absorbed most of the impact, but it still hurt.

_I forgot about that stupid tail. _He realised, looking over at the smug smile now on the dragon's face; a smile just like its masters. Clever bugger.

"Remarkable isn't he?" The man's voice cut in, although sounding in pain…and very, very pissed off. Gippal heard his fingers click and sighed, stumbling to his feet.

This battle was far from over.

* * *

"There!" Cid grinned as the hanger door was lowered; thankfully when the machina had rammed the airship earlier it hadn't affected it. "Now what?" He shouted through the speakers.

"Close them again when I tell you!" Rikku didn't bother listening to the curses that followed, but forced her tired body into a sprint, willing the aching muscles to obey.

_Please…_She begged, circling the airship for, hopefully now, the last time. And then she saw it, the back of the machina in front of her. She'd caught up, and Gippal's weapon was near her feet, bouncing off the ground as the machina moved.

With a silent 'Woohoo!' Rikku picked it up and concentrated on keeping up her speed. Then she saw they were coming closer to the hanger.

"Now pops now!" She screamed ensuring the machina's attention as it spun around. She ignored it and threw the weapon at the hanger, sighing in relief as the door closed, the weapon now inside.

The machina was moving towards her, but was soon restrained by the wires of the weapon still around its neck. Rikku couldn't help but sigh in relief.

_I hope it can hold a while. _She silently begged.

"Pops get down here!" She commanded; waiting five minutes before a cursing Cid reached her side. By that time, to her undying horror, the machina had strained so hard a crunching noise had been heard from the hanger door. Rikku had visibly flinched at hearing it.

"Damn, what is that weapon of Gippal's made of?" Cid half growled, half praised.

"You can ask him later. First you have to pull your knife out."

"Fryd? Fro sa?" (What? Why me?) Cid whined, sounding a lot like his son.

"If I get near it will attack me." Rikku pointed out, poking him in the chest with a finger.

"I've already tried pulling it out. It's stuck!"

"Garik will help." The Ronso interrupted, surprising them both.

"Um, well, sure." Rikku babbled, watching as the Ronso walked up to the machina that was still thrashing about. He paused only to cast Mighty Guard before quickly moving, yanking the knife out a moment before he has thrown back to the Al Bhed's position.

"Oh fayth are you okay?" Rikku asked, pouring an X-potion on the Ronso.

"Garik had better days." The Ronso admitted; extending the knife towards her while he climbed to his feet.

"Thanks." Rikku grinned, looking back at the machina and squealing. Cid was beginning to think she'd been hit too many times that day for her own good. "Look! It's penetrated the armour! Now one of the hooks on Gippal's weapon can get through and fry the inside!"

"…Ya mean the weapon trapped in the hanger door?" Cid moaned. RIkku just laughed.

"Pops, we're gonna win!"

And naturally that's the moment the hanger door gave up under the pressure and fell open, releasing the machina.

* * *

Gippal couldn't help but notice the connection, the reality of the Claret Dragon. It was being manipulated by the man, just as he was once manipulated. And yet he had to kill it.

…That is, if he ever got the chance.

He had been dodging the dragon for a while now; both glad and angry that it could no longer fly. It was too risky to get too close, and he'd not bothered to pick up his gun after his earlier attack.

Probably the dumbest thing he could have possible done.

But there was an upside to this, the dragon was now blind on its left side, and Gippal was planning to use that.

_Just like people do with me. _He realised, rolling under the dragon to avoid its tail. He sliced at its belly and scrambled out as fast as possible to avoid being trampled on. Luckily he had made sure to come out on its left side.

"E's cunno." (I'm sorry.) Gippal muttered to it before slicing off its deadly claw. He was unprepared for the blood, fiends didn't usually bleed; they were just pyreflies. But this was real; this was a life he was taking.

Again Gippal pushed all doubt and guilt to the back of his mind as he pulled out a potion mix, throwing it at the dragon's head. The bottle broke and the liquid fizzed on the dragon's skin, making it howl out in agony. A sound Gippal would never forget.

He tried to put it out of its misery but couldn't get close without losing his own life. In the end it was the overwhelming shock from the pain which granted it the mercy of death. Gippal had never felt so awful for taking a life. He felt like he'd murdered himself.

_And I have, I'm a murderer like him now. _

"That was overly cruel." Came Cameo's voice in the deafening silence. He didn't sound victorious, he just sounded hurt and tired. "It didn't deserve such an end."

"Those people you killed never deserved such an end either." Gippal countered, not raising above a murmured whisper. The dragon wasn't disappearing; its presence remained as it to torture him.

"I saved them, I tried to save you." Cameo told him.

"…You can't honestly believe that, can you?" The silence that fell tore through Gippal's heart; already the organ knew what was coming. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, you betrayed me; you must die for that and be damned." The man said; the cold voice back. Gippal sighed, staring down at the blood covering him before turning to face his father.

And a moment later, both began to attack.

* * *

"Whoa!" Rikku shouted in shock, jumping back. She was getting tired of dodging, too tired. "Bubc fuimt oui rinno ib!" (Pops would you hurry up!)

"E lyh'd knyp uhdu dra tysh faybuh frah ed'c sujehk cu vycd!" (I can't grab onto the damn weapon when it's moving so fast!)

_But I'm so tired…_

She cried in surprise as she tripped on a loose piece of rubble, landing on her broken arm. _Well, maybe he can grab onto it while I'm being__ pulverised. _

"Rikku move!"

_Too tired…_The arm was coming down again…

…And a flash of blue stopped it. A protect barrier.

"Huh?"

"Rikku!" Yuna's voice called. "Quickly!"

"Yunie!" Rikku yelled, bursting into a smile as she leaped out of the way. "Am I glad to see you!"

"E'ja kud ed!" (I've got it!) Cid shouted out proudly.

"Bicr dra namayca pidduh oui eteud!" (Push the release button you idiot!) Rikku laughed, watching as the wires loosened around the machina's neck and left altogether.

"Here Rikku!" Yuna called again as a Curaga spell engulfed her cousin. Rikku grinned, flexing her arm about happily.

"Alright pops, when I make it face your way shoot okay?" She didn't give him a chance to argue, because she leaped up over the machina so it changed direction, and then she crouched, out of the way.

The shot was perfectly aimed and the hook was securely through the armour, but…

Bubc tuh'd _tnub_ ed!" (Pops don't _drop_ it!) Rikku groaned.

"Dra tysh drehk crulgat sa!" (The damn thing shocked me!) Cid complained. Rikku just rolled her eyes and dodged out of the way as the machina struck out again. She would never understand how Cid had united the Al Bhed race when he was such a wimp.

"Hurry!" She whined; turning away from them so she could concentrate on dodging.

It was then the most unlikely person of the group decided to do what his father couldn't…or perhaps he just wanted to see what his sworn enemy Gippal had made. Either way it was Brother who pushed the button for the machina to be fried.

No machina invention could survive such a frying to its systems. Thank the fayth.

"…Well." Tidus spoke after a few minutes of shocked silence. "I guess it was just their family who had to fight it. Cid, Rikku, Yuna to heal…and Brother to…" His laughter disguised what he wanted to say, but everyone understood it enough to welcome the much needed laugh.

"Our family rocks!" Rikku laughed. Her father and brother just gave her an odd look.

"Well, its definitely not getting a comeback." Paine announced as she finished examining the machina. "I doubt you'd be able to salvage any of it." Everyone gave her a bemused look which she just shrugged off. "I've been studying machina a little these past three months."

"Well anyway…" Rikku began. "This tin can might be finished with but Gippal's still fighting the man. We should go help out." Everyone nodded at this, not about to object when a friend might be in danger.

Well, except one person.

"Fa'na hud kuehk yhofrana ihdem oui damm sa fryd rybbahat du SO creb!" (We're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to MY ship!)

* * *

Gippal was only too aware of how well Cameo could wield a knife, a gun or how good he was with just his fists. He knew even though he was now eighteen, and Cameo was injured, it would be the hardest battle he'd ever fight. Including his part with Vegnagun; or the Den of Woe.

For although Gippal was older; he was also now half-blind, and the man wasn't one who'd miss that advantage.

Gippal breathed in sharply as Cameo's knife struck his right cheek and he blindly aimed at the older man's chest. He missed his target by inches as it moved back, looking amused.

"You fight as if you're underwater." Gippal just glared, slashing out once more which Cameo easily countered and delivered a kick to Gippal's stomach, making him fall. "I expected more from someone of my own blood. You show me more mercy than our victims."

_Our victims…_

"No, never mine!" Gippal denied, stopping himself from charging stupidly at him again, instead he did something that seemed equally as stupid. He shut his eye and didn't move.

Cameo couldn't help but laugh in confusion. What was the idiot doing now? Hoping he'd go away just because he couldn't see him?

"You always were the dumbest kid I knew." He smirked, aiming for Gippal's right side and lunging with his knife. It was an easy target, and that's why it shocked him enough to gasp when Gippal blocked it. His eye still closed; his face completely blank. And in this position he began to parry with the older Al Bhed.

Gippal had only used such a way to fight once, and that he had done by accident when training. He shut off all emotions, closed his eye so no image could distract him, and relied on his hearing and instinct. A risky way to fight, but one which made him feel more in control.

If there was one thing Gippal knew without any doubt about the man, it was that he relied on evidence. He had looked at Yevon ways and decided the Al Bheds were no good; he'd looked at old prayers and concluded death would grant the soul redemption. He didn't rely on pure instinct. Never. And that was where him and Gippal differed. This was where he was weak.

Cameo was being forced to step backwards with each attack he blocked, too preoccupied with the fight to notice where he was stepping. And by the time he realised he was near the dragon's body he'd already begun falling backwards.

Gippal struck without hesitation, driving his knife into Cameo's right shoulder and hearing him howl with pain.

…And then Gippal cried out himself as the Claret Dragon's loose claw tore into the muscles of his leg.

_Damnit I shouldn't have hacked it off before. _He cursed while opening his eye, the calm posture he'd held now gone.

"You could never win." Cameo snarled, climbing to his feet and pulling the knife from his shoulder. "Never!"

Gippal didn't waste time agonising over his leg, he instead dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the first weapon he could.

Lance's metal disc.

He threw it, not bothering to aim while he quickly dodged the thrown dagger. He only realised he'd hit when Cameo hissed in pain and stumbled away from the dragon's corpse.

_What's he doing?_

Then Gippal knew, he knew and cursed so even Cid would have winced. Cameo was getting out of the way ready to shower one of his potion mixes. Gippal could be killed instantly.

The young Al Bhed man frantically glanced around him for something, _anything_ he could use; anything that could save him.

The knife that Cameo had thrown was a few feet away, along with Gippal's gun. The one he'd discarded while fighting the Claret Dragon.

Ignoring the pain in his leg as best as he could Gippal moved quickly, pulling out a bullet from his pocket as he moved. He had no time to spare; it was kill or be killed.

"Stop right there!" Cameo commanded, his voice booming across the room. Gippal cursed, now in reach to bend and pick up the gun. Instead he slowly turned round to face Cameo's triumphant grin, albeit a rather pained one. "I've had enough of you. I never _wanted_ you! And neither did your mother." He was readying the bottle, getting ready to throw it. Gippal cried out in pain as his leg 'buckled' under him.

His hand was now conveniently in reach of the gun, which he loaded behind his back as Cameo continued.

"Do you want to know how you were conceived? I raped her, and you were the result. How could you ever be something decent when you came from that! For a while I thought I could make you a saviour too, but you wouldn't let me help you. And now, my son, you can be damned!"

The bottle was thrown into the air as Cameo began to aim his gun, but before his hand was halfway up a loud shot rang out, and the man gasped, clutching at his stomach and falling to the cold floor.

Gippal still had the gun aimed, his breathing irregular as he looked across the room. The potion bottle smashed harmlessly to the ground.

A cold chuckle broke Gippal from his trance, causing anger to make him stand, grabbing the knife beside him.

_Why won't he just die?_

The pain in his leg was forgotten as he crossed the room to his choking but chuckling father. His nightmare.

The man he was now becoming.

"Nice shot." Cameo coughed, chuckling darkly. He just wouldn't stop. With one hand Gippal yanked the half dead man up, the other still holding the knife. He wanted to make sure he could see Cameo's eyes as he died.

"Bastard." Gippal spat, only then realising he was crying. Cameo just gave a triumphant grin, his teeth stained red.

"What were you expecting? How me to transform into a remorseful man? Not me; only the bad guys do that…and that's you." He coughed weakly, his voice fading slightly but his grin held. "So end it boy, become what you hate the most, become your father."

Gippal sniffed slightly before a cold gleam entered his eye, one he'd always promised he'd never have.

"I can live with that." He smirked, raising the knife just over Cameo's heart, ready to plunge in.

"Gippal don't!" Rikku cried out. Gippal gritted his teeth and looked towards her, seeing them all near the entrance to the room. "Please, its over, you won! You don't have to kill him." Cameo gave a weak chuckle at this, but didn't try to struggle from Gippal's grip. He understood; he understood more than Rikku.

"You could never understand this Rikku." Gippal told her, his voice sounding void of life. "And I'm sorry for that."

And without looking away from her beautifully eyes, he plunged the knife into his father's heart.

And Gippal felt part of himself die too.


	27. Words Left Unspoken

**Words left unspoken**

OH MY GOD I MET JOHNATHAN STROUD! I GOT TO TALK TO HIM FOR TEN MINUTES! HE'S SO COOOOOOL! AND HE TOLD ME GOOD LUCK WITH MY WRITING! Ahem, lol, sorry. But he's my favourite fantasy writer! He was so nice; he signed all three books for me and discussed writing techniques with me! If you haven't read his Bartimaeus trilogy, do now! It's amazing!

The first thoughts are Rikku's, Gippal's are later. But neither are directed at someone anymore, you'll see why when you read them. Enjoy! Only one more chapter to go after this! It's all written and ready! I'll post the final chapter Friday!

Shakai: Make a movie? That would be so cool! Hmmm…I wonder if a hundred pund would be enough, that's all I have. Lol, the special effects would be soooo bad! Nearly ending now –sniff- but at least then I can go back to evil zidane!

FairyIce: Glad to hear it! Rikku just has to realise that too, so I hope you like the epilogue!

kairiyuna14: your story is great, don't get put off by lack of reviews, they just haven't realised about it. as for them living peacefully…well, you'll see.

DarkenedPetals: glad you like!

rikkukirst: well, technically it was, this is the epilogue, lol. I'm getting good at cliffhangers. I listened to evanescence while writing up the final part, you're right, it is effective.

asga: Yeah, I'm so mean to the poor guy.

Jezzi: glad you like!

She's Happy2bHardcore: glad you think so!

Gippals0Laydee: lol, glad you still like him! And that you're enjoying the story.

atcw1210: You'll see….

rikku-thief: yeah, I love the berserker outfit, that and the alchemist. Glad you like angst, cause there's a lot now.

Kotono116: if I killed myself I couldn't write more, lol. Don't worry, I'll look after myself. But this story is finished! All written and ready to post. Ugh, by the way, star wars? I hate star wars, no offense or anything; I thought that film was kind of unrealistic how he suddenly turned evil.

**Words Left Unspoken**

_That moment when he looked at me, said those words and killed his father…that was the moment I lose part of him forever. That look in his eye…it scared me. It scared me more than the fact he killed someone. _

_At first I didn't want to believe it, refused to accept it. But when an hour passed after Cameo's death and he still had that haunted look…I knew. I knew he could never be the same carefree man he once was. _

_And I hated it._

_I hated him too. He didn't listen, he wouldn't stop. He…he killed his father when I asked him not to. _

…_And I hate that he was right. I don't understand, and I don't think I ever could. I can never know what his life was like, why he needed to kill the man before he could ever move forward. _

_But now he's…broken. _

_In the past hour, all he's done is stare into space, staying lose to Cameo's body as Cid and Brother carried it to the airship. Now we're all working on fixing enough damage so the Cesius will fly, while Gippal remains in the cabin, his unseeing gaze never leaving the now bundled form._

_But I don't hate him for that, not entirely. He had to chose survival over me, I can respect that.._

_I think._

_What hurts the most is that I can't seem to go near him. I…I'm **afraid** of him. _

_I can't even direct these thoughts at him. _

_These are my words left unspoken. _

_Because I can't reach him anymore. I can't seem to look past the blood covering his skin, staining him forever. _

_And I hate it. I hate me, I hate him…I just hate it._

_Where do we go from here? How can we ever move past this? Can what we had survive what we had to do? I don't know, I just don't know._

_I wish he could jus wash the blood away. I wish everything could be forgotten._

_Memories are more than that. He always knew that. That's why it had to end this way._

_But I still don't understand._

_Oh Gippal, I don't want to lose you…_

_Please, please come down. Please stop staring at it. _

* * *

"I can't believe it's really over, ya." Wakka muttered to the Al Bhed next to him. "That airship will be flying again in no time."

"Yeah, I guess." The man nodded, frowning in worry. "Thanks for helping, it means a lot. Especially seen as I couldn't help myself."

"No worried, you have to fully recover first." Wakka laughed, lightly patting Lance on the back. "Still, it will be a relief once Yuna does her speech, then it will clear up what happened."

"I just hope they're alright." Lance whispered quietly.

It had been a day now since word spread that the threat was defeated, and Wakka had rushed to Luca on the boat with Kilikans and Al Bheds alike. The Celsius looked in bad shape but had flown easily enough, but Wakka had yet to see Yuna or the others. They seemed to have been busy recovering their strength in time for the speech.

"Gippal will be fine ya. He's strong." Lance just smiled weakly, not looking convinced.

They only had to wait another ten minutes before the crowd started cheering, having spotted the High Summoner on the platform, waving with a warm smile. Wakka noticed Paine, Baralai, Tidus, Brother and a tired looking Rikku behind her. No Gippal.

"Oh no." Lance breathed.

"Thank you all for being so patient and understanding over this new threat. We're here now to say it really has ended; the threat was defeated." She waited a few minutes for the cheers to subside before continuing. "It is thanks to Rikku, her father Cid and to Gippal that Spira is safe once again." The crowd murmured at this, not sure how to react. "And as for the threat itself…" Yuna hesitated, glancing at Rikku before turning back. "It was an old enemy in a new form, for although Sin is gone, its toxin remained in someone's body. The victim was an old friend for some, a father for another…and after so long of being lost he has finally been freed.

"I hope in time you can forgive this man, Cameo, for falling under Sin's influence. But for now, know that you are safe, and Sin can never harm us again." She paused a moment, the crowd waited silently, eagerly for her to continue.

"Our proof of this is our words, and machina parts, and…and the body of Cameo, the man who lost himself. This battle has cost much pain to the Al Bhed, but to one in particular, one many secretly admire. For Gippal…Gippal lost his father yesterday, he lost in order to save you. Please, please don't blame who his parents were, don't blame him for this. Already he has suffered enough, and I can only hope you too wish for his recovery, for the battle has injured him in more ways than one.

"Spira, we fight for you, and we always will. And now I ask you to forgive our past mistakes. We do our best, but we're human too. We make mistakes. And I hope you can forgive, as we forgive our past enemies, or as we forgive those that seem lost. Lend them your strength and Spira will prevail, that I promise you."

* * *

"How's he doing?" Lance asked Rikku as soon as he reached them. "Is he..?"

"He'll survive." Rikku told him, smiling sadly. "He always will...but beyond that…I just don't know."

* * *

_I wonder if it's a sin to kick a dead body. But I couldn't help it, I couldn't really believe it. Part of me never will._

_Dead._

_The man is dead._

_I killed him._

_He really was just a man after all…_

_I only kicked it once, when no one was there, just to make sure. I half expected him to ump up and smirk. And I felt empty when he didn't/_

_Nothing makes sense anymore._

_I haven't washed the blood off yet, and I know even if its gone, it will never be **truly** gone. I will always see it. Rikku will always see it._

_…I wonder if I should kick it again, just to make sure…_

_My leg keeps throbbing, it's kind of annoying. I've healed it with potions so it's not life threatening, but it still hurts. Its still there to remind me I have a body._

_…She looked so shocked when I killed him. She looked scared. I never wanted to hurt her, but I couldn't let him live. I just couldn't._

_Yet he still feels alive anyway. Maybe I killed him for nothing._

_I'm too tired to stand, so I poke it instead. It feels cold, lifeless. But not dead. He will never be dead to me._

_Nightmares don't die, you just wake up; but I'll never wake up._

_That reminds me, I haven't slept in a while; I haven't eaten either. I should eat, food means survival. There wouldn't be much point starving myself now after what I gave up to live. _

_But I don't want to move, he might spring to life if I turn away. But damn do I need to pee._

_Strange how everything carries on, how time keeps moving. Change keeps happening, most willing. But I don't want to change; I want to go back to what I used to be._

_I didn't used to be a killer; I didn't used to know how it felt to plunge a knife into someone's heart. I want to forget it, all of it. _

_But I can't, I never will. And I'll never be able to go back to what I was. How I could throw careless smiles wherever I wanted, laugh and tease those me like it was second nature. That person is gone. All that remains of him is a shell._

_I'm just a shell, yet I can't let go of fear. Not for anything, nor even for Rikku._

_I poke at it again._

_Just to be sure._

_But I'll never be sure. Never again. _

* * *

"That bad?" Lance asked his friend, grimacing as Cid nodded.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him, ain't listening to me." Cid sighed.

"What about Rikku?"

"...She's too shook up to try." Lance just nodded and wobbled to the lift. He was still sore from his fall.

"Don't worry I'll get the lad to bathe, eat, sleep and dance with a chocobo if I have to." He said it so seriously that Cid didn't doubt him for a second. Lance was the living form of stubborn.

Still, Lance couldn't help but take in a deep nervous breath before the lift door opened. This was going to be far from easy.

It was the smell of blood that hit him first. A smell that made his nose wrinkle.

"Damn." Was all he could say when his gaze fell on Gippal. The boy was a mess. His clothes were soaked with dried blood, his hair dyed with it, his face hidden by it.

His sanity drowning in it.

One hand was clenched into a fist, now a pale white under the blood coating. The other hand was lightly poking the body in a rhythmic way, his eye remaining void of any emotion.

As though nothing remained within its depth.

"Gippal?" Lance croaked out. At first he didn't seem to hear, but eventually acknowledged his surrogate father's presence by stopping his poking. But his gaze never left the body.

"Just checking." Came a toneless voice, one that reminded Lance of Cameo more than Gippal. "He's not really dead. He's never really dead."

"He's dead Gippal." Lance said firmly, moving closer with a flinch. "Damn boy! You need that healing!"

"I'll live." Gippal muttered, not sounding too happy about it.

"Aye you will, but if you don't want a limp you need one the girls to look at it." He said, sitting down on the other side of the body.

"No ones touching me. I...I'm not clean." Gippal told him, a slight flicker of pain entering his eye. Lance couldn't even conjure up a reassuring smile for that.

"You can wash it off kid."

"It will still be there." Gippal said, sounding defeated.

"Yeah, it will until you can forgive yourself for what happened…and that may never happen. But Gippal, it may not feel like it right now but you did what you had to, no matter what the cost. People will understand that in time…and so will Rikku. You'll see. You just have to learn how to cope with what you've done."

"I don't want her forgiveness." Gippal snapped, looking away from his dead father for the first time. "It would be like mum, she'd be miserable and _trapped_. I…I've become _him!_ I can't be with her now."

"You're nothing like him Gippal." Lance said quietly.

"I'm a murderer."

"You killed him to save others."

"Liar."

"Alright; so you could have spared his life like Rikku wanted, but what would that have done? You'd have never felt safe…well, even less than ya do now. Spira would be less forgiving to his soul if he lived. You did what you had to; you saved Cid, Rikku, me, yourself…and Cameo. He's free now."

Lance had never thought someone could laugh without smiling, not even a cold laugh. But Gippal managed it, a cold defeated laugh from a lifeless young man.

"Then I'm exactly like him, he killed people to save them…Maybe he was right after all, I don't even know anymore. I don't see the point anymore."

What could he say to that? How could he convince a man who'd lost hope in life and reason? He couldn't. So he did the next best thing before Gippal could go back to poking the body.

_SLAP!_

Gippal just blinked, staring at Lance with confusion and a slight glint of humour. Good, it worked a little.

"What was that for?" Gippal asked in his new emotionless voice.

"To knock some sense in you! Next thing I know you'll be running off into the Farplane to kiss Yevon's ass! You are _not_ like him! He killed because he had no other cause to believe in. He couldn't…he loved your mother, but he didn't remember the reason. So his killings were everything to him. _You_ ain't like that. You have a cause Gippal, many in fact, but the main one is still around because of you. Rikku loves you, she always will…and even of she don't fully understand why you had to kill him, she'll accept it. Just give her time…We all need some time right now…to adjust." Gippal's gaze faltered, falling back to the body. Thankfully he didn't begin his poking again, but merely whispered a reply, one that made Lance see there was still some hope for him.

"In time."

* * *

"How did he do it?" Baralai asked. The group were in a Lucan hotel (free of charge, thanks to their contribution of saving the Spira again) eating together while eagerly awaiting news of Gippal.

"No clue, but he always could talk sense into the kid." Cid chuckled. "Anywho, the boys here getting cleaned up; away from…from the body."

The room fell silent at this, some pretending to play with their food while others jus stared at it. no one knew what to say.

Rikku had been quiet the whole day, and everyone was worried. Even in the darkest times in the past she'd seemed more hopeful than now. But she was just anxious and scared, and she wasn't sure of what.

"He'll be alright." Brother suddenly burst, surprising everyone. "He's annoying that way."

A faint smile appeared on his sister's face.

"Yeah, I hope so." She whispered. "He deserves to be happy."

_But it will it be with me? _She asked silently, the image of him thrusting the knife into the father's heart coming into her mind.

_…I don't know anymore. _

* * *

The water was cold. It had been for an hour now. But Gippal couldn't leave the tub, he feared leaving.

The blood was washed from his body now and instead stained the water. The water he couldn't stop staring at.

This blood was the dragons, his fathers and his own all mixed together. In the water they had become one, even though two were now dead, killed by the third.

All had been murderers, no better than each other. Yet the one who survived wasn't being acknowledged as one.

The blood was merged now, their fates forged. No turning back, no undoing what had occurred.

His right hand was shaking, it wouldn't stop. It was as though it needed to be poking the body. Needed to see he was still dead.

…What if he was alive again? What if he was after Rikku?

The hand shook violently.

_He can't be, he's dead…He's just a man._

Using his shaking right hand Gippal traced the scars on his chest and back, replaying his memories of how he got each of them. Could a man really do so much damage? Could someone who'd marked him forever real now cease to be?

_…Will I ever feel safe from him?_

No, but maybe others could.

_Rikku._

The thought of her warmed the coldness settled in his heart. It hurt to think of her, of what he'd done to her. He'd killed in front of her, chosen to be a murderer when it meant he'd lose her.

_I'm sorry._

But those were his words left unspoken. She could never understand why. No matter how much he might explain.

Although explaining was not a very appealing idea. He never wanted to think of it again.

But he would. Everyday, for the rest of his life.

The watery blood looked thin, and Gippal blinked at this. Thin as though the merge was less strong from real blood. Had less hold and room for something more.

_…Something more? _

"Gippal, you done yet?" Lance demanded through the door.

Something more. Maybe he was more than just a murderer; maybe…maybe he was still Gippal. Just maybe.

He could be Gippal again someday. He could leave the past behind.

In time.

"Not quite Lance, I still have something to do."

_I just need some time._

* * *

"What you need is a _large_ wedding!" Leblanc gushed, and has been since her and Nooj's arrival. "The more people there means more wedding gifts!"

"Well…" Yuna began. "We were thinking of a small wedding."

"Nonsense! You want to show off a bit loves! Now, when _I_ get married…" She continued, looking meaningful at Nooj, who ignored her.

"We should be focusing on the situation, not weddings." He grumbled, making Baralai chuckle at his mood. "I heard Gippal's leg needs healing, we should think about how to get that done."

"Baralai get your Yevonite butt up here!" Lance's voice seemed to answer for them. "Before he changes his mind."

Baralai gave an apologetic smile to Rikku before leaving, but she didn't notice.

They really were being torn apart; he didn't even want her near.

Because he _knew_. He'd seen her reaction.

Would time really be enough?

Perhaps they could never rekindle what they had. No matter how long they tried.

"Rikku are you okay?" Her cousin asked. She didn't answer, what could she say?

* * *

It was another hour before Baralai was finally finished, partly because it was harder to heal such a delicate wound without touching it and partly because it wasn't just Gippal's leg he was trying to heal. His state of mind needed some attention too.

But no matter what he tried the Al Bhed did n't smile, his hand wouldn't steady unless the body was in sight. And the body was currently on the airship, being moved by Cid to the engine room.

Gippal just seemed…broken.

And Baralai couldn't help him with magic; he could only offer his support and friendship. It was up to Gippal to help himself.

"I want him buried behind Djose temple." Gippal spoke up for the first time, his eye remaining its new void state.

"He'll to have a proper sending dance before he's allowed near there." Lance muttered, but knew better than to object. "I'll ask Lady Yuna if she will perform it." He left the room quickly and Baralai was at a loss for any reassuring words. He knew that Al Bheds usually burnt their dead, yet Gippal didn't want that.

"He never believed he was Al Bhed, I don't want him hanging around as an angry shadow like Shuyin or an unsent if I burn him." Gippal said softly, his eye gazing into space.

"You should try to rest before we leave." Baralai insisted kindly. But he was ignored, and anyone else who suggested the idea would be too.

"She'll do it!" Lance shouted up to them. "But we have to leave for Djose now!"

* * *

Rikku stayed on the bridge for the trip. She wasn't really _avoiding_ Gippal as suchm she just knew he needed some space. With the body. In the engine room.

"You should go see him." Paine broke through her thoughts. "No one else can get through to him like you can."

"I…" Rikku began, and sighed in frustration. How could she go? Gippal had made his choice, and now he was so messed up…

She didn't know if she _could_ help him.

"I thought you were the one who promised him you'd stay together no matter what." Paine said harshly, surprising her. Perhaps Gippal's transformation had scared her about her own haunted past.

_But…he killed someone. When I asked him not to._

"Part of him did it for you." Yuna said softly. "Even though you didn't want it. He was making sure you would live Rikku, no matter what. Even…even if it meant he lost himself." Her gaze flickered to Tidus at this. "But ifyou keep trying, believing…he'll find himself again, or you'll be able to help him to."

"Yeah." Tidus added, taking his fiancée's hand. "Just give it some time, and try your best."

* * *

Part of him had dreaded her coming, and part of him had longed for it with such intensity it cut through his now numb heart. Now she was coming down the engine room's stairs and he looked fully away from the body.

Certainty could wait.

"Hey." She said, shifting nervously. He tried to smile, but it hurt. It ended up looking more like a grimace.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his tone taking on concern. The sound of it made Rikku smile warmly.

"Yeah, me and pops beat that machine to scrap. Even Brother helped. I think he stole you special weapon though." Gippal just shrugged.

"I'll get it back later."

Silence fell on them, a nervous one. Rikku moved closer and sat down, making Gippal wince. He didn't want to have innocent people near him after what he'd done. He didn't want to poison them with his sins.

"…I know I won't understand why Gippal." She began quietly, looking at the body instead of him. "But I'm trying to accept it. You did what you felt you had to, and you shouldn't destroy yourself because of that…I love you, no matter what. And I'll be here for you to help you through this." The statement brought a flicker of a smile to his face, but Rikku didn't see it.

Still, he knew what he had to do now.

"No Rikku." He spoke, making her jump. "I have to deal with this alone. Maybe after…" He left it unfinished, watching her face as she turned to him and gave a sad smile.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" She whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

"In time." He promised, holding her gaze.

_And in time maybe we can try again…with us._

Those were their joint words left unspoken. But they didn't need to be said aloud in order to be heard.

_In time…_


	28. In Time

**Words left unspoken**

I guess my comments last time were confusing, cause I always planned to write this chapter. Technically the ending was the last one, but due to my paranoia over odd numbers, and the fact I wanted to work on sequel this chapter was created.

This is the final chapter though. –sniff- and I'll miss writing this story! It's been over a year of work, and I really like writing about these two. So naturally I have other story plans. But first I'm focusing on my ff9 one, and also my own novel which is nearly completed. After that I'll probably write the short story Non-colour first (I've already written some of it) before working on either this sequel or three years of surviving you (which two chapters have been written). I'll start showing the process of these in my bio for you guys.

Seen as this is the end (for now) I thought I'd add a list of questions left unanswered which will be explained in the sequel (set a year later), lol, just to be evil:

Will Gippal and Rikku make it together?

Will Paine and Baralai get married?

What was Gippal's wedding gift for Yuna and Tidus?

What was the third item Lidea left with Gippal when she died?

Will Lance ever accept that his lover died and didn't leave him?

Why is Gippal's sleeping potion not as effective anymore?

Why was the coma thing so important? What was Cameo's 'secret' plan?

If I missed any, just let me know, cause I'm planning it out soon!

Anyway, all Gippal's thoughts this chapter...I'll shut up now. –sniff- I just can't believe its over! I love writing this! And I love you all! Thank you SO much for your support! Now after 160 pages in font 10 its ended. A total of 110, 548 words (yes, I made it even on purpose). On with the final chapter!

Shakai: lol, probably not with my sequel! Poor guy. The wedding…damn, I wish I hadn't written the chapter already before your review, cause it finishes just before their wedding. But I might add a flashback in the sequel for you! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me! And here's the end!

FairyIce: Yeah, I'm so mean to him. But I thought it would be unrealistic he kill his father and be fine about it. and I'm glad you liked her speech! I tried really hard for it to sound like someone she'd say. Lol, what are friends for if not to give you a boot up the behind when you need it? Rikku is still so confused and unsure that she needed the advice. I hope this chapter shows that too. Thank you for your support throughout this! I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Jezzi: Here's the last chapter! And thank you so much for reading! I hope the ending is okay.

kairiyuna14: See, I kept the promise this time! But it was so hard to update, because I didn't want it to end –sniff- but I did. Don't worry! No matter how long it takes I will always read your updates! I love your story! And I hope you like the ending! Thank you so much for your support!

atcw1210: Here you go. Thank you so much for reading!

babiixwolf: this is the last chapter now! I hope you like it! thanks for reading! And don't worry, lol, I can't stop myself writing about these two!

Kotono116: thanks! He's so cool! Their will be other stories, I just can't stop! Hope you like the ending! And thanks for reading!

nightwish635: this is the ending now, but a sequel will happen, not sure when, but I have it in my head. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! (by the way, does your username mean you're a nightwish fan? Cause I love them!)

**In Time**

_Three months. Twelve long weeks since the day I killed my father. But it doesn't feel like it._

_I hear the dragon's screams every night. I pierce through Cameo's heart every time I blink. _

_Time is moving slow to heal. _

_…But I'm trying, I really am. I almost laughed yesterday at one of Lance's dumb jokes. I haven't laughed in so long, I thought I'd forgotten how._

_Working helps, with machina you can always forget your problems and concentrate on solutions. Machina are so much simpler to understand, much simpler than my own emotions._

_Now isn't that scary. _

_I can remember on my fourth birthday, just after the beating that almost killed me, how I longed to be a machina. They are programmed their purpose, given no room for emotions. They don't feel pain, and they don't have hearts to be broken._

_Its not the usual present a four year old wishes for, as far as I can tell anyway. But that's what I wanted, and now part of me is wishing for that again._

_And the other part? That's wishing for her. It longs for her so much…_

_But I haven't seen her since we buried Cameo. I've been here, watching over his grave. Making sure he stays in it._

_I have nightmares now, even in a drugged sleep. I see him burying out, slicing her throat. Taking my Rikku away. _

_And when I wake up my hand is shaking, and it won't stop until I check the grave, make sure it's untouched, undisturbed. _

_He may be dead, but he's still alive in my mind. I can't get rid of him. I never will. _

_How can I see her when I'm like this? When I'm just a shadow of the Gippal she once loved._

_This is so hard._

_I got an invitation for Yuna's wedding. Apparently they decided to marry quickly before people found out and crashed their small wedding idea. I can see why they'd want to…But it's so soon to see everyone again. _

_But I did promise to come when I missed their engagement party. And to bring a brilliant gift. _

_And the one I had in mind back then isn't possible now. I can't build it in three days **and** get to Besaid in time. I couldn't build it in three weeks. I'll figure something out, because I have to go. I owe it to them._

_And I have to see her._

_My hands shaking again. I have to go check._

_…How am I going to get through this?_

* * *

The reflected warmth of the rays upon the water was enough to make Rikku smile. Today people would be arriving, ready for Yuna and Tidus' wedding tomorrow.

And she was here, waiting on the beach.

Waiting for him.

She'd had no contact with Gippal since they left him in Djose, none at all. Occasionally Lance would call on the commsphere to ease her mind, but he never contacted her directly.

Gippal had contacted Nooj, Baralai, Paine, even Yuna to confirm his coming, but not once had he asked to talk to her.

And she wasn't entirely sure what that meant, was he avoiding her on purpose? Didn't he want to see her?

_Gippal…_

Three months of no fighting had been peaceful, but her worry for Gippal had ruined her mood. He was alive, but was he happy? Would he ever find peace like she was trying to?

The noise of the approaching airship made her jump to her feet, her gaze leaving the water and instead searching the clear blue sky. It was easy to spot _Bnehlacc_, now fully restored to its former glory.

Her heart quickened its pace, and a sick feeling entered her stomach. She longed to see him, but she also dreaded it. What if he was still the same shell she'd seen three months ago? What…what if she'd lost the part of him she loved forever?

Cursing herself for what she was about to do, she turned and ran down the beach, past her approaching cousin without a word of explanation.

"Rikku!"

"Let her go." She heard Paine's cool voice insist. But she didn't care what they thought, she couldn't face him. Not yet. Not if he was…

_I'm such a coward._

_I shouldn't be fighting this. I should see him. _

But despite her mind saying this, her body wouldn't slow. She ran up the rocks, pausing long enough to punch in the code to open the secret passageway where they'd first found the White Mage dressphere.

She needed to hide right now.

And she could only hope he'd understand.

* * *

Gippal had never visited the island before the threat, not even with Cameo. He and his mother had always remained in Luca when he visited here. But Gippal was soon considering it his favourite sight in all of Spira, after Bikenel of course.

He stepped out of the water, the sand beneath his feet making him feel peaceful and belonging. He hadn't felt like that in a long time.

"Hurry up." Nooj grumbled, shuffling off across the beach. Apparently he was still unforgiving about Gippal's water landing. "Brat."

It almost made him smile, almost. But Gippal found it harder to smile than to laugh now. A weird discovery.

"It's not going anywhere." Gippal countered, watching Baralai laugh at their banter.

_And neither am I. I'm still Gippal. _

"It's about time you got here." Came Paine's impatient voice, giving Baralai a dignified embrace. Gippal was still looking at the sand, gazing around in silent wonder.

"E vunkud ruf payidevim drec bmyla fyc." (I forgot how beautiful this place was.) He murmured. Paine was quiet for a moment before gazing around herself.

"Famm, edc desa oui cdynd nasaspanehk." (Well, its time you start remembering.) She ordered, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him across the beach. Gippal winced at the contact but didn't say anything. Paine was trying to help him, he couldn't deny her that.

"How are you all feeling?" Yuna asked when they reached her, her gaze obviously fixed on Gippal. He shrugged, attempted a flickering smile which didn't work.

"Getting there." He admitted, and she nodded. "I heard Nooj is about to crumble to Leblanc's demands though."

"That's a lie." Nooj glared, leaving no room for argument. Gippal still managed a snort though, just to get his opinion across. It wasn't as large as his usual teasing would be, but it was enough to make him feel like the person he once was.

"Marriage, and so young too." Gippal said to Yuna. "Is this your way of retiring?"

"Maybe." She grinned, in a way which reminded him of her cousin. "I think we're all finished with adventures now, especially…" She stopped, but Gippal knew.

_Rikku._

He flinched. Rikku was settling down, he knew she wanted to. But he couldn't anymore, not like the way he'd thought.

_I guess we're over then._

"She's hiding." Paine said eventually, making him wince again. "You should go find her."

But Gippal didn't enter the door she indicated to; he just followed them to the village.

If she didn't want him, then he wasn't running after her. Not anymore.

* * *

_Paine has this annoying habit of making you feel both guilty and stupid. I'm not sure how she does it. But with one look after I passed the door that's how I felt. _

_Or maybe Paine didn't do it at all._

_I long to run in there, find my Rikku and hold her in my arm, never let her go. But she ran from me, and it's unfair to pursue her. I have nothing good to offer, just a shadow of my former self. I can't chase her with only that. _

_It wouldn't be fair._

_I know, I know. Life isn't fair. But Rikku has been through enough. I can't force that on her, she has to want it. _

_She has to want me, no matter what shape my mind is in._

_Please Rikku, please come for me. I'm not strong anymore; I need you to rescue me._

_…But you don't want adventure anymore. I'd just be a burden._

_…I guess…I guess this is goodbye then. _

* * *

Rikku sat in the shelter of the cave, gazing unseeingly at the wall.

She'd run, after everything that had happened she'd run from him.

_I'm such a…a…_

She sighed, drawing her legs to her chest and closing her eyes. She pictured how her life would have been if she were brave; if she had stayed on the beach and faced him. If she'd continue fighting for him.

_But I'm so tired of fighting._

She couldn't be the support Gippal would need; she couldn't be a reliable strength anymore. She was through with that, and it tore her heart to pieces.

She hated herself for that.

Why couldn't she fight for him? Why, after all they'd been through, couldn't she accept the responsibility of healing his mind?

_Because…_

Because if she did; and he remained the same, she would be failing him.

And she couldn't bare that thought. Not after everything he'd done for her. He'd lost his eye to save her, given her up in hope she could be happy. And then he'd fought to get her back during their journey, he'd told her about his past even though he wanted to just forget it. He'd done so much, and even though he sometimes failed, it didn't matter.

But if she failed him on this, it would. It would matter so much.

She couldn't fight a losing battle, she couldn't watch as she slowly lost her best friend, her one true romance.

A sob escaped her, a desperate plea she wouldn't say with words.

She needed him to be okay again. She needed to be with him.

_Fayth Gippal please!_

Another sob escaped her, hidden amongst the cave's darkness.

She needed him, but she couldn't risk losing him. She'd rather stay away from him for good.

_I'm sorry Gippal. I'm sorry._

* * *

It was strange to enter the village at first. Had it really been a little over three months since he was last here? He felt as though a lifetime had gone by since he'd flown here, desperate to help Rikku against the machina attack. He was a completely different person now.

"Here you are!" Came a loud voice he instantly recognised. "Been a while ya?"

"Hey Wakka." Gippal muttered, feeling instantly more at ease with his surroundings. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, as long as you're doing better." Wakka smiled, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. Gippal resisted the urge to move away. He just didn't like being touched still.

Gippal nodded as his answer, still not managing a smile. But Wakka seemed to understand he was pleased to be there, despite his lack of facial expression.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to bring it up again but…You did the right thing, no matter what alright? I would do the same thing for the ones I love."

Gippal blinked at this, and to his horror found he was blushing. He hadn't expected _this_ from Wakka, a former Al Bhed hater, a father.

_A father…_

I guess it did make sense. He knew what it felt like to be so protective over someone, _so_ protective that he'd make them safe no matter what.

But it was embarrassing that even Wakka knew how much she meant to him. He _did_ have a certain image to uphold… well, sort of.

"What, ya think we couldn't tell she means the world to you?" Wakka laughed, making Gippal wrinkle his nose at him. "Nothing that happens can change that."

And that's when it happened, after three months Gippal smiled. Because he knew it was true, no matter what happened he would still feel the same for her.

_…Tyshed._

"Yes! See that Lu? I told ya I'd get him beaming." Wakka laughed as his wife exited their tent house. Gippal was shaking his head, but the smile wouldn't disappear. It felt so good to smile! And it was because of thoughts of her.

_Rikku…_

_I love you, nothing can change that. You **must **know that, right?_

_Will it be enough? Will it be enough for you to fight with me? Fight for what we had? What we could have again? _

"Paine, can I talk to you a minute?" Gippal suddenly burst, surprising everyone. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he needed to do this. Now.

"…I guess." She said uncertainly.

"We're going to the beach then, sorting out the plans for tomorrow." Lulu said, handing baby Vidina over to Gippal before he could protest.

"But I…"

"We don't want him getting cranky by taking him too, ya?" Wakka chuckled, following behind his wife and friends. "Just keep an eye on him."

Silence reigned over the two left, Gippal staring uncertainly at the baby in his arms, lost in thought.

"…So, what do you want to talk about?" Paine asked. Gippal looked up, seeing from the look in her eyes she was fully aware of what he was doing.

"I think you know Dr.P, its time we had that talk."

* * *

_Damn Wakka, he's clever. Make me see how much I love her, dump a baby in my arms while I'm trying to have one of my best friends open up so they won't make the mistake I did._

_Weird tactic I must admit, but I am a genius, I can still see what he's up to._

_Commitment. _

_Just because I was reminded of how much I love her doesn't mean I know what to do. So he throws a baby at me to remind me._

_…Okay, that sounded bad. I didn't mean it like that._

_Its not like he's saying 'go forth and have sex with Rikku to have psychotic kids', he's saying that she's my family, and sometimes it isn't easy, but it's always worth it. _

_After what happened with my parents I lost sight of that. I had it with Rikku, but I never realised it. And now I have to make her see it. That even though it's hard it's always worth it, even if you fail. You just have to make it through._

_My childhood was the hard part; Rikku was the after part, the part which made it worth it all. But I haven't got her yet, I have to prove her what we have. _

_And I have to be the one fighting now, Rikku shouldn't have to. I have to be strong; I have to be the person I was, the person she loves. And I have to be the one to chase her, whether she wants me or not. Whether it's fair she will be with me or not. Because we need each other, we always have._

_Those two years apart after Home was awful, I felt part of me was missing. And I never even realised how bad it was until I was with her again._

_I can't lose her again. No matter what. _

_I'm selfish. I needed to kill Cameo. But I need her too. I can't just have one._

_And I won't lose my family just because I've changed. My friends are my family, I won't let Paine be afraid to face her past. I won't leave her to get in the state I'm in. She's family, and even though she might hate me for it, I won't take no for an answer._

_From either of them. _

* * *

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Paine muttered.

Gippal just stared at her, refusing to be intimidated. It was hard work though.

"Paine, look at me." He demanded, almost shivering as her glare turned to him. "Really look at me. Do you want to turn out like this? Do you want to be a mess because you're scared of what happened?"

"…I'm not scared." Paine said through gritted teeth.

"It's alright Dr. P." They were quiet for a long time; obviously she wasn't going to say anything willingly. "Let me take a guess from what I know of you then." He got no reply, so he continued. "You're guarded, sometimes incredibly cold; you admire those who live despite…setbacks, like Nooj. And I almost lost your trust because I couldn't cope. Don't become what you hate Paine."

She turned away from him, and Gippal continued to stare at her back while Vidina squirmed in his arms.

"Paine, I know it's hard. But look at me, I faced my past, and yeah I was screwed for a while…but look now. I have a little kid in my arms, the arms I used to kill my father. You can have a life beyond your past, but if you don't face it soon, it could destroy you. I don't want to see you lose what you have."

"…I'm not like you Gippal…my past is different."

"I know, from what I can guess…I'd say yours was a different type of…abuse." Her shoulders stiffened at this, and Gippal knew he was right. "But you've got past the physical damage of it, you've still been able to love someone, have them close to you. Now you just have to be open with Baralai, or your friends. Don't let it haunt you Paine. Tell him. He'll understand. He'll still love you."

And that's when he knew. He'd known Paine for years, but he'd never seen her as vulnerable as that moment. She opened up to him, let him see her past. No matter how hard it was, she told him about it. And it saved both of them.

Because it made Gippal certain of what he had to do.

When the others returned from the beach they found Paine sat near the centre fire; bouncing baby Vidina on her knee, smiling. The sight made Baralai smile, something was different about her; she seemed more relaxed, as though a great burden was gone.

"Hey." She said casually as they approached. "I think he'd ready for a feeding."

Lulu took him from her with a smile and headed for her tent while the others stared at Paine. She was still smiling.

"Where's Gippal?" Yuna asked.

"He went to talk some sense into Rikku. It might take them a while, don't worry." Paine yawned. She glanced at Baralai, giving him a smile. And he understood. He knew she was ready to talk.

He always understood her. And she knew he'd understand what she had to say.

She just hoped Rikku and Gippal could be the same.

* * *

It took him a while to find her; somehow he'd managed to go down the wrong tunnel. But finally he saw her. Leaning against the cold wall, dry tears on her face; asleep.

_Did I make her cry?_

He sat opposite her, just gazing at her beautiful face. His heart was aching at the sight. But if he woke her, he might not be allowed to see it again.

"Whosthat?" Rikku muttered sleepily, her swirling eyes fixing on him.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. "I came looking for you."

"Oh." Not much of a response, but he understood. She didn't expect this, she'd just come to avoid him.

"Yeah." He agreed. They remained silent, Gippal taking quick glances at her when she didn't notice. The last three months apart had made her appear even more beautiful. It was almost scary.

"The others are all doing wedding plans at the beach, I got bored." He babbled. "Had a long chat with Dr. P though, I think it helped both of us…"

"Why are you here Gippal?" Rikku interrupted, sounding tired. Gippal's hand was shaking now, and she noticed it with a sigh.

_Damnit…_

He ignored it and looked at Rikku, waiting until she was gazing his way before answering.

"I came for you silly. Even though you might not want me to."

"Gippal…"

"Look," He interrupted, sitting on his hand to stop it shaking. "I know it's not fair of me to ask you, but I love you Rikku. You're my family, you're the reason my past doesn't seem so bad; it led me to you.

"…I know you don't want to fight anymore, but I'm asking you to anyway." He noticed a tear run down her cheek, but continued. "It's asking a lot, especially when I'm like this now. I can't guarantee we'll make it Rikku, but I want to try. I…I need you. And I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true. Please…"

He didn't get any further, because that's when she burst into tears. And despite that, he smiled, he smiled and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you."

He didn't know how long they stayed there, but soon he was hugging her tightly, crying with her. Being with her.

_…I don't know if we'll make it. I don't know what will happen from here. But I know this. No matter what, I love you, no matter how bad I may seem; or how awful what I did might feel. Part of me did it for you Rikku._

_Those are my words left unspoken, the words you don't understand, but they're still real. It's still the truth. _

_…And you never know, maybe in time you'll know that. You'll see how much I care; you'll know that I am the same man I used to be._

_No matter what, no matter how bad it gets, remember this Rikku._

_Remember what you mean to me, and what we promised._

_Together we'll make it. I know it. _

_I promise you that. I promise. _

_We just have to try; we have to fight a little longer. And I'll fight for you, no matter what._

_No matter what. _


End file.
